CULPABLE O NO
by Lady Sakura Lee
Summary: Nunca se había sentido tan usado y engañado en su vida así que quiso vengarse de la forma más absurda pero a la vez cruel:La hermana pequeña. Ella iba a sufrir en sus manos toda su venganza... culpable o no. Inu&Kagome ULTIMO Cap.31:DESPUES DE LA TORMENTA
1. La Curiosidad de Kagome

"**CULPABLE O NO****" **

_Nunca se había sentido tan usado y engañado en su vida así que quiso vengarse de la forma más absurda pero a la vez cruel: La hermana pequeña. Ella iba a sufrir en sus manos toda su venganza... culpable o no._

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_

**Capítulo 1: "****La curiosidad de Kagome****"**

- ¿No estas realmente asustada por lo que nos espera?

Al escuchar la pregunta, Kagome sonrió cerrando su maleta sin dificultad, se volvió hacia su compañera de cuarto, una chica de su misma edad y con la cual había compartido todo ese año en aquel colegio exclusivo de señoritas.

- ¿Asustada? – Sus ojos castaños, grandes y expresivos, parecieron iluminarse más de lo usual-... no, más bien estoy ansiosa- Sonrió luego, abiertamente.

Eri suspiró con nostalgia.

- Es porque tú eres la menor y no tienes que encontrar marido tan pronto... mientras que yo siendo hija única...-Se lamentó, suspirando otra vez pesadamente.

Kagome la quedó mirando sin saber qué decir. Conocía su historia. Desde hacía un par de meses lo padres de su querida amiga la tenían comprometida para casarse una vez terminando su enseñanza, a un hombre que bien podría ser su padre... o abuelo. Cómo odiaba eso de los matrimonios arreglados, al final, lo que siempre primaba era el dinero que las dos familias unirían, antes que el amor. Era tan absurdo... ¡Pura conveniencia! La muchacha volvió a decirse que a ella nadie nunca en la vida la casaría con alguien que no amase. Se acercó a su amiga y se sentó a su lado intentando decir algo reconfortante. La verdad no sabía qué.

- Querida Eri...- Musitó, tomándole las manos y mirándola directamente a la cara-... yo sé... que debe ser difícil... pero... si no quieres, no pueden obligarte a hacerlo. La decisión es tuya... aun tienes un año para decidirte y... cualquier cosa puede pasar. Tal vez este verano las cosas cambien y... debes oponerte si no quieres casarte...

Su joven amiga la miró casi con rencor.

- No estas en mi lugar, tus padres nunca te obligarían a nada, para ellos aun eres su niña consentida. En cambio yo... me caso o... - Tragó con fuerza desviando la vista, se hizo un silencio profundo en la habitación, ella parecía meditar demasiado su situación -... no puedo oponerme tampoco... – Suspiró finalmente con derrota- No, tampoco podría quedarme solterona... eso sería peor que la muerte.

Kagome quiso reír, pero eso sería ofender a Eri. Suspiró pensando otra vez que si ella estuviera en su lugar, preferiría quedarse solterona... o estar muerta, antes que casarse con un hombre que no amaba. No, no, no, jamás. Aunque estaba segura que sus amorosos padres nunca le harían algo semejante. La muchacha se separó de su lado y caminó con lentitud hasta la ventana desde la cual se veía, muy a lo lejos, su hermoso y tranquilo pueblo natal.

Cómo extrañaba su casa, a su hermana mayor, sus padres y los pocos sirvientes, su bello dormitorio, sus gatos... y también... a ese hombre que había visto sólo una vez y que nunca más pudo olvidar. Sí, aquel joven caballero, educado en extremo, que había conocido un par de semanas atrás en casa de su compañera de dormitorio, gracias a un permiso especial que le habían dado para asistir al cumpleaños que se había realizado en el hogar de la homenajeada. Recordaba aquella noche. Había sido casi mágica. Desde entonces era una de las hermanas menores de Eri, cuando la visitaba, quien siempre le daba información a cerca de él. Se sabía que estaba viviendo en el hotel del pueblo desde hacía algunas semanas por asuntos de negocios. Ahora que finalmente eran las vacaciones y ella terminaba su año escolar sólo ansiaba volverlo a ver. Imaginaba momentos... quien sabe, tal vez como... el de las novelas románticas que Eri escondía bajo su cama. Dios, su corazón latió fuerte. Tenía grabado casi a fuego el beso que él había dado en su mano.

- Houyo... cómo ansío verte otra vez...

&&&&&&&

Sus besos eran deliciosos, lo admitía. En realidad no sólo sus besos, sino sus caricias, el fuego de su cuerpo y también su odiosa autoridad y altanería. Se separó una vez más dispuesta a marcharse antes que sus padres se dieran cuenta que no estaba precisamente durmiendo en su alcoba.

- Debo irme... en serio...- Musitó posando una mano sobre su pecho.

Él hombre gruñó e intentó detenerla apoderándose de su cintura.

- No aun- Demandó en un susurro ronco.

Kikyou sonrió una vez más y se separó a duras penas. Desde la cama, él observó cada uno de sus movimientos. La mujer comenzó a vestir sus caros trajes de dama bien educada.

- No puedo quedarme esta noche, en serio... mamá esta algo inquieta porque mi hermana mañana sale del colegio, comienzan sus vacaciones...

El hombre de ojos dorados sonrió burlonamente.

- ¿La hermanita pequeña sale al mundo exterior? Que tierno... ansío conocer a mi futura cuñadita... a la "princesita". – Agregó burlón.

Kikyou volteó sonriendo también, levantando ambas cejas y acomodándose el corsé.

- No tiene nada de especial... es una mimada... una infantil... – Alzó levemente la barbilla y sus ojos oscuros brillaron seductoramente-... no es como yo...

El hombre se sentó en la cama y sonrió sensualmente.

- No creo que haya alguien como tú, mi amor...

La mujer terminó de acomodarse el vestido de seda y se acercó nuevamente a él dando casi un salto. Se sentó a su lado y le acarició la barbilla de la cual comenzaba a salir la barba oscura. Su mirada oscura buscó la suya y sonrió. Cómo adoraba aquel color de ojos tan intensos e inusuales... y cómo amaba a ese hombre... aunque...

- Júra que me amas- Dijo ella de pronto, demandante y posesiva.

Él borró la sonrisa del rostro y se acercó a su rostro.

- Yo lo juro... ¿pero y tú?

Kikyou se aproximó a su boca y lo besó impetuosa. Cuando se separó, le acarició la mejilla endurecida y sonrió con levedad.

- También lo juro.

Ella quiso ponerse de pie pero el hombre fue demasiado rápido, le tomó la muñeca con fuerza impidiéndole que se alejara, Kikyou jadeó no de temor, sino de excitación. No podía evitarlo, la volvía loca aquellos ademanes rudos y autoritarios. Eran parte de su "encanto".

- Juras casarte conmigo ¿verdad?

La joven sonrió abiertamente y volvió a besarlo. Posó una mano sobre su cálido pecho y pensó, por un momento, que sus padres bien podrían irse al diablo porque ella iba quedarse un poco más con él. Pero recapacitó rápidamente y se separó de su lado a duras penas.

- Ya te lo he dicho. Sólo soy tuya... sólo tuya, mi querido Inuyasha...

El joven hombre recostó la espalda en el colchón duro que Kikyo había preparado para él y posó una mano sobre su estómago que aun estaba vendado pues las heridas sufridas en el naufragio habían sido bastante delicadas. Y aunque estaba loco por esa mujer y agradecía los cuidados que le había proporcionado, manteniéndolo escondido en una de las abandonados bodegas situadas en las extensas tierras de su mansión, ansiaba ya recuperarse y salir de ahí, rehacer su vida. Admitía que un mes en cautiverio era demasiado. Además... ya era hora de acudir a un médico... Dios... sólo se había quedado ahí por ella... se sentía tan atado y agradecido de esa mujer que se dejó hacer lo que quisiera... no podía evitarlo.

- Creo que...- Musitó de pronto. La joven volteó y posó sus ojos oscuros en los suyos. El hombre sonrió. Debería decirle ahora quien era realmente... y no dejarla pensar y creer que era un desconocido vagabundo. Bien, había callado por seguridad... luego lo había hecho porque aquella mujer se había fijado en él, a pesar de su estado tan lamentable, luego del naufragio. Quería confirmar si en verdad lo quería... estaba acostumbrado a encontrarse con mujeres siempre interesadas más en su dinero que en el amor que pudiera entregarle... aunque para ser sincero... no era precisamente amor lo que andaba buscando... ni le importaba... hasta que Kikyou llegó inesperadamente a su vida. Sí... debía decirle quien era en verdad.- Yo... no soy lo que tú piensas...

Ella arrugó la frente y lo observó con detenimiento. De pronto fue consciente de la suciedad de su cuerpo varonil, del estado salvaje y desastrado de su cabello, de la poca ropa que usaba, casi hecha girones y de sus ademanes rudimentarios. Era un vagabundo, un muerto de hambre... y aún así... estaba completamente loca por él. Jamás en su vida había conocido a alguien así... pero... era pobre y ella... ella ya tenía una vida, aunque eso él no lo sabía. Ni pensaba decírselo ¿para qué?, aunque admitía que ese hombre parecía caído del cielo... se había sentido tan sola... tan... deseosa de amar... pero no iba a durar mucho... no podía y debía ya deshacerse de él.

- No es necesario que me digas nada...- Sonrió apenas.-... lo que sé de ti, me basta. – Le lanzó un beso y se marchó, dejándolo solo y a oscuras en ese horrible lugar, casi nauseabundo.

Si Inuyasha hubiera tenido las fuerzas suficientes, se habría marchado antes, pero bien, había estado un par de días inconsciente... y aunque ahora tenía las fuerzas para moverse... no deseaba marcharse... permanecer en aquel lugar lo hacía sólo por ella... por ella... por su querida Kikyou...

&&&&&&&&

Kagome bajó del coche y corrió a los brazos de su madre con emoción. Estar diez meses de corrido en el colegio era demasiado pero ya todo había terminado, al fin, el próximo sería el último año de estudio. Ahora, que comenzaban sus ansiadas vacaciones, esperaba pasar mucho tiempo al lado de sus padres, mimándolos y dejándose mimar, estar con sus amigas, salir a pasear, conocer gente, divertirse. Sentía... por primera vez, que la vida comenzaba a partir de ahora. Había soñado tanto con esto. Tenía tanto tiempo para descansar. Y conocer más a ese hombre tan encantador que había cautivado su adolescente corazón.

- Pero qué grande estas querida...- Dijo su mamá tomándole el rostro e inspeccionándole la cara-... ya no tienes pecas, eso esta muy bien.

- ¡Mamá!... ¡Las pecas desaparecieron hace 2 años ya!- Protestó avergonzada.

Su madre, una dama refinada y amorosa, la abrazó con fuerza desmedida. Se escuchó un ronco carraspeo que llamó la atención de la muchacha, ella alzó la mirada y sólo entonces se acordó que ni siquiera había saludado a su padre. Corrió a sus brazos pero luego se detuvo, recordando las reglas de etiqueta, así que hizo una leven reverencia, tomando el borde de su casi infantil vestido e inclinando la cabeza. El hombre sonrió y le abrió sus brazos.

- Mi pequeña niña...

La chica lo abrazó muy fuerte desde la cintura. Y es que su padre era tan alto y macizo, una persona que inspiraba autoridad y respeto. Pero ella sabía que su papá era un hombre cariñoso y comprensivo... bien, no había que hacerlo enfadar porque también era muy llevado a sus ideas, a seguir con las reglas, los protocolos, en ese aspecto, era bastante estricto. Pero la muchacha nunca le temió, él la quería mucho, y la mimaba más que su madre.

- Ya no soy una niña papá...- Protestó pero con una sonrisa-... tengo 16 años, soy una mujer.

Kikyou ocultó la sonrisa de burla. Cómo que mujer. Si aun vestía como niña. Llevaba el vestido hasta los tobillos y este estaba cubierto de encajes y cubierto hasta el cuello, el color mantequilla la hacía verse más infantil... y ni qué decir del horroroso peinado. Una media coleta sujeta con una cinta blanca de raso y el resto del cabello lleno de bucles sedosos y largos que caían hasta la mitad de la espalda. Sí, mujer... pobrecita su hermanita... quería jugar a ser la niña grande...

- Kagome, eres una niña aun... no sé como los padres de tu amiga piensan casarla en un año más... es muy joven... que imprudencia... aunque claro peor sería que se casara ahora teniendo 16... que desatino.- Protestó la señora Higurashi abanicándose el rostro mientras entraba a la mansión. Todos la siguieron y los sirvientes al último, llevando el equipaje de la joven ama.

El padre de las muchachas abrazó a la más pequeña con cariño.

- Pero no hablemos de eso... al fin tengo a mis hijas reunidas... la casa llena otra vez... – La miró con cariño-... es bueno que estés con nosotros... son 3 meses de vacaciones y luego... al colegio otra vez...

- ¡Papá!- Protestó haciendo una mueca. Apenas llegaba y le recordaban que debía volver para cursar el último año. ¡Dios! A veces los padres sólo intentan atormentar a sus hijos, pensó estirando el labio como cuando era pequeña y se enojaba por algo. Su padre captó el berrinche y rió estruendosamente. Las dos mujeres voltearon y observaron a la pareja.

- Mi pequeña Kagome...- Dijo finalmente tomándola por la espalda y obligándola a entrar a la mansión. Estaba seguro que con aquella chiquilla ahí las cosas se tornarían mejores. Estaban en un muy mal momento debido al manejo de malos negocios, tanto así que estaban casi al borde una inminente ruina. Esperaba que con la alegría de Kagome las cosas pudieran olvidarse por un momento... deseaba proteger a los suyos, más que a su propia vida.

&&&&&&&

- Me gusta como te queda el flequillo...- Musitó la muchacha mirando atentamente a su hermana mayor mientras ella terminaba de acomodarse el peinado frente a un fino tocador. Kikyou la miró a través del espejo y sonrió. Siempre Kagome decía que quería ser como ella, con su porte alto, con su piel más clara, su cabello más ordenado, liso, con su refinamiento. Se volteó y la miró a los ojos casi con burla.

- Algún día... serás como yo...

- ¡Oh!... ¿lo crees?- Preguntó con inocencia.

- Bueno...- Kikyo se levantó lentamente del taburete y su hermoso vestido azul oscuro cayó con delicadeza rozando el piso.-... aunque no somos iguales en personalidad... tu eres más... extrovertida- Agregó, evitando decir que en realidad era más una niña loca y no una dama recatada como ella. Bueno, como se creía ella.

- Me gustaría ser como tú- Sonrió la pequeña, con sinceridad.

Para Kagome, su hermana mayor era su ídolo casi. Todo en Kikyou era perfecto, todo. Ojalá ella fuera así... pero... con ese cabello rebelde y lo pequeña de estatura, además... por más que se esforzara en ser como su hermana mayor, siempre salía a flote su aire impetuoso, algo que en sociedad y en una dama, no era muy bien visto... pero al menos Houyo estaba interesado... o... parecía estarlo ¿no? eso la hizo sonrojarse. El primero que se interesaba en ella...

Kikyou se posó impaciente en la ventana mirando con ojos sombríos hacia la oscuridad de los prados en donde, muchos metros más allá, en una de las bodegas abandonadas, se encontraba el que se había convertido en su amante.

- Y... ¿tu sortija?- Preguntó la chiquilla de pronto, extrañada. La mujer casi pegó un brinco y volteó tomando una hermosa sortija de piedra azul que estaba sobre la mesa del tocador, tan grande como un botón.

- Ahhh lo había olvidado...- Masculló con rencor- ¿No debes ir ya a dormir?- Preguntó al fin con impaciencia, endureciendo la mirada a la muchacha. Kagome ladeó el rostro con confusión. Sobre su regazo tenía dormido a su gato preferido, el regordete Buyo.

- ¿Vas a salir?

La joven la miró nuevamente con rencor. Maldición. Con su hermana ahora ahí, y que siempre andaba tras suyo... esto se iba a poner peligroso.

- Como se te ocurre, es muy tarde ya, quiero dormir- Sonrió, llevándose una mano a la boca con delicadeza simulando un bostezo. La pequeña se levantó de la cama acariciando la cabeza de su gato.

- Entonces... ¿por qué te arreglabas tanto? Pensé que ibas a salir y quería que me llevaras contigo.

La miró con más rencor aun. ¡Diablos! Intentó respirar pausadamente evitando que se notara su desesperación por correr a los brazos de Inuyasha.

- No, claro que no... qué ocurrencias...- Masculló caminando hasta ella y empujándola fuera de su habitación.- Debes estar cansada, mejor vete a dormir que yo también lo haré.

Kagome se volteó en el umbral mirándola con casi devoción.

- Oh por favor ¿mañana podemos ir a la plaza? Para que demos un paseo o algo...

La mujer sonrió.

- Lo que quieras Kagome, ahora, ve a dormir. Buenas noches.

La muchacha le sonrió inocentemente acercándose a ella y besando su mejilla.

- ¡Que duermas bien!

Kikyou sonrió ampliamente mientras veía a su pequeña hermana caminar por el pasillo y entrar a su habitación, continua a la suya, pensando, en lo muy bien que dormiría esta noche, como casi todas las noches...

- Es una pesada, se me cuelga casi de los vestidos, incluso dice que quiere ser como yo cuando sea grande... – Musitó ella acariciándole el pecho desnudo. El hombre se mantenía con la vista fija en el techo de madera casi podrida- ... quiere ser adulta, aunque es normal, esta en la edad... pero me fastidia... lo malo es que son sus vacaciones de verano y estará en casa tres meses... tendré que tener cuidado... – Se ladeó mirándolo con reproche- ¿Me estas escuchando?

Él volteó el rostro y la mujer sintió de pronto el fuerte golpeteo de su corazón, inconscientemente sus dedos casi se enterraron en el pecho de Inuyasha.

- Ya es hora... de volver a mi vida.- Dijo ronco.

Kikyo se mordió los labios y se levantó de su lado, casi aterrorizada, sus ojos enrojecieron de lagrimas que reprimió orgullosamente. Tonta Kikyou, sólo es... un vagabundo sucio... no debería prendarse así de él... no... esto... tenía que pasar... DEBÍA pasar...

- En... ¿en serio? – Alzó de pronto la barbilla con altivez acomodándose su vestido azul- ¿y donde esta tu vida? – Preguntó con burla.

- Vivo... en la capital...- Musitó Inuyasha al fin, sin notar el sarcasmo, estaba tan ciego.

A ella de pronto le brillaron los ojos pero solo fue un momento fugaz, el tiempo en darse cuenta solamente que él bien podría mentir lo que quisiera.

- Debes conocer mucho...- Respondió suspirando casi derrotada e intentando darse valor para seguir adelante. Ella sabía, desde el principio, que esto sólo había sido un arrebato de pasión irresistible e irrefrenable. Además... si las cosas seguían así bien podría quedar embarazada y eso sería su perdición... sí, debía ya marcharse. Que se fuera y no apareciera más. Volteó sonriendo y luego haciéndose la dolida, se acercó a él acariciando su mejilla endurecida.-... si dices que... tienes que marcharte... aunque... eso rompa mi corazón...- Y era verdad... se lo rompía, aunque mejor era tener el corazón herido que seguir con esto que podría terminar en tragedia.

Él se incorporó, apoyando un codo en el desgarbado colchón y la observó como nunca antes había visto a una mujer. La de la perdición. La obsesión... o tal vez... ¿era el amor? Se sentía tan atado a ella... tan... unido... loco, tal vez...

- Yo... las cosas no andan muy bien... pero en cuanto los negocios marchen mejor, volveré por ti... y nos casaremos...

- Claro...- Respondió Kikyou en un quedado murmullo, luego sonrió casi forzadamente-... seré tu esposa... sólo tuya... te lo juro.

&&&&&&&&

La excitación de un nuevo comienzo con momentos futuros expectantes y anhelantes no la dejaban dormir. Soñaba casi despierta con el encuentro otra vez con el joven Houyo. Su corazón latió fuerte y sintió las mejillas ruborizarse. Ladeó el rostro y vio la luna clara y llena a través de la ventana. Suspiró y se levantó de la cama con lentitud. Era tan tarde ya pero a pesar de eso demasiado temprano como para que amaneciera. Se quedó junto a la ventana cruzándose de brazos y deseando recobrar el sueño. De pronto la adolescente frunció el ceño al ver una sombra alta y delgada moverse entre la oscuridad de la noche. Cuando aquella se acercó lo suficientemente a la casona, pudo al fin notar el pálido y algo asustado rostro de su hermana mayor. ¿Kikyou? Pero... ¿qué hacía ahí tan tarde?... ¿Qué no estaba dormida?... ¿Qué no se suponía estaba dormida?

La escuchó caminar suavemente por el pasillo, los maderos apenas crujieron pero la muchacha estaba atenta a sus movimientos. De pronto quiso saber de dónde venía, preguntarle ¿se había ido a una fiesta? Imposible, sus padres jamás le permitirían salir sola y menos regresar de madrugada. Salió al pasillo y se detuvo en seco mordiéndose los labios, frente a la puerta de Kikyou. Esto era... tan sospechoso... ahora que lo recordaba... su hermana había actuado bastante ruda esa misma noche... como si quisiera... deshacerse de ella. ¿Sería posible? Su corazón latió con violencia. Acercó los dedos a la madera fría de la puerta dispuesta a tocar pero nuevamente se arrepintió. Su hermana... ¿venía de las bodegas abandonadas? Noooo, imposible. La luz de la habitación de la mujer se apagó y Kagome se sintió frustrada de entrar. Retrocedió lentamente y volvió a su habitación. Caminó despacio por ella pensando en su hermana... su hermana... ¿dónde había estado? Eso era... muy sospechoso... y peligroso... ella no podía... no... su hermana tenía una reputación intachable, ella no escondía nada, además, no podía, por su condición. Se llevó una mano a los labios queriendo retener los pensamientos que la sobresaltaban. Miró nuevamente por la ventana y vio, bajo la bruma, las torres de las antiguas bodegas, varios metros más allá. Volteó decidida y tomó su abrigo negro que vistió sobre su camisa de dormir, se calzó los botines y luego salió casi en puntitas de la habitación con rumbo decidido aunque también temeroso, a las bodegas abandonadas. Deseaba saber qué había allí para que su hermana saliera de madrugada a ellas.

Ya afuera encendió una lámpara y cuando sus dedos tocaron la fría y astillosa madera de la puerta, Kagome tembló inesperadamente. No tenía frío, no hacía frío, pero de pronto, una inesperada corriente helada le recorrió el cuerpo por completo de punta a punta. Empujó suavemente reteniendo el aliento.

Si no fuera tan curiosa, estaría ahora en cama intentando olvidar que su hermana había llegado quizás de donde de madrugada. Pero ahí estaba... en aquel lugar tan alejado de su casa, de noche, donde lo único que se escuchaba era el ulular de un solitario búho y la leve brisa nocturna. Tragó y empujó, la puerta rechinó lastimosamente, entonces retuvo el aliento. La lamparita que llevaba en una mano tembló bajo ésta, la joven concentró su mirada de inmediato en el fondo de la abandonada bodega. Como ésta en algunas partes no tenía techo, los rayos de la luna llena se filtraban en algunas partes dejando completa claridad. ¿Qué podría estar haciendo ahí Kikyou?... ¡Eso estaba abandonado! Tonta y curiosa Kagome, pensó luego fastidiada por su propia curiosidad y decidiendo que lo mejor era volver a la casa. Cuando volteó, escuchó un leve ruido y entonces se detuvo en seco abriendo más los ojos.

- ¿Eres tú?... ¿Kikyou?

El doloroso e impetuoso latido del corazón lo sintió casi en la boca, se le secó la garganta, tembló otra vez experimentando escalofríos, pero se quedó estática, de pronto... los zapatos parecían haberse quedado pegados en el suelo de madera. No podía creerlo... había alguien... había alguien ahí... su rostro casi infantil se desfiguró del terror... ¿un... hombre?... ¡¡era un hombre!... ¡¡Dios!!

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Hola amigas, aquí esta mi fic Nº 16, como ya sabrán es de época (me gusta mucho la época antigua), lo elegí así porque pienso (personalmente) que es más romántico y además me hace más soñar jeje (espero que también las haga soñar). Es la primera vez que escribo en _**fics alternos**_ a una Kagome tan pequeña, pero esta vez quise que se pareciera mucho al personaje que vemos en la serie y en el manga y no sólo en ella, sino también en Inuyasha y un poco en Kikyou.

Quiero decir que esta vez rescaté de la serie y anime varios puntos como por ejemplo el amor anterior casi obsesionado y poco sustentable que existió entre Inuyasha y Kikyou, la rudeza y autoridad de Inuyasha, la amabilidad e inocencia además de los buenos sentimientos de Kagome, la rivalidad que verán más adelante entre ella y Kikyou, la disputa del hombre que aman, etc. Ya comprenderán.

**Lamento si mis escenas lemons no son lo suficientemente buenas, pero todas saben que no es mi fuerte y además no soy experta en sexo como para que lo sean jeje**.

Como ya habrán leído en mi página principal, **ya no doy permiso para copiar mis fics y que los publiquen en otro lugar, sólo pueden dejar el link de la historia y nada más, lo demás es PLAGIO**.

Les agradezco de antemano sus comentarios, al principio creo que demoraré un poquito en actualizar puesto que aun no salgo de vacaciones pero estas ya se vienen pronto y bueno... ustedes saben como soy de rápida para publicar.

**No soy escritora, no soy experta en escribir, me equivoco mucho y pues me da casi igual puesto que no pretendo ser una profesional en esto, escribo porque me gusta y para los fans de Inuyasha y Kagome, si no les gusta mis fics por alguna razón no es necesario que me dejen su comentario y vayan a la página principal de ffiction que hay miles de fics que les pueda agradar**. Ya dije que no pretendo evolucionar como "escritora" o algo parecido, esto es meramente un hobby.

**Y si les gustó admito que necesito el apoyo y buenas vibras ahora más que nunca**.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, se cuidan y nos vemos.

**_Lady Sakura Lee_**.-


	2. Un Loco Desconocido

**Capítulo 2: "****Un Loco Desconocido****"**

- ¿Kikyou? – Repitió él con la voz muy ronca, apoyando un codo en el colchón. La herida reseca en el vientre le tiró la piel- ¿Viniste por más?- Hizo una leve mueca y enfocó toda su mirada ámbar en la figura que, ahora que observaba bien... era... más... ¿delgada?... el cabello era más corto y desordenado... y también parecía de estatura más baja que... pestañeó arrugando el ceño de forma escrutadora. Esa no era Kikyou, le clamó el cerebro. Esa no era Kikyou. Aquello le molestó. ¡Esa no era Kikyou!- Quien eres...- Gruñó casi lúgubre, siniestro, rencoroso y con veneno.

La muchacha se quedó paralizada y luego de algunos segundos en que no podía respirar, comenzó a jadear de puro miedo. El vapor de su boca salió y se mezcló con el aire. Kagome creía que moriría ahí mismo... estaba sola, de noche, en las bodegas abandonadas... ¡¡Dios!! No, no debía asustarse... no debía... ese hombre... conocía a su hermana... aquello no pudo tranquilizarla, su respiración se hizo más sonora y ahogada, casi como un sollozo. ¡Ella jamás debió haber estado ahí!

- ¿Qué pasa? Ah... ya sé quien eres... la _princesita_...

Kagome tuvo el valor para voltear incrédula ante su tono de burla y estaba dispuesta a decir algo en su defensa, para calmar sus nervios, pero se quedó de piedra otra vez al ver aquellos ojos de un color tan extraño como ardientes, posados en ella. Parecía un demonio, pensó aterrada. De pronto perdió la noción del tiempo... del habla y el movimiento.

- ¿Qué pasó?... ¿La princesita no habla con extraños?

Cuando él sonrió burlón, mostrando sus blancos dientes, la muchacha sintió escalofríos otra vez, pero un súbito calor se apoderó de su cuerpo.

El joven sonrió más al ver de pronto el rubor de sus mejillas. Eso sí que era novedad, no recordaba haber visto a una "dama" sonrojándose. Bien, pero ella era una chiquilla... una... niña... de pronto agudizó la vista en su rostro pálido y perfecto, en el cabello negrísimo como la noche, con traviesas y ondulantes curvas, desordenado y suelto, no tan largo como el de su hermana, en el cuello desnudo, en el abrigo oscuro semi abierto que ocultaba una camisa de dormir no muy holgada, llena de encajes y cintas rosadas... ella era la niña mimada y malcriada, hermana de Kikyou... pequeña de estatura, en comparación a su amante, tenía un rostro que le pareció lleno de candor e inocencia... no parecía malcriada... sus ojos eran cálidos y él tuvo la loca idea que esa niña bien podría ser puro fuego. Sonrió. Qué clase de estúpido pensamiento había tenido. Volvió la mirada dorada hasta su rostro otra vez e hizo un gesto ya de impaciencia.

- ¿Por qué no se va a dormir y soñar con los angelitos?

Kagome pestañeó varias veces, turbada ¿y él que se creía para decir eso?

- Pe... ¡pero es usted quien invade mi casa!

Inuyasha levantó ambas cejas y se sorprendió ligeramente de la personalidad de la muchacha. Para ser una "niña" era bastante osada y desenfadada. Respiró derrotado y recostó la cabeza en el colchón, sus ojos se posaron en el cielo negro de allá afuera.

- Yo no invado nada... la persona que me trajo hasta aquí lo hizo para cuidarme...

La muchacha pareció tranquilizarse al fin, el vaivén de su pecho se suavizó, la mirada asustada también e incluso su cuerpo se relajó al fin. Caminó un par de pasos, con el rostro muy serio y preocupado. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, notó las vendas sucias en su estómago, las cicatrices profundas en sus hombros y en los brazos, la herida seca y de mal aspecto que tenía en la sien. Era un hombre herido...

- ¿Esta... herido?- Kagome bajó la lamparita al suelo, luego se acercó a él y se sentó de rodillas a su lado. El hombre, que miraba esta vez a un lado, volteó el rostro sorprendido. La muchacha miraba consternada las cicatrices de su pecho desnudo- ¿Qué le pasó?... ¿por qué esta así?- Alzó sus ojos castaños y él notó lo parecidos en el color con su hermana mayor... no... no eran iguales tampoco... qué extraño... en un principio parecían tan iguales y al mirarlas más eran tan diferentes ambas...

- Mi barco naufragó... y yo... quedé abandonado en la playa...

- ¿Mi hermana lo trajo hasta aquí?- Preguntó la muchacha, sorprendida.

Él la miró serio y luego asintió. Kagome no pudo entender cómo era que Kikyou lo había encontrado. De la costa estaban a bastantes kilómetros... ¿qué estaba haciendo su hermana tan lejos de casa y sola? Bien... tal vez había ido a dar un paseo. Sus ojos se volvieron a posar en la venda sucia y con manchas de sangre seca. Levantó una ceja reprobatoria hacia él- ¿Ha venido algún médico?

Inuyasha rió burlón y ella arrugó la frente disgustada, no, ofendida y avergonzada. Estiró sus labios igual como lo había hecho con su padre.

- A la única que he visto desde hace casi un mes ha sido a tu adorable hermana mayor...

Kagome dejó de estirar el labio y otra vez sus mejillas se enrojecieron. Su mirada en la suya esta vez lucía reprobatoria, indignada.

- Kikyou... ¿es ella quien lo cuida?

- Más que cuidar diría yo...- Murmuró con una sonrisa escalofriante.

Kagome no captó de inmediato el doble sentido que había empleado, al contrario, parecía muy preocupada por sus heridas, tenía la vista fija en ellas. Era la primera vez que veía heridas tan feas... tan... grandes...

- Escuche...- Dijo la muchacha-... sus heridas pueden infectarse si no lo hago...- Él la miró como si no hubiera entendido nada de lo que hablaba, la joven de pronto rasgó un pedazo de su fina y delicada camisa de dormir y luego miró dubitativa a Inuyasha-... le cambiaré el vendaje...- Sus mejillas se colorearon nuevamente y ella casi dejó de respirar al posar sus ojos en los suyos. Jamás había estado de esa forma tan "cercana" con un hombre, jamás en la vida. Se repuso pensando en lo tonta que era al pensar en esas cosas.- Voy... voy a... quitarle ésto ¿puedo?

El hombre pareció dudar un par de segundos, luego hizo una mueca leve y desvió el rostro hacia un lado.

- Haga lo que quiera... – Musitó derrotado ¿porqué Kikyou no estaba ahí? Debería haberse despedido, ella sabía que se iría, que debía ya marcharse-... de todas formas... no tiene importancia...

La muchacha quitó con dedos temblorosos el vendaje que cubría su estómago. Estaba sucio y en algunas partes la tela se había pegado a la piel debido a la sangre seca. Ella hizo una mueca y luego se levantó mirándolo con decisión, a pesar de que él ni le daba la cara.

- Iré a buscar agua y vuelvo.

Inuyasha pareció no escucharla. No quería marcharse, pero ya era hora de hacerlo. Tal vez Kikyou no se había despedido porque... las despedidas eran dolorosas ¿no? Pero él le había jurado que volvería por ella, cuando sus negocios volvieran a la normalidad, así, podría darle todo lo que se merecía. No podía arriesgarse a hacerla pasar necesidades, ya bastante ella tenía con los malos negocios de su padre que los tenían al borde de la ruina.

Kagome entró nuevamente y se arrodilló a su lado. No pensaba muy bien las cosas, pero la joven era así, si alguien necesitaba ayuda, se la daría, aunque fuera un hombre desconocido escondido en las bodegas de su propia casa.

- Parece que la bondad viene de familia...- Murmuró él de pronto, con ironía.

- ¿Lo dice por mi hermana? – Kagome limpiaba la herida que afortunadamente estaba cerrada, era grande y larga, debió ser horrenda cuando recién se le formó -Kikyou es la persona más bondadosa y buena que conozco... todos la quieren...

Inuyasha volteó el rostro y la observó, ella tenía la vista fija en su labor.

- Ah ¿si? Bien... no me extraña... es... perfecta... adorablemente perfecta.

De pronto la joven alzó los ojos y lo miró muy seria. La frente estaba arrugada y sus labios rosados y suaves parecieron temblar antes de hablar.

- No debe hablar así de Kikyou, no tiene derecho. Debe respetar a personas como ella.

- ¿Eh?... ¿Personas como ella?... ¿Personas como ella? La miró entonces siniestro pero la "princesita" no se atemorizó. Él de pronto arrugó la frente y encrispó las manos de pura rabia y ego herido ¿acaso esa mocosa lo consideraba tan poca cosa para la grandiosa y maravillosa Kikyou? Le apartó violentamente la mano que ya anudaba la nueva venda, la muchacha lo miró aterrada y se puso de inmediato de pie. Recién en ese momento comprendió que no debía estar ahí, era un desconocido, y ella estaba a solas con él lejos del refugio de su casa.

- ¿¡¡Cree que por estar en estas condiciones no soy digno de su hermana!!?- La espetó rabioso, insultándola casi con palabras que tenía atragantadas y que debían ser dichas a su amante, pero ahora se desahogaba con la pequeña que lo miraba aterrorizada. El brillo de su mirada ámbar se agudizó en Kagome, la joven tembló de miedo, nadie nunca le había hablado con esa violencia.- ¿¡No soy digno de Kikyou!?... ¿eso es lo que quiere decir?- Continuó él embravecido-¡¡Pues ustedes tampoco son de una familia muy rica e intachable, así que estamos en igual de condiciones!!

La continuó mirando con rudeza casi salvaje, la joven deseó arrancar de ahí y llorar. Nunca se había sentido tan humillada y dolida. Pero las últimas palabras se repitieron una y otra vez en su cabeza, tragó con bastante dolor debido a que quería evitar que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, lo miró turbada y muy asustada, un pensamiento siniestro se apoderó de su mente. Él... ¿estaba enamorado de su hermana?... ¿era eso?... ¡Oh! pero era... absurdo... ¡imposible!

- No... no lo dije... por eso...- Musitó apenas, retrocediendo un par de pasos mientras se abrazaba así misma. De pronto hacía tanto frío que los dientes comenzaron a castañearle.- No fue...

El hombre pareció respirar más tranquilamente y por un segundo bajó la vista. Hizo una mueca y se recostó en el colchón posando sus ojos en el cielo negro desde donde estaba. Intentó tranquilizarse... ¡diablos! Era una chiquilla, no debía ser tan bruto con ella...

- Esta bien... yo soy... debe ser el encierro de este lugar...- Murmuró de mala gana, volviendo a posar sus ojos en la joven-... tu hermana ha sido la única persona que he visto en todo este tiempo... creo que va casi un mes... y... pensé que esta noche se quedaría conmigo... no pongas esa cara, cuando dos personas se aman es comprensible que quieran estar juntos... y yo amo a tu hermana... tanto como ella a mi...- Kagome de pronto lo miraba despavorida, él pensó que la escandalizaba con sus palabras-... eres una niña aun como para entenderlo... pero es así, el amor es así... le dije que debía marcharme para arreglar algunos asuntos, que la vendría a buscar y nos casaríamos... – Sonrió por primera vez con sinceridad-... ella juró casarse conmigo, así que si la quieres mucho como dices... vas a tener que aceptar nuestra relación.

Se sentía aturdida, turbada, desconcertada ¿qué le estaba diciendo ese hombre?... ¿Qué se amaban?... ¿Qué había jurado casarse con él?... ¡¡¡Imposible!!! No, mentira, él mentía ¡trataba de ensuciar la imagen de su querida hermana! Pero... Kikyou... Kikyou escabulléndose en la noche... encontrándose a escondidas con él ahí... ¡no! Enrojeció enormemente. No pudo evitar recordar una de las novelas de Eri, una escandalosa en donde la amiga de la heroína mantenía una relación ilícita con un desconocido. Al final ambos terminaban muertos, asesinados, por el marido celoso.

Retrocedió aún en shock un par de pasos y su espalda chocó contra la pared fría de madera casi apolillada. Su rostro inocente se desfiguró del horror. Esto debía ser un error... o ese hombre... estaba mintiendo...

- ¿Qué te sucede princesa?... ¿te horroriza saber que podemos ser familia?

- Es... mentira...- Masculló con las lágrimas a punto de salir de los ojos.

Inuyasha la observó turbado ¿tanto le afectaba?... ¿Sería por que era muy niña?... ¿Era eso?... ¿La había escandalizado con sus palabras? Mirándola bien y con detenimiento... no era tan niña después de todo... la consideraba en principio así debido a lo que Kikyou le había contado de ella... pero esa muchacha no era tan niña... al contrario... su cuerpo oculto bajo el grueso abrigo denotaba formas curvilíneas y finas, un par de pechos desarrollados, aunque su rostro aun era demasiado tierno como para pensar en el de una mujer hecha y derecha... o tal vez él estaba acostumbrado a enredarse con zorras...

- Vamos chiquilla, si tanto te aterra la idea mejor será que te vayas...

Kagome lo miró con espanto y luego observó la puerta. Parecía tan lejana y de pronto creyó que le era imposible llegar a ella. Ese hombre, que la miraba por momento siniestro y le hablaba con tanta rudeza, la atemorizarla. ¡Con qué clase de personas se relacionaba Kikyou!

Pero... él... parecía no saber lo de su hermana... si hablaba de esa forma... si hablaba de matrimonio y amor... ¡oh! Tal vez estaba loco... u obsesionado. Pensó en el temperamental marido de Kikyou, Naraku... sintió escalofríos... ¡Dios! Apretó los labios tan fuerte intentando pensar qué hacer. No supo cómo, de pronto avanzó seria a él y se sobó nerviosamente las manos, mirándolo de vez en cuando a la cara pero sabiendo que bajo su escrutinio enrojecía hasta la médula de los huesos.

- Mmm... en... entiendo... no... yo... yo no sabía lo... de ustedes...- Casi jadeó-... ella no me había dicho nada... ¿se quieren mucho?- Retuvo la respiración mientras esperaba su respuesta.

- No sabes cuanto...- Sonrió de forma sensual. La muchacha no captó su malicia pero se sonrojó e intimidó más ante su respuesta.

- Ahh... ya... ya veo... y... ¿dijo que se marchaba... a su casa ahora?

- Debo arreglar mis asuntos para poder casarme con ella.

Kagome miró a un lado totalmente nerviosa e incómoda.

- Ahhh... ¿y cuando se marcha?

- Antes que amanezca... ¡Dios!- Él se apartó la funda que lo cubría y Kagome cerró los ojos ante tanta vergüenza. Creía haber visto un par de piernas velludas y bien torneadas ¡dios!!... ¡Debía salir lo antes de allí! Pero antes... antes... respiró agitada volteando completamente y dándole la espalda.- Debo despedirme de ella antes que me vaya...

- Yo... creo que no es buena idea... mis papas... se enojarían mucho si usted...

Creyó sentir un aire tibio en su cuello, frunció el ceño y volteó encontrándose de pronto con el hombre tan cerca suyo que dio un grito de horror, no supo como pero corrió hasta la puerta mientras lo escuchaba a él reír, ella tuvo deseos de abofetearlo.

- No vuelva a acercarse de esa forma...- Musitó muy enojada, casi rencorosa.- ¡Respete!

Su corazón latía tan desbocado, qué susto y que impresión se había llevado al ver ese hombre, tan alto y además medio... desnudo, tan cerca suyo. Si sus padres se enteraban de aquella falta se moriría de vergüenza... y ahora pensándolo bien... ¡¡no!! Ella estaba sola, en ropa de dormir, con ese hombre que apenas cubría su cuerpo... ¡Oh! Reputación ¡reputación! Su reputación estaba en peligro por culpa de su estúpida curiosidad.

- No iba a hacerte nada, niña...- Bromeó él con una sonrisa divertida.- Dile a tu hermana que la estoy esperando, pues ya me marcho.

La joven lo miró con rencor una vez más y finalmente volteó para correr tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. Definitivamente estaba loco... y un loco como él, era muy, muy peligroso.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Hola n.n muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, gracias por leer mi fic. Como verán y comprenderán, Kagome no es "tan niña". Tiene 16 años y su familia la considera pequeña porque es la menor, a veces la menor, es la más mimada. Sin embargo, Inuyasha que también se había forjado la idea que Kikyou le había dado de ella (que era infantil, mimada o consentida) se dio cuenta que en realidad no lo era.

Rescaté la frase de Kagome cuando en el animé salva a Kikyou del río (luego de que todos pensábamos que estaba muerta pero ella la vuelve a la vida purificando su cuerpo) de que si veía a alguien que necesitaba ayuda, se la prestaba sin dudar. Esta Kagome de mi fic, en esencia, es igual a la del animé, solo que inserta y criada en otra época. El Inuyasha de mi fic también, que aunque tiene más edad (más de 20 ya) sigue siendo testarudo, violento, autoritario y algo arrebatado, igual al del animé.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, Kikyou esta casada y Kagome piensa que Inuyasha esta loco u obsesionado, que miente con respecto a la relación con su hermana. Es más fácil creer ciegamente en los conocidos que en extraños, por supuesto que ella cree en la honorabilidad de su hermana mayor y no en las palabras de un loco y peligroso desconocido.

Con respecto si es la época antigua Japonesa o Victoriana (Inglaterra), pues sinceramente no escribo de la Japonesa porque no la conozco, siempre pienso más en la época como la conozco al estilo occidental, lo típico de Europa (especialmente Inglaterra) pero leí que las costumbres Victorianas también estaban presente en Japón en el siglo 17 y 18, por lo tanto no hay mayor drama. Es como la Victoriana, pero situada en Japón.

Ja! que latera mi nota de autor, pero fue para aclarar dudas. **Gracias a quienes me dejaron su review** y a quienes leen.

Nos vemos y cuídense todas!

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	3. Mentiras

**Capítulo 3: "Mentiras"**

Estaba tan agitada, alterada, confundida, avergonzada pero más que nada horrorizada por lo que acababa de saber... bien, su reputación poco importaba cuando lo importante y realmente grave aquí era si aquel "sujeto" en verdad tenía un... un... romance con su hermana. Pero... no, no podía ser cierto... él estaba mintiendo, seguro, su querida hermana no se iba a comportar de una forma tan... vergonzosa ni escandalosa. ¡Oh! Seguro debía estar loco... y un loco mentiroso y además de peligroso era como para andarse con mucho cuidado.

Entró a la espaciosa habitación sin siquiera llamar y Kikyou se levantó de la cama somnolienta y turbada de verla tan alterada y a esa hora.

- ¿Qué sucede Kagome?... ¿por qué irrumpes de esa forma en mi habitación?

La muchacha respiraba agitada y miró con atención el rostro de su hermana. No, ella no era culpable, ese hombre era un mentiroso, un ruin mentiroso que inventaba todas esas cosas quien sabe... con qué intención. Se acercó lentamente a la mujer y se sentó a su lado.

- Hay... hay un hombre... en las bodegas viejas...- Musitó. Kikyou abrió más los ojos, sorprendida y luego se puso muy seria, casi rencorosa, la hermana pequeña continuó sin siquiera adivinar los sentimientos de ella-... esta herido... dice que... que tú lo cuidas... ¿es cierto eso?

Lo único que le faltaba, maldita Kagome, curiosa y entrometida Kagome.

- Oh...- Se pasó una mano por sus sedosos y lisos cabellos e intentó pensar rápido, la mirada atenta de su hermana le fastidiaba demasiado.-... ehh... si... ah... pobre hombre...- Murmuró luego bajando la vista-... estaba tan herido... y quise ayudar... casi muere...

La menor se tapó la boca con una mano horrorizada ante lo que la mujer le contaba. Había vivido su vida tan resguardada de los horrores y problemas que imaginar un hombre medio muerto bien podría causarle un shock nervioso, pero se repuso, ella era una muchachita bastante fuerte a pesar de su edad y estricta educación, se acercó con preocupación a Kikyou queriendo saber más.

- Pobre hombre... debe haber sido horrible...- Murmuró apenada, sintiendo la garganta adolorida. Su hermana sonrió triunfal ante el engaño, pero entonces Kagome la miró directo, con seriedad, frunciendo el ceño- ... pero me da la impresión... que esta algo... loco... dice que quiere casarse contigo Kikyou, que se aman y un sin fin de cosas más... además es un violento...- Se estremeció cuando recordó la forma en que él la espetó, mirándola con tanto odio que ella se aterró.

La mujer hizo una mueca y se pasó otra vez una mano por los cabellos, casi con desdén.

- Él puede decir muchas cosas... debe estar agradecido de mis cuidados... pobre... no le hagas caso Kagome... pero sí hay que tener cuidado...

- Incluso quería venir para acá, a despedirse de ti...

Kikyou pestañeó varias veces sin evitar la sorpresa.

- ¿Ya se va?

La chiquilla asintió rápidamente con la cabeza. La mujer apretó los labios y sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a las sedosas sábanas de su cama. Su querido Inuyasha no podía marcharse así... debía verlo, una vez más... aunque era una locura... Dios, había perdido la cabeza con ese hombre pero no podía evitarlo.

- Déjalo que se vaya Kikyou, puede ser peligroso...

La mujer miró con rencor a la muchacha. Cómo odiaba el que su secreto fuera descubierto por la entrometida de Kagome. Hizo una mueca de fastidio.

- Ehh... sí... que se vaya, total, ya no lo veremos nunca más...- Sonrió y bostezó-... ve a dormir ahora-... y mejor guarda el secreto, no quiero que nuestros padres se preocupen por algo sin importancia.

Kagome se levantó de la cama no muy convencida. Todo lo que pensaba era importante pero Kikyou le decía que no lo era. ¿Dejarlo ir y ya?... ¿Sería prudente?

- Pero él asegura que ustedes se aman... dice que se van a casar...- Musitó sintiendo escalofríos de sólo imaginar a ese desconocido malhumorado y poco educado, llevándose a su hermana a la fuerza un día de estos. Seguro debía ser peligroso... por esa mirada diabólica, seguro que lo era.

- No le hagas caso y vete a dormir, Kagome...- Respondió su hermana en un murmullo, recostando pesadamente la cabeza en la almohada y entrecerrando los ojos-... y mejor será que no vuelvas a las bodegas y te encuentres con él...- Agregó alzando nuevamente el rostro y frunciendo mucho el entrecejo-... una señorita como tu debe cuidar mucho su reputación, lo sabes... ¿No? Y ese hombre es muy peligroso...

La muchacha casi palideció. Cuando le hablaban de cuidar su "reputación" siempre la ponía nerviosa. Torció la boca algo fastidiada. Ella era curiosa por naturaleza y también demasiado impulsiva. Deseaba ir nuevamente y averiguar más del desconocido ese... pero Kikyou... ella había empleado ese tono de advertencia que le dio escalofríos. Debía tener razón, ese hombre sin lugar a dudas era peligroso... y ella debía cuidar su reputación si es que quería que Houyo la tomara en verdad cuenta. Sí, su hermana tenía razón... debía dejar de ser tan cabeza loca y cuidarse...

Faltaba muy poco para que amaneciera y Kikyou, desesperada ya por tener que esperar que su hermana menor se fuera a su dormitorio y se quedara dormida, salió de la habitación sigilosamente para correr al encuentro de su amante.

Inuyasha la esperaba impaciente fuera de la bodega, su mirada era siniestra y sagaz y brillaba mucho a pesar de la oscuridad del lugar. Cuando la mujer lo divisó, sintió un nudo en el estómago. Él, a la luz de los tenues rayos de la luna, lucía aterrador, con ese porte alto y musculoso, el cabello suelto y desordenado, la mirada penetrante y brillante. Detuvo sus pasos en seco y en ese momento pareció que el velo se le había caído de la cara... ¿pero qué estaba haciendo?... ¿Cómo había sido capaz de involucrarse con un sucio y peligroso hombre como ese? Arriesgando todo... su reputación, dignidad... ¡y su cómoda y lujosa vida! Si su esposo se enteraba... si supiera que lo había engañado... esta segura que la expulsaría del hogar y tendría que volver a la casa de sus padres, en medio de habladurías y cotilleros, y peor aun, pasar necesidades en un hogar del cual ya estaba enterada, se precipitaba a la ruina.

Apretó los labios con fuerza y sus ojos castaños se tornaron más oscuros y fríos. Estaba decidido. Ese hombre... debía desaparecer...

- Pensé que tendría que ir a tu alcoba...- Murmuró de mala gana el hombre mientras la mujer tomaba sus manos y la acercaba a sus mejillas.

- Lo... lo siento... es que es... tan duro...- Gimió, a punto de llorar.

Todo su mal humor desapareció. Cómo odiaba cuando las mujeres lloraban, lo hacía sentirse una bestia. La acercó a su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Lo sé... pero... juro volver... y estaremos juntos otra vez... será tan pronto como pueda...

Kikyou suspiró derrotada y alzó la mirada dolida a él.

- Sinceramente... no sé si eso será posible...- El rostro de Inuyasha casi se desfiguró-... mis papas me enviarán al extranjero... con una tía... no sé cuando volveremos... pueden ser meses o... años...

- No puedes marcharte- Masculló el hombre, demandante y posesivo. Kikyou suspiró otra vez bajando la mirada.

- Me opuse pero... me obligan a hacerlo... no conoces a mi padre... él...- Alzó sus ojos a Inuyasha con súplica-... es tan... estricto...

- Hablaré con él- Gruñó impaciente y decidido a hacerlo en ese instante, a la mujer le costó retenerlo, eran tan voluntarioso y autoritario...

- No... no ahora... las cosas se... complicarían...- Murmuró temerosa-... no perdamos la cabeza de esta forma... hagamos bien las cosas... dijiste que... que vivías en la capital ¿no?- El hombre asintió casi fríamente- bien, entonces sólo dame tu dirección... yo en cuanto vuelva hablaré con mis padres... y te visitaré... pero... no garantizo el que vuelva pronto... mi tía tiene una casa veraniega en Europa... – Se asustó al ver aquella mirada dorada siniestra y escalofriante-... además... dijiste que necesitabas tiempo para tus negocios ¿no? Cuando vuelva... podremos hacer realidad nuestro sueño...- Lo notaba tenso y pensó que él poco se creía el cuento. Se levantó en puntas y le besó en los labios intentando calmarlo y hacerlo confiar. Nunca había sentido los labios varoniles, antes tan ardientes y posesivos, fríos e inmóviles como ahora.-... es lo mejor... yo te daré mi dirección para que nos escribamos todo el tiempo... ¡oh!... ¡No me mires así!... ¡No sabes realmente cuanto sufro con todo esto!

Inuyasha la miró impasible un momento más y luego pareció ceder. Tragó con fuerza y sus ojos la miraron con la misma devoción de noches anteriores que Kikyou supo reconocer.

- Te secuestraría pero no quiero privarte ahora de la comodidad que tienes... paso necesidades en este momento pero juro...- Recalcó la última palabra mirándola con fervor, sentía que se le desgarraba el alma al tener que dejarla-... que muy pronto quedarán en el olvido... estaremos juntos... muy pronto...

La mujer sonrió apenas, triunfal.

- Sabía que entenderías... mi amor...

&&&&&&&&

El día era hermoso, prometedor, como lo había ansiado. La muchacha alzó la vista al cielo azul y brillante y posó una mano en su elegante sombrero rosa para que la brisa no se lo llevara lejos. Aspiró profundamente el aire colmado a rosas, violetas y menta y luego bajó el rostro sin poder evitar la preocupación. ¿A quien engañaba? El encuentro con aquel desconocido, loco y peligroso... Dios... de sólo imaginar a ese hombre acosando a su querida hermana... y si Naraku se enteraba... con lo mal humorado y celoso que era... no podía evitar recordar la trama de aquella escandalosa novela de Eri... el despechado marido bien podría asesinar a los amantes... aunque en este caso Kikyou sería víctima producto de la locura insana de aquel sujeto...

- Kikyou...- Murmuró, mirando de soslayo a la mujer, que caminaba muy tranquila a su lado, vestida con un traje elegante y costoso de color marfil y una sombrilla del mismo color que sostenía con su mano enfundada en finos guantes de encajes. – Hermana...- Insistió y esta vez la mujer se detuvo fastidiada-... qué pasó con el...

- Kagome, por favor ¿es que acaso quieres que se arme un lío?... ¡Olvídate de él!

La muchacha enrojeció. Era primera vez que ella le hablaba de esa forma tan brusca y tan alterada, eso le molestó enormemente.

- Sólo intento saber qué fue de él, al fin y al cabo, eres tú quien esta en líos, no yo.

- ¿Tu no? Te recuerdo que fuiste a verlo sola en la madrugada... querida hermana...

Estaba claro que la situación entre ellas había, de algún modo, cambiado. Antes Kikyou consideraba a Kagome un pequeño fastidio, algo así como una piedrecilla en su zapato aunque intentaba ignorarla, ahora que había vuelto del colegio la sentía como si fuera su oponente, no, su rival. No podía evitar sentir envidia de su juventud y libertad, de su alegría y del porvenir que la esperaba. Y tampoco podía evitar sentirse sorprendida de verla más bonita desde que llegó. No era Kagome así... siempre ella había sido la más bonita... ¿es que acaso el matrimonio la había acabado?... ¿es que acaso ya no podía aspirar a nada más?

- Yo...- Kagome se había asustado, aquello le resultaba casi como una amenaza ¿acaso su hermana la iba a acusar? Sabía lo mucho que se enojaban cada vez que cometía lo que ellos consideraban una "imprudencia". Ella ya no quería que la hicieran sentir una chiquilla malcriada e impulsiva, no. Alzó la vista a Kikyo con seriedad-... no, no quiero meterme en líos por eso... y tampoco deseo que tú los tengas con el señor Naraku, por eso estaba tan preocupada.

La mujer pestañeó impasible ante sus palabras y luego sonrió relajada, posando una mano suavemente en el hombro de su joven hermana.

- Tranquila... no pasará nada... Naraku esta de viaje y si tu no hablas, no tiene por qué saberlo... además... lo que hice... fue de buena intención... ayudé a un hombre medio muerto... ¿no es eso de buenos cristianos?

Kagome tragó fuerte asintiendo con la cabeza. Ambas siguieron caminando por la plazoleta aburrida y casi desierta. La pequeña deseó que, por el bien de todos, llegara pronto de su viaje el esposo de su hermana, y se fueran a su mansión, que estaba ubicada en las afueras del pueblo. Tenía lo loca y aterradora idea que si ese hombre desconocido de las bodegas volviera, sólo provocaría una desgracia...

- Creí que se quedaría con nosotras...- Musitó Eri, observando la silueta alta y elegante de la hermana de su amiga, alejándose con rumbo a la casa de sus padres.

Kagome se encogió de hombros sentándose en un banquillo de madera blanco y algo incómodo, lo bueno es que estaba justo bajo la sombra de un añoso árbol. Cruzó las manos en su regazo y suspiró.

- Esta... muy cambiada... no sé... es... distinta, de alguna forma... más... desdeñosa... irritada... burlona...- Movió la cabeza rápidamente como si intentara sacudir sus nuevos pensamientos-... argg, no debería decir eso...

- Ahhh ella siempre ha sido así, sólo que no te habías dado cuenta...

La muchacha negó con la cabeza, incapaz de imaginar tal cosa. No, la culpa la tenía ese hombre tal vez... no sabía como, pero seguro él era el culpable...

- Oh ¡por Dios! Será mejor que te acomodes el cabello, el joven Houyo se acerca a nosotras...

Alzó la vista sorprendida y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Ahí, a paso calmo, se acercaba aquel joven caballero del cual estaba segura, era el dueño de su corazón. Sonrió cuando se inclinó para saludarla, ella estiró su mano y él posó sus labios sobre ella, más bien, sobre el guante que llevaba. Hizo lo mismo con Eri.

- No esperaba verlas por aquí, señoritas...

- Estábamos dando un paseo- Respondió Eri sonriente y luego miró de reojo a Kagome, quien tenía las mejillas muy encendidas, pero aparentemente lucía bastante tranquila.- ¿No es cierto?

- En efecto- Dijo sonriendo al hombre que la observaba con suma atención- Es una tarde de verano algo aburrida y no hay nada mejor para eso que salir a dar un paseo...

- ¡Kagome adora caminar!- Sonrió su amiga.

- ¿Si?- El joven Houyo levantó ambas cejas sorprendido levemente. Y es que él era así, a veces se sorprendía por cosas tan pequeñas e insignificantes. Tal vez era su naturaleza tranquila, demasiada tranquila. Las amigas de Kagome le dijeron que él era un muchacho demasiado caballeroso que rayaba en la timidez.- Espero... algún día acompañarla en sus paseos... si usted quiere, claro...

Y ahí había hecho la invitación más osada de su vida. Y la muchacha le sonrió agitada, anhelando que aquello se hiciera realidad.

- Me agradaría...- Contestó, reteniendo la mirada. Eri aplaudió feliz y miró al muchacho.

- Mi madre hará una fiesta el próximo fin de semana, desearía que fuera para que así puedan charlar más a gusto ¿acepta?

El joven sonrió con timidez y asintió. Kagome estaba radiante de felicidad. Siii, sabía que aquella fiesta era su oportunidad.

&&&&&&&&

Los meses pasaron demasiado rápido, tanto, que de pronto ya no faltaba mucho para volver al colegio otra vez. La muchacha suspiró pesadamente mientras apartaba la cortina y veía a Kikyou finalmente marcharse junto a su marido.

Desde que él había ido a Europa para comprar unos muebles para su nueva casa, su hermana había tenido que pasar en casa de sus padres porque odiaba estar sola allá en aquel "aburrido y desolado lugar" como solía decir a su nueva casa.

El asunto con aquel desconocido de las bodegas abandonadas casi estaba olvidado, Kagome, poco a poco se convenció que sus miedos eran exagerados y que aquel sujeto debía haber enloquecido completamente o tal vez muerto, debido a las heridas extremas de su cuerpo.

Con Houyo... se había desilusionado un poco. A veces creía que él al fin se le declararía. Pero aquel joven hombre parecía demasiado tímido como para hacerlo. Sin embargo y a pesar de las circunstancias era agradable y se decía que debía agradecer que alguien al fin se fijara en ella. Se llevó una mano al corazón y lo sintió latir tranquilo. Tal vez esta tarde... cuando fuera a la casa de Eri, le confesaría sus sentimientos... otra fiesta en casa de su amiga, esperaba que esta vez sí fuera realmente diferente...

Lo que recibió en aquella velada fue un beso en su mano y una caricia en su mejilla. Recordaba el momento en que Houyo al fin se le había declarado.

- Mi dulce Kagome... yo la amo con todo mi corazón... ¿usted corresponde a mis sentimientos?

Lo miró a los ojos emocionada de felicidad. Era de noche y las sombras oscuras de los arboles los habían protegido de las miradas indiscretas de los demás.

- S... sí- Musitó, sintiendo un calor tenue en sus mejillas y un temblor inesperado en su cuerpo cuando él pasó el dorso de su mano por sobre su mejilla, sonriendo con ternura.

- Me hace muy feliz...- Respondió, llevándose una mano de ella a los labios y mirándola a los ojos-... muy feliz...

- ¿Kagome?... ¿en donde estas?

Ambos se sobresaltaron y ella miró a un lado sabiendo que debía salir de aquel sitio oscuro para no dar paso a habladurías, él la llamó antes que se alejara.

- ¿Cuándo nos veremos otra vez?

- Ma... ¿mañana?

Houyo sonrió y asintió. Kagome se alejó rápidamente en dirección opuesta, con las mejillas arreboladas y un estado de completo gozo.

Cuando el coche la dejó a las afueras de su casa, bajó de un salto tarareando una canción. No podía creer que al fin él se le había declarado... ¡Dios! Su corazón latía muy fuerte y ella tuvo una serie de pensamientos avivados por su naturaleza romántica.

El jardín estaba oscuro, era una noche sin luna, Kagome pensó de igual manera que era la noche más hermosa de todas. Subió los escalones previos a la entrada de su casa y antes de llamar sintió una mano audaz que tapaba con fuerza su boca y otra que la tomaba de la cintura y la llevaba casi arrastras hasta la parte posterior de su casa.

Quiso gritar de horror, golpeó con puños fieros y desesperados el brazo robusto que la aferraba con fuerza a su cuerpo, quiso intentar morder la mano que tapaba su boca, pero todo fue en vano, creyó que moriría de la impresión y el susto. Esto no estaba pasando ¡alguien la estaba secuestrando!

Pero el sujeto se detuvo en la parte trasera de su propia casa, la lanzó fuerte casi contra la pared y ella cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir la madera dura golpear su espalda, quiso gritar otra vez pero nuevamente le taparon la boca, cuando abrió los ojos casi se desmayó de la impresión al ver aquel hombre de ojos dorados, tan cerca suyo que su cuerpo musculoso se presionó con descaro contra el de ella. Aquello la dejó sin respiración... y completamente en shock...

- Donde esta Kikyou... dime donde esta...- Gruñó mirándola tan acuciosamente con aquellos ojos dorados y demoníacos que le daba pavor.-... mas te vale no mentirme princesita... no tengo humor para reírme con chiquilladas... ¿Dónde esta Kikyo?... ¿dónde esta ella?

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Hola, gracias por sus mensajes nuevamente y por el apoyo. 

Es increíble como hay personas que plagian de forma tan descarada. Probando el nuevo motor de búsqueda de fanfiction, encontré otro fic "Juego de Dos" que me llamó la atención. Y qué creen. ¡Un plagio! mi fic estaba en la sección de "Beetlejuice" íntegro con sus 23 capítulos y lo único que le cambiaron fueron los nombres de los personajes ¡me dio asco! Siempre me ha dado asco Beetlejuice y ver mi querido fic y el favorito de muchas que lo leyeron, distorcionado como una historia de esa serie y copiado por una tal Amiu me causó un gran pesar y rabia... lo único que pude hacer es dejarle un comentario a esa persona por su delito y poca honestidad... en fin...

Volviendo a este fic y deseando que esa persona recapacite de su acción, les aclaro que Kikyou estaba en casa de sus padres pues su esposo estaba de viaje y ella no quería estar sola, odia donde vive, recuerden que es en las afueras del pueblo y ella lo encuentra demasiado aburrido.

Con respecto a porqué Kagome calló no diciendole a Inu que su hermana era casada, fue porque pensó tres cosas: Que él mentía, que estaba loco y que era muy peligroso. Así de simple.

Houyo es un chico casi igual al del anime, todos sabemos que esta enamorado de Kagome pero él nunca hace nada más osado como para demostrarlo, salvo eso de los regalos y citas... intento poner una diferencia entre su pasividad y la pasión de Inu... jeje hay mucha diferencia ¿verdad? jeje...

Bueno, me despido, lamento no nombrarlas una por una, estoy cansadita jeje, pero sí leí todos sus comentarios y me alegraron enormemente. No sé si este fic será largo o corto, yo sólo escribo y disfruten leyendo nomás, no se preocupen aun por el final.

Nos vemos y cuídense todas!

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	4. Remordimiento

**Capítulo 4: "****Remordimiento****"**

No podía respirar, primero, la presión de su mano áspera y grande sobre su boca no ayudaba, pero más que nada, era el empuje que ejercía su cuerpo varonil sobre el suyo. Por primera vez en su vida percibía el contacto masculino de esa forma, se sentía tan débil tan... pequeña comparada con aquella mole de músculos... y tan... ultrajada...

Él vio las lágrimas asomarse en sus ojos y entonces se tranquilizó a medias, aflojó la presión de su mano sobre su boca y su rostro adoptó una actitud más compasiva. Notó entonces como ella temblaba e intentaba respirar con bocanadas de agitación, entonces bajó un segundo los ojos y notó el vaivén de su prominente busto, como si hubiera cometido un pecado muy grande retrocedió un paso y echó una maldición, volvió a mirar a la joven esta vez con seriedad, intentando controlar la cólera y rabia que tenía.

- Escuche... sólo necesito... – Dijo, recordando que no la conocía y que debía tratarla con más respeto-... saber qué esta pasando... voy a... sacar mi mano pero primero prométame que no gritará... sólo necesito saber... ¿entiende? Necesito saber de ella... prométame que se comportará... ¿lo hará?

La muchacha lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y a pesar de tenerlos rojos, inundados en lágrimas, ninguna cayó sobre sus mejillas. Finalmente asintió e Inuyasha apartó la mano lentamente, temeroso y ansioso por sus palabras.

Podría haberle engañado, ya que siempre le había inspirado algo de terror... pero no gritó. Había visto la desesperación en sus ojos, la piedad y la angustia por saber de su hermana... pobre hombre... y ella que pensaba que estaba todo olvidado... que nunca más lo volvería a ver...

- ¿Dónde esta Kikyou? Dígamelo por favor ¿ha sucedido algo? Le he escrito tanto y no responde... las ultimas cartas me llegaron de vuelta... dijeron que la dirección no existía ¿no esta en Italia? Por favor ¡dígame porque muero de desesperación!

La muchacha no entendía de qué le estaba hablando... lo miró confundida sin saber qué responderle, de pronto él apoyó una mano con rudeza sobre la pared, junto a su cabeza e inclinó el rostro para estar a su altura, Kagome volvió a respirar fuertemente... sentirse así con un hombre... ¿es que acaso él no sabía de las normas y conductas de la sociedad? No podía estar así a oscuras con ella y menos estar tan cerca suyo... apretó los labios sabiendo que las mejillas estaban muy enrojecidas, como nunca, y que su cuerpo de pronto parecía perder la fuerza... jadeó y se horrorizó de inmediato por ello, bajó la vista sin saber qué decir. Esto era... simplemente... más que atemorizante... escalofriantemente vergonzoso...

- Nnn... no sé... – Balbuceó al fin, mirando hacia abajo-... de qué habla...

- ¡¡Cómo que no!!- Masculló golpeando con su mano la pared, la muchacha pegó un brinco e Inuyasha se mordió el labio, conteniéndose. Se apartó finalmente intentando tranquilizarse. Respiró cada vez más pausado, sin apartar la vista de la joven. Luego cerró los ojos y volteó caminando como león enjaulado.- He estado preocupado... Kikyou me dijo que iría a Italia con una tía... mire, esta es la dirección...- Se acercó a ella otra vez con desesperación mostrando un arrugado trozo de papel-... ¿esta correcta? Tal vez... no sé...

Kagome, a pesar de su inquietud y miedo, miró otra vez el rostro de aquel hombre. Sintió un nudo en la garganta al verlo tan... desesperado... pero de pronto se dio cuenta de su mirada dorada clavada muy profundo en la suya, la joven respiró otra vez agitada. Aquella mirada tan demoníaca de nada ayudaba.

- Es... escuche... señor... es mejor... que vuelva a su casa... mi hermana... ella esta bien...- Sonrió, deseando que le hiciera caso-... en serio... ella esta muy bien...

Él se acercó a la muchacha y tomó de improvisto ambas manos, llevándoselas a la altura de la boca donde las besó dos veces, totalmente agradecido. Kagome casi se murió de la impresión.

- ¡Oh!... ¿en serio?... ¿lo promete?... ¿lo jura?- Preguntó ansioso.

La joven tragó con fuerza. Realmente ese hombre... la desconcertaba... su personalidad era tan... cambiante...

- Sss sii, señor... no hay razón... para preocuparse...

Inuyasha sonrió y se alejó nuevamente, caminó un par de pasos, se pasó una mano por el cabello que le caía sobre la frente. ¡Por todos los dioses! Y él que pensaba... se detuvo de súbito otra vez y la observó.

- ¿En donde esta?... ¿ya llegó? Pero la luz de su alcoba no ha sido encendida... ¿en donde esta?

Kagome tragó nuevamente aterrada y pálida. ¿Qué podía decirle?... ¿Qué Kikyou estaba con su esposo? Nooo, aunque eso le dejaría en claro el asunto con su hermana... no podía decirle eso ¿cómo iba a contrariarle a un pobre demente? Además... podría hacer un escándalo... pero tuvo piedad y pena por él... pobre hombre... enamorado así... ¿por qué Kikyou no le había aclarado el asunto? Tal vez se había comportado de forma muy amable con él y por eso ese pobre individuo se había... "ilusionado"... ¿y como había podido mentir así, dándole una dirección tan incorrecta? Reconocía la caligrafía de su hermana, era seguro que ella le había escrito esa dirección y había... tal vez dicho que se iba de viaje para que se olvidara de ella... torció la boca ¿cómo Kikyou había hecho eso?

Era una situación difícil... no podía decirle que su hermana estaba con su esposo... pobre hombre, con lo enamorado que estaba era capaz... de cualquier locura...

Su corazón le dolió al darse cuenta de aquel amor tan... pasional que ese hombre sentía. No pudo evitarlo, comparó al tímido y poco cariñoso Houjo con el loco y peligroso... desconocido... apartó de inmediato el pensamiento y lo miró entonces con seriedad. Jamás había mentido en su vida... ella había sido bien educada y las mentiras nunca habían salido de su boca. Pero esta vez... esta vez... por el bien de él... y el de su hermana... debía zanjar todo este asunto... esto era insano, no quería que alguien terminara muerto... ¡Dios!- Clamó mirando al cielo un segundo y con desesperación- ¡¡Perdóname!!

- Señor...- Gimió, con la voz muy débil y temblorosa-... mi hermana... ha enviado una carta de un lugar de Europa... no dice de qué parte en específico... Tragó fuertemente-... pero ella informa...- Apartó su mirada porque él de pronto fijó sus ojos en sus pupilas y eso pareció adentrarse en su corazón-... informa... que ha decidido... quedarse en un convento... para siempre...

De pronto el viento frío de finales de verano sopló, como presagio de su propia perdición. Tembló creyendo que se iba a ir al infierno por mentir de esa forma... pero era la única manera para que él se marchara y ya no cometiera una locura... lo creía tan capaz de todo...

Inuyasha la miró con la boca entreabierta, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, sintió como el pecho se oprimía, casi dejándolo sin aliento ¿su Kikyou en un convento?... ¿Su Kikyou alejada de él?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué había hecho mal?... ¿Qué había sucedido? No... no podía ser cierto... agudizó la vista en la chica que miraba el suelo y apretó los labios de rabia e indignación.

- Mentira...- Gruñó siniestro-... es... mentira...

- No... no lo es...- Respondió con voz temblorosa intentando no mirarlo a la cara-... no... fue... su decisión...

Él de pronto se acercó a ella y la tomó del hombro empujándola nuevamente contra la pared, fue tan fuerte el golpe que la muchacha gimió de dolor.

- ¡¡Mentira!!... ¡¡Es mentira!!... ¡¡¡¡¡¡Mentiraaaaa!!!!!!!!!!

La joven sollozó y sus piernas flaquearon cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Ella ocultó el rostro con ambas manos. Sentía tanta vergüenza de mentir así, de provocar aquel dolor en ese hombre y también de su brutalidad... lo escuchó respirar agitado, y luego un sollozo, pero no fue capaz de apartar las manos del rostro... no deseaba ver... no... ya se sentía demasiado mal como para ver su dolor... provocado por su culpa... ¡oh! Pero... era lo mejor... era lo mejor... pensó repetidas veces intentando convencerse de ello.

- Pero... ¿porqué?... íbamos... a casarnos... dijo que... me esperaría... yo ya... había logrado recuperar mi fortuna...- Murmuró como loco, a veces sonreía y otras veces parecía a punto de llorar-... ¿porqué me dejó?... tenía... todo listo... compré... cosas para... la casa...- De pronto volteó a la muchacha y se puso de rodillas, apartó las manos con rudeza de su rostro y sujetándole fuerte las muñecas, la zamarreó como hubiera deseado hacerlo con Kikyou.- ¡¡¡Porqué!!!... ¡¡Porqué me hace esto!!... ¡¡porqué!!... ¡¡Responda!!!

Kagome lo miró aterrada y llorosa, él la miró fijo, por un segundo creyó que podía verla a ella, a la mujer que lo había cuidado por semanas en aquellas bodegas abandonadas... y se acercó a su rostro deseando besarla, cuando vio que la joven lo miraba consternada y apartaba la cara, él volvió a la realidad, soltó sus manos y se levantó, maldiciendo su estado de completo descontrol. Volteó e intentó respirar pausadamente, luego fue consciente de los sollozos de la muchacha, tras suyo. Nuevamente volteó y se acercó, Kagome volvió a mirarlo aterrada pero se sorprendió cuando él tomó sus manos y la obligó a ponerse de pie. Aquel gesto... tan... atento, la hizo sentirse peor. Lo miró con atención, aun sollozando y deseó escapar. Aunque ese desconocido estaba loco... tampoco quería que cometiera una locura contra su hermana o contra él mismo, si descubría que Kikyou estaba casada... bien, no había tenido otra salida, había mentido por su bien... por el bien de todos.

- Perd... perdóneme...- Murmuró de pronto el hombre mirándola con pesar, olvidando su propia pena por la de ella, que lucía tan abatida. Había sido demasiado violento y se lo reprochaba.-... no... no pienso muy bien las cosas...- Esperó una respuesta, pero la chica no dijo nada, sólo se secó las lágrimas y se acomodó su desordenado flequillo.-... perdón... yo...- Volteó y caminó un par de pasos, luego se volvió y miró una vez más a la chica-... debo irme...- Masculló, apretando los puños de sus manos y alejándose de ella.

Kagome alzó el rostro y observó como él desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche. Todo volvió a ser silencio y el viento sopló haciéndola estremecer de frío. Pero la muchacha tenía aun grabado en su memoria como se había puesto ese hombre... y mientras más lo veía y escuchaba hablar... más pensaba que... no parecía un loco...

Se tomó los bordes de su vestido y corrió a la casa, entró y subió con rapidez las escaleras sin encontrarse a nadie, lo cual agradeció, porque no sabía si sería capaz de mirar a sus padres a la cara después de todo lo que había pasado.

Se encerró en su alcoba y se tiró en la cama. Ahí lloró con más dolor aún. Había mentido para salvar a su hermana, había mentido para salvar también a ese hombre, pero lo que más dolía era darse cuenta que... él había sufrido demasiado por ella... por Kikyou...

- Maldita Kikyou... - Masculló dando un golpe a la colcha de su cama. Y es que sentía rabia por su hermana... ¿porqué no había sido más directa con aquel pobre sujeto?... ¿por qué había alimentado su amor con falsas promesas?... ¿por qué jugó con él dándole una dirección errónea en Italia? Se sentía mal... tan... abatida, dolida, avergonzada... deseaba... deseaba olvidarse de esa noche... olvidar todo, se sentía sucia y mala persona... y llena de remordimiento... remordimiento... un muy horrible sentimiento.

Luego de un baño se acostó de inmediato, olvidando por completo que esa misma noche en un principio había sido la más maravillosa de su vida... ahora sólo recordaba, una y otra vez, la desesperación de ese hombre de ojos color dorados...

&&&&&&&

- ¿Esta enferma?

Kagome alzó el rostro a él y lo observó con detenimiento. Houyo... Houyo, mirándola con atención, hablándole con suma suavidad, preocupado por ella... ¡Oh!... ¡Houyo! Lo abrazaría si no fuera porque estaban en una plaza pública y acompañados por Eri y su hermana pequeña.

- No... no... es que, no dormí muy bien.

- Ven Ayumi, vamos a comprar un dulce...- Instó Eri a su hermana, para dejar a la joven pareja solos. Ella aun no sabía que Houyo se le había ya declarado a Kagome y por lo tanto, eran novios. Esperaba que se le declarase en ese momento.

- Si esta... preocupada por sus padres a cerca de... lo nuestro...- Musitó él y entonces la muchacha arrugó la frente-... descuide, hablaré con ellos lo antes posible... hoy, si eso quiere...

- No, hoy no es un buen día...- Respondió suspirando y mirando esta vez un punto indeterminado de la plazoleta, recordando una vez más el sufrimiento de ese hombre. Cada segundo que pasaba se sentía peor... si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, tal vez...

- ¿No es buen día?

Ella pestañeó rápidamente recuperándose un poco de su estado de melancolía. Le ardían los ojos de tanto llorar, pero el que ahora era su novio ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de eso...

- Es que... esta tarde viene mi hermana y su marido a casa... mis padres los invitaron a tomar el té... ya sabe... mejor otro día ¿sí?- Intentó sonreír, pero apenas le salió una mueca.

- Haré lo que usted diga...- Respondió con una sonrisa tierna, que Kagome ni siquiera notó.

Cuando subió los escalones de su casa, no pudo evitar estremecerse al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior. En realidad, ni un segundo de la noche ni del día, podía olvidarlo. Avanzó y entró a su casa rápido para cambiarse de atuendo antes que llegara su hermana y su marido. Estaba decidida a hablar con ella y pedir explicaciones por lo que le había hecho a ese pobre hombre.

Al fin bajó, con pasos lentos y demasiado seria que a sus padres les extrañó su inusitada taciturna actitud.

Kikyou, preocupada de su aburrida vida e ideando como salir de ella, ni siquiera le prestó atención.

La joven saludó con cortesía y algo de reticencia al que era su cuñado y se sentó cerca de él mientras conversaban de las típicas cosas. Esto era, negocios, vida social y la vida de casados...

Terminado de tomar el té, los hombres siguieron charlando de sus asuntos, la madre de las muchachas fue a dar un par de órdenes a los criados y Kagome le pidió cortésmente a su hermana que fueran al jardín porque necesitaba hablar de algo privado con ella.

De mala gana, la mayor aceptó. Era ya muy tarde, el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse tras el horizonte, ambas hermanas caminaron lado a lado por un senderillo de piedrecilla, entre arbustos, grandes árboles y flores multicolores.

- ¿Qué sucede Kagome? – Preguntó al fin Kikyou.- Has estado muy callada esta tarde...- Se burló-... y tú hablas demasiado...

La joven adolescente la miró con seriedad. Sentía tanto rencor contra su hermana, tanta rabia... pues estaba de lo más tranquila y despreocupada mientras que ella... ni siquiera podía mirar a la cara a sus seres queridos, sentía que no era digna de su confianza y es que la mentira que había dicho y el efecto tan devastador que había surtido en aquel pobre hombre... la hacía sentirse horriblemente mal.

- Él estuvo anoche aquí... buscándote...- Musitó al fin.

Kikyou, que caminaba a su lado, se detuvo con lentitud y fijó sus ojos oscuros en la muchacha. Pero su rostro era impasible, ninguna emoción se reflejó en el.

- ¿Quién?... ¿de qué hablas?

- De él... el hombre herido... que cuidaste en las bodegas abandonadas...

- ¡Oh!

Sólo fue un segundo el que su rostro adoptó una actitud de sorpresa, un segundo fugaz para luego dar paso a la impasibilidad. Kikyou siguió caminando muy tranquila. Kagome la siguió sorprendida.

- ¿Es que no dices nada?... ¡Él estaba desesperado!... ¿por qué le diste una dirección falsa? Reconocí la caligrafía, era tuya ¿porqué le hiciste creer que podías corresponderle, Kikyou? Dijo que tenía todo listo para...- Se mordió el labio con fuerza-... la boda...

- Ese hombre esta loco, Kagome...- Respondió, deteniéndose en una rosa y acercando la nariz para olerla-... ya te lo dije... se imagina cosas... debe ser... esquizofrénico o algo así...

- ¿Y porqué le diste una dirección falsa?- Contrarrestó al chica mirándola con atención y reproche- Kikyou... – Musitó luego, adoptando una actitud más conciliadora, pero angustiada en extremo. Lo había pensado tanto... pero debía decírselo, debía preguntarle aunque... aunque se convenciera que era absurdo-... tu... y él... ¿tuvieron algo? – La muchacha pensaba que tal vez el desconocido se le había declarado... o que le había tomado la mano... o que quizás le había dado un beso furtivo en la mejilla... era todo lo que su mente inocente lograba imaginar... sin embargo los suficiente para pensar que era un "pecado".

Pero su hermana frunció el ceño haciéndose la ofendida. Sus ojos oscuros se fijaron en los suyos con crueldad y rabia.

- ¿Pero qué estas diciendo?... ¿estas loca?

La pequeña no supo qué decir. Se mojó los labios nerviosa, no deseaba tampoco ofenderla.

- Pero... ¿y la nota?

- ¡Kagome por favor!... ¿Qué te pasa?... ¿por qué me ofendes de esa manera? Ayudé a un hombre medio muerto, lo cuidé, le salvé la vida ¡por Dios!... ¡Y eso es todo!... ¡Esa nota no la escribí yo! Él miente ¿por qué no lo entiendes?... ¡Te dije que era peligroso!... ¡Te dije que no debías volver a verlo!... ¿es que no cuidas tu reputación?- De pronto la miró con más rabia aún- No te estarás juntando con él... a solas... ¿verdad?

La miró turbada, la palidez que tenía desde la noche anterior se vio de pronto contrarrestada por el súbito rubor de sus mejillas. Su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza, no, dolor, recordó la forma en que él la había inmovilizado, lanzado contra la pared, acercándose a su cuerpo de forma... indecorosa... escandalosa... vergonzosa... tragó intentando recuperarse.

- Kikyou... el punto es... que él estuvo aquí... buscándote...

- Bueno, bueno, pero ya se marchó ¿no?... ¿Qué le dijiste?

La muchacha se mordisqueó el labio, muy nerviosa y avergonzada.

- Qu... que tú... estabas en un convento... en el extranjero...

La mujer levantó sus delgadas cejas y luego rió graciosamente. Kagome respiró agitada y muy avergonzada.

- ¿Mentiste? Vaya, vaya... y qué mentira más tonta... ¿pero cómo se te ocurrió semejante locura??

- ¡¡Tenía que decirle algo para que se diera por vencido y se marchara!!- Protestó.

- Es una mentira muy tonta... pero bueno... – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros y retomando su marcha.

La muchacha se quedó con la boca abierta ¿es que no iba a decir nada más?

- ¡¡Pero él sufrió mucho!!... ¡No sabes cuanto!- Recordaba su dolor, tan grande que le dolió a ella misma, su sufrimiento fue su remordimiento que sabía iba a perdurar para siempre... ¿cómo podía ser tan cruel e insensible?... ¿no tenía corazón?... ¿¡Era esa su hermana!?

- Esta loco, Kagome... no le hagas caso...- Respondió tranquilamente.

Habían rodeado la gran casa, estaban casi en la parte trasera, el sol se había ido, pero aun estaba claro y en el horizonte había una gran mancha de nubes color sangre... como si presagiara algo malo... muy malo.

- Kikyou... tengo miedo... ¿qué tal si él vuelve? – Preguntó, abrazándose a sí misma cuando una brisa helada pasó por su lado.-... además... no sé... me dio mucha pena verlo... sufrir...

- Exageras Kagome... tú siempre tan preocupada por los demás...

- Mentí por ti, lo hice por ayudarte... y lo único que haces es burlarte...- Respondió con dolor y mirándola nuevamente a la cara.

- No te pedí que mintieras, pequeña...- Respondió frunciendo nuevamente la frente.

- ¡Pero lo hice para ayudarte!... ¡Para que no sufriera aun más al saber que estabas casada!

Al gritar la última frase, vio de pronto el rostro desfigurado de su hermana, que no la miraba directamente a ella, sino, a algo... o a alguien... que esta tras suyo. El viento helado volvió a azotar su cuerpo, traspasando las delgadas telas de su fino y delicado vestido. Kagome comenzó a respirar fuertemente, agitada, sintiendo las piernas débiles y con un presentimiento horrible.

- Así que... no estabas en un convento...- Murmuró el hombre, ronco, diabólico, siniestro. La muchacha abrió más los ojos y una lágrima cayó inesperadamente por su mejilla-... señora Kikyou...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Muchas gracias por tantos reviews, que emoción** y a todos quienes leen,** gracias a ustedes ya hay **más de 100 reviews en 3 capítulos**!! n.n muchas gracias por su incondicional apoyo.

Bueno, con respecto al asunto del plagio que comenté anteriormente, resulta que ya se solucionó. Amiu me envió un PM (mensaje) explicándome lo que pasó. Resulta que según ella, le pasó la cuenta de ffiction a una amiga y que ella subió no sólo mi fic, sino otros más, plagiados naturalmente, pero ahora Amiu lo borró ya y quedamos de buenas amigas. Ella me explica que también esta en contra del plagio, además que quiere ser una escritora reconocida. Así que, agradezco lo que hizo, muchas gracias.

Ahora, la explicación del capítulo (esto ya se me hace costumbre para dejar en claro las cosas) ¿porqué _**Kagome**_ le mintió a _**Inuyasha**_? pues ella creía que él era un loco (de acuerdo a lo que su hermana decía y también porque él mismo hablaba de una "relación" con Kikyou y eso, para ella, era absurdo) y además de loco, peligroso. Temió por su hermana, por que se armara un escándalo y también temió por la vida de él (Kagome es adolescente, ella se imagina muchas cosas), pensó que Inuyasha podría hasta matarse al saber la verdad. Por eso lo hizo, sin embargo, cuando vio el efecto que causó en él, casi se murió del remordimiento y la pena... y sólo ahí dudó que Inuyasha estuviera loco, como insistía su hermana que era... como se habrán dado cuenta, fue un capítulo bastante intenso... sin embargo... lo que viene... será peor, jeje...

Ya, nos vemos, si me demoro un poco en actualizar es que estoy muy ocupada, pero leeré sus mensajes n.n

Gracias por leer y cuídense mucho.

AH! sí, este fic es de mi categoría personal denominado "**superproducción**" jeje.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	5. Venganza

**Capítulo 5: "****Venganza****"**

Jadeó creyendo que se iba a ahogar, posó su vista en su hermana que tenía el rostro más pálido que nunca, casi desfigurado, con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus cuencas, mirando fijamente y con horror al desconocido.

- Así que... esa es la verdad... - Volvió a murmurar. La muchacha oyó los pasos firmes y lentos aplastando las hojas en el suelo, y que cada vez se acercaba a ella. De pronto sintió un extraño calor casi ardiente en su espalda y dio un brinco sobresaltada al sentir la mano grande, pesada, firme y áspera, en su hombro. La presión fue tan grande que a Kagome le pareció que se hundía en el suelo. –... Y la hermanita pequeña... ayudando a su pobre hermana...

- Inuyasha...- Gimió Kikyou estirando su mano, pero la perla azul de su anillo de bodas brillo en su delgado dedo, delatándose.

Inuyasha observó en shock un instante el anillo que nunca antes había estado ahí, en el dedo donde va la alianza de matrimonio. Ya no había nada más que saber... ahora entendía todo.

- ¡¡Cállate!!- Ordenó, y Kagome pegó otro brinco del susto. Estaba aterrada, asustada y completamente paralizada... como si de pronto tuviera al mismo demonio a su lado.- ¡¡Maldita!!... ¡¡¡Mentirosa!!!... ¿¿Así que todo era mentira??

- No... escúchame, Inuyasha... te explicaré...- Murmuró la mujer, muy asustada, como nunca en su vida. – No es... lo que tú crees...

El hombre alzó la barbilla, adoptando orgullo aunque lo hacía solo porque estaba herido... muy herido. Se sentía tan estúpidamente engañado.

- ¿Así que por eso la excusa? Oh... ahora entiendo...- De pronto pareció que se había olvidado de Kagome, apartó la mano de ella y caminó con lentitud diabólica hacia la mujer, que lo miraba aterrada.- No... ahora... comprendo... – Agudizó su mirada en la suya y de pronto la tomó tan fuerte de los hombros empujándola contra la pared. Kagome corrió a él intentando defender a su hermana.

- ¡Suéltela!... ¡déjela!- Le tomó un brazo intentando alejarlo de Kikyou, pero él hizo un ademán brusco que la empujó sin siquiera pensar y ella cayó a un lado sintiendo las piedrecillas traspasar la tela de su vestido, provocando una dolorosa rasmilladura en un codo y las rodillas.

Miró al hombre desde el suelo completamente en shock. Él tenía ahora a su hermana contra la pared, las manos se habían ido hasta su cuello, Kikyou estaba muy pálida, su cuello era como una fina rama agarrada por sendas tenazas. Kagome quiso gritar para pedir ayuda, pero la voz no le salió. Horrorizada, su corazón era una bomba a punto de estallar al ver la brutalidad descontrolada de ese hombre... y el casi amoratado rostro de su hermana.

- Maldita mentirosa... – Sus ojos demoníacos brillaron con rencor-... jugaste conmigo... me usaste, perra...- Bramó con veneno, el rostro desfigurado y llego de odio. De pronto sintió algo en su cintura, miró a un lado y vio la mano pequeña y blanca que se apoderaba de su pistola. Entonces miró tras suyo. Apuntándole con el arma pero con la mano temblorosa, la "princesita" estaba resuelta a defender a la muy basura de su hermana.

- ¡Suéltela o disparo!- Gritó, con el rostro sucio, el flequillo desordenado y cayéndose en los ojos, los ojos brillosos y oscuros, fijos en sus pupilas.- Suéltela...- Musitó nuevamente apretando el dedo en el gatillo. Aunque ella nunca había utilizado un arma, había visto muchas veces como se manejaba una. – Le dispararé si no lo hace...- Agregó, con la voz débil y la mano temblándole por completo.

Inuyasha la miró frío un eterno instante. Notaba el vaivén agitado del pecho de esa niña, percibía en su voz el miedo y se dio cuenta por su mano tan temblorosa que la chica no sería capaz de dispararle... no... ¿O si? Le sorprendió que ella lo amenazara de esa forma, la hermana pequeña lucía dulce y amable, recordaba aun la forma inocente cuando había rasgado su propia camisa de dormir para vendarle sus heridas... oh... pero la bruja que intentaba matar ahora también le había dado cuidados... ahora lo entendía... tenía a dos víboras ante sus ojos...

Escuchó voces masculinas llamando a las muchachas, el hombre se alejó un paso rápido de Kikyou, soltándola al fin. Pareció inmutable, Kagome jadeó al darse cuenta de que las voces eran de su padre y su cuñado ¿y que tal si lo encontraban ahí?... ¡Oh! Ese loco, mentiroso y peligroso hombre quizás qué les haría. Lo miró fiera frunciendo el ceño pero muy en el interior sabía que no sería capaz de dispararle.

- Váyase...- Masculló.

Pero Inuyasha no pareció reaccionar ¿o lo hacía a propósito? El caso es que sólo se giró muy tranquilo, la miró fijo con la frente muy arrugada, las manos en puño, la mandíbula tensa. Las voces se acercaron, Kagome jadeó de horror, entonces él hizo una mueca burlona, miró una vez más con desdén a Kikyou que se encontraba llorosa y aún aterrada con la espalda pegada a la pared, y luego pasó por el lado de la muchacha de la cual arrebató el arma sin problemas, dejándola totalmente sorprendida, asustada más de la cuenta... y no se movió de ahí.

- ¿Pero qué hacen aquí? – Preguntó el padre de las chicas, su mirada se detuvo en Kikyou- ¿Qué paso querida?... ¿porqué estas así?- Luego al hombre, que estaba más cerca de Kagome. Entonces lo miró serio. Ambos casi eran del mismo porte, sólo que Inuyasha era más musculoso, pero casi emanaban el mismo aire... altivo.

Y de pronto Naraku se acercó al lugar y su mujer lo abrazó al cuello, buscando su protección. El padre de las muchachas miró nuevamente a Kagome, quien se encontraba con las mejillas arreboladas, el cabello desordenado, el flequillo cayéndole en la frente sudorosa y el cuerpo completamente tembloso... y que no apartaba la mirada asustada de la del desconocido.

- ¿Quién es usted caballero?- Preguntó con tono de voz potente, alzando la barbilla y frunciendo la frente, adoptando de inmediato un aire receloso contra aquel desconocido.

La muchacha contempló a la débil y llorosa Kikyou buscando refugio en los brazos de su esposo. Y ella luego vio sus manos donde aun sentía el tacto frío del arma que había extraído de la cintura de ese hombre.

- ¿Kagome?... ¿qué pasó aquí?- Insistió su padre, demandante.

La muchacha finalmente tragó con dolor intentando reponerse. Suspiró derrotada, como si de pronto ya no tuviera fuerzas para nada. Y era comprensible, la tormenta se había desatado... y ella lo sabía, sabía que algo muy malo vendría... ¡Oh!... ¡Dios! No quería siquiera pensar, sólo deseaba buscar el refugio de su alcoba y acostarse en su mullida y tibia cama, olvidándose de todo... pero ¿acaso podría?

- Nada papá... nada...- Musitó, bajando los ojos.

- ¿Y porqué tu hermana esta tan nerviosa?... ¿qué pasó aquí?... ¿Y quien es este hombre?

Entonces la muchacha alzó la vista, los ojos le ardían, de pronto tuvo deseos de llorar pero no pudo hacerlo, más sin embargo le dolió demasiado la garganta y el pecho, aun así respiró intentando reponerse. Nadie debía enterarse de lo sucedido, no quería que hubieran más problemas... no más...

- Fue un... error de este caballero... - Respondió Kagome y entonces el corazón le latió con dolor al mirar de reojo y notar la sonrisa burlona del desconocido-... al parecer... se perdió y... nos asustó... sólo fue eso...

Entonces, por primera vez Naraku lo miró e Inuyasha también lo hizo. Kagome palideció tanto que creyó que la sangre había dejado de fluir en su cuerpo.

- ¿Se perdió?... ¿cómo es que ingresa a un recinto privado?

- Creí que podría tomar un atajo... antes que anocheciera...- Dijo al fin el hombre, lo cual sorprendió completamente a Kagome... aunque ella rogó al cielo para que él le siguiera la mentira.-... por eso entré en sus predios... las señoritas conversaban y... por supuesto se asustaron... sobre todo ella...-Sonrió con ironía malévola al mirar a Kikyou-... parece que la señora es muy sensible... en verdad... lo lamento mucho.

Hubo un breve silencio, Kagome sólo deseaba escapar de ahí, que ese hombre se marchara, que no volviera nunca más... estaba tan loco ¡por Dios!

- Bien... caballero... si mi pequeña hija confirma su historia... entonces no nos haremos problemas... – El padre de las muchacha estiró su mano más conciliatorio, Kagome deseó llorar de remordimiento otra vez-... soy Ginta Higurashi, mucho gusto.

Inuyasha sonrió ampliamente.

- Inuyasha Taisho- Le respondió, correspondiendo a su atento saludo.

Kikyou miró de reojo a su amante, con los ojos muy oscuros y llenos de odio.

- Y él es Naraku... con su esposa, que es mi hija mayor... y mi pequeña- Abrazó a Kagome y la muchacha evitó mirar a ambos, manteniendo la vista baja y avergonzada.

- Tiene hijas muy hermosas, con todo respeto señor Higurashi...- Su tono era burlón, cínico y había en el también un marcado tinte rencoroso-... bien, debo seguir mi camino... y perdón nuevamente... pero las cosas sucedieron tan cual lo explicó su bella e inocente hija menor...- Acotó.

Kagome se sulfuró por completo. Sentía que estaba al borde de la locura, sudaba casi febrilmente.

- Lo sé... nunca desconfiaría de las palabras de mi Kagome- Sonrió el padre de las muchachas, abrazando más a la chica.

Inuyasha sonrió malvadamente y antes de marcharse agregó un último y cruel comentario.

- Por supuesto... nadie dudaría de ella...

Se sentía humillada, herida, avergonzada... pero todo había sido para salvar la situación, así que aguantó estoicamente la repulsión de su acto. Y entonces se dio cuenta, que era la segunda vez que mentía por su hermana Kikyou.

&&&&&&&

- Bastardo... maldito... atreverse a tocarme... ¡quiso matarme!

Kagome miró con los ojos enrojecidos a su hermana, que se paseaba por su alcoba con las manos en la cintura, furibunda.

- Me dio mucho miedo...- Musitó la más joven, suspirando nuevamente.

- ¡Te dije que estaba loco! Dios! Menos mal que dijiste aquello y que él pareció seguirte el juego... pensé que me delataría o...- En ese instante, se mordió los labios y Kagome alzó de inmediato el rostro. Kikyou supo que se había delatado. Su hermana menor la miraba esta vez consternada.

- Te... ¿delataría?- Gimió, palideciendo. Se puso de pie lentamente y la miró horrorizada - ¿¡te delataría?!

- No, no... ya no sé ni lo que digo...- Se excusó volviendo a caminar nerviosa por la habitación.

- ¡Era cierto!... ¡Él decía la verdad! Eras su...- Hizo una mueca repulsiva y la apuntó. La mayor se abalanzó a ella y le tapó la boca con rapidez.

- ¡¡Cállate!!... ¡¡Cállate!! No querrás que les diga a todos que tú estuviste una noche con él a solas ¿¡verdad!?

La venda se había caído finalmente de los ojos. Kagome la miró asqueada.

- No fue nada... en todo caso... sólo... me dio un beso... sólo fue eso...- Intentó convencerla, pero Kagome ya no creía en ella... mentirosa y cruel Kikyou... la soltó al fin y la muchacha la quedó mirando, deseaba decirle tantas cosas... tantas pero... no podía...

Se marchó a su alcoba y se encerró en ella hasta que su hermana y su esposo se marcharon. Entonces se sintió asfixiada en la casa. No podía estar ahí, a veces sentía la loca sensación que aquel desconocido... vendría nuevamente a vengarse... Tuvo escalofríos de pánico... ¡oh! En qué se había metido ¡todo era culpa de su hermana! Por primera vez en la tarde pensó en Houyo... su novio... ¡oh! Cómo deseaba que la consolara tiernamente... lo necesitaba, necesitaba abrazarlo muy fuerte por vez primera olvidándose de las estrictas reglas de sociedad. Era su novio ¿no? No tenía nada de malo recibir un abrazo suyo. Tomó su capa azul de terciopelo y salió silenciosa de la habitación. Aun era temprano para ser de noche, pero peligroso e indebido para que una señorita saliera sin compañía. Pidió al cochero que la llevara al hotel en donde Houyo se hospedaba.

Sin embargo, desilusionada, el recepcionista le informó que su novio había salido hacía una hora y que llegaría pasada la medianoche.

¿En dónde estaría?, se preguntó nerviosa, sobándose las manos impaciente y agitada. Suspiró derrotada y volvió a casa. Pronto serían las 10... debía volver, o sus padres descubrirían que no estaba en su alcoba.

Entró sigilosa mientras ellos se encontraban en la biblioteca. Cuando cerró la puerta tras su espalda, suspiró, retirando la capucha de su cabeza y recordó nuevamente los incidentes sucedidos esa tarde. Cómo deseaba retroceder el tiempo, tenía la horrible sensación que a cada segundo se sumergía más en el fango... ¡Dios! Tanta mentira, tanto engaño... todo por... su hermana... un sollozo se escapó de sus labios y ella enjugó una lágrima de su mejilla.

- Houyo... en donde estas...- Musitó mordiéndose el labio.

- ¿Quién es Houyo?

Abrió más los ojos y de inmediato la luz de una lámpara se encendió. Ella pegó un brinco y estuvo a punto de gritar, sino fuera porque la mirada dorada que se clavaba en la suya provocaba siempre el mismo impacto: Terror. ¿Qué hacía ahí?... ¿Qué estaba pasando?... ¿Se iba a vengar?... ¿La iba a matar?... ¡¡Oh!!

Inuyasha se acercó lentamente y las sombras de su figura se dibujaron en las paredes de la alcoba de la muchacha dando formas siniestras y hasta diabólicas. Kagome sollozó apoyando más la espalda en la pared, estaba a punto de perder la razón... sí... él la iba a matar...

- Vaya vaya... la verdad es que ustedes las Higurashi me sorprenden a cada instante...- Dijo él posándose en frente suyo, aunque no lo suficiente-... aunque admito que de Kikyou lo sospechaba... se puede reconocer a una víbora a distancia pero... el amor o la pasión hace que uno se vuelva ciego a ratos...- Acotó. La muchacha apoyó las yemas de los dedos en la puerta que estaba tras su espalda, lo encrispó tanto que bien podría salirse sangre de ellos-... y la pequeña le sigue los pasos... mintiendo tan descaradamente...

- No... no fue mi intención...- Gimió, evitando mirarlo. Él se acercó un poco más y posó una mano inesperadamente a la altura de su cabeza, contra la pared, ella ladeó el rostro y cerró los ojos.-Lo... lo juro...

- ¡¡¡Mentirosa!!!... ¡¡Mentirosa!! – Masculló el hombre acercando un poco el rostro y mirándola con rencor- Es una mentirosa, igual o peor que su querida hermana... y yo le creí ¿sabe? Creí en sus palabras porque una muchacha tan noble, que se dignó a curarme mis heridas infestadas que la otra ni siquiera se inmutó en sanar... yo creí en su bondad y en la pureza de su...- Sonrió malvadamente y con ironía-... inocencia...

Kagome se sonrojó horriblemente cerrando más fuerte los ojos. Quería retractarse, explicarle... pero tenía la garganta cerrada, no podía hablar, salvo sollozar.

- Supongo que "esa" ya se marchó ¿verdad? Si... vi su carruaje... tienen una linda y enorme hacienda a las salidas del pueblo... muy rico el hombre... pero muy poco cariñoso al parecer...- Meditó para sí mismo. – ¡La muy víbora es una interesada!

La muchacha al fin abrió los ojos y lo enfrentó. Estaba harta de todo esto, no era su problema, no era de su incumbencia, si tenía líos con su hermana que lo arreglaran ellos, ya basta de tanta humillación.

- Déjeme tranquila ¡¡váyase de aquí y no vuelva más!!.- Le ordenó posando su mirada castaña en la suya, desafiante.

Inuyasha se sorprendió levemente. Luego sonrió con maldad un buen instante, su mirada en la suya la hizo estremecer de puro miedo.

- Ahh otra vez sacando las garritas, la _princesita_... ¡no sea tan altanera!... ¿cree que me iré así?... ¿sin más? – Pegó otra vez su mano en puño junto a su cabeza, la pared crujió, ella cerró los ojos al ver aquel rostro temible- Fui engañado... usado por _esa_... mientras estaba herido hizo de mí lo que quiso... me juró amor... juró casarse conmigo y yo... yo estaba embobado con ella... me había salvado de la muerte y creí que un ángel me había ayudado...- Sonrió luego como un demente-... en realidad... ella sólo buscaba satisfacer su placer sexual...

Kagome se horrorizó de sus palabras, ocultó esta vez su rostro con ambas manos, agachando la cabeza.

- Basta, basta, basta... por favor...

- Así fue... y yo... me había hecho ilusiones... había comprado cosas para nuestra boda... le había dicho a mi enfermo padre que me casaría y... lo había hecho feliz pero... - La miró fijo un instante. La idea se formó maquiavélicamente en su cabeza. Sí... sí... casarse... casarse, debía hacerlo porque era el último deseo de su padre y él agonizaba casi... debía cumplir... y también vengarse de la víbora de Kikyou y la mentirosa de su hermana... quería matar a Kikyou... y casi lo había hecho, pero aquello ensuciaría sus manos y eso no valdría la pena... pero tenía a alguien más cercano con quien aplicar su venganza... sonrió mirándola atentamente, mientras la muchacha aun sollozaba ocultando el rostro con sus manos. Era pequeña, joven aun, ni siquiera había salido del colegio... pero aun así... ya tenía un novio ¿no? Sii, había escuchado el nombre de Houyo...- Le tomó de pronto una muñeca y Kagome lo miró aterrada- ¡Tú vas a casarte conmigo!

Se le desfiguró el rostro, lo miró asqueada, consternada.

- Quu ¿¿qué??

- Vas a casarte conmigo, sí.

Ella arrugó la frente y peleó para zafarse de su agarre.

- ¡Suélteme!... ¡Esta loco!... ¡¡Váyase!!

- No, no me iré y quieras o no, vas a pagar por jugar con mis sentimientos... necesito una esposa sea como sea... y tú vas a serlo ¡aunque seas una mocosa!

- ¡Esta loco!... ¡Nunca!... ¡Jamás!... ¡Además yo estoy comprometida!- Le bramó con desesperación- ¡Tengo un novio y... lo amo!

- Pues vas a casarte conmigo quieras o no...- Musitó él mirándola fijo.

- Ah ¿si?- Respondió desafiante, dispuesta a luchar por su libertad y a ganarle esta vez. Ya no quería sentirse tan basureada como él lo hacía con ella- ¡¡Nadie me obliga a hacer las cosas!!... ¡Yo mando en mi vida!... ¡Y nunca me casaría con un hombre tan repugnante como usted!!!

La miró siniestro y también dolido. Humillación, Humillación... otra vez humillación.

- ¿Eso crees?- Contrarrestó impasible y mirándola fijamente- Te apuesto lo que quieras que haré que te comprometas conmigo... y así tendrás que olvidarte del novio estúpido que tienes...

- Ah ¿si?... ¿Y como lo hará?... ¿amenazándome de muerte tal vez? Porque ni con eso aceptaría ¡¡¡¡jamás!!!!

Inuyasha la miró con rencor, sintiendo que aquella pequeña muchachita, desafiante y altanera era igual que la perdida de su hermana. La tomó del codo y la abalanzó a la pared opuesta, junto a un pequeño librero, luego se posó en frente suyo, más de lo debido y para la consternación de la chica, él llevó su mano a la altura de su cuello... y desató el nudo de su capa. Kagome quiso apartarlo pero él posó una mano grande y áspera en su hombro, descorriendo su vestido y luego botando inesperadamente todos los libros que tenía en el librero. Fue sólo un par de segundos que pasaron para cuando la puerta se abrió inesperadamente. Los padres de la muchacha se quedaron de pie observando la escena, consternados. Entonces Inuyasha se posó a su lado, poniendo su mejor cara de sorprendido.

- Oh... lo lamento... lo lamento señores...

- ¿Pero qué hace aquí usted?... ¿qué significa esto? - Dijo el hombre, avanzando un paso mientras su esposa miraba a la muchacha sin creer lo que había visto. -¡Cómo se atreve!- Sus ojos vieron la tela descorrida del vestido de Kagome, la chica estaba atragantada, se acercó a su madre que parecía paralizada.

- No fue mi intención, señor Higurashi... no debí haberle engañado esta tarde haciéndome pasar por un desconocido...

La muchacha alzó un poco el rostro y lo miró horrorizada ¿le diría la verdad?... ¿Le diría que él y Kikyou...?... ¡no!

- ¡Diga quien diablos es!- Lo espetó el hombre, tenso y altivo.- ¡Y qué le ha hecho a mi hija! Más le vale que la explicación sea cierta esta vez... porque juro que lo mato si ha intentado...

Inuyasha ladeó el rostro y miró a la muchacha, ella se estremeció, a pesar de la mirada conciliatoria que le daba, la joven sabía que ese hombre estaba lleno de rencor y maldad.

- No, señor Higurashi... bueno... sólo fue una escena típica... de enamorados...- Respondió.

Kagome palideció ¿¿de qué estaba hablando??

- Será mejor que se explique...- Musitó el Ginta, mirándolo con suma desconfianza y a la vez teniendo un horrible "presentimiento".

- No tiene que disgustarse, señor... nunca ha sido mi intención deshonrar a mi querida... Kagome... al contrario... estoy dispuesto a enmendar mi falta, al venir a su habitación y encontrarme con ella... a solas... arriesgando su intachable reputación...

- ¿Qué es lo que dice?- Preguntó la madre de la chica, mirándolo consternada. Pero él sólo miró a la chiquilla en los brazos de ella, que lo miraba con pavor, asco tal vez... y completa consternación...

- Me casaré con ella... al fin y al cabo... soy su novio desde hace un tiempo... ¿no es cierto, princesa?

Y entonces la muchacha comprendió. ¡Le había tendido una trampa! La había acosado provocando aquel estruendoso ruido sólo para que los sorprendieran en aquella habitación, a solas... ¡malvado!... ¡Sucio y mentiroso!... ¡Oh! Pero no... no... antes muerta que casarse con él... muerta...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Hola amigas, _**muchas gracias por todos los mensajes que me dejaron**_, de verdad los leí todos y agradezco de corazón cada uno de ellos.

La explicación de este capítulo. Muchas deben pensar ¿_**porqué se venga de Kagome**_? bien, Inuyasha quería sólo matar a Kikyou, pero luego pensó que se manchaba las manos por alguien que no valía la pena. Y tenía a Kagome, quien lo engañó más que su hermana, porque a pesar de que él se "sentía" enamorado de Kikyou, siempre supo que no era de "trigos muy limpios" jeje, sin embargo, había pensado que realmente Kagome era buena y bondadosa, inocente. Pero le dolió que mintiera y jugara con sus sentimientos. Recuerden como se puso él cuando ella le dijo que su hermana se había ido a un "convento" jeje.

Ahora ¿_**porqué vengarse casándose con ella**_? como vemos, Inuyasha ansiaba casarse con Kikyou, más que nada porque es el deseo de su padre agonizante... él volvió al pueblo para hacer realidad este anhelo... cuando descubrió que ya no podría casarse con Kikyou pues... no encontró nada mejor que comprometer la reputación de Kagome para verse obligado a casarse con ella... aunque Kagome proteste y haga todo el berrinche que quiera... así se casa y se venga a través de la chica por todo el daño que le causó ella y su hermana mayor ¿se casaran finalmente? eso lo sabrán más adelante...

Bien, si les da algo de miedo Inuyasha, sólo lo puse tal como él era al principio del animé ¿recuerdan lo malo que era? incluso no dudaba en matar a Kagome... y la trataba muy mal, estaba lleno de odio, rencor, desconfianza y burla... esa personalidad es la que he tomado y he aplicado en mi fic... si evolucionará su actitud más adelante como en el anime... pues... jeje... de eso se trata ¿no?

Mucha explicación, me voy a dormir u.u

Gracias por leer hasta aquí y cuídense mucho, nos vemos.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_.-


	6. Desesperación

**Capítulo 6: "****Desesperación****"**

- ¿Qué esta diciendo?- Preguntó incrédula la madre de la chica, observándolo completamente sorprendida. Y es que esto la tomaba por sorpresa, ni siquiera sabía que Kagome tenía un... admirador... miró luego a la chica que temblaba en su regazo y tenía la vista fija en aquel desconocido. Sin duda supo la mujer que la chica estaba en shock.

- Sé que he obrado mal al venir aquí y a esta hora... invadiendo el cuarto de su hija, señor Higurashi...

El padre de la joven tenía el rostro tenso en extremo y observaba con mucha seriedad a Inuyasha. Su esposa sabía que él se estaba conteniendo, por la forma en que tenía las manos en puño y por la vena que le sobresalía en el cuello. Sí... su mujer no dudaba que fuera a golpear al descarado e insolente desconocido.

- Es una ofensa que sólo sería perdonada con la muerte...- Musitó el señor Higurashi.

- ¿Quiere batirse a duelo? Con gusto lo haré...- Sonrió con ironía.

- ¡¡No!!- Protestó la muchacha corriendo hasta su padre y tomándolo del brazo- Papá, no le haga caso, por favor, escúcheme, yo no soy su prometida, apenas lo conozco, es un hombre loco y peligroso, mejor déjelo que se vaya, por favor.

- No temas _princesa_...- Dijo el hombre brindándole una sonrisa que intentó fingir ser tierna, pero que a ella le resultó escalofriante-... no debes mentirle nuevamente a tus padres lo de nosotros...

Kagome lo odió con todas sus fuerzas... y nunca había odiado en su vida.

- Argg, Kagome...- Se exasperó su padre mirándola por primera vez frío y tomándola de los hombros-... ¿qué significa todo esto?... ¿qué hace este hombre en tu habitación entonces?... ¿no me dijiste en la tarde que era un desconocido que había perdido su camino? Todo ha sido mentira... por eso estabas tan tranquila... y la pobre Kikyou que sufrió un susto casi de muerte...

- No papá... no es así... no...- Se excusó, con un nudo muy amargo en la garganta y los ojos llenos de lagrimas, se daba cuenta que se estaba hundiendo debido a sus propias mentiras-... de verdad es un desconocido...

- ¿Y porqué no gritaste por ayuda ahora?... ¿porqué estabas callada a su lado y dejaste que te... tocara...- Apretó los puños de pura rabia y se contuvo de abofetearla. Se había dado cuenta que todas las pruebas estaban ahí y que su pequeña... sólo intentaba negar lo innegable.

- No tiene que ponerse así, señor Higurashi, si alguien ha cometido un agravio, ese fui yo, al entrar en la alcoba de ella...- Lo interrumpió Inuyasha posándose al lado de Kagome dejando descansar una mano en su hombro. La joven creyó que había sido tocada por el halo del mismo diablo y se alejó de él muy rápido, para luego mirarlo con repugnancia y decir casi palabras delirantes.

- Maldito mentiroso... váyase que no tengo nada que ver con usted, fuera de aquí ¡fuera!

Inuyasha posó sus ojos dorados en los de ella un instante. Kagome respiraba con fuerza desmedida, tenía la frente perlada de sudor, el corazón latiendo a mil y sentirse atrapada bajo aquella mirada le provocó, por un segundo, un sentimiento de arrepentimiento. Luego se giró y caminó hasta su ventana, en donde apoyó ambas manos en el marco de ella e inclinó la cabeza. Ya no sabía cómo salir de aquel tremendo lío...

- ¿Cómo dice que conoce a mi hija?- Preguntó al fin la señora Higurashi.

Kagome negó la cabeza y sollozó. Estaba claro que ya no le creían una sola palabra.

- Yo... estaba herido... y su querida y bondadosa hija me ayudó... incluso curó mis heridas... rasgando su propia camisa de dormir... hizo vendajes para mi...

¡Malvado!... ¡Malvado! Volteó sólo para clavar su mirada llena de odio. Cada segundo que pasaba, cada palabra que emitía... sentía que lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Su madre la miró muy seria y luego de un segundo caminó aprisa hasta su ropero, hurgó entre los cajones hasta que al final, encontró lo que buscaba. Kagome se quedó sin aliento cuando ella alzó la prenda en el aire. Ahí estaba su camisa de dormir, rasgada en los bordes...

- Has sido una muchachita muy mentirosa, Kagome...- Dijo su padre con severidad. Por primera vez la miraba con sumo enfado, ella no sabía qué decir, estaba ya condenada, todo estaba en su contra... y todo era por culpa de él, se sentía minúscula, indefensa, débil, incapaz ya de defenderse-... siempre has sido imprudente e impulsiva... cuantas veces te dijimos que debías comportarte ¡ya no eres una niña!

- No tiene que seguir mortificándola, señor Higurashi...- Dijo de nuevo Inuyasha, intercediendo por ella-... la culpa ha sido de los dos... pero no debe seguir disgustado... vamos a casarnos... si usted tiene el honor de concederme la mano de su hija, yo aceptaré encantado... le juro que estará... en buenas manos...- La miró de soslayo y sonriente y ella sólo fue capaz de ocultar el rostro con sus manos, deseando estar muerta, antes que casada con ese despreciable y repugnante hombre.

&&&&&&&&

- ¿Y qué haremos? Él desea casarse con ella... además... no estamos seguros si... ya han intimado...

El señor Higurashi arrugó más la frente al escuchar las palabras de su esposa.

- La verdad, nunca que pensé que Kagome sería tan... imprudente...- Musitó al fin, posando ambas manos sobre su pecho.

- Ni yo que mintiera tanto... – Agregó su mujer-... pero tal vez sintió miedo... ¿te das cuenta que ese hombre ni siquiera es del pueblo? Además su ropa denota una persona sin mucho dinero... aunque admito que su forma de expresarse es bastante... educada, en parte... tal vez Kagome sintió vergüenza de él...

- Nuestra hija no sentiría vergüenza de alguien por ser menos adinerada... – Respondió el hombre aun inquieto.

Su mujer se acurrucó a su lado sin saber qué pensar.

- ¿Y entonces qué? No entiendo aun porqué nuestra hija se comportaba como si realmente le aterrara casarse...

El hombre miró fijo un punto indeterminado de la habitación. No sabía que pensar... Kagome lo había desilusionado tanto... luego volvió el rostro a su amorosa esposa e intentó parecer tranquilo, por ella, para que también lo estuviera.

- De todas formas... él dice quererla y nos ha invitado para que conozcamos a su familia este fin de semana... si veo que es un lugar horrible, no le concederé la mano de Kagome... aunque sería bueno que se casara... la servidumbre supo lo del incidente y ya sabes como son ellos... Kagome pronto estará manchada...

- Es cierto, nuestra reputación es lo único que nos queda ahora, debemos cuidarnos, querido- Respondió la mujer, acurrucándose más en su pecho y deseando poder conciliar el sueño. Pero aunque las palabras de su esposo eran tranquilizantes, ella no pudo experimentar la ansiada tranquilidad... había algo que la inquietaba, algo en la actitud de su pequeña hija.

Kagome se dio vuelta nuevamente en la cama sin poder siquiera cerrar los ojos. Y cómo hacerlo, si tenía el cuerpo envenenado por tanta mentira, tanto engaño y tanta desesperación y horror ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? Había intentado en vano explicar... ¿pero explicar qué? Las pruebas estaban ahí, a la vista de sus padres ¿qué iba a decirles?... ¿Qué era Kikyou quien se encontraba con el desconocido? Debería haberlo hecho, pero estaba segura que tampoco le creerían, ya nadie le creía... jamás debió haber mentido para salvar a su hermana ¿porqué se había metido en tan grande lío? Y ese hombre... ese hombre ruin y repugnante... malvado... lo odiaba tanto... tanto... ¡oh! Si pudiera... ¿porqué vengarse de esa manera, casándose con ella? Porque obviamente era su venganza... podría haberlo echo de otra forma, haber buscado otra manera de... vengarse ¿porqué casándose con ella? Eso no lo entendía ¿pero qué importaba?... ¡Oh!... ¡Qué miserable!... ¡llevarla de esa forma a la desesperación! Pero... tal vez... tal vez si hablaba con él... si lograba hacerlo entender que... que todo había sido un... ¿error? Argg, a quien engañaba, tal vez debería ser Kikyou quien hablara con él y... suplicara su perdón, porque al fin y al cabo, ella era la culpable de todo por engañarlo e ilusionarlo de esa forma ¿no? Siii, bien, mañana al amanecer iría a la casa de su hermana y le diría que pusiera las cosas en orden.

Para cuando cerró los ojos, agotada en extremo por todo lo sucedido y también la conmoción, la noche ya casi se había ido.

&&&&&&&

Se quedó de piedra cuando la sirvienta le informó que en la madrugada los esposos se habían ido de viajes por varios meses a Europa... ¿el paradero? Desconocido... sólo sabía que era porque la "señora" estaba tan nerviosa que necesitaba mucho descanso y tranquilidad.

- ¿Descanso?... ¿Tranquilidad? No, esto no podía estar pasando, no podía ¡¡Kikyou era su ultima esperanza!!... ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?... ¿Qué iba a hacer? El paradero ahora de su hermana era desconocido, no había posibilidad que la ayudara hasta que... hasta que les escribiera... ¡¡Dios del cielo!! Ojalá llegara una carta suya antes de que se anunciara siquiera lo del matrimonio.

Todo estaba en su contra, todo, pero no se daría por vencida ¡no podía!... ¡Oh! Houyo... Houyo... ¡debía hablar con él inmediatamente!

Bajó del carruaje con las manos sosteniendo los bordes de su vestido, corría como si el mismo diablo le estuviera tocando los talones, pero es que sentía que iba contra el tiempo... ¡oh! Houyo, Houyo... si lo hubiera escuchado, si hubiera aceptado el que hablara con sus padres el día anterior ¡no habría dudas que ya estaba comprometida!

El recepcionista le informó que su prometido estaba en el salón, tomando el desayuno, ella ni siquiera le dio las gracias y corrió hasta que finalmente lo encontró. El joven hombre casi se atragantó con el café al ver a la muchacha entrar tan intempestivamente, con el rostro rojo y el cabello algo desordenado.

- ¡Oh!... ¡Houyo!- Corrió hasta él y se echó en sus brazos por primera vez. Las pocas personas que estaba allí los miraron con cierta reticencia, el muchacho lo notó e intentó separarla rápidamente de su lado.

- ¿Qué sucede?... ¿porqué esta así?- Preguntó. Intentó que se sentara y luego le ofreció un café, el cual ella rechazó. Estaba tan agitada que le costaba hablar, así que mejor pidió un vaso de agua y esperó ansiosamente a que se tranquilizara un poco y le revelara porqué estaba ahí, a esa hora, tan temprano, sin compañía y en un estado que realmente lo sorprendía- Cálmese por favor...- Musitó, mirando de reojo a los comensales que los observaban y cuchicheaban entre sí- Por favor... ¿qué es lo que sucede?

Kagome bebió un poco de agua e intentó tranquilizarse, respiró cada vez más pausado, el color de su rostro se fue normalizando, el vaivén de su pecho también y entonces se pasó la mano por los cabellos casi enredados y lo miró demasiado afligida.

- Ha pasado... algo horrible... no sé qué hacer... mis padres no quieren escucharme, no me creen y tienen razón al no creerme pues... – Tragó fuertemente mirándolo a los ojos-... he mentido...- Vio como el joven fruncía reprobatoriamente, tragó otra vez sorprendiéndose de eso, tal vez... tal vez... no, Houyo iba a ayudarla, sí, él la quería, la amaba-... mentí para ayudar a mi hermana... cometió una imprudencia muy grande y... quise ayudarla... pero al ayudarla a ella me he condenado yo...

La muchacha reprimió las lágrimas. Sólo recordar lo sucedido la hacía sentirse en el infierno. Al mirarlo deseó encontrar el calor que buscaba, el apoyo, la ayuda que ansiaba... pero Houyo era siempre Houyo... tan impasible y tranquilo que difícilmente se perturbaba por algo...

- ¿De qué esta hablando?

Kagome sacudió la cabeza. Era tan difícil de explicar sin parecer horrorosamente culpable... culpable era pero... no quería que él pensara mal de ella tampoco... ni de su familia... ¿qué hacer? Si le contaba lo de Kikyou y aquel desconocido ¿pensaría mal de ella también? Pero es que... era la única forma para que entendiera lo que había sucedido... tragó con fuerza y las manos le comenzaron a temblar. Finalmente se armó de valor y le relató lo sucedido, evitando mirarlo directo a la cara porque tenía miedo de ver la expresión de su rostro...

- Ahora él quiere vengarse de mí... ¡casándose conmigo!

El joven muchacho se quedó de piedra al escucharla. Luego de unos instantes recuperó la compostura.

- Ese hombre es un despreciable sujeto... nadie obliga a una jovencita a casarse... menos si ella ya esta comprometida.

- Es lo mismo que digo yo, pero... nadie sabía que estábamos comprometidos, me refiero a usted y a mi... pero si... va ahora... y le dice a mis padres... tal vez... las cosas se aclararían...

- Claro, señorita, no se preocupe- Frunció la frente con resolución- No es de caballeros robarle la prometida a otro... iré a su casa esta tarde, sin falta y hablaré con sus padres...

Kagome sonrió feliz y esperanzada.

- ¿En serio?... ¿Esta tarde?

- Iría ahora, pero tengo una cita con el banquero que es impostergable...- Respondió-... pero esta tarde iré sin falta, no se preocupe. – Se puso de pie y la ayudó a ella a levantarse. Kagome sacó un pequeño pañuelo y se quitó con el algunas lágrimas de los ojos, sintiéndose tranquila por primera vez en horas.

- Confío en que llegará a tiempo, ya que el fin de semana ese hombre nos llevará a su casa para presentarnos a su familia, en Tokio... no quiero que lleguemos a eso, podemos evitar todo aquellos inconvenientes terminando esto de raíz.

- Váyase tranquila a casa y espere mi visita... a las 5 estaré ahí... - Dijo él tomándole una mano y besándola suavemente-... no dejaré que otro hombre me la arrebate... la defenderé con mi vida si fuera necesario...

Aquello la hizo inmensamente feliz. Sonrió y luego hizo una pequeña reverencia de despedida. El joven muchacho le respondió y luego la observó marcharse.

Esperó impaciente la hora, encerrada en su alcoba. Se paseaba de un lado a otro sin otro pensamiento más que el que llegara su prometido y hablara con sus padres al fin, aclarándoles al menos parte del asunto. Houyo les diría que ya estaban comprometidos y que seguramente lo que decía aquel hombre era mentira. Ahora ella era capaz incluso de negar que alguna vez lo había ayudado... si quedaba alguna duda diría que de alguna forma él había encontrado su ropa para rasgarla y tenderle una trampa... ¿con qué fin? Para casarse con ella, por supuesto, por su fortuna, porque ese loco seguro era un caza fortuna. Sollozó al darse cuenta que debía nuevamente mentir... ¡oh!... ¿Cuando se iba a terminar esto? Bien, pero sería la última y esta era para salvarse, salvarse del tormento y de la muerte...

Tocaron las 5 campanadas que fueron escuchadas con suma ansiedad por la joven. Se detuvo en la ventana y observó casi febril el horizonte. Houyo, Houyo ¿en donde estas? Ya debería estar aquí... ¡Dios del cielo!... ¿Y si le había sucedido algo? No, debía esperar... un poco más... un poco más...

Volvió a caminar por su cuarto... cielos, debía tranquilizarse, Houyo la salvaría del problema... sí, debía confiar en él. Se detuvo de súbito al escuchar un caballo relinchar, sonrió ampliamente y su corazón se llenó de gozo al pensar en su prometido. Se abalanzó a la ventana y se llevó la mano a la boca de horror. Quien bajaba del caballo no era Hoyuo... era él... el despreciable hombre que ahora... ¡¡vestía como todo un caballero!!... ¿Y que estaba haciendo ahí?... ¿No se suponía que debía volver el fin de semana?... ¡Dios del cielo!... ¡Oh! Pero que llegara pronto Houyo y seguro él se das dejaría bien claras...

- ¿Señorita? – La voz de la doncella le hizo pegar un brinco. ¡Dios! Tendría que bajar, tendría que volver a ver a ese sujeto y no quería...

- ¿Qué sucede?- Ella abrió la puerta y junto a la doncella estaba ahora su madre, mirándola muy seria.

- Baja querida, iremos a la casa del señor Taisho esta misma tarde.

- ¡No!... ¿porqué?... ¡No podemos irnos!- Protestó horrorizada.

- Será mejor que bajes, querida, el señor Taisho esta muy agitado y dice que adelantemos la visita sólo porque su padre esta muy mal de salud y ansía conocerte...

Kagome la miró sin entender sus palabras ¿padre?... ¿Enfermo?... ¿Y eso que tenía que ver con ella? No sabía de qué le estaba hablando.

- No, no podemos ir, viene una persona a hablar con papá y es urgente- Respondió alterada.

La señora Higurashi pareció no escucharla, la tomó de la muñeca y casi la arrastró junto con ella, sin escuchar sus protestos.

- Mamá, no quiero casarme con él... todo lo que ha dicho es una mentira, lo arregló para... ¡tener mi fortuna!... ¿es que no lo entiende?

La mujer se detuvo y la miró con seriedad, levantando levemente una ceja.

- ¿Fortuna?... ¿nosotros? Ese hombre ni siquiera quiere tu dote, querida... y al contrario...

- ¿No?... ¿No quiere mi dote? – Ella se sorprendió- ¡Oh! Mamá, eso demuestra lo loco que esta ¿ve?... ¡Esta loco! No me hagan esto por favor... mamá... debo decirle algo, es importante que se lo diga ahora... a usted y a papá... no pueden casarme con él yo... ¡ya estoy comprometida!

Su madre se detuvo justo en frente de la puerta que daba a la sala principal. Se giró y arrugó la frente.

- ¿Qué dices, querida?

- Él debe venir de un momento a otro... le iba a aclarar el asunto a papá...

- ¿Estuviste con dos hombres a la vez?- Se horrorizó la mujer.

Kagome casi se atraganta por sus palabras.

- ¡Oh!... ¡No, mamá! Nada de eso... yo sólo tuve a mi prometido... es un muchacho muy educado y jamás me ha faltado el respeto... ¡¡y lo de ese despreciable hombre ya le dije que todo es mentira!!

- Pero tu padre los vio juntos ayer en la tarde... – Arrugó la frente con reproche-... y además... nosotros los vimos a ambos en tu cuarto... no Kagome, estas mintiendo otra vez... ¡¡basta ya muchachita!!

La joven reprimió el sollozo. No le creían... ¡oh! Era su culpa, su culpa por mentir... pero ya verían cuando Houyo se presentara y les aclarara el asunto... ese hombre tendría que irse con el rabo entre las piernas.

Entró en la sala alzando la barbilla con desdén, vio de reojo que él sonreía burlón e inclinaba la cabeza a modo de saludo, ella ni siquiera se detuvo a saludarle.

- Como esta, señorita.

- Papá...- Dijo ella mirando al señor Higurashi, que la observó con suma seriedad, la chica supo que aun estaba disgustado con ella-... hoy viene una persona que quiere hablar con usted... llegará en cualquier momento.

- No podemos esperar...- Interrumpió Inuyasha y sólo en ese momento ella lo miró con odio-... le decía a tu padre que sería un honor que fueran esta tarde a nuestra casa, mi padre esta ansioso de conocer a su nueva familia...

- El señor esta muy enfermo, Kagome, debemos partir de inmediato...- Dijo su padre, poniéndose de pie.

- No, no quiero ir, ya les dije que no me casaré con él- Protestó. Y entonces lo miró a él desafiante y vio de pronto la irritación en aquel rostro que últimamente solo era burlón. Bien, pensó para sí misma, si él la humillaba, ella también podría humillarlo- Nunca me casaría con alguien que apenas conozco y lo poco que sé sólo me hace no querer saber nada más.

Se produjo en silencio, demasiado embarazoso para su madre, enfadado por su padre que ya estaba hastiado de las imprudencias de su hija. Pero Kagome se encontraba satisfecha y miraba ahora a Inuyasha con una sonrisa desdeñosa. Él la observaba fijamente a los ojos, con rencor, lo sabía, pero no le importaba...

- Señor Taisho...- Musitó el hombre al fin- ¿Podría salir un momento para hablar con mi hija? Creo que es necesario aclarar algunas cosas...

El hombre de ojos dorados asintió y antes de salir le dio una mirada seria a la joven, que ella esquivó rápidamente.

Solos los tres, el padre de la muchacha se posó en frente suyo y habló con voz potente.

- Creo que las cosas no están claras para ti. Cometiste una imprudencia y ahora intentas deshacerte de ella ¿pero qué diablos pretendes Kagome?... ¡¡Arruinarnos más de lo que ya estamos!!

Ella se sorprendió por sus palabras y no entendió muy bien a lo que se refería, pero luego se echó a sus pies y rogó.

- Papá, todo ha sido... una equivocación... por favor... ¿porqué no me cree?

- Porque yo mismo te sorprendí en el patio con ese hombre, porque yo mismo te vi en actitud poco decorosa con él en tu propia habitación ¿porqué mientes tanto pequeña?... ¿Qué te sucedió?... ¡¡Eras mi ángel y ahora no te reconozco!!

Lloró por sus palabras y le dolió demasiado el corazón el que él ya no le creyera nada.

- Ahora levántate y enfrenta tus acciones, sé una mujer de ahora en adelante.

No podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo, apenas murmuró sin mirarlo a la cara.

- Ahora... viene mi prometido... él le aclarará... le dirá...

- Basta Kagome ¡deja ya de inventar excusas! La servidumbre supo lo del incidente en tu alcoba, muy pronto todos en el pueblo murmurarán a cerca de tu comportamiento y espero que para eso ya estés casada.

Se quedó quieta, con los ojos enrojecidos, sintiendo que estaba en una telaraña de la cual le era imposible salir... ahora iban en el carruaje de su familia, rumbo a la capital sólo para verse forzosamente comprometida a ese... a ese horrible hombre que iba tras su carruaje a caballo... cómo lo odiaba... y aunque Houyo no había llegado a la hora esta vez, estaba segura que aun podía confiar en él... sí... Houyo era su última esperanza... si la obligaban a casarse ella ahora estaba dispuesta a cometer una locura... cualquiera que sea, con tal de verse lejos de él... de Inuyasha...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Bueno, muchas gracias por sus mensajes y ya casi por los 200 reviews, que les gradezco con todo mi corazón n.n gracias, vaya o.o fueron como 40 mensajes esta vez... muchísimas gracias por leer!.

Les aclaro nuevamente que sólo **tomé las personalidades de los personajes** como salían en el animé en un principio, **no sus acciones**. Me refiero a que claro, en el anime Kagome no odiaba a Inu, quería ser su aliada, de eso no hay duda, pero eso es el animé, y mi fic es mi fic jaja, nada que ver lo que pasó allá y aquí, si me pusiera a escribir eso le plagiaría la historia a Rumiko Takahashi! jaja, así que no se confundan, sólo intento que las personalidades se parezcan a lo que conocemos, pero por supuesto adaptándolas a la época antigua, es por eso que Kagome es algo más tímida (sólo un poco, ya ven que sigue siendo voluntariosa y algo enojona) e Inuyasha más maduro que en el animé, pero igual de pesado y engreído jeje...

Bueno, me voy a dormir y cuídense mucho, estoy muy cansada, estos capítulos tan intensos me cansan enormemente jeje.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	7. Orgullo Herido

**Capítulo 7: "****Orgullo Herido****"**

Houyo... querido y adorado Houyo ¿en dónde estaba?... ¿Por qué no había acudido a la cita como lo prometió? Tal vez le había sucedido algo... oh!... ¿Y si... decidía dejarla? Los rumores... tal vez los rumores... pero no, Houyo no sería capaz, recordaba como se había puesto cuando le contó a cerca de los planes de ese detestable hombre... no, él la ayudaría, claro que sí, debía confiar en su palabra. Seguro se había retrasado un poco, tal vez había tenido un inconveniente... además... ellos se habían marchado muy pronto, una hora después de la cita acordada ¿y si Houyo había ido a su casa con algo de retraso? Se llevó una mano a la frente, le dolía tanto la cabeza, le ardían los ojos de tanto reprimir el llanto y tenía un horroroso nudo en la garganta. Y peor aun, sentía una tirantez en la nuca de sólo saber que aquel insoportable hombre la escoltaba tras del carruaje.

Ella ladeó un poco el cuerpo y lo observó tras la ventana trasera. Aquel hombre iba con la mirada al frente, seria, la barbilla alzada como si fuera todo poderoso, pensó la muchacha haciendo una leve mueca, con las manos firmemente sujetas en las riendas de su caballo negro. Y observándolo bien... era...bastante atractivo y varonil. Se ruborizó ante el pensamiento sacudiendo la cabeza y volviéndola hacia el frente ¿pero qué estaba pensando? Ese hombre ¡intentaba arruinar su vida! No, debía odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas, se lo había prometido, mentiroso y ruin...

- No puede ser...- Murmuró su mamá, de pronto. Ella la miró intrigada y vio su rostro sorprendido que observaba hacia el exterior. Kagome dirigió la mirada hacia la de su madre y en ese momento el carruaje se detuvo.

La mansión en la cual estaban detenidos delante de ella, era enorme, parecía más un castillo que una casa común. Estaba situada al fondo, pues delante de ella tenía un grandioso jardín poblado de árboles autóctonos, flores y un sendero de piedra que conducía hasta los mismos pies de la casa. Cercada estaba por altos pórticos de acerco que se abrieron de par en par, entonces al carruaje le fue permitido entrar.

De la bulliciosa calle principal de la capital, pasaron a la senda solitaria y sigilosa del descomunal jardín, como si de pronto hubieran entrado a un solitario pueblo. Atrás quedó el bullicio, la gente, el caos de los carruajes. Ahora Kagome veía con ojos sorprendidos su entorno. La mansión estaba situada bien lejos y pasaron un par de minutos hasta cuando llegaron frente a ella. El carruaje se detuvo y entonces ella vio que en la escalinata de entrada a la morada, habían tres sirvientes. Una doncella, un mayordomo y un criado que se apuró a abrirles la puerta. Los padres de la muchacha bajaron primero mirando la alta cornisa de lo que parecía un castillo. Cuando Kagome puso un pie en el suelo, su mano fue tomada inesperadamente, ella se sobresaltó y la retiró inmediato cuando se dio cuenta que aquel hombre intentaba ayudarla a bajar. La muchacha arrugó la frente y le hizo casi un desprecio, mirando a otro lado e intentando parecer normal y no sorprendida ni por su "casa" ni por su trato.

- Bienvenido, joven amo...- Saludó el criado inclinando la cabeza.

- Gracias Toutossai, por favor, guie a mis futuros suegros hasta el salón.

Sin preguntar siquiera, tomó el brazo de la chica y la obligó a pasarlo por el suyo. Kagome lo miró con odio intentando alejarse de él, pero entonces el joven se inclinó muy cerca de su oído y murmuró.

- Será mejor que me sigas la corriente si es que no quieres no haya problemas...

- ¿Me esta amenazando?- Masculló irritada y mirándolo a los ojos. Él le sonrió con sarcasmo, era tan diferente a la sumisa Kikyou...

- No, yo no amenazo, lo digo- Afirmó, tomando más su brazo que ella pensó podría arrancárselo de lo fuerte que se lo apegó.

Iba a decir algo pero se mordió el labio con el rostro rojo de ira. Apenas respiraba, estaba furibunda por tener que ir a su lado, fingiendo ser su "prometida"... ohh no, ella no era su prometida, ni loca iba a fingir delante de su familia, no permitiría que la mentira siguiera su curso, si ese hombre creía que le iba a seguir el juego... estaba MUY equivocado...

- ¿Pero qué pretende? No permitiré que me obligue a nada...- Masculló, subiendo lentamente las escaleras, casi siendo arrastrada por él.

- Te presentaré a mi padre. – Sonrió irónico- El viejo sabe que... estaba comprometido... creo que lo tenía más ansioso de lo normal... así que ahora desea conocer a mi futura... esposa...

Kagome tensó más el cuerpo, ambos se detuvieron frente a la sala la cual tenía las puertas cerradas. La joven se apartó de él y su rostro cambió, adoptó una actitud más de súplica y hasta su tono de voz era diferente.

- ¡Oh! Por favor... no tiene que vengarse de esa forma, no tengo que pagar por las mentiras de Kikyou ¿porqué no se retracta de todo y me deja ir? Dígale a mis padres que todo es mentira... yo... haré cualquier cosa si quiere, le exigiré a mi hermana que ruegue su perdón... o si quiere lo haré yo...- Acotó ansiosa, mirándolo a los ojos podía ver que él la observaba imperturbablemente... era difícil saber si lo estaba convenciendo... o no.-... ¿quiere que le suplique? Me arrodillaré si eso es...- Se había puesto de rodillas, pero no había alcanzado a hacerlo cuando el hombre pareció perder toda su poca paciencia y la levantó casi de un codo. Su mirada era temible y la acercó tanto a su cuerpo que ella se sofocó.

- No hace falta que supliques ni ruegues...- Murmuró rabioso, la muchacha entrecerró los ojos al sentir su aliento cálido y fresco cerca de su rostro, se ruborizó por completo por la cercanía de sus caras-... mejor enfrenta tu castigo como mereces...

- ¡Oh! Pero...- Hizo un ademán y se soltó violentamente de él, esta vez tenía el rostro encendido, pero de pura ira-... es usted un malvado y rencoroso... ¿cree que le haré caso? Tengo la fuerza para negarme si es posible... ¡a hacer todo lo posible con tal de hacer MI VOLUNTAD! jamás sería esposa de un hombre como usted ¡ni muerta!

- Ya verás que serás mi esposa...- Musitó el hombre con los ojos brillantes-... sólo mía... y sabrás lo que te espera por haber jugado tu hermana y tu con mis sentimientos... no soy juguete de nadie...

- ¡Ni yo!- Respondió violentamente- Y le juro por Dios que primero muero yo... o lo mato a usted... antes de la boda.

Inuyasha de pronto sonrió, Kagome pestañeó varias veces, confundida.

- Vaya, vaya... primero ruegas y luego amenazas... que apasionada eres...

- Sí, lo soy- Afirmó, poniéndose ambas manos en las caderas a modo desafiante. Él sonrió más.

- Me pregunto si serás también tan apasionada en otras cosas...- Murmuró con un tono de voz tan bajo que ella tuvo escalofríos, no supo el porqué, pues no entendió el doble sentido de sus palabras, aunque sí la dejó muda, de pronto la garganta se le había secado y la mirada que él le daba la hacía ruborizarse hasta la raíz de los cabellos.

- Señor... su padre lo esta esperando...

Y el momento fue interrumpido por el mayordomo que miró con atención al joven amo. Inuyasha la observaba fijamente, luego volvió el rostro a él adoptando su siempre dura y resentida actitud.

- Gracias.

El sirviente abrió más la puerta e Inuyasha tomó nuevamente el brazo de la chica y la arrastró hacia el interior de la sala, aunque a él le sorprendió que no estuviera tan reticente... tal vez aun la había dejado... en shock... pensó con ironía.

La joven vio a sus padres, muy serios, de pie cerca de los grandes ventanales y a su lado, sentado en un sillón amplio de madera maciza, un hombre anciano y canoso, de rostro muy arrugado, cabello largo atado a una cinta, corpulento, sus manos grandes y arrugadas sujetaban un bastón que tenía una hermosa cabeza de perro de plata y tenía la misma mirada inquisidora y ámbar de su hijo. Sin duda era él... el padre.

- Eres muy hermosa... mi hijo tenía razón... acércate... – Dijo el hombre, aunque su voz era rasposa por la edad, seguía siendo potente, autoritaria. Y ella obedeció, sin saber porqué, porque se había prometido desde un principio que no se dejaría atemorizar por nada ni nadie. – Así que te llamas Kagome... – Sonrió y eso le dio un aspecto amable a su rostro. La muchacha lo miraba muy atenta, aun no podía articular una sola palabra-... es un bonito nombre... muy femenino... ¿sabes que mi hijo ha hablado mucho de ti? Te ama mucho... y me dijo lo buena y bondadosa que fuiste con él cuando estaba herido... lo salvaste de la muerte...

- ¡Oh!... ¿Fue así el asunto?- Interrumpió su madre, sorprendida y mirando a su esposo.

El padre de la joven arrugó el ceño e Inu Taisho captó la actitud de ambos, entonces sonrió.

- Inuyasha me dijo... que... quiere casarse con esta jovencita... a mi me daría un enorme placer, señor Higurashi, que aceptara la proposición de matrimonio que ha hecho mi hijo...

Kagome iba a abrir la boca para aclarar el asunto, pero no fue capaz de decir nada, la mirada de ese señor... junto a la presencia de ese hombre a su lado, que sujetaba firmemente su brazo, la hicieron enmudecer... ¡no!... ¡Tenía que defenderse!

- Ehhh... señor... la verdad...- Musitó con un hilo de voz, Inuyasha arrugó la frente y le apretó tanto el brazo que podría partírselo.

- Ven, acércate más...- La interrumpió el anciano. Ella se le quedó mirando e Inuyasha hizo una mueca- Vamos Inuyasha... deja a tu prometida un momento...- Se burló.

El joven no tuvo más remedio que obedecer pero observaba tan atentamente a la muchacha deseando que, a través de su mirada o al menos la fuerza de ella, la atemorizara.

- Señor...- Murmuró la joven posándose lentamente en frente suyo, luego inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo-... es un gusto conocerlo...

¿Había dicho eso?... ¡Oh! Pero... tenía que poner las cosas en claro primeramente...

- También es para mi un placer... ¿sabes? Tal vez no lo sepas... pero has hecho muy feliz a este anciano...- Kagome se quedó con las palabras atoradas en la garganta-... sí pequeña... he estado... muy enfermo... y se acerca el invierno cruel lo cual me hace pensar... que tal vez no viviré más...

- Padre...- Interrumpió Inuyasha. La joven se sorprendió y miró de reojo al hombre. Estaba muy serio y parecía dolerle el que su padre se expresara así.

- No, es la verdad, Inuyasha... no nos sigamos mintiendo...- El hombre hizo una mueca, se acomodó en la silla dando un pesado suspiro-... tengo dos hijos... como ya debes saber... y ninguno ha contraído matrimonio... pero la alegría que me dio Inuyasha al anunciarme que tenía una prometida...- La miró sonriendo-... claro que no me dijo que era tan jovencita aun... ¿has terminado el colegio?

- No- Respondió apenas. El anciano le tomó la mano y le dio pequeñas palmaditas en ella.

- Pero no hay problema... tendrás tutores... vivirás feliz aquí, no te faltará nada... mi hijo de adora y yo ya lo estoy haciendo... te prometo que serás tratada como una princesa... no, una reina... sólo deseo ver la boda de mi hijo antes de irme al otro mundo...

Ella tenía las mejillas encendidas, respiraba con dificultad, no sabía qué decir, ni qué pensar, aunque una vocecita le gritaba que dijera la verdad, que terminara el asunto... tragó y le dolió la garganta. Abrió la boca dándose valor pero su mirada se detuvo en la del anciano. Sus ojos eran cálidos y abrazadores, igual casi a los de Inuyasha, pero el matiz dorado era mas tenue... más... extinto... y volteó sin querer el rostro hacia su hijo. El dorado intenso quemó sus pupilas y la enmudeció por completo.

&&&&&&&

- Mamá...

- Él insiste y nosotros estamos de acuerdo... ya es tarde y sería peligroso volver a oscuras... los caminos son peligrosos, Kagome...

La joven hizo una mueca y apretó los puños conteniendo su arrebato.

- ¡Quiero volver!... ¡Ya no aguanto más!

- Tu prometido insiste en que pasemos un par de días aquí... será muy poco y te servirá para acostumbrarte a tu nuevo hogar... enviaremos por nuestras cosas temprano en la mañana...

- No quiero casarme con él... no quiero mamá... por favor... se lo suplico...

Cayó de rodillas ocultando el rostro entre sus manos. Sentía que no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando, todo iba tan rápido y todo se estaba escapando de sus manos... había pensado todo el tiempo que arreglaría el asunto diciendo la verdad... pero cuando lo había hecho nadie le había creído... y cuando había tenido la oportunidad nuevamente, delante del padre de él... simplemente no había podido ¿porqué? Si no tuviera el corazón tan blando... si no se hubiera dejado llevar por sus sentimientos... pero es que ese anciano que añoraba cumplir su deseo... pero no, no podía sacrificarse a costa de otros... no podía ¿y qué de sus sentimientos?... ¿Y su amado Houyo?... ¡Oh! Houyo... él tal vez estaría esperando su regreso...

Corrió a su alcoba sintiéndose al borde del colapso. Había rogado, suplicado, amenazado, contado la verdad... y nada había resultado... entonces debía dar el siguiente paso... ya no importaba nada... nada... sólo imaginarse al lado de ese horrible hombre voluntarioso y rencoroso... nooo, además ni siquiera era un matrimonio por amor... ¡oh! Jamás se dejaría tocar... imaginar que podría hacerlo casi la dejaba sin aliento...

¡No! Necesitaba a Houyo... él la iba a salvar. Se sentó en la cama sin reparar siquiera en lo hermosa y bien decorada habitación. A veces creía que desfallecería por tantas emociones... pero se daba el valor para seguir adelante... ella había imaginado un futuro hermoso y prometedor pero al lado del que era en verdad su prometido... ahora... Todo era culpa de Kikyou ¡todo! Y ella se escapaba... como una rata...

- Piensa, Kagome, piensa... debe haber una forma de salir de este lío...

_- ... sabrás lo que te espera por haber jugado tu hermana y tú con mis sentimientos... no soy juguete de nadie..._

¡Oh!... ¿Por qué no aceptaba una disculpa?... ¿Por qué le era imposible perdonarla?... ¿El padre?... ¿En verdad lo hacía para cumplir el deseo del padre? No podía ser... no...

- Dios... ¡ayúdame!- Suplicó afligida mirando hacia el techo. De pronto se recuperó. Houyo... debía informarle a Houyo donde estaba, sí, ya que él sabía toda la historia, entendería porqué ahora no estaba en su casa... y la ayudaría ¡Si!

Caminó aprisa hacia el escritorio y hurgó los cajones, encontró papel y tinta y se sentó escribiendo una carta ansiosa hacia su prometido. Le pedía que viniera, que la sacara de allí, que ya no sabía qué mas hacer y que sólo lo necesitaba a él para ser feliz, nadie más. Que ese hombre le causaba una insufrible repugnancia y que prefería verse muerta antes que estar a su lado...

- ¿Si, señorita?- Preguntó la doncella presentándose en la entrada de su alcoba y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Kagome caminó presurosa a ella y le entregó en su mano un sobre sellado. La miró con seriedad pero muy ansiosa.

- Que envíen un mensajero a entregar esto... es urgente.

La doncella hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó. La joven suspiró muy cansada caminando a su cama. ¡Oh! Como deseaba poder dormir tranquila... pero no podía... simplemente no podía... cerró los ojos imaginando como Houyo podría venir en su rescate... sí, él sería capaz de enfrentarse a ese hombre y seguro hasta lo retaría a un duelo...

- Houyo... ven pronto...- Suspiró.

El hombre de ojos dorados estaba sentado en el mismo sillón de madera maciza que esa tarde su padre había utilizado. La chimenea estaba encendida y él estaba enfrente de ella, las llamaradas grandes y rojas se reflejaban en sus inquisidores y ahora reflexivos ojos dorados.

Recordaba lo sucedido aquella tarde, recordaba a su padre hablándole a esa muchacha, ilusionado y feliz creyéndola en verdad su amada prometida... estaba tan feliz... y él... él se sentía basura tener que mentirle así... aquella chica lo detestaba, lo odiaba... ¿porqué iba a obligarla a hacer algo sólo para satisfacer el anhelo de un padre casi moribundo? Era un dilema... tal vez sería mejor decirle al viejo que... que... ¡Dios!... ¿Qué había hecho? Vengarse de una sinvergüenza y también mintiéndole a su querido y anciano padre... no, no podía hacerlo... tal vez, tal vez... si terminaba todo... si dejaba a esa chiquilla que... que volviera a su tonta vida... si él luego aclaraba el asunto con su padre...

- Señor...

Levantó la vista, sobresaltado. El mayordomo entró con cautela y le estiró un sobre blanco completamente sellado. Inuyasha frunció la frente y luego miró interrogativo.

- ¿Qué es?

- De la señorita, su prometida...- Respondió-... como usted dijo... debíamos hacerle saber de todo lo que ella hiciera... y ella ha escrito esto...

Inuyasha miró un instante el sobre, serio, dubitativo, luego ansioso. Lo recibió y el mayordomo hizo una inclinación de cabeza, dejándolo solo.

El joven amo miró con detenimiento la carta... ¿qué iba a hacer con ella?... ¿Acaso permitir que fuera enviada? Pero... miró atrás y vio el nombre del destinatario: "Houyo"... ¿Houyo? Él había escuchado ese nombre. Se sentó pesadamente en el sillón y meditó. ¡Oh! Sí, era el... verdadero prometido... tuvo una extraña sensación de irritabilidad, molestia... volvió a recordar a la mentirosa de Kikyou... malvada sinvergüenza, pensó. Abrió sin remordimientos el sobre y lo leyó. Cada línea era como una bofetada a su orgullo... "_ese hombre me causa una insufrible repugnancia y prefería verme muerta antes que estar a su lado... oh! Por favor Houyo ¡sáqueme de aquí...¡Se lo ruego!_

Le causaba repugnancia, su presencia era insufrible, prefería verse muerta antes que estar a su lado... el hombre arrugó por completo el papel sintiendo cómo la cólera lo dominaba por completo. Maldita muchachita, aun despreciándolo, igual que la perra de Kikyou... eran iguales las dos, malvadas, mentirosas, cínicas... y él que había pensado... él que había casi decidido perdonar...

Se levantó del sillón y lanzó el trozo de papel a la hoguera, sin una pizca de remordimiento. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la llamarada roja que se inflamó y luego se extinguió, haciendo desaparecer la evidencia... ya no había vuelta atrás... él iba a casarse con ella... se casaría... y ella sabría lo que significaba insultar y menospreciar a un Taisho...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios_** y a todos quienes leen.**_

Como se habrán dado cuenta, Kagome ya no tiene salida, pues nada le resulta y cuando pudo tener su oportunidad de aclarar el asunto, no pudo hacerlo por su "corazón de abuelita" ya que el padre de Inu ansía verlos casados... aun así ella no quiere y sin saber qué más hacer, le pide ayuda a Houyo... lo que no sabe es que su "prometido", quien estaba a punto de dejar su tonta y descabellada venganza, leyó su carta dejándole más que el orgullo herido, haciéndole recordar las mismas sensaciones que tuvo al saber la verdad de Kikyou... y así las cosas... el odio se torna más intenso pero... todos sabemos que del odio al amor sólo hay un paso ¿no? jeje...

Cuídense y nos vemos, muchas gracias por leer...

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	8. Confusos Sentimientos

**Capítulo 8: "****Confusos Sentimientos****"**

- ¿No bajará?

Los padres de Kagome se miraron entre sí, avergonzados. Era la hora del desayuno y llevaban bastante rato esperando sólo a la muchacha. Cuando una sirvienta les informó que su hija no bajaría, aludiendo "sentirse mal", desearon darle una zurra, por desconsiderada y maleducada. El señor Higurashi lamentó haberla mimado tanto en su vida.

La madre de la joven se levantó de su silla pero Inuyasha, que estaba en frente suyo, le rogó que se quedara en su asiento y que él convencería a su "prometida" de bajar.

- Tal vez siente... incomodidad por estar entre desconocidos...- Sonrió irónico.

- Ahh sí, pobre muchacha- Respondió Inu Taisho.- Seguro debe ser eso... ve Inuyasha, ve a reconfortarla y tráela... no debe sentirse incómoda por estar en la que será su futura casa, tráela que yo hablaré con ella...

El joven amo asintió levemente con su cabeza y luego se dirigió a la habitación de la chica con rapidez. Mientras subía las caleras casi saltando los escalones de a dos, pensaba en lo mal criada y testaruda que era.

No llamó a la puerta, sino que la abrió intempestivamente y entonces la vio voltear en camisa de dormir, con el cabello completamente suelto recordándole aquella noche en que lo había encontrado en la bodega abandonada, y con la misma mirada inicial de sorpresa y luego vergüenza. Sólo que esta vez no había abrigo para cubrir su camisa de tela tan delgada... y el mirar directo el cuerpo esbelto y bien formado de la que se suponía era una "chiquilla" lo impresionó... más que eso, casi jadeó sin poder apartar la mirada de su cuerpo.

Kagome se mordió el labio y luego corrió hasta su bata que descansaba sobre la cama, lo único que atinó a hacer fue ponérsela sobre el cuerpo, como si fuera un escudo protector.

- ¡Pero qué falta de respeto!- Lo espetó horrorizada.

Él se recuperó, arrugó nuevamente la frente y volteó hacia el ropero, el cual abrió y luego de un instante volteó y lanzó un vestido color marfil a la cama, cerca de la muchacha.

- Será mejor que te vistas ahora y bajes al desayuno.- Gruñó, evitando mirarla.

La joven sintió que la cara le ardía más de lo que ya estaba, pero esta vez no era de vergüenza, sino rabia.

- ¿¡Pero qué se cree al darme órdenes?! No me obligue porque estoy en su casa, prefiero ser sincera que verme obligada a tratar con usted.

Él volteó y clavó sus ojos fieros y a la vez heridos en ella. Aun recordaba las palabras de desdén en su carta. Cómo le dolía el que lo tratara peor que una basura... era igual a ella, igual a la maldita de su hermana...

- Mi padre ansía verte ¿te causará tanto pesar? Me sorprende, se supone que eres una señorita bien educada e incapaz de cometer semejante desaire de mal educación... aunque no me extraña...

Kagome encrispó las manos arrugando por completo la tela de su bata, deseó abofetearlo, apenas respiró.

- ¿No le extraña qué?... ¿acaso he dado motivos para que dude de mi honorabilidad?

El joven hombre hizo una mueca y estuvo a punto de decir ¿y que tal eso de enviarle cartas clandestinas a un hombre que ni siquiera había sido presentado a su propia familia? Eso no era de hija bien educada, sino que más bien correspondía a una muchacha descocada e impulsiva que no le importaba dañar su "reputación".

Sonrió con ironía ¿reputación? Ahh era lo que él mismo había empleado para obligarla a comprometerse...

- Vístete pronto y baja, es una orden porque esta es mi casa y ahora mando yo- Respondió volteando y queriendo salir pronto de aquella habitación.

Kagome caminó aprisa no dispuesta a obedecerlo.

- ¿Va a obligarme? – El hombre se detuvo en seco y volteó otra vez, desde su altura miró siniestro a la joven que estaba ya enfrente suyo- No bajaré para seguir con una farsa que usted inventó, no jugaré con los sentimientos de su padre sólo para complacerlo- Bramó.

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos y respiró fuertemente. Cómo le cansaba su constante desafío... ¿cómo había podido llegar a esto? Pero no se iba a dar por vencido, no iba a dejar que le ganara una mocosa y la mentirosa de su hermana, él tenía que hacer pagar a esas dos los constantes insultos que le daban... nunca nadie había herido su orgullo y ahora las hermanas Higurashi lo hacían una y otra vez. Apretó la quijada y de pronto tomó una muñeca de la chica, ella dio un pequeño gritito del susto, su rostro colérico cambió a uno de pavor, él la acercó hacia su cuerpo y masculló.

- Vas a hacer lo que yo digo o sino contaré toda la verdad a tus queridos padres... les diré que me acosté con tu hermana casi un mes completo y que tú sabías lo nuestro... ellos me creerán fácilmente, lo sé... ahora... ¿qué dices?

El efecto que le causaba el calor de su aliento en su rostro era como un somnífero, tranquilizante en parte, escalofriante y perturbador también. Y la dejaba... sin habla.

La soltó con poca delicadeza y se marchó dando un portazo.

Kagome observó agitada el lugar por donde se había marchado. No podía evitarlo... sentía que lo odiaba más que nunca pero... había algo... algo en él... algo de razón en sentirse herido por... por lo que le había hecho la pérfida de Kikyou...

&&&&&&&&

- No tiene que avergonzarse, querida niña...- Sonrió el anciano observándola con ojos bondadosos-... esta es su casa ahora...

La muchacha miró de reojo a sus padres ¿acaso ya habían aceptado?... ¿Le habían dado su mano a ese hombre? Pasó su mirada en la de Inuyasha, que ni siquiera parecía escucharlos, se bebía un café sin mucho ánimos con la mente quizás donde. Kagome hizo una mueca y sintió que estaba muy agitada. Cómo deseaba decir la verdad... pero...

- Debemos fijar una fecha para la fiesta de compromiso- Dijo la Sra. Higurashi muy complacida- Sugiero que sea en tres semanas más.

Kagome casi se atragantó y sólo en ese instante el joven amo pareció escuchar la conversación. Posó sus ojos dorados en la muchacha que intentaba mirar a cualquier lado menos a él.

- ¿Tres semanas más?- Repitió el anciano algo sorprendido- ¿Porqué esperar tanto? Que sea este mismo fin de semana, el sábado, aquí en Tokio, en esta casa.

- Yo creo que es un poco apresurado, tan apresurado que podría prestarse para habladurías malintencionadas- Respondió el padre de la muchacha, arrugando la frente. Kagome deseó abrazarlo por su buen tino.

- Oh... pero...- Inuyasha se acomodó en su asiento y sonrió con su mejor sonrisa que a la joven provocó escalofríos... otra vez-... no necesariamente... es el deseo y anhelo de mi padre... además todos conocen nuestro linaje y...- Miró siniestro a Kagome-... honorabilidad... nadie dudará de la rapidez del compromiso...

- Yo preferiría esperar.- Interrumpió la muchacha agitada y nerviosa, volviendo el rostro a su mamá, sabiendo que tenía una mirada sagaz observándola, entonces su voz tembló-... hasta... que... que llegue... Kikyou, tal vez...

El joven tensionó el rostro otra vez. Cómo odiaba cada vez que recordaba a esa... mujer...

Aclaró la garganta y entonces Kagome enrojeció, sabiendo que su interrupción era porque estaba ya perdida. Y así fue.

- Pero no sabemos cuando regresará tu querida hermana... – Dijo en un tono que sólo ella pudo reconocer el tinte burlón-... tengo entendido que ni siquiera se despidió de sus padres y que su paradero es... prácticamente desconocido...

El señor Higurashi se limpió la boca con la servilleta y luego miró al que sería su futuro pariente.

- Es muy cierto lo que acaba de decir. Kikyou se marchó de pronto junto a su esposo y sus sirvientes no conocen el paradero, lo único que se sabe es que fueron a Europa, nada más. No sé que les pasó para marcharse de un día para otro sin avisar... no me gusta para nada esto...

Kagome retuvo el aliento y bajó la vista llena de vergüenza y temor. Su padre sospechaba... y ella sabía la razón... su corazón latió con fuerza y las mejillas se encendieron más. Pensó en su hermana, mentirosa y manipuladora Kikyou, la creía perfecta y resultaba ser una... una persona sin escrúpulos. Él tenía razón de vengarse, la tenía... alzó apenas los ojos para mirarlo... se sentía tan avergonzada por el comportamiento de su hermana para con él... había jugado con sus sentimientos, claro, porque aquel desconocido la había creído soltera y le había jurado una vida juntos... lo ilusionó, jugó con él y luego se escapó... maldita Kikyou... y ahora ella pagaba por su silencio... por... encubrirla...

- Tienes razón, querido- Interrumpió su madre dirigiéndose a su esposo- No hay razón para esperar su regreso si ni siquiera sabemos su paradero y menos cuando volverá a casa... lo mejor es que se realice el compromiso este fin de semana...

- Y la boda en un mes exacto a contar de hoy- Interrumpió Inuyasha, muy serio, deseoso de aplicar pronto su venganza.

Deseaba hacerle pasar bastante malos ratos a esa chiquilla mimada... destruirle la vida alejándola del prometido igual como ella le había destruido la suya mintiéndole por la descarada de su hermana, hacerle la vida un infierno, torturarla psicológicamente si fuera necesario, someterla a sus caprichos si podía... ¡oh! Sí, iba a hacerlo... ansiaba ya vengarse pronto... tampoco se humillaba a un Taisho... aun resonaban en su mente palabras como: "_ese hombre me causa una insufrible repugnancia y prefería verme muerta antes que estar a su lado... oh! Por favor Houyo ¡sáqueme de aquí!... ¡Se lo ruego!_

Kagome comenzó a respirar fuertemente, su rostro denotó el pánico que la noticia le causaba, lo miró aterrada y entreabrió sus labios, pero los ojos ámbar que se posaron en los suyos le parecieron demoníacos, intimidantes... y ella se mordió el labio bajando la vista. Él no podía vengarse de ella... no podía... le rogaría una vez más... una vez más imploraría su perdón... no podía casarse con ella, amaba a otro... ¿no?

&&&&&&&&

- El señor fue a dar un paseo a caballo, suele hacerlo a esta hora- Le dijo la doncella con cordialidad.

Kagome miró hacia el ventanal y vio las bastas tierras, verdes y hermosas que cubrían los suelos del castillo de los Taisho. Se preguntó en que lugar podía estar... necesitaba hablar pronto con él y... rogar una vez más, antes que la situación se saliera de las manos. Pero cuando pensó en que esa misma mañana se había acordado la fiesta de compromiso y la fecha de la boda, entonces se dio cuenta que ya todo se había escapado de control.

- Bajó y comenzó a caminar por los prados. La agitación era algo que últimamente siempre la acompañaba, pero esta vez había aumentado no por su estado emocional, sino porque caminó tanto que estaba casi agotada. Se sentó en un tronco derribado junto a un gran estanque, rodeado de árboles y arbustos y miró nuevamente a su alrededor. Los terrenos del castillo eran inmensos, mucho más extensos que los propios, hermosos, tranquilos... la persona que viviera ahí sería muy feliz, pensó. Pero luego negó con la cabeza... noo ¿en qué estaba pensando?

Un caballo relinchó llamando su atención. Ella se puso de inmediato alerta mirando a su alrededor, pero estaba en un lugar rodeado de árboles, así que no vio nada. Se puso de pie alertando sus sentidos, el caballo relinchando se escuchaba demasiado cerca, caminó entre los arbustos con suma cautela.

- Yo creo que estas medio loco... perdona que te lo diga...

La voz varonil del que hablaba era burlona pero agradable. Se escuchó como si de pronto algo hubiera caído al agua. La joven se asomó entre los arbustos, curiosa y expectante.

- ¡Feh! Me importa un bledo lo que pienses- Refunfuñó la conocida voz del amo de la casa.

Kagome percibió el fuerte latido de su corazón, enfocó su mirada en el salpicar de las aguas y entonces lo divisó. Él se estaba bañando, y en la orilla, había otro caballero que sostenía de pie, las dos riendas de los caballos. No le vio el rostro pero sí era alto y de cabello negro casi corto, bien vestido. Era el que hablaba con... Inuyasha...

- Pero es que estas loco, hombre ¿cómo se te ocurre casarte con una niña que ni siquiera ha terminado el colegio por vengarte de la hermana?

- Se lo merece, es una mentirosa- Respondió con rabia, poniéndose de pie en el agua.

Kagome sintió que le dolía el corazón por sus palabras. Le dolió, le dolió tanto que hasta los ojos de enrojecieron de lagrimas. Cómo la odiaba... era de pronto... demasiado duro darse cuenta de eso...

- Pero al final, el que saldrá perdiendo eres tú... te casarás con alguien que... detestas... créeme amigo, ya estar casado es un problema, imagínate estar con alguien a quien no toleras...

- ¡Bah! Me da igual...- Protestó, caminando con lentitud hasta la orilla y la ropa empapada y pegada a su cuerpo.

La muchacha quiso llorar, pero lo soportó estoicamente, dándose valor de no llorar. Su mirada se detuvo en el rostro serio de ese hombre, que no le importaba su propia vida con tal de arruinar la suya. ¡Oh!... ¡Dios! Necesitaba escapar de ahí... si sus padres ya no la ayudaban... si él lo único que quería era arruinarla... necesitaba entonces escapar como fuera...

Quiso voltear pero todo el cuerpo le temblaba, quiso dar un paso pero se enredó en su vestido y cayó sobre el arbusto, el ruido de las hojas y las ramas los alertó a ambos. Inuyasha arrugó la frente y se quedó inmóvil, su amigo había volteado y luego se acercó con curiosidad a la dama que ni siquiera le veía el rostro pues tenía la cabeza gacha entre los arbustos y los cabellos muy desordenados y sueltos.

- Qué demonios...- Masculló Inuyasha apretando los puños de sus manos y corriendo hasta donde ella estaba- No la toques ¡Miroku!

Su amigo se detuvo en seco a escasos metros de la muchacha. Kagome intentaba torpemente ponerse de pie pero no podía ni enderezarse. Dios, qué humillante, qué humillante, qué humillante, pensó horrorizada.

- Pero...- Miroku balbuceó y dudó, pero luego se acercó a la joven para ayudarla a ponerse de pie a pesar de la "orden" de su amigo.

Claro que antes que tomara su mano Inuyasha lo hizo primero y levantó a la joven tan bruscamente que en un segundo la tuvo de pie. Y entonces vio a la muchacha, el cabello muy desordenado con una media coleta que estaba por desarmarse, el flequillo en los ojos casi, un rasmillón en la mejilla, unos ojos castaños brillantes y asustados que los miraba a ambos.

- ¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo?- Preguntó con poca delicadeza Inuyasha.

La muchacha lo miró asustada, pero no pudo decir nada. Se sorprendió de su cabello mojado cayéndole tras la espalda, en su camisa húmeda que se translucía y dejaba ver el cuerpo masculino, sobre todo en los antebrazos, musculosos y fuertes. No quiso bajar más la vista porque no encontró valor para seguir mirándolo así. Se sobó de pronto una mejilla, luego se dio cuenta que se había hecho una herida en ella. La sangre la encontró en sus dedos.

- Pe... perdón... es que... paseaba por aquí...- Musitó, volviendo a posar su mano en la mejilla para que la pequeña herida no sangrara más.

Inuyasha la observó con detenimiento. En ese momento le pareció tan inocente, asustada y confundida... la rabia y agitación comenzó a disiparse, respiró suavemente casi con un suspiro de resignación y le tomó de pronto una mano obligándola a salir de entre los arbustos. Ella se dejó guiar dócilmente. Cuando la tuvo cerca se aproximó a la muchacha y luego de un instante en que quiso decir algo, un reproche o algo para humillarla tal vez, estiró su mano y retiró la de la joven. Se acercó más a ella y pasó su dedo sobre la pequeña herida. Kagome alzó los ojos a él sintiendo un extraño dolor en el pecho y en el estómago cosquillas. Retuvo el aliento al sentir el calor de sus dedos en su piel.

- Es un rasguño, has debido lastimarte con alguna rama...- Murmuró Inuyasha, posando esta vez su otra mano en su mandíbula y obligándola alzar más el rostro. Entonces la miró directo a los ojos. El vaivén de sus dedos se fue tornando más lento, más suave, como si fuera... una caricia...

Miroku carraspeó llamando la atención de ambos. La joven se asustó y dio un paso atrás, avergonzada, y estuvo a punto de caer nuevamente sino fuera porque Inuyasha le tomó ambas manos impidiéndole otra vez una vergonzosa caída. Ella agradeció murmurando y soltándose rápidamente de él.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca y volteó caminando hacia el lugar en donde estaba su chaqueta y sus botas.

- Eso te pasa por andar espiando a las personas.

- ¡¡No lo espiaba!! – Gritó enojada y pasándose otra vez la mano por la mejilla, aun le ardía pero no estaba segura si era por la herida.

- He de suponer... que es usted la prometida de mi amigo...- Dijo Miroku mirándola sonriente.

Kagome asintió sin pensar y luego negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Oh! Usted sabe la verdad, por mi no sería nada de ese... caballero...

Miroku sonrió y volteó el rostro hacia su amigo que caminaba de vuelta a ellos con su caballo.

- Es brava la muchacha...

Inuyasha no respondió, había adoptado esa actitud de pocos amigos, semblante endurecido y sonrisa amarga.

- Lamentablemente para ti, así están las cosas- Le respondió a la joven, que enmudeció sin saber qué más decir.- No deberías andar sola y tan lejos de la casa...- Acotó, sin evitar que la voz le saliera angustiada. Miroku levantó una ceja y luego sonrió.

- ¿Preocupado? - No esperó respuesta de su amigo, se giró e hizo una reverencia a la muchacha- Mi nombre es Miroku y estoy encantado de conocerla. -Kagome no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a mirarlo a él y luego a Inuyasha. El joven hombre suspiró y pensó que si ella era sí, era debido a su corta e inmadura edad. No le cabía dudas, la prometida apenas era una niña. ¿Pero qué podría decir? Su amigo era tan rencoroso y testarudo... aunque él imaginaba que con todo lo que Inuyasha le contaba, en verdad la odiaba, sin embargo, aquella preocupación por ella cuando la joven se cayó... ya no estaba muy seguro si Inuyasha en verdad quería casarse debido a una "venganza"... tampoco estaba seguro si en verdad se odiaban... la forma en que se miraban era tan... por momentos... confusa.- Bien, me marcho, mi querida esposita debe estar esperándome para comer y seguro se enojará porque no le avisé que saldría...

Kagome vio con inquietud como el hombre se marchaba con su caballo, dejándolos solos tan lejos aun de la mansión. Inuyasha tomó las riendas de su caballo pero no lo montó, caminó a paso firme y luego la miró con frialdad fingida.

- Volvamos a casa, ya bastante sufrieron tus padres por poner en duda tu reputación.

Pasó por su lado y ella se sonrojó, mordiéndose el labio. Luego caminó de prisa hasta llegar a él, bueno, no tan cerca, pero le siguió los pasos.

- Si no quiere que sufran, podría comenzar con decirles la verdad, podría aclararles que entre usted y yo jamás ha habido... nada.

- ¿Eso te gustaría verdad?- Se burló el hombre mientras se sacudía la camisa empapada de agua. Una gota resbaló por su sien y luego por su endurecida y bronceada mejilla. Ella contempló su perfil por primera vez con detalle. Era de líneas rectas, distinguidas y aunque sus modales era un poco toscos, Kagome admitió que había algo en él de fuerza innata, de liderazgo, voluntad... era tan diferente del tímido Houyo... ¡oh!... ¡Houyo!, él pareció leer sus pensamientos- Te gustaría que te dejara para correr a los brazos de tu Houyo ¿verdad?- Se detuvo en seco y ella igual lo hizo, mirándolo con reticencia- Te causo tanta repugnancia, preferirías morir antes que casarte conmigo ¿verdad?- Sonrió abiertamente al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Kagome- Créeme querida, será un placer provocarte todas esas cosas y mucho más...

La joven comenzó a respirar fuertemente, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, consternada por sus palabras, sus palabras no, eran SUS palabras, escritas en una carta que debía haber llegado la noche anterior a su verdadero prometido ¿cómo pudo él emplearlas ahora? Es que acaso...

- Leyó... leyó mi carta...- Gimió, pálida como la luz de la luna.- Cómo... cómo pudo hacer... semejante acto...

Inuyasha sonrió malvadamente.

- Es mi casa y tú eres mía. Y hago lo que me place con las cosas con son mías.- Respondió rabioso.

Era muy duro saberlo, muy duro recibir su crueldad, su sarcasmo, su rabia con ella. Tragó sintiendo un dolor horroroso en la garganta y la sensación de volver a caer, no en la desesperación, como anteriormente, sino en la tristeza. ¡Dios! Sus sentimientos se estaban volviendo tan... confusos...

Inuyasha subió a su caballo y se alejó rápidamente de allí, de pronto ya no quiso ni mirarla a la cara, estaba aseguro que si lo hacía, iba a sentirse un condenado y maldito miserable. Maldita sea... ¿porqué ella, la chiquilla, la mimada y mentirosa hermana de Kikyou le provocaba tan confusos sentimientos?

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Hola amigas, esta mi capítulo como adelanto de Navidad n.n como ven, poco a poco los sentimientos van cambiando, aun estan muy mal los dos pero... bueno... ya verán más adelante como evolucionan las cosas... créanme que yo también estoy ansiosa por escribir escenas románticas pero todo debe ir de forma gradual sino no tendría mucho sentido ni coherencia. Al menos es Inuyasha quien esta siendo un poquito más obvio ¿no?

Muchas gracias por tantos reviews, en verdad se los agradezco de corazón _**y también a absolutamente todos quienes leen**_.

Entonces, **Feliz Navidad**, disfrútenla mucho junto a sus seres queridos y nos vemos pronto, cuídense amigas.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	9. Desilusión por un Beso

**Capítulo 9: "****Desilusión por un Beso****"**

Volvieron a su aburrido pueblo aquella misma tarde, escoltados por Inuyasha. Cuando todos bajaron y mientras sus padres agradecían cordialmente la invitación, Kagome ni siquiera se despidió porque corrió rápidamente hacia el interior de su casa.

El señor Higurashi miró a su esposa con disgusto y ella sólo hizo una mueca de incomodidad. Tendría que hablar con esa chiquilla... seriamente...

- Yo...- Musitó mirando a Inuyasha, con pesar-... lamento el comportamiento de mi hija... no sé que le pasa... es una niña dulce y amable pero últimamente esta tan... bueno... usted ya la conoce un poco...

¿Conocerla?... ¿En verdad podía decir que la conocía? La expresión de su rostro fue imperturbable, o al menos eso quiso denotar, porque en su interior sintió la semilla del remordimiento. Pero duró sólo un instante, el segundo en que recordó a la hermana, su fingido amor y la mentira de la pequeña para encubrirla. Sí, tenía el orgullo herido, pero más que eso, también el alma... y el corazón...

- No se preocupe... supongo que esta así porque esta nerviosa...- Sonrió fingidamente-... por la boda...

- De igual forma, hablaremos con ella- Aseguró el señor Higurashi, padre amoroso y comprensivo pero que a pesar de eso, era muy estricto en cuanto al comportamiento de las personas y a seguir estrictamente las reglas de la sociedad. Y Kagome, quien ya había cometido una falta al estar con un sujeto a solas en su alcoba, volvía a cometer una falta de educación vergonzosa. Eso no lo iba a permitir.

Inuyasha hizo una inclinación de cabeza y luego se marchó, no sin antes pedir el permiso para visitar a la "prometida" en un par de días más, a los cual los padres de la joven aceptaron.

Tras los suaves y semi transparentes cortinajes de su alcoba, Kagome observó al hombre de una forma en que jamás lo había hecho. Aprovechando que no podía ser vista, estudió con detenimiento su rostro parco, serio, inflexible. No podía evitar estremecerse cuando su mirada se encontraba con la dorada de él, casi dejándola sin aliento a pesar de saber que no podía verla. Había momentos en que ese hombre parecía cambiar de actitud, del resentimiento y la dureza, al abatimiento e incluso tristeza, pero sólo eran segundos, enseguida volvía a adoptar esa imagen resentida adornada con alguna sonrisa cínica.

Cuando él se marchó, Kagome se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

Era por momentos... desconcertante... ¡oh! Pero no, no podía sentir lastima o pena por ese sujeto que decía odiarla y que lo único que tenía en mente era hacer de su vida una perdición.

- Kagome...

Ella volteó y vio a su madre entrar a la habitación. La muchacha suspiró sabiendo lo que le esperaba. Caminó hasta su cama y alzó en brazos a Buyo que dormía sobre la colcha, ella lo recostó en su regazo y comenzó a acariciarle las orejas.

- No quiero hablar, mamá...

- Pero vas a tener que escucharnos... – Interrumpió con autoridad, paseándose lentamente por la habitación-... tu padre y yo estamos muy avergonzados... ¿qué clase de educación has recibido en el colegio?... ¿por qué te revelas de esa forma? Realmente me sorprende tu comportamiento... es cierto que eres algo impulsiva y... descocada otras veces... - Aseveró mirándola de reojo, pero la muchacha ni se inmutó-... pero esto ya es el colmo, tienes 16 años y ya eres una mujer.

- Las cosas cambiarían si ustedes no me obligaran a casarme...- Se mordió el labio, de pronto encontraba exagerado decir "detestable hombre" porque... no era "tan" detestable.-... con él...-Musitó al fin sintiendo las mejillas ruborizarse súbitamente cuando recordó aquel extraño momento... se pasó la mano por la herida de su mejilla y sintió otra vez aquellas raras sensaciones en el pecho... y en el estómago. Carraspeó intento reponerse.- Entonces yo no me revelaría.

- ¿Se te olvida acaso que cometiste una imprudencia? La culpa es sólo tuya Kagome... ¡por Dios!... ¡¡Estaban solos en la alcoba!!... ¿pero es que no te das cuenta de la gravedad del asunto?- Clamó horrorizada.

Kagome entonces retuvo el aliento sin poder defenderse. ¿Qué iba a decir? "No, él vino por Kikyou"... o "él me acosó"... si tan sólo él no hubiera propuesto casarse con ella...

- Yo no quiero casarme, no lo haré- Respondió al fin con rabia, más por capricho que por convicción.- Lo siento mucho, pero al final seré yo quien tenga que decir si acepto o no a ese hombre y no lo haré, no lo aceptaré, ya le dije mamá... todo esto fue... un malentendido y ustedes se niegan a creerme.

Su madre, que estaba sentada a su lado intentando ser conciliadora, se levantó al fin mirándola con reproche. Kagome vio el súbito fulgor en sus pálidas mejillas, sus ojos se tornaron brillantes, inquisidores, ella se tensó por completo, incluso sus manos se crisparon. Parecía querer decir algo y no encontraba la forma de hacerlo. Volteó hacia la ventana mientras la muchacha observaba curiosa su inusual comportamiento.

- Tu padre es un hombre de honor y ya ha dado su palabra a los Taisho- Dijo finalmente y entonces volteó muy seria- Vas a casarte, por honor y por deber, eso es todo, Kagome.

Era una orden. La miró asustada, jamás le había hablado de esa forma, sus padres eran amorosos, cariñosos, la mimaban siempre que podían ¿porqué ahora se comportaban tan dictatoriales? Mientras más le decían que DEBIA casarse, más sentía el deseo de querer llevar la contraria. ¿Por qué? Tal vez por... ¿capricho? Oh ¡No! Era porque ella amaba a otro... ¡Cielos!... ¡Había olvidado que debía hablar con Houyo!... ¡Houyo! Su última y única oportunidad... si esto era una orden, si era un deber mandado por sus padres... entonces Houyo debía salvarla... y ahora estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de salirse con la suya.

&&&&&&&&

- ¿Usted?- Preguntó el muchacho sorprendido de verla. Kagome se quitó la capucha de su cabeza y se acercó rápido a su lado.

- Tuvimos que partir a casa... de ese hombre...- Masculló-... fue todo tan repentino, él vino de pronto justo en el momento en que lo esperaba para que hablara usted con mi padre...

- Lo siento... llegué tarde y no sabe cómo me sentí...- Respondió acongojado dando un suspiro.

La joven miró a un lado deseando que nadie la viera allí. Había escapado nuevamente de su habitación y había aprovechado la oscuridad de la noche para hacerlo. Estaban en el frondoso jardín del hotel charlando casi en un murmullo, Kagome aun estaba agitada por estar junto a su prometido y sólo tenía ideas descabelladas en su mente.

- Las cosas han ido demasiado lejos...- Musitó sobándose las manos, nerviosa-... se ha fijado el compromiso para este fin de semana...- Houyo abrió más los ojos, con sorpresa-... y la boda para... dentro de un mes...

- ¡No!- Clamó el muchacho casi pálido de la conmoción.

A Kagome le alivió en parte el que él se opusiera... a veces creía que... su prometido no estaba tan interesado en ella porque... si se ama a alguien... se hace lo imposible para estar a su lado ¿no? Y Houyo eras tan... ¡oh! Pero luego se convencía que él era demasiado caballero que tal vez prefería solucionar los conflictos hablando que actuando. Definitivamente las novelas románticas de Eri habían influido negativamente en ella.

- Debe ayudarme, ya no sé qué hacer...

- Hablaré con ese hombre, déjemelo a mí- Respondió el muchacho con solemne convicción.

Kagome no pudo evitarlo, se echó a sus brazos buscando su calor y protección. Sus dedos se encrisparon en la solapa de su impecable traje azul oscuro. No supo porqué, pero de alguna forma, las palabras de ese hombre no lograron convencerla, cada vez se hacía más la idea que se vería forzada, sea como sea, a casarse con ese hombre ¿es que no tenía escapatoria?... ¿no podía escapar de sus garras? Escapar... escapar...

- Señorita...

Alzó el rostro levemente ruborizado y vio el mirar de Houyo. Quería aferrarse a una esperanza, por mínima que fuera, pero aunque lo mirara a la cara no podía encontrarla. Estaba perdida, cada vez estaba más segura que estaba perdida. Se puso en puntitas y lo besó inesperadamente, él abrió los ojos con sorpresa, recibiendo la presión de los labios femeninos en los suyos, la apartó antes que nada, atónito de su impulsividad. Kagome lo miró a los ojos, expectante. Houyo no sabía qué decir, lo único que pensaba era que no podía comportarse de esa manera con ella, no era correcto encontrarse de forma clandestina en el jardín de un hotel, no era correcto el que nadie supiera que él era su "prometido", no era correcto que Kagome se escapara de su casa para ir a verlo. No, nada era correcto.

- Debe volver a su casa ahora... yo iré mañana mismo a la capital para hablar con ese hombre... le juro que arreglaré las cosas- Dijo al fin.

Luego de un tenso momento de expectación ella asintió obedientemente inclinando la cabeza en señal de despedida y cubriéndola luego con la capucha de su capa. Se marchó tan rápido que en segundos su prometido la perdió de vista.

Mientras ella caminaba con la cabeza gacha y a paso tan apresurado que estuvo varias veces a punto de tropezar, pensaba en lo que había hecho... y en lo desencantada que estaba.

Había leído que un beso era la más fuerte expresión de amor, pasión y llena de sensaciones que podía tener una persona. Se sentía abrazador, posesivo, alucinante, fuera de este mundo... pero ella no había experimentado nada de eso... al contrario... los labios de Houyo eran tan fríos y... bien... ¿eso era un beso?... ¡Dios!... no era lo que esperaba, definitivamente... pero...

- Bien, no importa, las novelas de Eri siempre exageran las cosas...- Masculló, apurando el paso para llegar pronto a su casa, pero no pudo apartar la profunda desilusión que le había provocado aquel beso...

&&&&&&&&

Houyo se impresionó con la magnificencia del castillo. Y sintió temor de enfrentarse al que seguramente, era un señor todopoderoso. Bajó del carruaje y observó nuevamente la gran estructura de piedra, imponente y majestuosa. Se armó de valor y subió las escalinatas con firmeza, pero sin poder evitar sentirse demasiado acongojado y nervioso.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó un instante. El cuerpo se tensionó pero se dio valor. Él era un caballero, estaba seguro que hablando, se solucionarían las cosas.

Un mayordomo alto y arrugado le abrió. Él se presentó diciendo su nombre e informando que deseaba habla con el caballero Inuyasha Taisho, que venía del pueblo de Hiyama y que era algo de suma importancia... algo relacionado con su "prometida".

- ¿Con mi prometida?- Repitió el joven amo, sorprendido, luego asoció a la muchacha aquella. No estaba consciente de eso, recién en ese momento comprobaba el valor de la palabra "prometida". Sí, él tenía una prometida...

- Ahhh, apuesto que es un rival...- Clamó Miroku, mientras apuntaba con su arma a un punto indeterminado en el bosquecillo, un par de metros desde donde estaban.

Inuyasha tensionó el rostro y fue como si de pronto hubiera recobrado vida. Hizo voltear a su caballo y galopó de prisa hacia el castillo seguido de un sirviente. Su amigo lo siguió, ansioso por saber de qué se trataba en realidad el asunto.

- Esta en la biblioteca, señor- Dijo el mayordomo.

El joven amo estaba muy serio, pero agitado y levemente preocupado. ¿Sería en verdad el prometido de Kagome?... ¡Bah!... ¿Y si era qué?

- ¿Mi padre sabe que esta aquí?- Preguntó luego, preocupado. El mayordomo negó suavemente e Inuyasha suspiró de alivio.

- No señor, su padre duerme una siesta, estaba muy fatigado.

El joven entró a la biblioteca aparentando tranquilidad aunque estaba ansioso por conocer a su "rival". Recordaba con rencor la carta de aquella chiquilla dirigida al idiota ese que seguramente se las daba de héroe. De pronto pensó en la relación de aquellos dos. La pequeña e inocente hermana menor con novio... increíble, y lo más desagradable era... pensar que ese hombre venía a pedir "explicaciones"... ¡Feh! Desde que esa muchachita se cruzó en su vida y encubrió a la mentirosa de Kikyou, no la iba a dejar ir... no.

En cuanto lo vio sonrió malévolamente. Sabía que el verdadero prometido era un "idiota"... tenía que deshacerse de él. Esa chica era agradable a los ojos de su anciano padre, por lo tanto, sea como sea, iba a casarse con ella.

- Señor Taisho...- Musitó él hombre visiblemente nervioso, poniéndose de pie de inmediato cuando lo vio entrar.

Inuyasha cerró la puerta y caminó firme hasta él. No respondió a su saludo de mano, al contrario, se cruzó de brazos y alzó la barbilla. El dorado de sus ojos se intensificó.

- ¿Quién es usted?- Preguntó, con voz potente y agria. No pudo dejar de sentir cierto malestar. El joven que tenía en frente era apenas un niño... no tenía más de 18 años, ojos inocentes aun, tal vez algo estúpido, sonrió con malicia pero se contuvo.

- Mi nombre es Houyo... y sé que sabe quien soy.

- Ah ¿sí?- Levantó una ceja, muy serio.

El joven lo miró y pensó en su Kagome. Kagome, su prometida, la muchacha que había conocido en aquella fiesta, a la que tanto le había costado declararse, la niña que lo había besado impetuosamente y a la cual adoraba con todo su corazón. Entonces se dio valor para enfrentarse a aquel que quería arrebatársela de su lado.

- Sí, mi prometida, mi querida Kagome me ha contado todo lo que pasó por culpa de... malentendidos.

- ¿Malentendidos?- Sonrió cínicamente Inuyasha caminando por su derredor.- ¿malentendidos? Fui engañado, usado por aquella chiquilla y su hermana... me mintieron descaradamente...- Agregó con rencor apretando los puños de sus manos.

Houyo lo enfrentó con seriedad.

- Ella sólo ayudó a su hermana... sé la historia señor Taisho... Kagome lo hizo sólo para defender a su hermana ¿Quién no haría algo así por un hermano?

- Pues yo no lo haría- Respondió simplemente, casi encogiéndose de hombros y recordando a su hermanastro Sesshoumaru.

La respuesta tan franca descolocó un poco al muchacho.

- El caso es que... – Se aclaró la garganta, nervioso-... le pido, no, le exijo...- Recalcó-... que deje a mi prometida fuera de su venganza. Si la hermana de ella lo usó... tome cartas en el asunto pero con ella, no con mi querida Kagome.

- ¿Cree que es así tan fácil?- Contrarrestó burlón, mirándolo de pie a cabeza. Tanta seguridad para con Kagome le hacía hervir la sangre. Si él quería, si él podía, se la quitaría en un segundo sin que el mocoso ese se diera cuenta.- Todo el mundo sabe lo que sucedió en la alcoba de ella... conmigo...- Sonrió malvadamente al ver como el otro palidecía-... su reputación... esta en mis manos...

- ¿Por qué la castiga de esa forma? Kagome lo ayudó, por Dios ¿es que acaso eso no cuenta?

- Odio que me mientan...- Respondió Inuyasha siniestro-... odio que me usen, que se burlen de mi y esa niña lo hizo al defender a su hermana, ahora, que acepte las consecuencias. Debe pagar.

Houyo no sabía qué más decir ante tanta determinación, negación y rencor del otro. Tensó su mandíbula. No iba a dejar que ese hombre y su arrogancia le arrebatara a la que era su prometida.

- ¿Y es por eso que quiere vengarse de ella?... ¿casándose?... ¿aún sabiendo que es MI prometida? Eso no es de caballeros.

- Pues no soy un caballero y ella ya no es su prometida- Respondió Inuyasha muy serio, fijando su mirada siniestra en la de él- Y si quiere vengarse por que se la arrebaté, con gusto aceptaré un duelo. ¿Pistola o espada? – Sonrió ampliamente, dejando al otro con un nudo en la garganta del pánico.- Elija hombre... matándome, será la única forma que deje a Kagome.

Hubo un silencio profundo en la habitación. Houyo no sabía qué decir. Él no esperaba eso de ninguna forma... no esperaba tener que enfrentarse así por su prometida... además, no era bueno con las armas, tenía todas las de perder pero... pero... si rechazaba el duelo, rechazaba también a su querida Kagome. Y eso no lo iba a permitir, menos con un hombre tan despreciable como ese. Respiró profundamente, a pesar que las piernas le temblaban del miedo.

- Si usted lo prefiere así...- Murmuró apenas, enrojeciendo hasta las orejas.

Inuyasha sonrió más y pegó una palmada con ambas manos.

- Perfecto. ¿mañana al amanecer? Elija el arma, a mi me da igual.

Houyo tragó con terror. Pero él era un caballero... debía luchar por su prometida... ¡y por su honor!

- Pis... pistola- Dijo al fin, tragando apenas.

El joven amo sonrió satisfecho, se acercó a la puerta para abrirla y dando por terminada la irritante entrevista.

- Entonces eso es todo. Lleve padrinos. No quiero que luego me acusen de jugar sucio- Dijo cínicamente. Cuando sabía que con el sólo hecho de obligar a la muchacha a comprometerse y sin importar que ella tuviera aun prometido, ya había jugado sucio.

Miroku lo miró sin creer. Luego volteó el rostro hacia la ventana, desde el segundo piso del castillo vio claramente al verdadero prometido entrar rápidamente en el carruaje que lo esperaba.

- ¿¿En serio van a tener un duelo??

Inuyasha tomó una pistola que se encontraba como exhibición en la pared de la biblioteca, giró el cargador y apuntó a la pared cerrando un ojo, buscando un blanco.

- Él quiere compensación, es la que le doy.- Respondió, y luego miró el arma con detenimiento.

- Pero... él es su verdadero prometido ¿no sería mejor que la dejarás ir? Ya te dije que estar casado no es un juego.

- Te juro... - Masculló posando su mirada dorada y seria en la de él-... que Kagome va a casarse conmigo. Así lo quiero y así va a ser.

- Pero tú no la amas... mejor déjala con el débil prometido y olvida tu venganza... es una niña casi... no seas cruel de corazón.

- Ella no es una niña...- Sonrió con malicia el joven amo.

Pero luego un pensamiento perturbó su estado de arrogancia. Si no era una niña... si ya estaba comprometida en secreto con otro... si el verdadero prometido se negaba a dejarla... tal vez era porque... porque entre ellos ya... había sucedido algo ¿no? Su mirada dorada se intensificó y Miroku notó con confusión, como de pronto el rostro de su amigo enrojecía. Inuyasha apretó los labios sintiendo un profundo rencor y malestar. Apartó la idea de su mente... pero ahora lo único que quería era deshacerse para siempre del tal Houyo...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Hola, espero que hayan pasado una súper Navidad. Les agradezco sus saludos y también sus comentarios, gracias por los más de 300 reviews. _**Agradezco a **__**todos**__** y a quienes leen también.**_

Como ven, Inuyasha no esta dispuesto a dejar a su "prometida" así como así... jeje, es que eso es lo que lo diferencia de Houyo. Mientras el verdadero novio es alguien sin mucha gracia (Kagome lo comprobó con lo desabrido de su beso), Inuyasha en cambio es pura pasión... jeje, no hay por donde perderse, esta más que claro, al menos para nosotras, a quien elegiríamos.

Nos vemos, cuídense mucho.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	10. El Duelo

**Capítulo 10: "****El Duelo****"**

El anciano observó con detenimiento a su hijo mientras almorzaban. Y es que Inuyasha estaba más malhumorado de lo común y últimamente... su carácter y viveza sin duda habían cambiado. Era cierto, su hijo fue toda la vida un agrio y desconfiado, sin embargo, cuando volvió a casa, luego del naufragio, lucía enamorado, entusiasmado y pasaba horas hablándole de la joven que había cautivado su corazón. Ahora las cosas eran distintas ¿habría pasado algo con la muchacha? Le era imposible, de lo contrario, no insistiría tanto en casarse con ella, ni se la hubiera presentado... menos se habría comprometido ¿acaso ya no la quería?

- Inuyasha...

El joven se empinó una copa de vino pero sus ojos dorados se posaron en la mirada de ese hombre.

- Dígame, padre.

El anciano observó sus ojos, él sabía que su mirada no era la misma que antes, esa mirada brillante, profunda, enamorada. Ahora él podía reconocer un extraño fulgor en sus pupilas... y también en sus gestos. Abundaba la sonrisa cínica, los comentarios sarcásticos y también llenos de rencor. Sí, estaba seguro que había "algo" escondido...

- Hijo... ¿qué es lo que sucede? Sé sincero conmigo.

El muchacho lo miró serio un escaso segundo, luego sonrió.

- ¿Sucederme? A mi no me sucede nada.

- No mientas muchacho...- Regañó, bebiendo un sorbo de vino rojo sangre-... no mientas... te conozco, sé que estas sufriendo por algo... antes lucías tan... entusiasmado... enamorado...- Inuyasha comprendió y no pudo evitar fruncir la frente-... y ahora... ni siquiera hablas de tu prometida ¿es que acaso sucedió algo con ella? Aquella chiquilla tampoco lucía entusiasmada con la boda... ¿Qué esta pasando?

El joven amo bebió otro sorbo de vino ¿qué iba a decirle? "Nooo, es que esa no era la prometida de la que te hablaba, la otra era su hermana, pero resulta que me engañó, me usó para satisfacer su deseo sexual, resulta que esta casada y arrancó como una rata, ahora yo me vengo de la hermana", sonrió con cinismo.

- ¿Ves?... ¿Por qué esa sonrisa cruel?

Inuyasha lo miró de reojo. Astuto anciano, tendría que tener cuidado con él.

- Exageras y deliras, padre. Lo que pasa es que... – Movió la copa suavemente posando sus ojos en el vino, pensativo-... debe ser porque estoy nervioso... nunca me he comprometido antes... y también no puedo evitar sentirme algo... preocupado, por el matrimonio.

Su padre lo miró un instante fijamente. El joven podía imaginar lo difícil que resultaba engañar a ese anciano. Era astuto... pero él también lo era. Y quería que estuviera tranquilo, feliz, contento. Haría lo que fuera para darle ese placer en sus últimos días. Volteó el rostro y le sonrió.

- Iré a ver a Kagome... esta tarde...

- Ah ¿sí?- Inu Taisho pareció relajarse- Pues me alegro que vayas... tal vez... la rigidez... que hay entre ustedes dos se debe a... la falta de confianza... gánate su corazón y demuéstrale con hechos que la amas. Así ella no tendrá dudas.

Inuyasha entornó los ojos. Vaya clase de consejos romanticones que le daba. Cómo si le hiciera falta... él no tenía ni la más mínima intención de acercarse a esa malcriada muchacha... menos ahora sabiendo que había recurrido al detestable novio para alejarse de él.

- Claro, padre...- Murmuró de mala gana y levantándose pesadamente de la silla.

No era el momento para emborracharse ni menos para pensar en estupideces. Era el momento para concentrarse en el duelo que iba a tener al día siguiente. Tenía que deshacerse de ese novio... aunque pensándolo bien... ¿era necesario haberlo retado a un duelo? Ese muchacho tan escuincle y soso no tenía oportunidad ante él, al contrario, podría esto terminar en una tragedia... y lo que menos quería era matar a alguien por culpa de "su" venganza... no llegaría a eso... no...

&&&&&&&

La muchacha ahogó un grito de espanto al enterarse de la noticia. Sus ojos castaños parecieron desorbitarse, el rostro palideció del horror, la mano que ocultó su grito se encrispó del pavor y Houyo creyó que ella se iba a desmayar.

Kagome lo odió, realmente odió a... "_ese hombre_" por hacer de su vida un infierno. ¿Era esa su venganza?... ¿Que sufriera?... ¿Qué pagara por lo que le había hecho? Bien, pues ya era suficiente.

- Malvado...- Masculló con los ojos semi llorosos.- Cruel... pero... ¿¡Cómo se atreve!?

- No se preocupe, si él dice que sólo matándolo sería la única forma de dejarla, señorita... yo lo haré.

Entonces algo inesperado pasó. Su corazón se sobresaltó y las mejillas se encendieron de súbito al escuchar aquella confesión... que no era precisamente de su "verdadero prometido"

- Q... qu... ¿Qué?- Gimió, reteniendo el aire y mirándolo atónita. Houyo arrugó la frente, sin entender su conmoción. La muchacha jadeó apoyando la espalda en el muro de piedra, su mente voló sin querer a Inuyasha. Rencoroso, despiadado y malvado Inuyasha... ¿¿él había dicho eso?... ¿él arriesgaba su vida sólo por tenerla?... ¡Oh! Pero... pero... no, no podía dejarse llevar por su romántica imaginación, noooo, claro que no, él jamás se... fijaría en ella habiendo estado tan enamorado de Kikyou... Kikyou... hermosa y fría Kikyou. Tragó con fuerza reponiéndose- Oh... él... dijo eso... por que su venganza no tiene límites... quiere hacerme sufrir, es su prioridad...

- Sí, ese hombre es un despiadado- Aseveró Houyo y entonces tomó las manos de la joven- Pero le juro que ganaré en ese duelo... no dejaré que alguien como él se salga con la suya...

- Oh no, por favor no vaya, no tiene sentido... Houyo, por favor- Suplicó.

El muchacho sonrió apenas.

- Me alegra su preocupación, pero esto es por mi honor- Respondió.

Kagome lo miró casi desilusionada ¿por honor?... ¿Por SU honor?... ¿No por ella? "_Cálmate Kagome, estas... malinterpretando mal sus palabras_", pensó. Y luego respiró agitada, estaba tan... confundida. Había una parte de ella que estaba sorprendida por lo que _ese hombre_ había dicho... imaginar que... la quería a costa de su vida la hacía sentir... maripositas en el estómago. Pero la otra parte, la negativa, le decía que estaba en más peligro que nunca porque él estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de hacerle pagar... ¡Dios!

- Sí... quiere vengarse de mí a toda costa... ¡Oh!... ¡Por Dios!... ¿Y si mata a Houyo?- Gimió horrorizada, mientras caminaba aprisa saliendo del jardín del hotel. – Tal vez eso quiere... – Masculló, mordiéndose el labio-... sí... su odio es tan grande... ¡oh! Pero... ¿cómo puede ser tan así?

- Vaya, vaya... así que la princesita se encuentra a escondidas con un hombre que no es su prometido... ¿qué dirían tus papás?

Ella se quedó de piedra al escuchar la voz ronca y burlona tras su espalda. Estaba a punto de llegar a su casa y pensó lo peor. ¡Dios!... ¡No! Volteó rápidamente y sus mejillas se encendieron de súbito al encontrar la mirada ámbar fija en sus pupilas. Y su corazón se paralizó cuando ella, sin querer, bajó la mirada para detenerla en la curva escandalosa y húmeda de sus labios varoniles. Apartó el rostro consternada por el pensamiento casi... pecaminoso y obsceno, tuvo un hormigueo en los labios y respiró agitadamente. "_Cálmate, cálmate... ¿qué estas pensando Kagome?_"

- ¿Qué pasa? – Se burló, pero ella notó la rudeza de su voz ronca- ¿Ahora te da miedo el que lo sepan?

- ¡¡No tengo miedo!!- Masculló rabiosa y luego lo miró de arriba a bajo con desprecio- ¿Cree que me asusta? Un ser tan despreciable como usted... maldito... cómo lo odio...

- Ahhh ¿porqué? No me digas que ya te fueron a llorar por el duelo...

Podría abofetearlo, pero se contuvo forzosamente. Sin embargo ardía de cólera. Volteó y caminó a paso rápido hasta su casa, él le siguió los talones.

- No creas que vas a escapar tan fácil... no te dejaré que salgas con la tuya...

Volteó y posó ambas manos en las caderas a modo desafiante.

- ¿Sabe qué? Iré a ver a su padre y le contaré la verdad...

Él se enojó y Kagome por un instante se estremeció.

- Tú no harás nada sino yo también puedo abrir la boca- Masculló.

Se miraron desafiantes. La muchacha apenas respiraba de la agitación, ese hombre le provocaba... tantos sentimientos confusos... impetuosos... intensos...

- Le he rogado... suplicado para que me perdone ¿porqué no puede aceptar mis disculpas?- Gimió al fin, mirándolo a los ojos.

Inuyasha avanzó un paso, impetuoso, le tomó un brazo sin importarle el que estuvieran afuera de la casa, en la calle, con la luz de día aun, con las personas que pasaban por allí mirándolos atentamente.

- Te dije que no te dejaría, además no sacas nada enviando al estúpido ese hasta mi casa para exigirme explicaciones ¿qué crees? Que iba a decir: "¡Oh! Pues lamento el daño que le causé, cásese con ella y yo me quedo aquí y hago como si no hubiera pasado nada..."

- Podría hacerlo...- Musitó ella bajando la vista, un poco avergonzada por su cercanía.

- Ah ¿si?... ¿Qué crees? No me trates como un idiota igual como tu hermana...

- ¡¡Yo no soy como ella!!- Le bramó, alzando la mirada hacia él y sintiéndose realmente y por primera vez en su vida, ofendida por la comparación.

El hombre se impresionó por el desafío. Las mujeres que él conocía no desafiaban de esa forma... eran sumisas en sociedad... y también descaradas en la intimidad... cínicas en conclusión... como Kikyou... maldita y perdida Kikyou...

- Eres igual...- Masculló él con rabia, tanta, que su rostro se contrajo, estaba rojo y una vena sobresalía en su frente-... igual a esa... basura... te encuentras a escondidas con un hombre solo... ¿desde cuando lo haces?... ¿¡desde cuando te acuestas con él!?- A ella casi le da un paro cardíaco- ¡Dímelo! Eres una sinvergüenza igual que ella... pero no te volverás a encontrar con ese estúpido, no permitiré que la gente se ría de mi otra vez por tu... desatino... mañana lo mataré...

- ¡¡Si usted lo mata yo lo mato!!

Él apretó los puños conteniendo su rabia. Nunca se había sentido tan... humillado... ¿humillado? Más bien... contrariado...

- ¿Kagome?

Ambos alzaron el rostro y entonces vieron a la madre de la joven que estaba en el jardín observándolos sorprendida y confusa. La chica entreabrió los labios... se suponía que estaba en su alcoba...

- Señora Higurashi...- Dijo Inuyasha sonriendo y abriendo la reja de entrada de la casona, permitiendo primero que su "prometida" entrara. La joven lo miró de reojo y pasó, agachando la cabeza.

- Mamá... yo...- Musitó deteniéndose en frente de ella con pesar.

- No se enoje con ella. Sólo salió a mi encuentro, estaba ansiosa por mi llegada- Dijo él sonriente, posándose a su lado, tan junto que le rosó su cuerpo con el suyo.

Kagome casi se atragantó. Este hombre era tan mentiroso y cínico que no le cabía dudas que se iría derechito al infierno.

La mujer no pudo evitar mirar a su hija con reprobación. Luego de un momento lo invitó a la sala.

Él se mostró alegre y hasta de un extraño buen humor, sobre todo con su padre, el cual lo recibió ceremonioso y hablaron de mil cosas. La muchacha, sentada en un extremo de la sala, no había abierto la boca para nada. Su corazón era una bomba de tan fuerte que latía y era por más de una razón. El susto que le causaba el duelo que iba a tener ese hombre con su prometido... el que alguno de los dos terminara... muerto... el desafío de él y ella, fuera de su casa... las amenazas que los dos se daban... ¡Dios! Esto no podía seguir así... no... si ellos se casaban... si eso se concretara ¿qué clase de matrimonio lleno de odio le esperaba?

A veces sentía que lo odiaba con toda su alma, pero recordaba la primera vez que lo conoció, abandonado, solo en la bodega sucia y oscura, con heridas que bien podrían haberle causado la muerte... luego su sinceridad para hablar de sus sentimientos por... por Kikyou... su amor tan profundo y sincero... su desesperación cuando su hermana no le escribió, cómo a ella se le había partido el corazón... su agradecimiento cuando le informó que Kikyou estaba bien y de inmediato su dolor cuando ella misma le dijo que su hermana estaba en un convento... todo hasta ahí iba... relativamente bien... pero tuvo que mentir por su hermana, tuvo que hacerlo para que él no supiera la vergonzosa realidad de que había sido engañado... para que comenzara su martirio... y para que ese hombre se transformara por completo... entonces... todo era por culpa de Kikyou... todo era culpa de ella... y también suya... por mentir...

- No, claro que no hay problema en que la fiesta de compromiso que realice aquí...

- Espero que no sea inconveniente para su señor padre...- Dijo el señor Higurashi. Inuyasha sonrió y a Kagome le provocó la extraña y perturbadora sensación en el estómago. Arrugó la frente y se tensó.

- Mi padre esta tan entusiasmado que será un placer venir hasta acá.

El joven finalmente se puso de pie para marcharse. Hizo una inclinación de cabeza con los padres de la chica, y luego fue hasta ella con lentitud mientras Kagome, que se había puesto de pie, lo miraba muy seria y rencorosa.

Inuyasha tomó su mano y se la besó con suavidad. La joven se ruborizó al sentir sus labios en su mano, no usaba guantes y era primera vez en su vida que sentía los labios de alguien, húmedos y cálidos, presionados contra su piel. Recordó inevitablemente el beso que ella le había dado a Houyo... seco, inmóvil... helado... se ruborizó más y su corazón latió con fuerza, apartó la mirada rápidamente cuando él se incorporó.

- Nos veremos el día de nuestro compromiso, princesa...- Musitó ronco, pero de pronto hizo algo que no debió haber echo en frente de las demás personas, menos en presencia de sus propios padres. Se acercó y le besó la mejilla ruborizada, cuando vio que ella se quedaba quieta y en shock musitó-... si vuelvo a saber que te sigues juntando con Houyo... te arrepentirás...

Se apartó y brindó su mejor sonrisa. El padre de la chica carraspeó y arrugó la frente en señal de molestia, pero no dijo nada, y la señora Higurashi se limitó a mirar a otro lado como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada.

- Ese joven es muy impetuoso...- Regañó al final el dueño de casa, cuando los tres se quedaron solos en el salón.-... no me gusta mucho su actitud...

- Esta enamorado... ¿qué más quieres?- Respondió su esposa.

Kagome en tanto se había acercado nuevamente a la ventana y tras los velos de las cortinas, lo vio marcharse. Su corazón latía tan fuerte, su cuerpo vibraba de forma tan extraña y aun sentía en su mano y en su mejilla, el beso ardiente que parecía haberse grabado a fuego.

&&&&&&&&

Podía haber salido nuevamente de su alcoba, impedir el duelo que iban a tener los dos, pero en cuanto se asomó a la ventana, en medio de la noche, se dio cuenta que esta estaba asegurada. Con sorpresa se volvió y caminó hasta la puerta, en cuanto la abrió, una doncella se apareció tan de pronto que ella gritó del puro susto. Y para su horror, su madre salió de su alcoba vestida con ropa de dormir y usando una gorra. Se llevó la mano a la boca porque se suponía que debía estar acostada y ella ahora estaba lista para salir de casa... para ir al hotel y detener a su prometido.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas?

Su tono enojado y sorprendido la paralizó. Retrocedió un par de pasos intentando pensar en algo. Algo... ¿qué? No iba a mentirle a su mamá... no, se había prometido ya no mentir más pero... Houyo... debía detenerlo...

- Ehh ehhh yo... ehh...

La mujer se acercó y le dio una bofetada inesperadamente.

- Tu comportamiento ha sido de lo más deplorable en estos días... ¿crees que no sé que sales a escondidas para juntarte con otro muchacho? Todo el mundo te ha visto a solas con ese... desconocido en el hotel ¿en qué diablos estas pensando Kagome? Vas a casarte y te comportas como una... una... ¿cómo te atreves a humillar así a tu familia?

La chiquilla sollozó y balbuceó algo... pero... la bofetada le había dolido tanto... y el que su madre la tratara de esa forma peor.

- Ahora ve a dormir o le contaré todo a tu padre... y ya sabes que eso significa que estarás en muy graves problemas, jovencita.

Corrió a su alcoba y se echó a llorar. ¿Cómo iba a detener a Houyo ahora?... ¡Cómo! Cayó de rodillas y le imploró a Dios que todo saliese bien... no quería que él muriera pero... tampoco deseaba que el otro... el malvado y cruel... resultara lastimado... ¡oh!

&&&&&&&&

- Escucha Inuyasha... no es buena idea deshacerte de esa forma de él... ¿no ves que apenas es un niño? Mira como le tiembla la mano, es más que seguro que hasta termine lastimado pero con su propia arma que con la tuya.

Inuyasha hizo mueca mientras Miroku le ayudaba a quitarse la chaqueta e intentaba hacerlo desistir de un duelo tan desigual. El joven de ojos dorados revisó el cargador de su arma comprobando que allí estuviera la única bala que lo haría ganar. Luego enfocó su mirada en el muchacho de cabello negro y ojos castaños, temeroso y nervioso. Pero ahí estaba, decidido a defender el honor de su "prometida". Inuyasha hizo una mueca de desagrado. Recordar que _ella_ se fugaba de su casa para ir en encuentro de ese estúpido...

- Me desharé de él...- Musitó, mientras caminaba hacia un extremo en medio de un claro, en el bosque cercano a su castillo. Miró de frente al otro chiquillo y tuvo de pronto lástima de él. Era un idiota, le temblaba tanto la mano que difícilmente le iba a atinar a algo... estaba mortalmente pálido, el flequillo lo tenía húmedo de sudor y cuando Inuyasha lo miró directo a los ojos a este le temblaron las rodillas. ¡¡¡Era el colmo!!!... ¿Para qué había aceptado ese tonto un duelo?

Los padrinos comprobaron la distancia entre ambos, luego dieron la orden de girar. Comenzó el conteo y cada uno avanzaba un paso. Inuyasha pensó que si lo asesinaba, aquella muchacha lo odiaría por el resto de su vida... y al final, quien terminaría vengándose sería ella, no él.

No quería matar a alguien por culpa de la bruja de Kikyou... ¿qué tenía que ver ese chiquillo en todo esto? Bueno, había tenido la mala suerte de ser el _prometido_ de ella... de Kagome... lamentablemente, su compromiso jamás había salido a la luz, por lo tanto, no tenía validez... en cambio él... él había sido más astuto...

Si lo mataba, bien podría deshacerse de su odiosa presencia y aquella chiquilla no tendría otra más que aceptar sin decir más, el compromiso. Pero no quería cargar con una muerte... hizo una mueca. Una mueca de desaprobación al pensar en la reacción de la muchacha si él llegaba a atentar contra la vida del estúpido ese.

_- ¡¡Si usted lo mata yo lo mato!!_

- Si lo mato también yo podría matarme... porque no quiero llegar a esto por culpa de la perra de Kikyou...- Masculló volteando y apuntando con su arma a la cuenta de diez.

Houyo disparó e Inuyasha apretó el gatillo al mismo tiempo, casi sin querer. La bala silbó cerca del de ojos dorados en la oreja y Houyo cayó al suelo al sentir el roce de la bala, en su brazo derecho. El arma cayó a un lado e Inuyasha apresuró el paso para comprobar la herida de su rival.

Un padrino ya estaba al lado del herido y sentenció.

- Sólo lo rozó, la herida apenas es un rasguño.

Miroku observó a Inuyasha y lo comprendió. Él sabía que su amigo no era TAN malvado como para llegar al extremo de matar a un inocente. Lo sabía.

Los padrinos dieron por terminado el duelo dando por ganador a Inuyasha. Cuando se marchaban, el joven amo se acercó al fracasado prometido que estaba tan pálido como el papel, pero aun así lucía demasiado tranquilo, a pesar de haber perdido la oportunidad de tener por siempre a su "prometida".

- Espero que las cosas se den por solucionado ahora. Usted se marchará y dejará a Kagome libre de cualquier compromiso ¿lo entiende?

Houyo lo miró con seriedad y rencor, más no dijo nada y se marchó.

- Ese niño tonto... que agradezca que no lo maté...- Gruñó, subiendo a su caballo mientras Miroku lo imitaba.

- Vamos... no seas rencoroso, el muchacho esta herido... y no me refiero a la herida que le hiciste en el brazo.

- ¿Crees que no cumpla su palabra?- Contrarrestó Inuyasha en cambio, muy serio y algo alarmado.

Su amigo suspiró pesadamente sin saber qué decir. Porque a veces... un hombre enamorado... era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa... y ni el honor ni su palabra dada valían después. Inuyasha pareció leer sus pensamientos porque pensó lo mismo y se mordió el labio. ¿Y si Houyo no cumplía su palabra?... ¿Y si en verdad ya no tenía nada que cumplir pues el "honor" de aquella chiquilla ya no existía?

Tuvo deseos de haberlo matado de una vez... no podía confiar en él, no.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Gracias _**a quienes me dejaron su comentario y a todos quienes leen**_.

El compromiso se acerca y a pesar de los sentimientos tan intensos de los dos, estos no son tan de odio como ellos dicen. A veces, las palabras son una y los sentimientos son otros...

Bueno, les deseo lo mejor para este año nuevo que se aproxima, cuídense mucho y nos vemos pronto... tranquilas, el odio que existe entre los protagonista no es tan cierto como ellos claman... ¿cuantas veces uno dice "te odio" cuando realmente siente otra cosa muy distinta? jeje...

¡Nos vemos!

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	11. La Huida

**Capítulo 11: "****La Huida****"**

Aquella noche no durmió absolutamente nada. Cuando el alba se asomó, ella se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en su habitación, rogando por la vida de Houyo... y la de _ese hombre_ también... porque al fin y al cabo ¿acaso merecía morir por la rabia y el odio que sentía contra Kikyou? No era justo... no, no era justo.

Mientras miraba inquieta su desayuno, vio a los criados a su alrededor agitados y apurados acarreando y limpiando las cosas. Fue entonces que su madre se acercó a ella con un hermoso vestido blanco, de escote amplio, lleno de encajes y suaves caídas. La joven lo miró impresionada, jamás había visto un vestido tan hermoso en su vida.

- Lo envía tu prometido querida... para esta noche.

Entonces ella se ruborizó y abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿él estaba vivo?? Entonces... entonces Houyo... se llevó una mano temblorosa a la boca. ¡No! No podía ser... ¡no! Eso significaba... significaba que... corrió a su alcoba. ¡No podía ser!... ¡Lo había matado!... ¡Seguro lo había matado!

Malvado... maldito... oh pero... pero... ¿y si no lo había hecho? Tal vez... tal vez...

Llamó a una doncella y le pidió que preguntara por Houyo en el hotel en donde se hospedaba. Nerviosa y casi histérica, se paseó de un lado a otro en su habitación. Sólo cuando la sirvienta volvió pudo tranquilizarse.

- Sí, esta en el hotel señorita, pidió un médico, dice el recepcionista que tenía un rasguño en el brazo derecho pero que él se quejaba mucho...

- ¿Estaba herido?

- Pero él me aseguró que no era más que un rasguño, señorita, no fue para tanto, dice que él exageraba mucho...

No, su Houyo no era un exagerado como ellos intentaban... burlarse. Estaba herido. ¡Pobre! Pero estaba vivo y era lo importante. Tuvo deseos de llorar de emoción.

- ¿Kagome?... ¿aun no tomas un baño?

Su madre interrumpió sus angustiosos pensamientos ¿baño?... ¿Un baño a media tarde?

- Me bañé esta mañana, mamá.

- Ahhh ¡por Dios, Kagome!... ¡Es tu compromiso!... ¿en qué estas pensando?

Compromiso... ¡¡Compromiso!!... ¿¿Era hoy??... ¿Esta noche?... ¡Oh! Cierto, para eso era el vestido... compromiso... las piernas comenzaron a temblarle y sintió un nudo en el estómago.

Mientras se acomodaba en la tina y recostaba la cabeza en el borde, ella se relajó debido al aroma a rosas que habían puesto en su baño. No pudo evitar pensar en lo aliviada que sentía al saber que ese "duelo" no había terminado de una forma tan trágica... porque... había que ser sincero, Houyo no tendría oportunidad de ganarle a _ese hombre_ en el tiro, estaba segura que su "verdadero prometido" ni siquiera sabía como utilizar un arma.

- Es porque es un caballero, prefiere solucionar las cosas hablando antes que emplear otro método poco civilizado.

Pensó en ir a verlo, pero sólo fue un segundo cuando, como reproche, escuchó la voz ronca y dominante en su oído: "_Si vuelvo a saber que te sigues juntando con Houyo... te arrepentirás..."_

Se estremeció. Lo creía muy capaz de hacer algo... algo en contra de Houyo... tal vez... tal vez lo del duelo era una clase de... "advertencia"... tal vez, lo había dejado vivo para que ella recapacitara... para que ya no se opusiera a la boda... ¿debería hacerlo? Porque... a pesar de todo su odio, rencor... su crueldad... había perdonado la vida de Houyo... oh ¿qué estaba pensando?... ¿Acaso buscaba una excusa para casarse con él? Se sonrojó de sólo pensarlo.

- Su piel se arrugará señorita de tanto estar en el agua- Protestó una sirvienta, acercándole una toalla.

Y tenía razón, la yema de sus dedos estaban completamente arrugadas, sin embargo su piel había quedado con el aroma más exquisito y delicioso que nunca había tenido.

Mientras se miraba al espejo y la doncella le elaboraba un precioso peinado de coleta alta adornada con florecillas blancas, ella pensó que esto era como el... comienzo de algo nuevo. Sí, porque... se iba a casar... ¡Dios!... ¡Se iba a casar!... ¿Quería hacerlo?... ¿Debía hacerlo después de todo?

Cuando se asomó a la escalera, Kagome vio desde la altura el salón completamente atestado de gente. Se turbó al notar todas las miradas dirigidas hacia su persona... y se ruborizó por completo cuando una mirada en particular, dorada, brillante, audaz, se fijaba en ella.

Lucía apuesto vestido así, de impecable traje negro y camisa blanca, lucía salvaje con su cabello suelto y esa sonrisa descarada que mostraba parte de sus dientes y que le provocó escalofríos y cosquillas en el estómago. No pudo evitarlo, de alguna forma le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente, nerviosa. Tal vez en agradecimiento... por haber perdonado la vida de Houyo.

El hombre quitó la sonrisa ¿ella le había sonreído?... ¿Ella? Tensó el rostro y sintió el fuerte latido de su corazón, agudizó la mirada en la muchacha que mantuvo sus ojos fijos en él y su sonrisa, a pesar de que Inuyasha había cambiado de expresión.

La recibió al pie de la escalera y tuvo que darle el beso en su delicada y pequeña mano, su perfume a rosas pareció choquearle. Otra vez la expresión de su rostro cambió, lo invadió la turbación. La ira y el rencor, por algún momento, pareció disiparse. Kagome le sonrió más y susurró un "gracias".

Ella se apartó y caminó hasta donde estaban sus padres esperándola. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por el beso que aun sentía en su mano... y eso que ahora usaba guantes. Pensó, mientras algunas personas la saludaban, porqué siempre le causaba el mismo impacto casi sofocante cuando recibía un beso de él. Lo miró de soslayo y observó sus labios e imaginó cómo podría ser un beso verdadero de ese hombre. Pero en seguida pensó en su hermana, porque solamente Kikyou había tenido ese "regalo", entonces se reprochó el estar pensando cosas absurdas. No debía pensar en eso... él la estaba utilizando, castigando... no debía pensar más allá de cualquier cosa.

La velada cobró vida nuevamente y ella miró a su alrededor. A veces deseaba poder acercarse a su "prometido" y darle las gracias por lo que había hecho con Houyo. Pero el temor y la vergüenza la hacían arrepentirse. Él sentía la mirada ansiosa de ella y estuvo bastante rato turbado por eso. No podía negarlo, la niñita que él creía lucía hermosa y deseable que por un momento pensó que casarse no sería tan mala idea, al contrario.

La conversación a Inuyasha le pareció de pronto forzada, no quería seguir hablando, quería y deseaba verla. Se apartó del grupo y caminó lentamente siguiéndole los pasos. No sabía qué había pasado, de pronto todo era distinto, porque... se sentía... irresistiblemente atraído hacia ella. Se quedó quieto en un rincón y bebió un sorbo de champan, sus ojos dorados se fijaron en el escote de ella, generoso, en la cintura estrecha y que tuvo deseos de tener entre sus manos, en la curvatura de su cuello, suave, delicado...

Kagome se acercó a Inu Taisho, quien estaba sentado en una esquina observando sonriente la velada, y lo saludó inclinándose completamente ante él. A pesar de ser el padre de su "prometido", ella encontraba que era una persona agradable y de un carácter muy firme, tal vez en eso era lo único en que se parecía a su hijo. Claro, sin obviar el parecido físico pero Kagome pensaba ahora más en su personalidad.

- Pequeña niña, luces muy hermosa esta noche.

- Gracias, señor- Respondió tragando fuertemente y evitando mirarlo. No quería hacerlo, le dolía demasiado tener que fingir ante ese hombre bondadoso y enfermo. Se sentía miserablemente culpable.

- No me digas señor, dime papá ¿no seremos familia acaso?- Protestó él, mientras le tomaba el rostro y la obligaba a mirarlo. Arrugó la frente cuando ella posó su mirada en él.- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?... ¿no estas feliz?

- Oh... sí... sí estoy feliz...- Respondió, en un hilo de voz.

Inu Taisho la observó con detenimiento, ella sólo deseaba apartar la mirada. ¡Oh!... ¿Por qué tenía que fingir? No quería herirlo, no quería mentirle a él... ya no... ¿por qué _ese hombre_ utilizaba al padre para forzarla a casarse?. De pronto, toda la felicidad y agradecimiento que había sentido en un principio, por el que ahora era su "prometido", se volvió en angustia e incertidumbre.

- Si no estas contenta... si no amas a mi muchacho...

Inuyasha llegó en el momento en que ella podría haberse delatado, le tomó con suavidad el brazo obligándola a incorporarse. Kagome no lo miró, estaba tan confundida y triste ahora.

- Perdóneme padre, necesito a mi novia para lo que usted ya sabe- Sonrió agradablemente al anciano, pero éste sólo lo miró con seriedad.

Kagome intentó sonreír, para tranquilizarlo. Hizo una inclinación de cabeza y luego volteó hacia Inuyasha, quien le tomó cortésmente del codo mientras caminaban.

- Mi padre es muy perspicaz...- Murmuró ronco, mientras saludaba a las personas.

- Sí, se nota- Respondió apenas. Temblaba por completo a su lado, era sentir los dedos en su brazo que le provocaba eso ¿porqué _ese hombre_ la ponía tan nerviosa? Volteó hacia él y lo miró a los ojos. – Yo... yo quería agradecerle...- Inuyasha arrugó la frente y tensó la mandíbula, su mirada se agudizó en la suya, tanto, que a la joven se le hizo dolorosa-... sé que mi prome...- Enrojeció más y bajó un instante los ojos, se mordisqueó el labio, nerviosa y luego tuvo el valor para volver a mirarlo a la cara-... que Houyo... no tiene nada que ver en su... venganza... estoy complacida que lo haya dejado vivir. Gracias.

Inuyasha sólo la miró, parco, serio. Aunque por dentro estaba sorprendido por escuchar un "gracias" de parte de ella. Realmente no lo esperaba... las Higurashi no decían gracias, al menos no la que conocía "bien"... no, nunca conoció en verdad a Kikyou... pero... ahhh... ¿así que por eso esta chiquilla le había sonreído?... ¿Por qué le había perdonado la vida del _idiota ese_? De pronto sintió rabia por ello.

- Si él o tú me juegan chueco, no tendré remordimientos ni piedad después.- Respondió brutal.

Todo lo que había pensado de él se fue a la basura. Seguía siendo rencoroso, malvado, cruel y despiadado. Se alejó un par de pasos pero el hombre le tomó la mano. Kagome se volvió a sonrojar y lo miró sorprendida.

- Es el momento de comprometernos oficialmente, princesa.

¿Era broma?... ¿Cómo podía comportarse tan malvadamente y luego con cortesía que rayaba en... bajó los ojos... nunca lo entendería... nunca.

Escuchó casi a lo lejos como su padre hablaba informándoles a todos del compromiso, Kagome estaba en un estado casi de ensueño, como si estuviera en verdad en otro mundo, escuchando ecos, voces, a lo lejos. Sólo volvió a la realidad cuando él la miró y le sonrió, se sonrojó como nunca cuando Inuyasha quitó su guante y le puso el anillo de compromiso en el dedo. El ritual fue finalizado con un beso de parte de "su prometido" en su mano. Miró con horror la mano temblorosa, después el cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar, a sudar, de pánico, miedo, angustia.

- ¿Quiere una copa? Veo que necesita beber algo, esta muy pálida, señorita.

Kagome alzó el rostro al hombre que tenía en frente. Había pasado un buen rato desde el ritual del compromiso, luego se había alejado de su "prometido" y se había quedado estática en un rincón, sentada en una silla para no desmayarse. Pensaba en el error que había cometido. Lo había aceptado sin siquiera protestar ¿porqué? Tal vez porque pensaba en la vida de Houyo... y en el anciano amable y bondadoso. Pero cuando había sentido su beso otra vez en su mano, se dio cuenta en verdad de lo que esto significaba. Iba a ser su esposa... su esposa... la esposa de un hombre cruel, vengativo y dolido por el engaño de su hermana...

- No, gracias- Respondió.

Una mujer de cabello castaño y pecas en la nariz se apareció tras el hombre y le sonrió.

- ¿Te esta molestando?

Kagome negó con la cabeza, le sonrió y la muchacha estiró su mano y se presentó.

- Me llamo Sango... y él es mi esposo, Miroku... supongo que ya lo has visto merodeando en casa de tu prometido.

La joven asintió sonriente. Miroku hizo una reverencia y se alejó, dejando a las dos jóvenes solas. Sango, una chica de unos 20 años, de ojos serenos y muy bonita, la observaba fijamente con una sonrisa.

- Eres apenas una niña... perdón la intromisión... ¿qué edad tienes?

La joven suspiró pesadamente.

- 16, pero pronto cumpliré 17.

La mujer se sentó a su lado y bebió un sorbo de su copa de champán.

- Sí... eres una niña casi... cuando Miroku me contó que Inuyasha estaba enamorado y pensaba casarse, imaginé que sería alguien más o menos de su edad e incluso mayor...- Sonrió abiertamente cuando Kagome torció la boca-... en serio... tiene unos gustos... pero eres diferente... casi no puedo creer que seas tú la elegida... – Sonrió más-... pensé que él nunca se casaría... pero no tengas miedo, estas en buenas manos...

La muchacha levantó el rostro y su mirada se detuvo en Inuyasha, quien conversaba animadamente con sus padres. ¿Por qué todos quienes lo conocían lo veían de una forma tan diferente a la que ella lo veía?... ¿Podría ser? No, no debía pensar eso... ¡Dios! Ella que había jurado casarse sólo por amor, que prefería estar muerta antes que ser obligada a contraer matrimonio a la fuerza... ahora... ahora ¿qué iba a suceder con su vida?... ¿Qué iba a pasar con ella?

- ¿Te sientes mal?- Preguntó la joven, asustada, cuando Kagome se puso una mano en la frente con deseos de llorar.

Y cuando notó el anillo en su dedo, sollozó, sintiéndose demasiado débil y acorralada, sin esperanza para seguir luchando. Sango se puso de pie y la tomó de los hombros. Kagome intentó levantarse de la silla, pero de pronto tambaleó y cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

Las mujeres chillaron, los hombres se acercaron presurosos, pero fue el "prometido" quien llegó primero a su lado.

- No sé que le pasó...- Casi tartamudeó Sango-... estaba muy pálida... tal vez esta agotada... o conmocionada...

- Oh ¡deben ser los nervios!- Chilló una mujer.

Inuyasha la tomó en brazos mientras la madre de la joven, llorosa, le decía que la llevara a su habitación. Así, mientras el señor Higurashi intentaba calmar a la gente aludiendo que su hija sólo había tenido un desmayo debido a los nervios de su próxima boda, los otros se dirigieron a la alcoba de la muchacha.

Una sirvienta les abrió la puerta y él, presuroso y solícito, la dejó de inmediato sobre una cama con dosel de velos color rosa. La observó en la penumbra, lucía tan triste y desvalida que le dolió el corazón. Tuvo remordimientos... rabia por la bruja de Kikyou... reproche contra él mismo... y confusión porque se decía, que esa niña también había tenido la culpa.

- ¡Ha estado actuando tan extraño estos días! Ella... ha hecho cosas que no debería...- Musitó la mujer, a su lado y sollozando. Su presencia le pareció a Inuyasha irritante y le estorbaba, pero aún así ladeó el rostro serio y la miró.

- A... a qué se refiere...

La mujer pareció darse cuenta que hablaba de más ¿cómo le iba a decir que su hija se encontraba a escondidas con otro hombre?... ¡Qué horror! Acomodó nerviosa la almohada en donde descansaba la delicada cabeza de su hija menor.

- Ehhh no... que... Kagome... a veces... me desconcierta, pero debe ser que el matrimonio le aterra... – Se volvió a él y le tomó las manos-... oh por favor, cuide mucho a mi pequeña... tenga paciencia... es tan... caprichosa pero es una buena niña...

Él la miró muy serio, pero por dentro lo consumía el remordimiento. Esa mujer decía que la cuidara... y tenía pensado precisamente lo contrario... ¿o no?

- Señora, señora... debe venir a la cocina...-Interrumpió una criada, presurosa.

- ¡Oh!... no, ahora no...- Respondió.

- Vaya, no hay problema, sólo esta desmayada, despertará pronto.- Dijo Inuyasha, muy serio.

La mujer dudó un segundo y asintió.

- Cuídela un segundo...

Salió de la habitación sin pensar, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que dejar a los prometidos, solos, en la habitación, era impensable.

Solos en la alcoba él, que estaba de pie, no sabía qué hacer. Podría darse la vuelta y dejarla... pero no podía. Apretó los puños y también la mandíbula, con los ojos fijos en ella. No... ¿Cómo se iba a ir y dejarla sola? Caminó y se sentó en la cama observándola. El cabello lo tenía suelto ahora y algunas de las pequeñitas flores se habían salido de su lugar, él tomó una que colgaba a punto de caer y la sostuvo en su mano.

Cómo se parecía a ella... no, no se parecía. Era más joven, su piel era mas tierna, sus mejillas suaves y sonrosadas, parecían duraznos en verano, un flequillo desordenado, un cabello con ondas suaves y sedosas, no tan largo, un cuerpo pequeño, delgado, pero bien formado. No... no era igual a la otra... pero se había burlado de él... igual que Kikyou... igual...

Kagome entreabrió poco a poco los ojos, y entonces, luego de un instante en que sólo vio niebla y sombras, divisó la mirada dorada, intensa y atenta en ella. Se incorporó de súbito asustada. Lo miró consternada.

- ¿Qué hace aquí? – Miró a su alrededor, la habitación casi en penumbras, una lámpara encendida, aunque menos mal la puerta estaba abierta...- ¡¡¿qué esta haciendo en mi habitación?!!

Se puso de pie lentamente, el rostro que en un principio vio de preocupación, cambió de inmediato, a la defensiva y la joven se dio cuenta que era por la forma en que le había hablado. El hielo de su mirada fue nítido.

- Tu madre dijo que te cuidara... pero como veo que lo del desmayo ya pasó... – Sonrió con ironía- ... ¿o fue un truco para llamar la atención?

Arrugó la frente, ofendida.

- ¿Y con qué finalidad?

Él la quedó mirando un instante y luego se encogió de hombros.

- Contigo nunca se sabe...- Musitó, volteando y saliendo de la alcoba.

A la muchacha le dolió sus palabras. Él desconfiaba de ella, desconfiaba mucho y eso le dolía... y también le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar, de tanta conmoción, de tantas dudas a cerca de su futuro el cual veía a veces negro y siniestro...

- ¡¡Kagome!!... Kagome...

Alzó el rostro y vio a Houyo entrar a su alcoba, cerró la puerta tras su espalda y se aproximó rápido hasta la cama en donde se puso de rodillas y le tomó las manos. Ella abrió los ojos muy sorprendida ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí?... ¿Qué... qué estaba pasando?

- ¡Houyo! Pero... pero...

- Nadie me ha visto, hay tanta gente que difícilmente se dieron cuenta que yo estaba entre ellos...- Musitó.

Lucía ansioso y nervioso y por primera vez Kagome notó un extraño brillo en sus siempre apagados ojos.

- ¿Pero qué hace aquí? No puede... si él... si Inuyasha se entera... ¡lo matará!- Gimió horrorizada.

Se suponía que el duelo ya estaba decidido ¡él no debía estar ahí porque se le había perdonado la vida!

- ¡¡No puedo dejarla en manos de ese loco!!- Respondió en cambio y la obligó a ponerse de pie- ¡No lo permitiré!

- No, Houyo... por favor, váyase de aquí, todos están allá abajo, por favor, váyase... se lo suplico... no debemos volver a vernos, es por su bien.

El muchacho la miró impresionado, torció la boca sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- Acaso... acaso... ¿ya no me quiere?... ¿ya se dio por vencida?... ¿quiere casarse con ese hombre tan despreciable?

Kagome lo miró horrorizada.

- ¡Oh! No, claro que no- Respondió rápidamente, agitada y mirando hacia la puerta, sentía que esta se iba a abrir de un momento a otro- No... pero él le perdonó la vida, de otra forma no estaría aquí... y yo debo agradecerle eso... por favor, váyase, váyase o estaremos en problemas muy graves... ¡¡se lo suplico!!

El joven le tomó ambas manos y la acercó a su boca, pero antes de besarla vio el anillo de compromiso, la miró consternado.

- Ya... esta...

- No tuve opción...- Respondió a punto de sollozar-... por favor Houyo... váyase...

Él la miró con intensidad un eterno instante, luego le sonrió y le besó las manos con devoción.

- He preparado todo... hay un carruaje en la otra cuadra que nos espera... no es necesario que empaque, cuando lleguemos a mi ciudad le compraré todo lo que hace falta...

La muchacha entreabrió los labios, pestañeó varias veces hasta que finalmente balbuceó.

- Qu... quiere que... ¿huyamos?

- Sé que debimos hacerlo antes, mi querida Kagome, pero nunca es tarde... ¡vamos!

La arrastró hacia el pasillo y luego ella se opuso.

- ¡No!... ¿¿pero cómo se le ocurre??

- Ya esta comprometida ¿quiere casarse en verdad con ese hombre tan despreciable?!! Él, que lo único que quiere es vengarse por la falta cometida por Kikyou, él, que esta lleno de odio que nunca encontrará en usted nada bueno, él, que la aborrece tanto como a su hermana y como ella no esta desea hacerla sufrir a usted ¿eso es lo que quiere? Estar al lado de un hombre que tiene el corazón cargado de odio, rencor y venganza ¿acaso podría dejar que alguien así reclame sus derechos de esposo?... ¿¿¿eso quiere???

De la forma tan brutal y descarnada como se lo dijo pues... la dejó más angustiada y aterrada de lo que estaba.

No. De ninguna forma ella se sometería a un hombre así... podría pagar por mentir, podría pagar por los pecados de Kikyou... pero JAMAS dejaría que la tocara alguien por quien no sentía más que miedo y horror.

- ¡Ese hombre es repugnante, usted lo sabe!- Acotó Houyo.

Kagome jadeó y se le secó la boca. Él entendió su silencio como una aceptación a su propuesta y la arrastró consigo hasta el final del pasillo. Lo siguió, porque deseaba arrancar de allí, ser libre, libre como cuando recién comenzaban sus vacaciones. No quería someterse, no quería estar con alguien que la despreciaba, que la humillaba y que tenía el corazón roto por su hermana... que siempre recordaría el amor que sentía por su hermana...

¡Oh! Y cuando ella volviera... Imaginaba la escena. Lo imaginaba como bobo mirándola y tal vez siguiéndola. Luego, al ver el rechazo de Kikyou, se vengaría nuevamente de ella... estaría como loco, le reprocharía su mentira, le diría mil cosas horribles, despreciables, la sometería... la...

- ¡Suba!... ¡Rápido!- Ordenó Houyo.

Subió al coche asustada aun y se sentó rápidamente. A un lado Houyo lo hizo y de inmediato el cochero lo puso en marcha. Aun no era medianoche.

&&&&&&&

Sango se tomó el borde de su vestido y corrió escaleras abajo. En el amplio salón, le costó divisar a Inuyasha, aunque su cabellera negra y larga era bastante visible desde donde ella estaba. Caminó presurosa con los labios apretados y se acercó a él fingiendo una sonrisa.

- Ahh, Inuyasha... necesito preguntarte algo...

El joven, que estaba conversando con un grupo de caballeros, la miró arrugando la frente presintiendo de inmediato algo malo. Dio un par de disculpas y se alejó siguiendo a la mujer a un lado. Cuando estuvieron cerca de la escalera sin nadie cerca ella arrugó el ceño y murmuró.

- He visto a tu prometida... con un hombre... creo que se han fugado...

Inuyasha tenía una copa en su mano y la apretó tanto de pura rabia que esta se quebró y le lastimó la palma. Poco le importó porque echó una maldición. Subió las escaleras seguido de Sango.

- Pero qué... como pudo... maldita mocosa...- Abrió la puerta de la alcoba y la encontró completamente vacía.

- Tal vez... fue obligada... oye... cálmate, cálmate...- Le tomó el hombro y él la miró con ojos ansiosos. Ella se sorprendió, jamás lo había visto tan agitado y tan enojado al mismo tiempo- Es una niña... tal vez... no sabe lo que hace...

Inuyasha tragó con dificultad. Sango no sabía la verdad del asunto... no podía decirle tampoco. ¡Maldita chiquilla!... ¿Por qué le había hecho eso?... ¿Por qué?... ¡Bah! Ese maldito Houyo... ya sabía que algo malo tramaba, lo reconoció en aquella mirada de rencor que le dio después del duelo... pero no dejaría que se escapara con ella, Kagome era suya, suya porque así lo había decidido. Echó una mano al bolsillo de su esmoquin y sacó la pequeña flor que antes había estado en los negros cabellos de ella. Nooo, se iba a casar con ella porque... porque... ya se había hecho la idea de hacerlo... sí, sí.

- ¡Los seguiré! – Volteó y luego se detuvo- Vigila la puerta, informa que Kagome te dijo que dormitaría un poco, que no quiere ser molestada... si sus padres se enteran de la fuga estará en graves problemas...

- Esta bien- Acotó la joven.

El hombre bajó con rapidez fingiendo una sonrisa y salió al fin al jardín. Pidió un caballo y se marchó con él a todo galope en medio de la oscuridad. Chiquilla tonta e impulsiva ¿cómo se le ocurría huir en medio de la noche?... ¿Acaso no sabía que con eso estaba su reputación más que arruinada?... ¿Acaso no pensaba en el dolor de sus padres cuando lo supieran y luego como serían tratados por la sociedad? Arrugó el ceño y miró el oscuro camino que tenía en frente... maldita muchachita imprudente y alocada... pero la culpa la tenía Houyo... Houyo, quien decía ser un caballero, ahora no respetaba el acuerdo y se la arrebataba... ese débil y sonso muchacho... estaba seguro que su amor no era tan grande como lo profesaba... y también estaba seguro que aquella niña ni siquiera sabía que era en verdad estar enamorado... cómo deseaba...

- ¡Feh! No la dejaré ir ¡jamás!

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: De antemano, gracias por los 400 reviews, wow, son muchísimos, me alegra que les guste el fic, va con cariño para todos los fans, esperando entretenerlas y hacerlas soñar sobre todo que muchas de nosotras estamos en época de vacaciones y bueno, las que siguen estudiando, les sirve para relajarse un poco. Gracias _**por sus mensajes y a todos quienes leen.**_

Les aseguro que a partir de este punto, las cosas comenzaran a cambiar jejeje

Kagome se fugó más que nada porque se dejó llevar por lo que le dijo Houyo, como que le entró el miedo y la desesperación, se supone que Inu la odia y desea vengarse, además, se imagina lo que pasaría estando a su lado y luego cuando Kikyou este cerca pues... jeje, andaría igual como sale en el anime n.n jaja.. bueno, Houyo se aprovechó de eso y la asustó, dejándose llevar. Y al fin y al cabo Houyo no es un "caballero" pues ni siquiera cumplió su palabra y... veremos si en verdad ama tanto a Kagome como para hacer cualquier cosa por ella jeje...

Gracias por leer, escribí rápido y bastante porque estaba enferma jaja, sii, es raro, pero cuando me enfermo, suelo inspirarme más... será el deliro de la fiebre o.o

Nos vemos y **FELIZ AÑOOO**!!

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	12. Abandonada

**Capítulo 12: "****Abandonada****"**

Pensaba en el idiota, traicionero, cínico y mentiroso ¿qué no decía ser un "caballero"? Un caballero ¡feh! Y ella... ella... que se había marchado junto con él... oh, claro, cierto, su presencia le era repugnante... prefería morir antes que casarse con él... ¡con él!... ¡Oh! Se mordió el labio, herido, torturándose con el recuerdo de Kikyo. Pero... es que era igual, despreciándolo, humillándolo, sintiendo asco tal vez... ¿por qué?... ¿Qué había hecho?... ¿Por qué? Y él que pensaba... que estar casado con ella tal vez... tal vez...

Sintió rencor, tanto o más que antes. Porqué había caído otra vez, porque... de alguna forma... se había ilusionado... nooo ¿qué había pensado? Estupideces solamente... tal vez... buscando consuelo para su corazón y orgullo herido... ¡Bah!... ¡Esto le pasaba por idiota! Pero esa niñita se las iba a pagar... malcriada...

Apretó los dientes, tanto, que tenía la mandíbula adolorida. Buscó por varios caminos sin encontrar a nadie que pudiera darle información a cerca de un carruaje que había pasado por ahí hacía poco. Al final retrocedió y tomó el camino principal que llevaba hacia el puerto. No sería posible que Houyo la llevara por ese camino, precisamente el que estaba siempre plagado de asaltantes a la espera de futuros viajeros y exportadores que acarreaban sus riquezas.

Chasqueó la lengua e instó al caballo a galopar más aprisa. No había pasado mucho rato cuando, en medio de la oscuridad, vio una intensa luz anaranjada tras una loma. Arrugó la frente y apuró al caballo. Fue entonces, al acercarse, que vio el incendio... el incendio de un carruaje.

Y entonces palideció y sintió la sangre congelarse en su cuerpo. El caballo se detuvo de súbito al ver las grandes llamaradas, él miró con pánico a su alrededor, intentó que su caballo retomara la marcha, pero no lo lograba, algo lo inquietaba. Un caballo galopaba en su dirección a toda velocidad, Inuyasha vio con horror que quien se acercaba en el, con el rostro magullado y un traje arrugado, era nada más y nada menos que Houyo... ¡y venía solo!

- ¡Ey!... ¡Detente!- Le gritó cuando pasó por su lado, pero no hizo caso, obligó otra vez a su caballo a seguir al otro, en pocos segundos lo alcanzó, Inuyasha lo derribó de su caballo y ambos cayeron al suelo, lo agarró de la solapa de su traje y lo miró lleno de furia- ¡Donde esta ella!... ¡¡¡Donde esta!!!

- Son... son muchos... no pude... son... peligrosos...- Balbuceó.

Inuyasha retuvo el aliento, casi no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo, lo zamarreó sin piedad.

- ¿¡La dejaste abandonada!?... ¡¡¡Maldito bastardo!!!

Le golpeó el rostro de forma brutal, dejándolo medio aturdido y podría haberlo matado sino fuera porque lo dejó de inmediato y corrió hasta el incendio. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, el humo lo sofocó y entre el escuchó un pequeño gemido y además voces masculinas.

A Inuyasha se le paralizó el corazón, abrió más los ojos, horrorizado, rodeó el coche que se incendiaba y cuando le dio la vuelta vio a un grupo de hombres, tres exactamente, uno de ellos sosteniéndola desde la espalda, los otros riendo e intentando acercarse pero no lo lograban porque ella daba de patadas y sollozaba asustada. Ni siquiera lo pensó, echó una mano al cinto y sacó su revolver y dio un solo disparo que le dio en el hombro del que sostenía a Kagome.

La joven gritó, quien la sostenía cayó al suelo del dolor y los demás voltearon para ver al desconocido. La chica había caído al suelo al igual que el herido y miraba atónita al hombre que se acercaba entre las llamas. Casi se le sale el corazón cuando se dio cuenta que era Inuyasha. Serio y siniestro, apuntando su arma a los otros dos que intentaban tomar revancha de parte del herido.

- Lárguense o los mato...- Gruñó, con sus ojos dorados en donde se reflejaban las altas llamaradas del carruaje. Los hombres miraron dubitativos y llenos de rencor a Inuyasha, finalmente tomaron al herido y se marcharon con él a rastras.

Cuando se alejaron, Kagome observó a Inuyasha con la boca casi abierta. No podía creer que él... que él la había salvado. Estaba completamente sorprendida y en shock. El hombre se acercó a paso firme y le tendió la mano, ella la miró y no reaccionó. Exasperado, molesto y herido, se inclinó y le tomó la mano con fuerza levantándola con poca delicadeza. Kagome chocó contra su cuerpo y sollozó afirmando el rostro en él.

- Tenía mucho miedo...

El joven se sorprendió cuando sintió las manos de ella apoyarse en su pecho, parecía buscar... refugio o... consuelo. De pronto tuvo pena y la rabia desapareció por completo. Ella era... una chiquilla indefensa que había estado a punto de...

- ¿Donde esta Houyo?- Preguntó de pronto alzando su rostro lloroso y pálido, aunque las mejillas estaban completamente encendidas. Inuyasha vio el reflejo de las estrellas en su mirada hermosa- ¡Dígame!... ¿qué le pasó a él?

Como si volviera a la realidad se dio cuenta de lo que Kagome estaba diciendo, poco a poco frunció el ceño y la apartó bruscamente haciendo una mueca.

- Deberías preocuparte por ti misma en vez del idiota ese...- Gruñó, manteniendo las manos en sus antebrazos.

La chica lo miró con rencor.

- ¡Oh! Pero cómo... ¿en donde esta? Si no quiere ayudarle yo lo haré... ¡suélteme!

Él no lo hizo a pesar de que ella intentó con todas sus fuerzas apartarse de su lado, era evidente que aun estaba en shock porque sollozó y le dijo un par de insultos, con rencor, él la zamarreó y luego la empujó contra el tronco de un árbol, tan fuerte que Kagome cerró los ojos del susto más que del dolor, él posó ambas manos a su lado, aprisionándola casi, fue en ese instante que ella lo miró más que temerosa... ansiosa... porque se había acercado demasiado a su cuerpo.

- El idiota con que pensabas fugarte es un cobarde, te ha dejado sola, abandonada a merced de esos ladrones porque se sintió incapaz de luchar contra ellos ¿ese es el amor de tu vida princesa? Te felicito, realmente se nota lo mucho que te ama.- Agregó con irritante sarcasmo y crueldad.

La chica lo miró un instante y luego negó con la cabeza, tenía hollín en las mejillas y sucio su bello vestido.

- No, mentira, mentira... lo dice porque... porque le tiene envidia ¡mentiroso!- Lo miró con rencor- Es la persona más despreciable que conozco ¡mentiroso!- Le pegó en el pecho y él tomó ambas muñecas sólo con una mano.

- Sabes que es cierto, princesa, te dejó, arrancó como la rata que es...

- ¡¡Mentira!!... ¡¡Él me ama!!... ¡¡Me ama mucho!

- Eso no es amor... princesa...

- ¡Qué sabe usted!- Contrarrestó empujándolo un poco pero eso apenas a él le provocó una mueca.

- Acéptalo y créeme, él te abandonó.- Le respondió impasible esta vez, casi sintiendo dolor por su desesperación.

- ¡Mentiraaa! - Bramó perdiendo el control.- ¡Mentira, lo dice para vengarse!... ¡Lo dice porque a usted lo abandonó Kikyou!!

Sólo cuando vio la expresión de su rostro se dio cuenta de lo cruel que había sido. Y se echó a llorar, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

- Perdóneme... perdóneme... lo siento...- Y es que se daba cuenta, así como el dolor que le causaba a ella enterarse que Houyo, su amado y querido prometido, la había dejado abandonada a merced de unos delincuentes. Y él, Inuyasha, abandonado por Kikyou, la mujer que amaba, pero a la vez había sido engañado por ella, porque le había creado esperanzas, lo había ilusionado y luego se había ido... igual que una rata, igual que Houyo... el dolor de ese hombre debía ser mas doloroso que el que sentía ahora ella... sí, más...- Perdóneme...

El hombre permitió que llorara en su pecho, recordando otra vez a la pérfida de Kikyou... manipuladora, mentirosa... y él que quería vengarse de su pequeña hermana... la pequeña... la que lo había salvado de una muerte segura... la que ahora lloraba en sus brazos con dolor al saber la perdida de su amado. Pensó en que ellos no deberían llorar por esas... basuras. La estrechó más contra su cuerpo acercando el rostro a su cabello enmarañado pero perfumado a rosas. Algo así... no se lo deseaba a ella... no, el dolor era desgarrador, pero ¿acaso él aun sentía dolor? No... sentía... rencor... odio, por Kikyou.

- Escúchame...- Susurró, tomándole la cabeza con sus dos manos. La chica alzó los ojos enrojecidos y las mejillas húmedas de llanto, sentía tanta tristeza pero más que eso, desilusión y... una autoestima demasiado baja. Su Houyo la había dejado, la había abandonado sin importarle nada.-... no tienes que pedir perdón ¿entiendes? Ella me abandonó...- Sonrió por primera vez con sinceridad-... debo aceptar eso algún día...

Kagome volvió a sollozar buscando su pecho como consuelo.

- Fue mala... mala... mentirosa... no sabe cuanto me dolió saber que ella era así... yo siempre creí... siempre pensé... que era la mejor...

Inuyasha sólo permaneció en silencio, pensando ¿era verdad?... ¿Sería cierto que aquella chiquilla también había sido "engañada" por Kikyou? Tensó el rostro y deseó que, aunque sonara cruel, fuera así.

- Vamos a casa...- Murmuró al fin, acariciándole el cabello y luego alzándole el rostro para mirarla-... y ese Houyo es un idiota... siempre te lo he dicho...

Kagome sonrió con amargura y luego suspiró fuertemente, apoyando la espalda en el tronco.

- Pero... duele... y me siento... despreciada...- Bajó el rostro y se apartó con torpeza el cabello que le caía a un lado de la cara-... tal vez... no soy... bonita o...mis papas dicen que soy impulsiva... Houyo es tan correcto... y yo cometí...- Se mordisqueó el labio y sus mejillas enrojecieron al recordar cuando lo besó-... algunas imprudencias...

Él la miró, de pronto sintió celos ¿imprudencias?... ¿Que clase de imprudencias? Lo sabía... seguro aquella niña había estado o sentido que estaba muy enamorada del idiota y cobarde ese que... se había entregado...

Inuyasha respiró con fuerza y se apartó. Kagome lo miró avergonzada. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Ella no debería contarle cosas tan privadas pero... no sabía porqué había hablado más de la cuenta con... _ese hombre_.

- Per... perdón...- Musitó una vez más, con dolor y una lagrima resbaló lentamente por su mejilla sonrosada-... por mentirle... sé que me... desprecia... y me duele que lo haga...

El hombre retuvo el aliento. La miró impávido un segundo. Jamás había pensado en eso... además... no creía que... todo lo que le había dicho, la hubiese lastimado. Se humedeció los labios y carraspeó.

- No... yo no te desprecio, princesa...

- ¿No?

La miró a los ojos sintiendo el loco latido de su corazón. ¿Qué estaba sintiendo? No, no podía, no podía caer otra vez... no podía. Carraspeó y adoptó una actitud seria, aunque amable.

- Volvamos a casa, ven aquí.

Le ofreció su mano y ella sonrió, correspondiéndole de inmediato. En cuanto quiso caminar sintió que las piernas cedían, antes de caer al suelo por tanta torpeza él la tomó en sus brazos, Kagome se sorprendió, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, lo abrazó del cuello y mientras caminaban entre la oscuridad le susurró un "gracias".

La subió a su caballo que estaba un par de metros más allá, sentándola delante suyo. Ella sentía que estaba muy agotada, cansada por toda la conmoción y el susto que se había llevado. Y mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban del sueño lo vio a él, con la mirada al frente, seguro, firme. Apoyó una mano en su chaqueta y la arrugó acomodando la cabeza en su pecho. Jamás en la vida había sentido tanta seguridad y comodidad como ahora. Y eran los brazos de Inuyasha.

&&&&&&&&

Sango estaba impaciente esperando en el pasillo a que apareciera pronto Inuyasha. Ya varias veces había tenido que mentir a la madre de la chica dándole una tonta excusa que, afortunadamente, la mujer creía. Pero... ¿y qué tal si decidía entrar a la alcoba y ya? No podría detenerla, al fin y al cabo, era su hija y esa era su casa.

Por el pasillo oscuro finalmente vio a Inuyasha aparecer, con Kagome en sus brazos aparentemente dormida. Ella le abrió la puerta de la alcoba con rapidez y vio como el hombre dejaba a la muchacha suavemente sobre la cama. Sango se sorprendió de ver el vestido sucio y rasgado y el rostro de Kagome con hollín. Miró a Inuyasha consternada.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Una larga historia.- Respondió y luego le tocó las mejillas a la muchacha- Despierta... ya estas en casa...

La joven entreabrió los ojos y su corazón brincó de alegría al ver la mirada ámbar, cerca y atenta en la suya.

- Yo te ayudaré a cambiarte, no te preocupes- Sonrió Sango y luego miró a Inuyasha- Ya te comportaste como un caballero, ahora puedes irte tranquilo.

El hombre la miró serio y luego a Kagome. La chica se había sentado en la cama, aun estaba demasiado somnolienta como para decir algo. Inuyasha tragó con fuerza y luego volteó, saliendo de la habitación.

&&&&&&&&

Tuvo horribles pesadillas. Escuchaba las risas burlonas, las miradas lascivas, las palabras obscenas de esos hombres... y ella, llamando desesperada a Houyo. Houyo. Quien arrancaba asustado en su caballo, dejándola a merced de esos ladrones. Caía en la desesperación, en el llanto y en el dolor. No, su Houyo no... Houyo...

- ¿Qué pasa cariño?... ¿por qué tienes fiebre?

Su mamá estaba sentada a su lado, en la cama. Ella pestañeó varias veces antes de darse cuenta que estaba en su alcoba, con Buyo dormitando cerca suyo, que ya era de día, pues los rayos del sol entraban en su alcoba, y que estaba en su casa. ¿Había sido un sueño todo? Sentía un nudo en la garganta pero a la vez una cálida sensación en su pecho.

- ¿Fiebre?

- Así parece... - Agregó, posando una vez más la mano en su frente-... no es mucha... deben ser los nervios... por la boda.

Alzó la mirada a ella. La boda. La boda. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron de súbito. La boda. Ya no temblaba de horror al escuchar la palabra. El incidente de anoche. ¡Dios del cielo! Que terrible había sido, tan terrible y horroroso que se creyó perdida al ver a Houyo marcharse dejándola abandonada... y luego, cuando ya casi se daba por vencida, apareció él para salvarla. Él la había salvado...

- Sí... la boda...- Musitó, recordando sus ojos dorados, sus caricias de consuelo cuando ella lloraba, sus palabras de aliento, su perfume varonil y el regazo que la protegió de vuelta a casa... él había hecho todo eso... él...

- Anoche tu prometido estaba muy preocupado por ti...- Dijo su madre, poniéndose de pie-... me dijo que vendría hoy en la tarde, para ver como seguías...

- En... ¿en serio?

La mujer le sonrió y le acarició el flequillo de la frente.

- Tienes mucha suerte de tener un prometido tan preocupado por ti... estoy segura que él no dudaría en protegerte ni cuidarte... tienes mucha suerte, cariño.

Enrojeció más y sonrió tontamente, bajando la vista. Él... él se preocupaba por ella... después de... de todo lo que le había hecho... ¿podría ser que ya no la odiara?

_- No... yo no te desprecio, princesa..._

Su voz ronca le provocó escalofríos y cosquillas en el estómago. ¿Sería cierto entonces? Si tan solo fuera verdad...

Camino a casa de su prometida, se dirigió antes al hotel del pueblo. Pidió ver a una persona y el recepcionista lo miró dubitativo. Inuyasha lucía tan temible y prepotente que el hombre tenía razón en dudar de él.

- Dígame cual es su habitación.- Gruñó, poniéndose una mano en la pistola que traía al cinto.

El hombre tartamudeó y finalmente habló. A Inuyasha le brillaron los ojos y corrió casi hasta las escaleras. No le costó encontrar el número de la habitación. Le dio una patada a la puerta y Houyo, que guardaba su ropa en la maleta, pegó un brinco del puro susto.

- Pe... pero qué hace...

Inuyasha caminó hasta él y le tomó el cuello con una mano, con la otra había extraído su pistola y se la había puesto en la sien del muchacho, este casi se desmayó cuando el hombre movió el gatillo.

- Así que aun no te vas maldita basura...

- Yo... yo...- Houyo tartamudeó, y podría haberse orinado ahí mismo del puro miedo. Ese hombre tenía una mirada diabólica y era capaz de todo, lo sabía, hasta podría matarlo. Quería gritar para pedir ayuda pero se dio cuenta que ni siquiera podía abrir la boca.

- Cobarde, imbécil, poco hombre...- Gruñó Inuyasha y entonces le puso la boca de la pistola sobre la sien, casi enterrándosela en la carne-... me alegro que te vayas, rata asquerosa... pero te juro que si vuelves... si tienes intención nuevamente de quitarme a Kagome... yo te mato, y esta vez no tendré una pizca de piedad ¿escuchaste?... ¡Te mato!

La frente del muchacho sudaba, las piernas le temblaban y miraba con pánico a Inuyasha. Este luego gruñó soltándolo con tanta brutalidad que el chico cayó al suelo.

- Más te vale no aparecer otra vez... estas advertido.

Volteó pero la voz de Houyo lo detuvo.

- ¡Ella lo desprecia!- Bramó herido y humillado, Inuyasha volteó con deseos de matarlo, más se reprimió a duras penas-... lo desprecia, le da asco estar con usted... nunca tendrá su corazón, como yo lo tuve...

- Créeme... tú nunca tuviste su corazón- Le respondió, alzando al barbilla con dignidad y marchándose de ahí.

Hubiera querido matarlo, por ruin y cobarde, pero no quería mancharse las manos por una persona como esa. Por todos los dioses, cómo podía haber tanta escoria en este mundo. A veces se sentía... tan desilusionado de la vida... sin embargo sentía malestar por lo que le había dicho. Y sí, era cierto, ella lo despreciaba, tal vez hasta le causaba repugnancia, como la maldita de Kikyou... cómo deseaba hacerle cambiar de opinión, como ansiaba demostrarle que no era un hombre repugnante o...

Kagome se encontraba en el jardín de su casa, ansiosa, esperando a que él apareciera. Deseaba esta vez agradecer su ayuda. La había salvado, le había salvado la vida y eso... eso significaba que estaba en deuda con él... se llevó una mano al corazón notando como este latía. Sonrió ansiando verlo. Necesitaba hablar con Inuyasha...

Lo vio aparecer en la calle, deteniéndose en su caballo, ella se acomodó el vestido rosa y se puso de pie, caminando con lentitud a su encuentro. Inuyasha abrió el portón y entró, al voltear la vio acercarse, frunció la frente. ¿Asco?... ¿Le causaba asco? Ya vería quien era realmente. Caminó a grandes zancadas, se acercó a ella y antes que Kagome dijera algo para saludarlo, la tomó de la cintura y se inclinó para besarla. La sintió moverse, pero la aferró más fuerte a su pecho, el beso que en un principio fue sobre los labios, brutal y doloroso, se volvió suave cuando la muchacha dejó de luchar, fue entonces que Inuyasha pareció enternecerse, la ira y la rabia se disipó y su boca se abrió para atrapar los labios de la que era su prometida. Jamás había probado labios tan temblorosos, suaves y tiernos como aquellos y entonces se preguntó... si realmente ella le era indiferente, porque su beso lo calmó y de pronto sólo deseaba besar los labios de la pequeña Kagome.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Hola amigas, gracias por sus mensajes _**y gracias a todos quienes leen n.n**_

Bueno, ahora le tocó a Kagome ser "abandonada"... y de la peor manera. Menos mal que nuestro Inu iba en su búsqueda... lo malo es que nuestro héroe aun esta demasiado dolido por lo que le hizo Kikyou y demasiado herido por que le pesa el que Kagome sienta "asco" o algo así por él... porque él... es obvio que siente algo por ella.

Nos vemos, cuídense mucho.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	13. El Miedo de Inuyasha

**Capítulo 13: "****El Miedo de Inuyasha****"**

Fue brusco al principio, le dolieron los labios, aun así su corazón latió como loco y su cuerpo se debilitó, luchó para apartarse pero pronto se rindió, y entonces la presión de sus labios sobre los suyos se hizo suave, ella afirmó una mano en su chaqueta, cerca de su corazón, de pronto creyó que era un sueño, que flotaba, que su aroma varonil la estaba sedando, calmando. Cuando Inuyasha abrió sus labios y atrapó su boca casi se desmayó, las piernas se le flectaron ya sin fuerzas, él pareció notarlo y la acercó más a su pecho, su ronco jadeo le erizó la piel, los sonidos de sus bocas húmedas le despertaron sensaciones que no conocía, entreabrió los ojos y él lo hizo al mismo tiempo, apartando el rostro de ella. Pero la sostuvo, porque la joven parecía a punto de desmayarse.

Inuyasha se sorprendió del efecto que había causado en la muchacha ¿Él había hecho? Pero... pero si ella ya... Arrugó la frente y le tocó las mejillas muy ruborizadas.

- Ey... Kagome... ¿te encuentras bien?... ¡Ey, princesa!

Pero la joven se desmayó completamente. La tomó en sus brazos turbado y asustado, su madre, que salía de la casa, corrió a su encuentro totalmente alterada.

- ¡Oh!... ¿Pero qué le pasó?... ¡Por dios, Kagome!... ¿qué sucedió?

- Esta desmayada, señora- Respondió serio, contrayendo el rostro y entrando a la casa. La dejó en un sillón recostada mientras la mujer llamaba a una sirvienta.

- ¡Oh!... ¡Debe ser la fiebre! La tenía esta mañana y... pobrecita, mire sus mejillas... esta afiebrada.

El hombre observó a la joven con detenimiento y tuvo el irrefrenable deseo de volver a besarla. Tenía el gusto dulce de sus labios y la tibieza de ellos aun en su boca. Se sorprendió de que le costaba respirar, estaba muy agitado. No debía estar pensando en eso ahora... se sintió culpable, ella necesitaba un médico, sí, un médico.

- Llamaré a un médico- Dijo de pronto, presuroso, caminando hasta la entrada.

- ¡Oh!... ¡Ya despierta!... ¿cómo te sientes querida?

Se volteó y caminó a paso acelerado hasta su lado, se puso en cuclillas y le tomó las manos mientras la muchacha abría los ojos, aun demasiado aturdida. Esta vez estaba muy pálida pero cuando su mirada se encontró con la suya se ruborizó otra vez por completo, recordando lo sucedido.

- ¿Cómo estas Kagome?... ¡Otra vez te desmayaste! Mi querida niña... íbamos a llamar a un médico...- Chilló su mamá, a su lado.

- ¡Oh!- Ella se soltó de las manos de Inuyasha, nerviosa en extremo y bajó la vista. Se sentía tan... avergonzada, aun le ardían los labios por su inesperado beso.- Em... no es nada mamá... se lo aseguro...

- ¿Cómo que no? Esta mañana tenías fiebre y ahora te desmayaste.

Kagome apenas miró a Inuyasha, que estaba en frente suyo, mirándola con extrema atención ¡Dios!... ¿Qué había sucedido? Su beso... su beso la había dejado... aturdida... había sido algo tan... tan... perturbador, jamás había experimentado esa clase de sensaciones, jamás había sentido tantas cosas a la vez, era como estar en las nubes y luego perderse en un mar de ensueño, su corazón parecía a punto de estallar, la sangre hervía con su beso, algo en la boca de su estómago le ardió y una ola de calor la invadió por completo, eso era... sinceramente... escalofriante... ¿eso era un beso?... no, eso era SU beso...

- Entonces lo mejor será que la vea un médico, si tiene fiebre y se desmaya, debe estar enferma- Dijo Inuyasha mirándola seriamente.

La joven se ruborizó más ¿qué no se daba cuenta que se había desmayado por... por el ímpetu de su beso?

- Ehh, no... no, en serio... estoy bien...- Musitó.

Inuyasha se puso de pie y miró a la madre de la joven con seriedad.

- Iré por el médico, mientras tanto sería prudente que se recostara un poco.

Lo dijo con tanta convicción que parecía una orden. Kagome lo observó marcharse sin el valor para oponerse.

Él estaba nervioso, no podía evitarlo ¿había sido su culpa?... ¿Era su culpa el que ella estuviera así? Tal vez había sido por el beso... tal vez... le causaba tanta repugnancia que... que por eso... no, si le causara repugnancia, hubiera intentado defenderse, más ella se dejó... ¡Dios!... ¿No había sido tal vez demasiado brusco?... ¿O estaba exagerando en su venganza? Sí, sí... tal vez... porque... la princesa... sólo era una chiquilla... y su beso... su beso aunque no fue correspondido... no, no podía pensar muy bien, salvo en ella, en su estado.

El médico salió de la alcoba seguido de la madre de la muchacha. El padre de la joven arrugó el ceño e Inuyasha se mordió casi la lengua para no preguntar primero.

- ¿Y bien?... ¿esta enferma?... ¿qué es lo que le sucede?

- Sólo esta alterada, nerviosa... – Respondió el galeno dirigiéndose hacia el señor Higurashi-... ella se va casar muy pronto ¿no?

- En menos de un mes- Respondió él- ¿Pero es cierto eso?... ¿Qué sólo sean los nervios?

- No tiene más síntomas y además esto le ha pasado sólo ahora. Es lógico, son los nervios, recomiendo que descanse... pero como de seguro no podrá porque verá el ir y venir de los preparativos... recomiendo que se vaya a la casa de alguien... y así pueda descansar, mientras ustedes realizan los preparativos.

Inuyasha miró con seriedad al médico y luego posó sus ojos dorados en el padre de la joven.

- Puede venir a mi casa... y llevar una doncella si ustedes quieren, aunque mi padre será suficiente chaperón si es eso lo que le preocupa.

El señor Higurashi miró a su esposa y esta apretó levemente los labios.

- Oh... pero... ¿no sería mucha molestia?

- La molestia sería para ustedes porque tendrían que preparar la boda... aunque vendré a menudo para ver en qué puedo ayudar... la boda también me concierne.- Sonrió y lo hizo con sinceridad.

Los padres de la joven se miraron un momento y luego el señor Higurashi carraspeó.

- Lo discutiremos un momento.- Y se llevó a su esposa a la biblioteca.

El doctor hizo una inclinación de cabeza e Inuyasha le agradeció su visita. Se dio cuenta que estaba solo en el pasillo, vio la puerta abierta de la alcoba, titubeó pero luego se armó de valor y entró, tuvo la precaución de dejar la puerta abierta, no quería por nada del mundo tener problemas con los padres de Kagome.

La vio sentada en la cama, vestía su vestido rosa y se había quitado un pequeño tocado de su cabeza, ahora los bucles de su cabello caían en sus hombros ordenadamente y ella al verlo se sonrojó y lo miró avergonzada, bajando la vista.

- El doctor...- Murmuró él, acercándose a paso muy lento hasta donde estaba la muchacha-... dice que estas muy nerviosa...

- Ahh... eso... – La joven sonrió y jugueteó con un bucle que le caía sobre el hombro-... exagera...

Inuyasha se sentó en la cama y la observó con quietud. Tuvo el extraño sentimiento de tocar sus mejillas, aun tenía la pequeña cicatriz hecha con la rama de los arbustos de su casa. Deseó levantarle el rostro y obligarla a mirarlo, pero se contuvo.

- No lo creo. Han... pasado muchas cosas... anoche sobre todo...- Dijo él en cambio.

La sonrisa de Kagome desapareció, recordó el incidente, horrorizada palideció al sentir las voces de esos hombres en su cabeza, y Houyo... Houyo... sintió un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Se mordió el labio conteniendo el llanto.

- Ahh... sí...- Musitó apenas. Y entonces alzó el rostro y lo enfrentó. Jamás lo había visto así, sin el ceño endurecido, la mirada de odio o la burlona sonrisa en su rostro. Al contrario, la observaba con atención, visiblemente ansioso y amable. Eso la hizo sentirse mas nerviosa con su presencia ¿por qué se comportaba sí?... ¿qué había cambiado? Y... ¿por qué la había besado? Estaba segura que no era porque... sintiera algo por ella, hacía poco la despreciaba y además... estaba más que segura que él aun seguía amando a su hermana. Tragó amargamente bajando otra vez la vista. No debía pensar en eso-... yo... yo... yo quería...- Volvió a enrojecer y lo miró otra vez a los ojos. Qué extraño le resultaba mirarlo con tanta atención-... agradecerle... anoche... salvó mi vida...

Inuyasha la observó con atención. Cómo deseaba consolarla, porque sabía y era obvio que sufría con el recuerdo del idiota ese...

- No es nada...- Sonrió nervioso y la miró con intensidad. La joven tragó con fuerza y apartó la vista de la suya.

- Es que... si usted no... no hubiera llegado... si no...- Kagome ocultó el rostro con sus manos y sollozó. Hubiera estado realmente perdida si él no hubiera aparecido... ¡oh!... ¡Houyo!... ¿cómo había sido tan cruel e insensible?... ¿cómo? Debió haberlo sospechado... porque... al fin y al cabo... tal vez... nunca la amó en verdad... y ella en parte lo sabía, lo sospechaba... era tan frío y distante... que confundió eso pensando en su extrema "caballerosidad"... ¡oh! Era tan triste pensar en que realmente nunca la amó... nunca...

Inuyasha la miró triste desde donde estaba. Su corazón de alguna forma parecía dolerle. Y es que... entendía tan bien su sufrimiento... había sido abandonada por la persona que amaba... se había dado cuenta lo ciega que había sido... igual que él... por Kikyou... pero... ¿en realidad ellos habían amado a esas ratas mentirosas?

- No llores por él...- Murmuró, acercándose más a ella-... no vale la pena...

Kagome poco a poco dejó de sollozar, se limpió las lágrimas y respiró fuertemente, lo miró otra vez con agradecimiento.

- Le debo... mi vida...

Inuyasha hizo una mueca y se levantó de la cama.

- No digas eso princesa, sólo hice lo que... cualquier persona haría.

Ella negó con su cabeza.

- No. No lo haría cualquier persona. Y usted lo hizo... a pesar... de todo el daño que... le hemos causado... lo hizo...

- Pero ya te dije que no te odio, princesa- Respondió suavemente.

Kagome sentía las mejillas enrojecer al notar su mirada posada en la suya. Era como si... su corazón... comenzara a arder... apartó otra vez la vista y se miró las manos, nerviosa, se sorprendió del anillo de compromiso en su dedo... ni siquiera había reparado en él. Comenzó a jadear... ¿qué le estaba pasando? Ahora ese hombre... la turbaba demasiado.

Cálmate Kagome... estas así sólo porque... porque no esperabas que él te salvara y... además... ese beso... no, el beso sólo había sido para molestarla, seguro, a él le gustaba molestarla, vengarse.

- Bueno... – Tragó fuertemente y volvió a mirarlo-... entonces... le ruego... que no diga nada a... mis padres... por lo que hice... anoche... me siento... avergonzada... no debí huir... fue... mis papas tienen razón... soy una cabeza loca... impulsiva... – Se retorció las manos muy nerviosa-... yo... lo hice casi... sin pensar...

Inuyasha la miraba tan atentamente que Kagome no sabía ya cómo salir de la conversación, parecía que mientras más hablaba, más tonteras decía o que ella misma se estaba delatando. Seguro él debía pensar que era una niña loca, tal y como todos lo decían. Finalmente se calló y se mordió los labios.

- Esta decidido- Interrumpió su mamá y miró a Inuyasha con sorpresa, luego se tranquilizó. Él estaba de pie a un lado de la cama y Kagome sentada en ella. – Ah... bien... esta preocupado por su salud...

- Sí, señora- Respondió el joven y Kagome alzó la mirada apenas para mirarlo.- Pero... la dejo con ella, permiso.

Salió haciendo una inclinación de cabeza a la muchacha y ella apenas le sonrió, luego su madre se sentó a su lado, sonriente.

- Es un muchacho bueno... esta siempre al pendiente de ti, hija... deberías agradecer a Dios tener un prometido así... por eso... te ruego... que te comportes y dejes de andarte viendo a escondidas... con... con _el otro_ ¿entiendes? Si él se llega a enterar... si tu padre llega a saberlo...

Kagome tragó fuertemente y se levantó de la cama, caminó un segundo y luego volteó, mirando a su madre con convicción.

- No se preocupe mamá. No cometeré más imprudencias. Me comportaré... como debe ser. Lo prometo.

Su madre la miró sonriente, luego se levantó y le tomó las manos.

- Confiaré en ti, querida. ¿Sabes? Pasarás una temporada, un par de días solamente, en casa de él... – Kagome la miró atónita, de pronto el cuerpo comenzó a temblarle-... irá una doncella contigo... no deberás preocuparte por los preparativos de la boda, eso déjanos a nosotros, tú, sólo descansa y relájate.

- ¿¿Qué??

- Tu padre esta de acuerdo... descansa y... compórtate, demuestra la señorita educada que eres...

&&&&&&&&

- Realmente estoy muy sorprendida, Kagome... pensé que había algo entre Houyo y tú...

La muchacha tragó con fuerza, deseando que Inuyasha no escuchara la conversación que tenía ahora con Eri. La joven amiga había llegado esa tarde sin creer que ella se había comprometido con un hombre... del cual jamás en la vida había escuchado hablar.

- Fue...- Se humedeció los labios mirando hacia otro lado-... fue algo muy repentino...

- Pues bastante... – Eri la miró fríamente-... es... ¿arreglado?... ¿O en verdad lo amas?...

¿Qué le iba a decir?... no lo amaba, claro que no. Aun había momentos en que le temía a _ese hombre_ y lo que pudiera hacerle pero... por alguna extraña y loca razón... consentía en casarse con él... no podía decirle tampoco que era arreglado. Sabía que los chismes estaban en su contra, seguro Eri también sabía lo del "incidente" en su alcoba.

- Mmmm... es algo complicado de decir...

- Pensé que amabas a Houyo...- Musitó la chica, poniéndose de pie y mirándola con rencor-... realmente creí que... bien... parece que... al fin y al cabo, no éramos tan amigas que digamos...

Kagome se puso de pie, asustada.

- ¡No!... ¿qué dices? No te vayas... espera... no pienses mal de mi...

- ¿Cómo que no? Te casas con un completo desconocido, tu, que siempre me dijiste que antes muerta que estar casada por compromiso o sin amor...

- Pero...

- Sólo me tenías envidia, esa es la verdad- Masculló la chica saliendo de la casa.

La muchacha se quedó mirando la ventana y la siguió con la vista hasta que ella desapareció en la calle. Le dolía mucho el que su mejor amiga pensara tan mal de ella ¿por qué?... ¿Por qué todo estaba en su contra? Esto parecía una maldición, desde que había conocido a Inuyasha... desde que había mentido por Kikyou, todo, absolutamente todo había cambiado...

- ¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad?

Ella volteó, asustada y bajó la vista al darse cuenta que era su prometido. ¡Dios! Lo había escuchado... pero... era cierto... ¿porqué no le había dicho la verdad? Decirle que estaba siendo obligada, arruinada por él...

- N... no sé...- Murmuró. Su voz apenas fue audible. Le dolía mucho sentirse tan sola ahora. No tenía a nadie...

- Para proteger a tu hermana ¿verdad?

Kagome lo miró seria, él sonreía, pero ella notaba nuevamente la burla en su boca. ¿Por Kikyou?... ¿Para proteger a Kikyou? No, no estaba muy segura... tal vez... lo estaba protegiendo... a él...

Al fin se marcharon en el carruaje, ella no habló absolutamente nada en todo el viaje. Su cabeza era un torbellino. No entendía cómo él podía consentir el que fuera a "descansar" a su fabuloso castillo ¿por qué? A veces pensaba que en verdad ese hombre estaba siendo amable con ella, pero otras... otras imaginaba que sólo deseaba aplicar su venganza... y ella había caído.

Llegaron al castillo, Kagome de pronto sintió miedo. Iba a estar ahí, sin sus padres, ni contaba con la doncella que estaba a su lado ¿y si él en verdad sólo pensaba en vengarse? Lo miró con dolor y visiblemente nerviosa. Inuyasha, quien le dio la mano para ayudarla a bajar, notó su estado y se contuvo, hasta que ella salió del carruaje. Le ofreció su brazo y la muchacha aceptó, respirando fuertemente.

- No tienes qué temer...- Murmuró Inuyasha, de pronto.

Kagome lo miró de soslayo deseando creer en sus palabras.

- No... quisiera causar... molestias aquí...- Se excusó torpemente.

El hombre sonrió y la miró, deteniéndose.

- No me causarás molestias... te lo prometo...- Susurró lentamente. Y entonces le acarició su flequillo. Kagome dejó de respirar, él acariciaba su flequillo con tanta lentitud y suavidad que a la chica le pareció que el tiempo se detenía. El hombre le sonrió y el estómago de la chiquilla le dio cosquillas.-... estarás bien aquí...- Y se giró, subiendo junto con ella las escalinatas de entrada.

Kagome estaba muy sorprendida de sus palabras y de sus acciones ¿era sincero?... ¿Por qué ese cambio ahora?... ¿Por qué se comportaba así de amable? Después de todo lo sucedido, después de todo lo que se habían dicho... bajó la vista y él fijó sus ojos en sus labios. Deseables, húmedos, perfectos, se relamió sus propios labios deseando contenerse, luego miró hacia el frente y respiró con fuerza.

- Mi padre se pondrá muy contento con tu estadía.

Y él también lo estaba ¿por qué? No sabía qué había pasado. En qué momento, en qué instante él deseó tenerla a su lado a toda costa porque... ahora sí deseaba casarse, casarse pero sin tontas excusas, menos con amenazas... se sentía... ilusionado nuevamente... pero esta vez era distinto... no sabía porqué... porqué deseaba tanto tenerla a su lado, besarla otra vez, acurrucarla en su pecho, hablar con ella de tantas cosas pero... pero... ¿pero qué sentiría Kagome?... ¿Seguiría despreciándolo? Inuyasha tuvo que admitir que ella no era igual a Kikyou... porque... para su alegría y orgullo... la princesa, Kagome, seguía con el asunto de la boda ¿acaso aceptaba finalmente por él?... ¿O por deber?... había tanto que aclarar... tanto que saber... pero estaba seguro que el que ella ahora estuviera ahí, a su alcance, le era ventajoso... no sólo para hablar y aclarar dudas... sino, para conocerla por completo... tenía miedo también... ¿qué tal si le jugaba igual que Kikyou?...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: **Gracias por los más de 40 reviews** del cap. pasado, le agradezco a _**tooodos quienes leen también**_, wow, fueron muchísimos esta vez y se los agradezco de corazón, leo todos sus mensajes así que no duden en escribirme n.n

Por favor chicas, **escriban SUS PROPIAS historias**, _**no hay límites para la imaginación y todas podemos escribir buenos fics cuando hay cariño, dedicación y paciencia**_. No plagien porque donde sea, siempre saldrán delatadas. Evítense malos ratos, por favor.

Volviendo al fic... buee, qué decir. Kagome aun esta muy confundida, no sabe si él esta jugando o siendo sincero. Inuyasha en cambio ya sabe lo que siente, lo malo es que la desconfianza siempre esta ahí, esta herido aun... y no quiere que Kagome lo lastime, aunque él sabe que lo que esta sintiendo ahora es muy diferente que por lo que sintió con la otra...

Ya veremos como evolucionan las cosas. De momento a esperar, tranquilas que no me demoro en actualizar.

Gracias por sus mensajes, por leer y por su incondicional apoyo.

Nos vemos y cuídense mucho

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	14. Enamorándola

**Capítulo 14: "****Enamorándola****"**

- Es un gusto enorme tenerte en mi casa, pequeña- Dijo el anciano tomándole la mano y dándole pequeños golpecitos en ella, Kagome sólo le sonrió tímidamente- Me siento tan solo y tú... tú de alguna forma traes vida a este lúgubre lugar...

- Papá, deje de causar lástima.- Rezongó el muchacho afirmándose junto a un ventanal.

El hombre lo miró con cara de pocos amigos un segundo y luego volteó el rostro a la joven, brindándole una sonrisa.

- Me siento tan feliz... ¡ya sé! Realizaremos una fiesta mañana en la noche en tu honor, sí, te lo mereces pequeña...

- Oh... no, señor... no es necesario... – Protestó, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a Inuyasha, pero sabía que la observaba, cada segundo que pasaba en aquel castillo sentía más miedo ¿qué tenía pensado? Ahhh ¿porqué ella había aceptado estar ahí?... ¿en qué estaba pensando?... ¡Dios del cielo!... ¿qué había hecho?

- Claro que sí es necesario, quiero que todos nuestros amigos te conozcan, que vean que tendré a las más hermosa, jovial y tierna hija política... ¿no es cierto, Inuyasha?... ¿no crees que es buena idea la fiesta?

Kagome lo miró al tiempo que él lo hacía, ella respiraba muy fuerte y tragó con dificultad. Deseaba... deseaba que en verdad ese hombre ya no siguiera con su venganza... porque ella no lo odiaba ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Había salvado su vida...

- A mi me parece una excelente idea, padre- Respondió al fin, sonriéndole a la joven.

La muchacha bajó la vista y tembló. Si pudiera entender el significado de sus palabras, de sus miradas, de sus acciones... ¿estaba siendo sincero o era parte del juego?

Cenaron casi al anochecer, los tres en una larga y majestuosa mesa. Ella miró a su alrededor. Primera vez que observaba con atención la decoración de aquel enorme castillo. Se entretuvo observando los numerosos cuadros colgados en la pared con escenas de guerra o típicos paisajes del Japón antiguo. Notó que en una esquina de la sala había una magnífica armadura samurái, también creía haber visto, en la otra sala, anteriormente, un par de colosales espadas y bastantes armas de fuego en exhibición. Miró a ambos hombres que charlaban a cerca de los preparativos de la recepción que iban a dar al día siguiente. ¿Qué eran ellos exactamente?... ¿Qué era ese hombre en verdad? Kikyou había pensado que él era pobre, un mendigo tal vez que había encontrado a orillas de la playa, debido a un naufragio. Quería saber qué era él, a qué se dedicaba, deseaba conocerlo más... pero... tenía miedo de saber, preguntar...

La doncella durmió en la cama del lado, la habitación que le dieron parecía del Medievo. Pero ella no reparó en los detalles de ella, ni en las flores exóticas y perfumadas que habían en un jarrón, ni en las sábanas de suave seda, ni en el balcón que daba a las vastas tierras del castillo. Estaba preocupada, temerosa, ansiosa y había momentos en que el remordimiento parecía consumirla. Apretaba los labios y encrispaba las manos en la almohada, temblando. ¿Y si él aparecía de pronto en su alcoba?... ¿Si la doncella era drogada o le hacía algo primero? Nadie la ayudaría... su padre, aquel anciano bondadoso, no era ninguna garantía...

Cálmate, Kagome... no... no puedes dejarte llevar por las novelas de Eri...

Se acurrucó más en la cama escuchando cada sonido por mínimo que fuera. A veces llegaba a sudar del miedo, sentía pasos en el pasillo, puertas que se abrían... o cerraban, murmullos que le parecieron siniestros... ¡Dios!... ¿Por qué había consentido venir?... ¿Por qué?

- Tu prometida... realmente... me desconcierta... la primera vez que vino aquí lucía enojada y distante y ahora, aunque esta más amable y dócil parece asustada... ¿qué me ocultas Inuyasha?... ¿qué esta pasando entre ustedes dos?

El joven hombre lo miró con recelo. Condenado viejo ¿porqué tenía que ser tan quisquilloso? Hizo una mueca y se bebió de un sorbo la copa de vino que sostenía desde hacía ya bastante rato, en su mano.

- ¿Por qué no se preocupa de tomar sus medicinas a las horas que le corresponde en vez de andarse entrometiendo en mi vida privada?

- Muchacho mal educado...- Rezongó el anciano levantándose pesadamente de la silla y afirmándose en su bastón-... no sacas nada con responder a la defensiva... sé muy bien que algo esta sucediendo... tú también eres un completo enigma...

Inuyasha rió más por nervio que por lo que había dicho su anciano padre, caminó un poco por la estancia y se afirmó en la cornisa de la chimenea que ya estaba casi apagada.

- Usted esta tan ocioso, que se esta imaginando cosas... – Sonrió malvadamente-... pero le diré algo... todo va viento en popa, no hay misterios, ni secretos, así que quédese tranquilo... ya verá que todo esta bien... no hay de qué preocuparse...- Murmuró.

El anciano lo estudió un largo instante, finalmente habló.

- Vi una fotografía en casa de ellos... de la hermana... la mayor...- Dijo, jugando con su bastón y mirándolo con minuciosidad-... se parece mucho a Kagome...

- Ahh...- Hizo una mueca y volteó, no pudo evitar enrojecer de rabia nuevamente, el recuerdo cruel de esa mujer sólo lograba ponerlo de mal humor. Respiró un par de veces e intentó calmarse... o al menos disimular delante del viejo-... no se parecen... Kagome es... distinta... – Y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que eso fuera cierto, deseó no estar equivocado.

- ¿Llegaste a conocer a la otra? Me dijeron que se fue de viaje con su esposo de forma... sorpresiva...

Apretó los labios y deseó echar una maldición. Pero volvió a contenerse.

- Se nota que estabas aburrido en la fiesta de compromiso...- Musitó, cruzándose de brazos, luego suspiró-... sí, la... vi, una vez... chillaba como loca...- Y recordó el incidente aquel en que casi la mató con sus propias manos, cuando se había enterado de la verdad. ¡Por todos los Dioses! Podría haberse manchado las manos de sangre por esa... basura mentirosa y rastrera...

Su padre arrugó la frente, como si en verdad no se creyera absolutamente nada de lo que le estaba hablando. El muchacho lo comprendió y no se preocupó por persuadirlo en ese instante. Tenía pensado otras "cosas" para calmarlo. Sí, su padre iba a estar tan convencido de su noviazgo que no cabría dudas de que estaban enamorados... el asunto era... como hacerlo, sin salir él lastimado...

&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha la observó con detención mientras se bebía el café que desde hacía un rato estaba frío. Notó sus ojos algo hinchados, levemente enrojecidos, la vio bostezar quedamente un par de veces y entonces no le cupo duda que ella no había dormido lo suficiente.

Pero fue cortés, no había comparación a la primera vez cuando ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra a su padre. Esta vez tuvo una charla bastante graciosa con él y se notaba su entusiasmo. Aunque cada vez que Kagome lo miraba a él sus mejillas se enrojecían y callaba por un instante, como si le avergonzara el que Inuyasha la estuviera observando. Por eso no interrumpió su charla, quería seguir viendo como era... su padre luego sería un buen juez para describirla.

- Kagome...- Dijo al fin, poniéndose de pie y brindándole su mano, la joven borró la sonrisa del rostro y lo miró expectante, casi reteniendo el aire-... me gustaría... que diéramos un paseo...

Ella sintió aquellas cosquillas en el estómago y el latido apresurado de su corazón. En un segundo comenzó a temblar, nerviosa. No era tanto el miedo que la invadía, sino también la ansiedad y... la expectación de verse a solas con... _ese hombre_. Miró al anciano casi con súplica, no deseaba salir ahora... ni ahora ni nunca... sólo pensaba en la venganza que pudiera aplicar cuando estuviera a solas con él. El anciano sonrió y le dio palmaditas en la mano que descansaba sobre la mesa.

- Ve pequeña... que mi hijo te muestre las tierras... vas a enamorarte de verdad...

Inuyasha arrugó el ceño ¿porqué lo decía?... ¿por las tierras o por él? Malvado y astuto viejo... Kagome miró al anciano sin comprender muy bien sus palabras y luego de dudar un momento, se puso de pie y levantó la barbilla, dándose fuerzas.

- Esta bien- Respondió a Inuyasha, aunque ni siquiera lo miró.

Iba de su brazo, apretaba los dientes, se sentía incómoda, nerviosa y desconfiada. A pesar de que la doncella caminaba tras ellos leyendo un libro, aún así Kagome desconfiaba de él y sus "artimañas".

- No tiene porqué comportarse así conmigo...- Dijo de pronto, dándose valor y mirando hacia el frente. En cuanto lo dijo sintió la mirada penetrante en su rostro.

- ¿Así?... ¿Así cómo?- Murmuró con la voz muy ronca, tan ronca, que ella sintió escalofríos. Su otra mano se aferró más a la sombrilla color amarillo que llevaba, del mismo color de su vestido.

La vio mordisquearse el labio inferior, Inuyasha jadeó y luego volteó la vista hacia el frente. De pronto se imaginaba él mordisqueándole el labio tierno y suave... tuvo que tragar con dificultad y concentrarse en la conversación.

- Amable...- Respondió la muchacha, volviéndolo a la realidad.

Él sonrió y ella bajó la vista. El verde pasto que pisaba tenía pequeñas gotitas de rocío. Alzó la vista hacia el frente y admiró el paisaje verde y vivo que se mostraba ante ella. Era una pradera inmensa, tan verde que casi lastimaba sus ojos. Más allá había árboles añosos y frondosos y sabía que tras los arbustos que apenas divisiva desde donde ahora estaba, se encontraba el estanque. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla y palpó la pequeña cicatriz que estaba pronta ya a desaparecer.

- Eres la... primera mujer que me reprocha el ser amable...- Dijo al fin y entonces se detuvo, hizo un suave ademán dejándola en frente suyo, su brazo ya no fue su apoyo, la tenía en frente y ella lo miraba confundida. Sonrió al ver su suave rubor en las mejillas.-... ¿cómo quieres que sea?

Ella arrugó la frente. Realmente esto la desconcertaba. Sinceramente... prefería que se mostrara dolido y rencoroso porque al menos así sabría lo que él realmente sentía... pero ahora... ahora...

- Le he pedido mil disculpas por lo sucedido...- Dijo al fin perdiendo toda la templanza y seguridad que se había dado esa mañana-... le he rogado que me perdone por haberlo perjudicado... mi mentira fue para protegerla a ella... lo juro por mi vida... pensé que usted estaba loco... – Lo vio muy serio y ella tuvo deseos de llorar pero se dio valor para seguir-... Kikyou... ella dijo que usted deliraba... que se había forjado ilusiones... que era peligroso contrariarlo... por eso le mentí... y no sabe cuanto me lo he reprochado todo este tiempo... su dolor aquella vez... ¿recuerda? Cuando la fue a buscar y le dije que mi hermana se había ido a un convento... – Notó como un músculo de su mejilla se movía, la mirada dorada e intensa estaba clavada en sus ojos-... su dolor fue casi la muerte para mi... no sabe lo que sentí por ella... por provocarle eso... la odié... realmente llegué a hacerlo...-Kagome ocultó su rostro con una mano, la agitación con que había dicho todo su discurso la hizo sentirse demasiado débil para seguir. Estaba ya tan cansada de todo... -... por favor... – Alzó la vista a él y casi suplicó-... dígame... que me perdona...

Inuyasha entreabrió sus labios, sus últimas palabras realmente lograron conmoverlo, no como antes, ahora sí estaba dolido, era como si volviera al pasado y recordara claramente lo sucedido. Y realmente pensó que su odio por Kikyou estaba justificado... ¿y ella?... ¿la princesa? Oh... sí, decía la verdad, ella no podía mentir tan descaradamente ahora... su dolor también le dolió... y no deseaba que ella estuviera triste o sufriera por culpa de... culpa de otros u "otras", en este caso. Le sonrió levemente y acercó su mano a su mejilla, la joven lo miró tensa.

- ¿Aun crees que te odio?... ¿Después de... todo lo que ha pasado... entre nosotros?

Kagome dejó de respirar, de pronto miró a la doncella que estaba de pie un par de metros más atrás, notoriamente incómoda. La muchacha dio un paso atrás, esquivándolo.

- Usted me salvó... es cierto...

- Y te besé también...

- ¡Oh!- La joven bajó la vista. Esta vez si estaba ruborizada hasta la raíz de los cabellos. ¿A eso se refería?... ¿entonces todo eso... era porque... porque... no la odiaba?... ¿sería cierto?... ¿sería verdad que finalmente la hubiera perdonado? No sabía qué decir, eso era extraño en ella, que siempre tenía una forma para refutar algo. Ahora, simplemente, se había quedado sin palabras.

- ¿Tienes miedo?

Kagome respiraba muy apresurado, apretó los labios y sus manos juguetearon con el asa de su sombrilla, al fin volvió a alzar el rostro a él, que la observaba con suma atención.

- De... de qué...- Musitó.

El hombre sonrió.

- De mi, por supuesto... ¿me temes?... ¿es eso?

La joven tragó con fuerza desviando un segundo la mirada hacia la doncella, luego lo miró a él y se mojó los labios, nerviosa. Al fin asintió rápidamente, desviando otra vez la vista hacia el horizonte.

- ¿Por qué?

Kagome cerró los ojos, agitada ¿por qué la torturaba de esa forma?... ¿Por qué le hacía toda esa clase de preguntas?

- Pienso que...- Retomó aire, inflando su pecho como si se estuviera asfixiando, luego exhaló y lo miró directo-... pienso que quiere vengarse de mí... por eso me trajo hasta aquí.

El hombre sonrió más, a la chica no le pareció gracioso y desvió otra vez la mirada hacia el horizonte.

- No voy a vengarme de ti... – Cuando Kagome se volvió a mirarlo Inuyasha se volvió muy serio-... al contrario... el que vinieras a esta casa... es... porque quiero conocerte en verdad...

La muchacha se sorprendió de sus palabras y se sonrojó ¿era cierto?... ¿Podría ser?... ¿Y porque de sólo pensarlo su estómago le hacía cosquillas y de alguna manera... de alguna manera eso... la alegraba enormemente?... ¿Podría ser que él... estuviera... interesado en ella?... ¡Oh! Si eso fuera cierto... si realmente...

Un suspiró se escapó de sus labios sin querer, bajó la vista, más nerviosa, le parecía tan irreal que _ese hombre_ se estuviera comportando así con ella...

- Por... ¿Por qué?... ¿acaso quiere comprobar que realmente estoy arrepentida por lo que le hice?

Él volvió a sonreír y estiró su mano, ruda, grande, áspera, para acariciar su suave y sonrosada mejilla.

- Yo quiero...- Tragó con fuerza y deseó con todas sus fuerzas no desilusionarse otra vez-... quiero conocerte porque quiero... porque eso es lo que quiero...

&&&&&&&&

Parecía sacado de un cuento, eso pensó la joven cuando bajó las escaleras y vio todo el salón iluminado con grandes candelabros, la gente bailando en el centro, mujeres hermosas vistiendo trajes de última moda, caballeros galantes y bien vestidos, que las acompañaban, una orquesta tocaba una mágica melodía a un lado del salón. Nunca había visto tantas personas reunidas en una misma parte... bien, ella era una pueblerina y esto, esto era el grandioso y lujoso Tokio.

Kagome se había esmerado esta vez en arreglarse. Horas antes, se había llevado una sorpresa cuando vio un vestido color verde intenso sobre su cama, palpó la suave tela y admiró los delicados encajes.

- El señor dijo que era un obsequio... que lo usara esta noche...- Había dicho su doncella.

Bajó los escalones con lentitud, cuando puso el pie en el último escalón una mano le fue ofrecida, ella alzó el rostro y se encontró con la gallarda y varonil estampa del que era ahora su prometido. ¡Dios! Su estómago se encogió cuando él le dio una intensa mirada a sus ojos, le sonrió apenas y el joven hombre le devolvió luego la sonrisa.

- Te ves muy hermosa...

Ella agradeció. Era costumbre recibir esa clase de cumplidos en una fiesta, pero recibirlos de él era como si el corazón de pronto se llenara de fuego. Y se sonrojó, porque los dedos de ese hombre se enredaron en los suyos como si quisiera que no escapara. Lo miró esperanzada ¿podría él estar sintiendo algo por ella?... ¿Podría ser?... ¿Sería digna de que alguien la quisiera de verdad?... ¿De verdad? Porque... después de lo sucedido con Houyo... había sido tan ciega... Houyo, quien nunca la amó...

- Gracias por el vestido... no debió molestarse... yo traía un par...

- Yo quería que usaras este- Respondió Inuyasha rodeándola y observándola por completo.

Le había dado en la talla perfecta. Ella llevaba el cabello suelto esta vez y tenía una pequeña peineta de cristal enredada a un lado, como único adorno. Las curvas de su ondulante cabello le caía sobre la frente, con su flequillo y tras su espalda. El escote de su vestido verde era revelador, mostraba su piel blanca y tersa que nunca antes había visto, el traje se ajustaba en su estrecha cintura y luego seguía amplio y despampanante hasta el suelo. Llevaba guantes blancos y largos hasta más arriba del codo, un par de pendientes pequeñitos de cristal, como su peine, cómo único adorno.

- ¿Y su padre?- Preguntó la joven, trayéndolo a la realidad. El hombre hizo una seña con su barbilla, y ella dirigió la mirada hacia donde le indicaba

- Seguro debe estarse pavoneando de los preparativos de la boda.

Kagome pareció dejar de respirar y no lo miró. La boda... cierto... la boda...

Inuyasha se detuvo junto con ella a las puertas de un salón y luego miró a la doncella, que venía un poco más atrás.

- No es necesario que nos acompañe hasta aquí, necesito hablar de forma privada con ella.

Kagome comenzó a respirar fuertemente deseando no mirarlo.

La doncella titubeó.

- Pe... pero...

- Realmente necesito hablar a solas, no tardaremos mucho, hay más gente aquí ¡por Dios!... ¿duda de un caballero?

- Oh no, señor...

El hombre sonrió. Si esa mujer supiera que él siempre decía que no era un caballero...

Posó su mano tras la espalda desnuda de Kagome y abrió la puerta de la salita. Ella lo miró dubitativa pero se dejó llevar. Entró y caminó separándose de su lado, admirando el lugar íntimo y acogedor. Había un par de sillones y unos estantes de vidrio con hermosos adornos con figuritas de cristal, junto a la ventana que aun tenía las cortinas descorridas dejando ver el paisaje misterioso y oscuro de la noche. Se dirigió al estante para admirar mejor los adornos y también para escapar de su alcance. No podía evitarlo. Ese hombre estando cerca la conmocionaba demasiado.

- Quiero hacerte un obsequio...

Kagome se giró de pronto, sorprendida, e Inuyasha caminó hasta ella sacando del bolsillo de su impecable esmoquin negro, una caja azul. Kagome miró la caja y luego lo miró a él.

- ¿Para mí?

_- ... gánate su corazón y demuéstrale con hechos que la amas. Así ella no tendrá dudas..._

La voz de su padre era constante y firme y él se preguntó todo el tiempo ¿La amo?... ¿Podría amarla? Pero aún así deseó hacerle ese obsequio.

- Para ti...- Musitó, sintiendo como su pecho se oprimía. La cercanía con su cuerpo, el estar solos ahora ahí...

- Pero... ya me ha regalado suficiente...- Respondió ella con inocencia. Él estiró más su mano y finalmente la muchacha recibió la cajita.

Kagome tragó con fuerza y la abrió lentamente. Un collar de esmeraldas y diamantes brilló en la penumbra. La muchacha alzó la vista a él, sorprendida. Nadie le había hecho un obsequio así...

Inuyasha lo sacó y se lo mostró en toda su magnificencia.

- Le hará juego con tu vestido... déjame ponértelo.

La rodeó y se posó tras suyo. Kagome comenzó a respirar fuertemente al sentir su aliento en su oído, no sólo eso, su cuerpo temblaba al darse cuenta que la observaba desde atrás. Turbada, se tomó el cabello y lo acomodó a un lado de su hombro y entonces esperó. Una situación como esta, tan cercana, tan íntima con un hombre, nunca la había tenido. Y estaba experimentando sensaciones tan vivas, turbadoras y a la vez placenteras que jamás antes había sentido. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Sintió el frescor de las joyas en su cuerpo y el calor de sus dedos en su cuello. Su piel se erizó ante el contacto y él lo notó. Inuyasha sonrió triunfal y la volteó.

- La vez que te besé, lo hice porque decías que te causaba repugnancia... ¿te sigo causando repugnancia?

- ¡Oh!... ¡No! No, claro que no...- Se calló. Su efusión la delató.

Inuyasha quiso reír, se sentía tan vivo otra vez...

- ¿No te causo repugnancia?- Musitó, rodeando su cintura y acercándola a su pecho. Ella se paralizó por completo, su respiración se hizo más forzosa, sus ojos parecieron atrapados ante el mirar dorado y seductor de él- Dímelo...

- N... no...

Él acercó el rostro al suyo, Kagome entrecerró los ojos y encrispó las manos en su pecho, sintió el roce de su barbilla sobre su mejilla, la piel era caliente, su aliento y respiración también lo era, le chocaba en el oído, parecía estarla... adormeciendo o... sedando...

- De... ¿de verdad?- Murmuró él, acariciando su delgada cintura y haciéndola estremecer-... ¿de verdad?- Rozó con sus labios la mejilla, dio un beso suave en ella, la escuchó jadear y suspirar, él deslizó una mano en su nuca, y volvió el rostro hacia el frente. Su aliento esta vez le chocó de lleno en la cara, ella entreabrió apenas los ojos y se dio cuenta de la tortuosa cercanía de sus bocas. - ¿Verdad?

- Sí...- Susurró.

Inuyasha rozó sus labios con los de ella que permanecieron temblorosos e inmóviles. Le dio un beso suave y lento, luego otro y después otro. La acercó más a su pecho y la besó, atrapando con su boca la suya.

- Te quiero...- Susurró Inuyasha entre sus labios.

Kagome se quedó sin aliento y se dejó llevar, luego de un momento lo imitó, mientras sentía que se perdía en un mar de sensaciones. De pronto se sobresaltó al sentir la lengua de él en su boca, gimió y perdió las fuerzas otra vez, se aproximó a su pecho mientras su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, como la calidez de su lengua suave y experta que recorría su boca. Era como si el mundo se hubiera detenido, en algún momento ella le respondió y deseó con todo su corazón que ese hombre, que ese hombre en verdad la quisiera...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Hola amigas, muchas gracias por los más de **500 reviews**, de verdad me hacen muy feliz, gracias _**a todos quienes leen también**_.

Bueno, como ven, en realidad no es que Kagome no sienta nada por él... hace rato ya que siente cosas, sólo que ahora... con este Inu que se ha propuesto... enamorarla, quien no cae ¿verdad? jeje...

Se cuidan y nos vemos!

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	15. Enemigo al Acecho

**Capítulo 15: "****Enemigo al acecho****"**

Su beso era suave, tan suave y lento que sentía que se había transportado a otro mundo, o a las nubes.

Fue tortuoso el que él separa su boca de la suya, deseaba más... más... entreabrió los ojos, los latidos de su corazón y su respiración se habían apaciguado. Cuando el hombre posó sus ojos ardientes en su mirada ella jadeó y ocultó el rostro en su pecho deseando tranquilizarse. Aun no podía estarlo, sentía que la habitación seguía dando vueltas y vueltas...

La sostuvo desde su espalda y él también se tranquilizó. Jamás había sentido todo aquello cuando besaba a una mujer ¡Por todos los dioses!... ¿Por qué con ella era distinto?.. ¿Por qué? Besarla era la cosa más embriagadora, dulce y enloquecedora...

- Kagome...- Susurró de pronto.

Ella tembló y no quiso apartar su rostro de su pecho. Tenía miedo ¿Y si le decía que... no significaba nada?... ¿Si se reía en su cara diciéndole que esto era parte de su venganza?... ¿Si el "te quiero" había sido una mentira como las mentiras de amor de Houyo?... volvió a respirar apresuradamente, asustada, a la expectativa, hubiera querido que el tiempo, el momento, se detuviera... todo parecía tan... maravilloso...

- Debemos volver a la fiesta...- Musitó él al fin con voz normal y tomándola de los hombros para separarla de su pecho.

La joven suspiró y luego de un instante alzó la mirada a él y asintió. Inuyasha le sonrió y se inclinó otra vez para besarla, ella se dejó fácilmente. Sentía ahora que cada vez que ese hombre lo hacía su corazón se rebozaba de felicidad y que perdía la noción del tiempo y el espacio. Sin contar con lo agradablemente perturbador que era ser besada por él... sus besos eran expertos, húmedos, deliciosos y tiernos. Alguien la besaba porque la quería... a ella, sólo a ella...

- Me... me gustaría seguir así...- Musitó el hombre, entre sus labios y posando una mano en su mejilla-... pero... debemos volver...

- Sí... sí...

Él apoyó su frente contra la suya y permaneció en silencio un momento. Pensaba en el drástico vuelco de las cosas ahora. No sólo en la situación entre ambos... también... en sus sentimientos... suspiró y le dio su brazo, ella se apoyó en él mientras alisaba la tela de su vestido y luego el flequillo, respiró fuertemente otra vez recuperando la compostura y aparentando normalidad... aunque le era imposible, estando a su lado, nada era normal.

- Oh, pero si aquí están...- Interrumpió el anciano a su paso. Inuyasha soltó a Kagome y ella sintió como si lo hubiera perdido, como si otra vez se hubiera quedado sola y abandonada. Lo vio acercarse a un grupo de hombres y hablar con ellos. La muchacha suspiró desolada-... no te preocupes pequeña... él volverá a ti, ahora es inevitable el que atienda a los invitados... – Agregó Inu Taisho tomándole una mano y dándole golpecitos con la otra para reconfortarla.

La presentó a sus amigos, gente educada y adinerada sin duda, y aunque intentó contestar a todas sus preguntas, a seguir el hilo de la conversación a cerca de cualquier tema, su mirada y su mente sólo estaban concentradas en él. Inuyasha...

- Veo que mi hijo te ha dado ese collar... es muy famoso ¿sabes?

Ella lo tocó con la punta de los dedos y evocó aquel momento otra vez.

- ¿Sí?

- Las esmeraldas eran de mi querida esposa, Izayoi... la madre de Inuyasha... – Explicó-... quien se lo legó para que se lo obsequiara a su futura esposa... por supuesto muchas de las damas aquí presentes hubieran deseado ser la elegida... pero finalmente serás tú...

Kagome se ruborizó y sonrió como boba ante el pensamiento. Cómo le latía el corazón al saber que se iba a casar con él...

- Son muy hermosas...- Murmuró tocando las esmeraldas, sonriendo.

El anciano esbozó una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Mi hijo te quiere mucho...

La muchacha alzó la vista a él y sonrió más.

- Lo sé...

Inu Taisho se sintió realmente complacido. Vaya que si realmente estaban enamorados esos dos. Sólo había que verles la cara y el que Inuyasha le hubiera regalado ese collar tan preciado le confirmaba todo. Bueno... no sólo el collar, sino la mirada de aquella niña... suspiró alegremente imaginando que dentro de muy poco iban a andar a gatas unos pequeños bebés que él mimaría como nunca lo hizo con sus dos hijos.

Inuyasha se acercó y por primera vez desde que se conocían, le pidió que bailara con él. Ella aceptó feliz y se dejó llevar por el muchacho quien la condujo hasta el centro del salón. Todos observaron la escena, era el baile de los prometidos. Kagome pensó que estaba soñando, todo era maravillo, el salón, el baile, él...

Posó una mano en su cintura y con la otra le sostuvo una mano. La joven había bailado un par de veces en casa de Eri, cuando había conocido a Houyo. Pero bailar con Inuyasha... dejarse llevar por él, por su fuerza, seguridad, por el calor de su brazo, de su cuerpo, de su mirada penetrante... era otra cosa muy superior. Cada segundo que pasaba, cada cosa que él hacía, parecía consumirla más de amor hacia él.

- ¿Estas feliz?- Preguntó el hombre en voz baja y mirándola con atención.

La joven le sonrió y asintió efusivamente.

- Sí, mucho.

Se sonrojó cuando Inuyasha sonrió más. Ella se dio cuenta otra vez lo demasiado efusiva que era. Ahhh tenía que dominarse un poco... eso no era bien visto en sociedad, una dama no debía ser ni evidente ni impulsiva... y ella era todo lo contrario.

Los demás comenzaron a unírsele en el baile, ya no fueron el centro de atención de todas las miradas, eso le dio ventaja a Inuyasha, quien presionó la mano en la cintura de la muchacha y la acercó a él, su boca se acercó a su oído susurrando.

- Kagome...

En ese momento, ella bajó la vista sintiendo aquel calor en el corazón y las cosquillas en su estómago.

- ¿Sí?

- Quieres casarte conmigo... ¿verdad?

La joven escondió más la cabeza en su pecho, sentía la caricia de los dedos de Inuyasha en su cintura, erizándole la piel, despertando otra vez sensaciones nuevas, estremecedoras, placenteras. Le costó respirar y con todas sus fuerzas evitó caer en aquel estado en que parecía querer sedarla...

- Sí...- Susurró finalmente.

Él sonrió y le tomó la mano para seguir bailando, Kagome volvió a la realidad. Miró con atención a ese hombre que tenía la vista al frente y lucía muy serio, y otra vez se preguntó ¿en verdad él la quería? Sí, sí la quería, no podía equivocarse, sus acciones, sus palabras, su trato lo demostraban...

- ¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó nerviosa, cuando él seguía observando muy serio hacia un lado del salón.

Lo vio fruncir el ceño, la mano poderosa en su cintura y en su mano se hizo más posesiva, ella dirigió la vista hacia donde él miraba y lo único que vio fue a un joven hombre de ojos azules con una amplia sonrisa burlona, que al verla, levantó la copa y brindó en su nombre. En ese momento Inuyasha masculló.

- Cretino... ¿Quién lo invitó?

- ¿Quién es?

El baile finalizó e Inuyasha la condujo hacia el extremo de otro salón en donde sacó de la mesa dos copas y le ofreció una, su mirada se volvió a dirigir hacia donde estaba el hombre, pero éste había desaparecido.

- ¡Feh! El idiota se ha marchado, bien me parece, no debía estar aquí.

- ¿Esta disgustado con él?

El joven amo pareció tranquilizarse, miró a la muchacha y le sonrió intentando tranquilizarla.

- No te preocupes... siempre hay gente que aparece sin ser invitada.

Estiró su mano y le acarició el cabello que le caía en el hombro, ella lo miró expectante otra vez, los latidos de su corazón eran tan fuertes que pensó, podrían ser oídos por todos, incluso en ese salón atestado de gente y de la música que invadía el lugar.

- Yo sé... que esto comenzó mal... entre nosotros...- Dijo de pronto Inuyasha y Kagome no pudo evitar sentir tristeza por lo cierto de sus palabras, él le sonrió tomándola de la barbilla-... pero no importa... el ahora es lo que vale ¿verdad?

- Sí- Respondió entusiasta.

A Inuyasha le causaba mucha gracia el que ella fuera tan espontánea. Realmente adoraba eso, lo hacía sentirse seguro en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Aunque también le sorprendía ¿tan pronto había olvidado al otro?... ¿al idiota cobarde ese? Qué importaba... Houyo la había perdido por su propia cobardía... ahora él la tenía... sólo para él... sólo para él...

&&&&&&&&

Los pajaritos trinaron más melódicamente que lo usual, o así al menos pensó Kagome mientras miraba por el balcón y observaba la vastedad de las tierras verdes y fértiles, sacadas de un cuento de hadas. Sonrió y miró en su mano el anillo de compromiso, la perla rosa claro brillaba y destellaba rayos rosas ayudada por la luz del sol matutino.

- Es mejor que ya se vista, señorita, o se enfermará.

Cuando se giró, la doncella tenía listo sobre la cama un vestido azul oscuro de terciopelo, de escote levemente moderado, muy femenino y entallado que ella nunca había visto. Puso cara de no entender y la doncella se sobó las manos, nerviosa.

- Es obsequio del señor... dijo...

Kagome hizo un gesto con la boca y se posó las manos sobre las caderas. Bien... esto era agradable pero... ¿por qué tenía que cambiarle todo su vestuario?... ¿qué tenía el de ella? Sus vestidos eran muy bonitos y elegantes también.

- ¿Porqué hace esto?- Murmuró más para sí misma.

- Sus vestidos son bonitos, señorita...- Dijo la doncella mirándolos en el ropero donde estaban colgados-... pero siguen siendo de niña... los que le regala el señor en cambio, son de dama bien refinada...

Ahhh con que esa era la razón. Hizo una mueca y se sintió levemente avergonzada al posar sus ojos en sus otros vestidos. Tenía razón, sus vestidos de colores claros y recatados, de cortes simples la hacían verse más infantil de lo que era. Y ella pronto iba a cumplir de 17 años. Era toda una mujer. Cierto. Bien, sólo por eso, lo perdonaba... y se tragaba su orgullo...

Con un pequeño sombrero a juego con el vestido, pero que llevaba un tul blanco alrededor, salió del castillo dispuesta a recorrer con "otros ojos" las tierras que pronto serían suya. Iba sola, la doncella se quedó para zurcir algo de su ropa que estaba raída y ella agradeció que así fuera pues tener a esa chica siempre a su lado o en su espalda, era realmente agobiante.

El sol apenas estaba en el cielo, la hierba bajo sus pies estaba húmeda por el rocío, el aire le pareció muy limpio, los alrededores silenciosos, tranquilizadores. Cielos... le parecía que estaba soñando, seguro estaba soñando ¿cómo podían ser las cosas tan perfectas?

De pronto el galope de un caballo interrumpió su concentración, volteó y divisó al animal galopando en su dirección. Sonrió pensando que el jinete era Inuyasha, pero la sonrisa se borró de su rostro cuando a quien divisó, no era su prometido, sino una persona que ella ya había visto. Era el hombre que estaba en la fiesta la noche anterior. Se tensó y miró hacia el castillo, pero desde donde estaba, ya no era visible ¿tanto había caminado? Se asustó por su imprudencia, no debía estar sola ahí.

- Buenos días, señorita- Saludó, sacándose el sombrero a modo de saludo.

La joven intentó parecer tranquila aunque frunció la frente e hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

- Buenos días.- Apretó los labios y luego alzó la barbilla- Creí que estaba aun en las tierras de mi prometido.

- ¡Oh! Eso depende...- Sonrió el hombre bajando del caballo y caminando hacia ella.

Kagome endureció la mirada aunque moría del susto. Sin embargo el desconocido estiró su mano y ella no tuvo más que devolverle el saludo. El joven besó su mano y se presentó.

- Bankotsu Himura, vecino de su prometido, señorita Higurashi.

La joven levantó una ceja y luego lo miró con curiosidad.

- Ahh, con que era su vecino... ¿acostumbra a ir a fiestas a las cuales no se le invita?

Su desafío e impetuosidad lo sorprendieron gratamente, ella retiró su mano de la suya y el joven la miró con extrema atención, tanta, que Kagome supo que estaba siendo casi evaluada. Eso le molestó sobremanera.

- ¿Yo? Bueno... soy su vecino... me dolió el que no me invitaran a la fiesta que me permitiría conocer a la futura dueña de estas tierras...- Sonrió burlón.

Kagome arremetió.

- Con que estas no son sus tierras, entonces creo, señor, que sería prudente que las abandonara de inmediato. Estoy segura que...- Tragó nerviosa-... mi prometido le molestaría mucho el encontrarlo por aquí...

Demasiado tarde, ellos de pronto se alertaron por el ruido de los cascos de un caballo que se acercaba rápidamente a ellos. Kagome supo al instante de mirarlo, a pesar de que estaba aun muy lejos, que era él, Inuyasha.

Bankotsu endureció la mirada y subió a su caballo con rapidez, hizo una reverencia de despedida y se marchó por el lado opuesto, más allá del bosquecillo que ahí había. Inuyasha detuvo a su caballo y bajó de un salto hasta ella, la tomó de los hombros y la miró casi asustado.

- ¿Estas bien?

La joven asintió rápidamente, pero él seguía observándola con minuciosidad, nervioso y preocupado, luego apartó la vista hacia el bosquecillo, con rencor.

- ¿Quién estaba contigo?

- Dijo que se llamaba... Bankotsu... que es... vecino... ¿lo es?

El joven hombre hizo una mueca de desprecio con la vista fija por donde el otro había desaparecido.

- Arrggg, para nuestra mala suerte... lo es... sólo que no debería estar por aquí...

- Es lo que le dije yo...

Inuyasha volvió a mirarla con atención.

- No deberías andar sola por acá... ¿donde esta la doncella?

- Se quedó porque yo se lo pedí.- Afirmó muy seria.

Él la observó y luego sonrió, le tomó una mano y se la besó.

- Admito que me agrada enormemente no tener a tu doncella cerca en este momento...

Kagome sonrió nerviosa. Su mirada dorada y esa sonrisa irresistible le erizó la piel. Estaban solos, solos al fin.

La condujo hasta un gran árbol y se sentó en la hierba, arrastrándola consigo y sentándola en su regazo, al instante comenzó a besarla y ella le respondió ¿cómo no hacerlo? Sentía que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa si él se lo pidiera.

Inuyasha le quitó su pequeño sombrero y desenredó su peinado dejándole caer el cabello suelto y sedoso sobre sus hombros, la joven apoyó una mano en su pecho, sobre su corazón, bajo su palma sintió los latidos de él, fuertes, sobresaltados, tanto como lo estaba su propio su corazón.

- Debiste avisarme que saldrías...- Musitó junto a su mejilla y le dio un beso suave en ella. Kagome cerró los ojos y aferró más su mano a su pecho, bajo ella arrugó por completo la camisa del hombre, conteniendo aquel calor ardiente que nacía en su estómago junto con aquellas cosquillas turbadoras.

- Quería... conocer...- Susurró y entreabrió los ojos apenas.-... Inuyasha...

El muchacho sonrió y la besó en la boca con impetuosidad, tanta, que la tendió sobre la hierba y casi perdiendo su autocontrol. La joven se sorprendió, nunca la había besado así, y luego de la sorpresa y el susto inicial, se dejó llevar por aquellos besos ardientes y posesivos que parecían querer devorarla por completo. Su cara le ardió, su cuerpo tembló y una sensación de estarse consumiendo en fuego la invadió por completo. Apartó sus labios de los suyos y se quedó mirando quieta y aun conmocionada hacia el horizonte. Inuyasha sólo la observó y luego se incorporó, ayudándola también. Kagome se quedó sentada frente a él y comenzó a ordenarse el cabello.

- Mmm... este castillo es muy hermoso... ¿desde cuando viven aquí?

Inuyasha sonrió seductoramente bajo aquel halo dorado de su mirada, suspiró y recostó la espalda en el tronco del árbol, sus manos buscaron una mano de la joven y comenzó a tocarle cada uno de sus dedos envueltos en fino encaje blanco.

- Desde hace... muchísimo tiempo, siglos quizás... – Luego frunció el ceño desviando sus ojos hacia el bosquecillo-... realmente tenemos un problema de tierras con nuestros vecinos... a él bien le favorecería el que estuviéramos muertos para adueñarse de todo esto.

- ¡Oh!- En ese momento recordó cuando lo conoció en las bodegas, entonces un sin fin de preguntas se formaron en su mente. Se acercó más a él y lo miró con atención- ¿Qué hacía en un barco aquella vez en que lo encontró... _ella_...?- Musitó, esperando alguna reacción cuando hizo mención de su hermana. Y la tuvo, claro que fue una mueca de desagrado.

- Tenemos una fabrica...- Respondió, volviendo a juguetear con sus dedos-... y una gran tienda de ropa que un día te llevaré a conocer... de la compra de telas se encarga mi hermano mayor... Sesshoumaru... pero él esta en el extranjero especializándose en...- Sonrió burlón-... armas... en realidad se enamoró de una corista y anda tras ella...- Kagome también sonrió-... entonces tuve que ir yo... las telas las compramos en China... ¿ves? – Tocó el borde de su vestido y lo acarició-... esto... también viene de allá...

- Entiendo ahora... porque siempre me regala tan hermosos vestidos...- Musitó.

En qué momento él la había acercado nuevamente a su regazo, pues realmente no lo supo, el caso es que sus rostros estaban muy cercas y ella tenía un brazo tras su cuello. Aquel roce de su pecho con el suyo y esa mirada lánguida y seductora que él le daba la hacía nuevamente rendirse.

- En mi primer viaje... el barco explotó...

Kagome apartó de inmediato el rostro, lo miró consternada.

- ¿¿Qué??

- Explotó... fue en la noche... y estoy seguro que alguien hizo detonar alguna clase de explosivo... yo había salido de mi cabina por el insomnio... vi un hombre sospechoso en proa... no era de nuestro marineros... se lanzó al agua cuando me vio, fui a recorrer el barco, pensé que había robado o algo, luego me afirmé en la barandilla para ver si lograba ver al sujeto... y entonces un ruido ensordecedor me hizo caer de golpe al mar... y...

Kagome lo abrazó fuerte al cuello deseando que olvidara todo lo malo. Si había sido intento de asesinato, si alguien había querido matarlo... entonces él estaba en peligro. ¡Por Dios del cielo! Si le llegara a pasar algo... de sólo imaginarlo su corazón le dolía.

- ¡Oh! Inuyasha... ¿es cierto?... ¿Quién puede ser tan malvado para querer la muerte de alguien?... ¿y por qué?... ¿acaso fue ideado por ese hombre?... ¿Bankotsu?... ¿sería posible?

- Di mi nombre...- Dijo de pronto el hombre, en su oído, en un susurro escalofriante que la turbó otra vez.

Sonrió y fue ella esta vez quien buscó sus labios, deseando tranquilizarlo o consolarlo.

- Inuyasha...

- Otra vez...- Suplicó.

- Inuyasha... Inuyasha...

El hombre la tomó de la nuca y volvió a besarla. Con cada uno de sus besos se sentía más seguro de quererla, de poseerla, de que fuera su esposa. Ahora sí estaba completo, al fin había encontrado a la elegida.

Y Kagome le respondió a sus besos ansiosa y más temerosa que nunca. Si él tenía un enemigo al acecho... entonces deberían tener cuidado... mucho cuidado...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A** Hola chicas, gracias por tantos mensajes, mis agradecimientos sinceros _**y a todos quienes leen**_.

Pues sí, el que Inuyasha llegara a la playa herido ¿recuerdan? era por una razón... obviamente hay gente que lo quiere destruir, las tierras son muy importantes porque representan estatus y también riqueza... y es más que obvio que su vecino, Bankotsu, esta interesado en ellas...

Bueno, nos vemos, gracias por todos sus mensajes y por leer, cuídense mucho y nos vemos.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	16. Conteniendo la Pasión

**Capítulo 16: "****Conteniendo la pasión****"**

Los hermanos se pasearon impacientes por la estancia, cuando vieron al otro aparecer, uno de ellos, el más impetuoso, corrió a su lado y casi se colgó de su ropa.

- ¡Oh!... ¿Dónde andabas? Ya supimos que anoche te apareciste en la fiesta de los repugnantes Taisho ¿en qué diablos estabas pensando?

Bankotsu hizo una mueca de desagrado, apartó las manos de su hermano de su ropa y caminó pesadamente hasta su sillón favorito en donde se sentó de mala gana.

- Tenía curiosidad en conocer a... la prometida de Inuyasha...- Masculló, posando sus ojos en un cuadro medieval colgado en la pared.

- ¡Oh!... ¿es cierto eso?... ¿será posible? – Sollozó casi histérico y acurrucándose a los pies de su hermano- ¿Al fin tiene prometida? Qué desgraciado... malvado...

- Ya, cállate y deja de llorar Jakotsu...- Gruñó el otro hermano, quien se acercó al que estaba en el sillón y lo miró con seriedad.- ¿Tiene prometida? Así que ya tiene dueña el castillo... ¿y cómo es?

Se formó una sonrisa sensual en sus labios y su mirada azul oscuro brilló de perversidad.

- Hermosa... y muy impetuosa... los vi a los dos hace un rato... se comportan como unos descarados... aprovechando que estaban solos casi se arrancan la ropa sin importarles nada...

- ¡Oh!... ¡Ya basta, basta!- Chilló Jakotsu tapándose los oídos y levantándose del suelo. Los otros lo miraron incrédulos, pues este lloraba amargamente- ¡Qué cruel eres al decir todo eso en frente mío!... ¡No sabes como sufro! Desearía matar a esa perra que me quitó a mi Inuyasha...

- Ya cállate y no hables estupideces...- Rezongó Bankotsu, aburrido de él y sus vergonzosos berrinches. El afeminado hermano lo miró con rencor y luego corrió a su habitación. Los otros dos suspiraron con resignación.-... idiota...- Masculló finalmente, haciendo una mueca de desprecio.

- Ese hombre tiene más vida que un gato... toda la tripulación pereció, sin embargo, él se salvó... – Dijo Renkotsu con rencor- ¿Qué haremos ahora? Seguro debe sospechar de nosotros...

- ¡Y que sospeche!- Masculló su hermano.

El otro lo miró dubitativo y se acercó cruzándose brazos.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

- No sabes como odio a ese Inuyasha... realmente lo odio... pero lo acabaré... juro que lo acabaré...

Su hermano entendía su odio. Era por puro orgullo, más que por las tierras que siempre habían peleado. Inuyasha era igual de bien parecido que Bankotsu, tenían los mismos 25 años, populares, ricos y poderosos, sin embargo, las mujeres siempre preferían primero al joven Taisho dejando como premio de consuelo a su hermano... el orgullo de los hombres sobre todo en el de su hermano era algo con lo cual no se transaba... y esto era como una batalla entre animales depredadores, el más débil debía desaparecer... así de simple.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora?- Preguntó al fin Renkotsu.

Su hermano tenía la vista fija en el frente, sus manos en puño, su mente quizás en qué lado.

- Ya veremos qué hacer... ya veremos...

&&&&&&&&

- Este sombrero es muy bonito...- Dijo ella tocando con la punta de los dedos un pequeño sombrerito blanco con florecillas amarillas como adorno.

Inuyasha lo tomó en sus manos y se lo puso sobre la cabellera azabache de la muchacha, la observó con devoción y luego le tomó una mano y se la besó.

- Todo en ti luce más bonito...

Ella le sonrió y luego se quitó el sombrero, pero su prometido se lo impidió. Kagome suspiró y pensó que ya no tocaría ni menos miraría algo más porque todo lo que miraba o tocaba se lo regalaba Inuyasha. Qué manera de mimarla. Caminaron un trecho más y finalmente ella de tuvo.

- Creo que...- Dijo de pronto, observando un espejo grande y descomunal en el apartado de muebles-... debo volver a casa...

El hombre arrugó la frente y la miró asustado.

- ¿Quieres marcharte?

Su corazón latió con fuerza, la sensación de pérdida se apoderó de él, tragó con dolor y desvió la vista dolido hacia otro lugar.

- Recibí una carta de mi madre esta mañana... dice que debo volver, que no es prudente quedarme tanto tiempo contigo... aunque estas semanas en el castillo han sido un sueño... – Él no respondió y la joven le tocó la manga, pero Inuyasha parecía un niño taimado, ni siquiera la miró-... pero es cierto que debo volver porque quiero también preparar las cosas para la boda... a mi gusto... bueno, "nuestro" gusto ¿cómo se lo vamos dejar todo a nuestros padres? Quizás que pastel eligieron... o... las personas que invitaron... ¡o mi vestido de novia!

Él volteó y sonrió seductoramente.

- Pero el vestido puedes elegirlo de esta tienda... ya sabes que todo lo que hay aquí es tuyo...

Kagome sabía que cuando él le hablaba de esa forma, seductora, suave, lenta, se le erizaba la piel. Hubiera buscado sus besos pero estaban en un lugar público y debía mantener el "recato" aunque bien poco le importaba... sólo recibió las caricias de Inuyasha en su mano con una embobada sonrisa y una promesa en la mirada de que pronto todo sería muy diferente entre ellos. Es decir... cuando estuvieran casados, poco le importaría el demostrarse su amor en público, aunque estaba segura que se ganaría el disgusto de su familia. ¡Cielos! Tanto había luchado contra su impulsividad y ahora a él le encantaba eso...

- No quisiera que te fueras... aun no...- Murmuró Inuyasha acercándose a su lado y besando su mejilla.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y sonrió halagada, sin importarle que las personas se le quedaran mirando y murmuraran a sus espaldas.

- Yo... tampoco... pero... es nuestra boda, no la de ellos ¿verdad?

El joven le dio un rápido beso en la boca, sorprendiéndola. Luego le tomó la mano y la sacó rápidamente de la departamental. Cuando estuvieron afuera le dio su brazo y caminaron juntos por la avenida. Todos miraban a la pareja. Los ancianos se complacían de verlos, tan bellos ambos y tan enamorados. Las mujeres suspiraban nostálgicas queriendo tener un romance así, otro par maldecía a Kagome por haberse robado el corazón del más apuesto y rico hombre de la capital.

- Eres una muchacha bastante madura...- Murmuró en su oído.

Ella se rió de su comentario.

- Estas loco... todos dicen que soy una infantil, inmadura, mimada... sobre todo Kik...- Se mordió el labio enrojeciendo y bajando la vista.

Inuyasha también había casi dejado de respirar. Se detuvieron frente al carruaje y él la ayudó a subir, luego se sentó a su lado mientras la doncella se sentaba en frente suyo, por un instante ninguno de los dos habló. Inuyasha luchaba con la imagen de ella, su rostro, su sonrisa que ahora encontraba cínica y falsa, su voz martilleando sus oídos susurrando en medio de la noche: _Te lo juro..._

Al final primó la razón y carraspeó disipando sus tortuosos recuerdos. Debía agradecer en parte el haberla conocido. Ahora tenía a su dulce y querida Kagome.

- Ella lo dice porque creo que te tiene envidia...- Dijo al fin, mirándola y acercándola más a su lado-... tal vez tenía miedo de que tú fueras el centro de atención...- Se volteó de medio lado y posó una mano en su mejilla-... eres muy hermosa... ¿sabes? Y... bondadosa... cariñosa... – Le dio un beso en la nariz que provocó una sonrisa sutil en los labios de la muchacha-... y amable... gentil...- Murmuró y luego acercó sus labios a su oído-... cálida... apasionada...- Agregó ronco.

Kagome se sonrojó y apartó el rostro de él sonriendo turbada.

- No sigas...

- ¿Por qué no?... somos... novios...- Musitó y mordisqueó su oreja provocando aquel estremecimiento en el cuerpo y en el corazón.

Ella posó sus manos sobre su pecho para apartarlo y suspiró fuertemente. Cómo era de malo con ella, provocarle esas sensaciones, esas "cosas" inexplicables y dulcemente tortuosas que a veces la llevaban a la lujuria. Malvado Inuyasha... Miró de reojo y vio a la doncella frunciendo el ceño con cara de "se lo diré a sus padres" que sólo le provocó una sonrisa.

- Van a matarme por tu culpa...- Le murmuró a él.

Inuyasha dio una mirada de pocos amigos a la doncella pero esta esquivó la vista hacia la ventana.

- Yo la mataré a ella primero si se atreve a injuriarte...

Kagome rió suavemente y luego recostó su cabeza en su pecho, el hombre la aproximó más a su cuerpo, anochecía y la joven estaba muy cansada.

- No seas así...- Murmuró al fin.

- Pero es que... has estado unas semanas y... sólo hemos estado una vez solos...- Protestó él casi en un gemido, luego se rectificó-... bueno, dos... pero siempre ha sido por corto tiempo...

- No podemos hacer nada...- Musitó ella, casi quedándose dormida-... pero no es para tanto, Inuyasha... ¿para qué quieres que estemos solos si nunca respetas la presencia de la doncella o las demás personas?

- No sólo quiero darte besos en la boca, princesa...- Musitó muy bajito, pero Kagome no lo escuchó. Él suspiró y miró hacia la ventana.

A decir verdad, jamás había estado tanto tiempo con una mujer sin no haberse acostado con ella antes de terminar el día... la tortuosa espera para la noche de bodas lo estaba consumiendo. Y a veces pensaba en la "honorabilidad" de Kagome... ella ya antes había tenido un novio ¿se habría entregado a él? Le molestaba pensar sobremanera en ello, pero era algo que siempre le carcomía la mente. Imaginaba que sí... aunque también lo confundía. Recordaba el primer beso, no, el segundo, el beso que fue correspondido. Él era un hombre experto, sabía cuando una mujer ya había besado antes, se delataba sola, y en Kagome descubrió la torpeza y el temor del primer beso... ¿significaba entonces que no había tenido nada con Houyo? Bueno... él era un idiota sonso... era muy probable que tal vez a lo sumo, y ojalá fuera así, le había dado una caricia en la mejilla. Seguramente no había pasado nada... pero debía saberlo... aunque de todas formas... ya bien poco importaba...

Ella no quería marcharse, todo el tiempo que ahora habían compartido juntos le parecía de ensueño, a veces despertaba en las noches pensando que no era realidad, que seguía en su casa, que Houyo estaba cerca, que su hermana dormía en la otra alcoba y que nada había pasado, pero el tic tac de los relojes de allá abajo, la inmensidad de su habitación, la doncella dormida a su lado, la ropa costosa que vestía, la hacía darse cuenta que en verdad todo era real. Estaba en su castillo que pronto iba a ser su casa también, con el hombre que se había vuelto una necesidad en su vida. Lo adoraba... y estaba segura que también lo amaba... con todo su corazón...

- Ahhh menos mal que llegaron, jovencitos...- Dijo Inu Taisho golpeando el piso con su bastón-... ¿dónde andaban?... ¿la llevaste a conocer la tienda, Inuyasha?

Kagome sonrió y miró hacia atrás donde venían los criados cargando paquetes y cajas que habían traído, aunque todos eran obsequios de Inuyasha.

- Es una tienda muy grande, jamás había visto una así, hay de todo...

Inu Taisho sonrió con satisfacción.

- Es la más grande de Tokio... tenemos más sucursales... las conocerás todas... verás... hay una que...

- Padre... déjela tranquila con tanta conversación, esta cansada...- Rezongó Inuyasha tomándola del codo para conducirla a su alcoba, puesto que se había dormido durante todo el camino pensó que querría seguir descansando, pero la joven se opuso a marcharse, se sentó en un sillón y sonrió.

- No se preocupe, señor Taisho, puede hablarme de las tiendas todo lo que quiera, me gusta escucharlo hablar...

Inuyasha hizo une leve mueca casi sintiendo celos de su propio padre. Hubiera querido tener a Kagome sólo para él, suspiró y vertió algo de licor en su copa ¿qué estaba pensando? Se sentía demasiado ansioso a veces, tan ansioso que sus impulsos ya no podían ser reprimidos... cuanto deseaba conversar con ella de asuntos más íntimos... personales... él tenía que saber y sino... tenía al menos que probar... o tal vez... tal vez la espera bien valdría la pena... por ella...

La cena transcurrió sin ninguna novedad, salvo la tristeza del anciano por la partida al alba de la joven. Bueno, también Inuyasha estaba con un humor de perro. Sentía que le era arrebatada de su lado, y eso no podía tolerarlo, así que no emitió ni una sola palabra durante toda la velada.

Se fueron a dormir casi a medianoche. Kagome se quitó la ropa lentamente mientras escuchaba los inusuales ronquidos de su doncella. Quiso reír pero se contuvo. Se vistió la camisola mientras escuchaba como el viento fuerte del otoño golpeaba la protección de su ventana. Se deshizo el peinado y caminó hasta ella para asegurarla, hacía algo de frío y cuando volteó, se sobó los brazos desnudos y casi corrió para protegerse con las cobijas de su cama.

Aunque estaba muy cansada, de pronto el sueño se había desvanecido. ¿Porqué? Tal vez era porque le preocupaba la reacción de Inuyasha esa noche ¡o los estrepitosos ronquidos de su doncella!

Suspiró. Su prometido había sido tan frío y distante durante la cena ¿sería porque ella se marchaba? No podía enojarse por eso, pronto, en un par de días se iban a casar y estarían juntos para siempre. Luego sonrió sintiéndose realmente feliz. Pero borró la sonrisa, sólo imaginarse un tiempo lejos de él era... triste... ya estaba acostumbrada a tenerlo cerca. Bueno, tendría que conformarse con sus visitas... ¡Oh, por Dios!... ¡Como deseaba casarse ahora!

Suspiró otra vez y se volvió hacia el otro lado de la cama, miró a la doncella con cara de pocos amigos por sus estruendosos ronquidos. ¡Vaya! Lo único que le faltaba. Angustiada y cansada se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza y aun así podía escuchar casi retumbar sus ronquidos ¡Arggg! Se quitó la almohada y estuvo a punto de lanzársela, volvió a suspirar, resignada.

A pesar de su felicidad había una sombra que arruinaba todo. Era la sombra y el recuerdo de Kikyou, su hermana. Sí, porque... después de todo lo que había pasado, después del amor casi enfermizo que vio en Inuyasha cuando lo encontró en la bodega abandonada... Recordaba esa mirada cuando le habló de ella la primera vez... sus ardientes palabras a cerca de su relación... la muchacha se sonrojó e hizo una mueca. No debía pensar eso pero... le era imposible evitarlo... tenía miedo de cuando ella regresara... de la forma en que reaccionaría, pero más que nada, de la reacción de Inuyasha... ¿la habría olvidado por completo?

- No debería dudar de su amor...- Musitó arrugando la frente.

¡Cielos! Estar despierta sólo la hacía pensar en cosas que no quería. Suspiró y volteó dando otra mirada poco amistosa a la doncella. Cómo desearía poder dormir así.

Hastiada, resopló con fuerza quitando las colchas y poniéndose de pie. ¡Así era imposible de dormir! Tomó una bata que hacía juego a su camisa de dormir y se la ató a la cintura, caminó despacio hasta la puerta, la abrió y asomó la cabeza mirando el pasillo. Nada, oscuro y silencioso como debía ser. Suspiró y dio un paso fuera cerrando suavemente la puerta. Aunque estaba segura que ni con el sonido de un portazo su doncella despertaría.

Caminó con lentitud por el pasillo. El castillo a esa hora lucía fantasmagórico, el viento soplaba fuerte allá afuera y se sentía el ruido constante y lastimoso de una bisagra abierta.

Bajó las escaleras sobándose los brazos y luego miró la sala que le recordó el maravilloso baile de bienvenida que le había dado el señor Taisho. Caminó con lentitud por un oscuro pasillo lateral, admirando los retratos antiguos de familiares ya muertos. Se detuvo a observar el rostro hermoso de la madre de Inuyasha, pintado tan bien que parecía tener vida. Siguió su recorrido deteniéndose en las armaduras de samurái que casi formaban un ejército al final del pasillo. Se detuvo ahí cuando vio luz en la última habitación. El reloj tocó tres campanadas y ella frunció el ceño preguntándose si sería el señor Taisho con insomnio. Se acercó a la puerta semi abierta e intentó empujarla suavemente para mirar, pero al hacerlo, la puerta rechinó tan fuerte que se sonrojó y le latió el corazón con fuerza al darse cuenta que había sido torpemente sorprendida.

- ¿Quién es?... ¿Toutossai?

¡Cielos!... ¡Era Inuyasha! Se acercó tímidamente y lo miró. Él estaba junto a la chimenea que se encontraba encendida, sentado con desgano en un sillón cercano, con la camisa semi abierta, el cabello desordenado y una copa de vino en su mano. Verlo así le provocó un inesperado temblor en el cuerpo. Le sonrió porque él la miraba fijo, casi sin creer que ella estaba ahí.

- Ho... hola... perdón... sólo pasaba por aquí...- Musitó y volteó, le tembló la mano cuando la posó en la puerta, Inuyasha seguía muy serio y la muchacha deseó salir pronto de ahí.

- Kagome...- Dijo de pronto, en un susurro ronco que la paralizó. Ella volteó el rostro y lo miró. -... ven...

Comenzó aquel vertiginoso latido de su corazón. Debería negarse e irse a su alcoba, pero verlo ahí, sólo y triste la hizo dudar. ¡Dudar! Respiró apenas, el vaivén de su pecho se hizo notorio e Inuyasha seguía mirándola como cachorro desvalido, hasta estiró su mano y Kagome suspiró. Derrotada.

Caminó hasta él y se acercó, el joven hombre tomó su mano y con un suave ademán la atrajo a su pecho, la obligó a sentarse en una de sus piernas mientras hundía la cabeza en su cuello. Los minutos pasaron y Kagome, luego del nerviosismo inicial, se calmó y le acarició la cabellera.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Lo único que se escuchó como respuesta fue el repicar del fuego.

- Inuyasha...

Él alzó su mirada y esos ojos color del fuego paralizaron su corazón.

- Te amo... ¿sabes?

Kagome le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

- Yo también te amo... mucho.- Respondió.

Inuyasha la miró un instante a los ojos, como si fuera a decir algo más, sin embargo luego de un momento acercó el rostro y la besó con suavidad en la boca. Ella le respondió igualmente a pesar de su aliento levemente alcoholizado, acariciando su nuca. Él se separó un poco y suspiró.

- Eres sólo mía... ¿verdad? No como... como _esa_...- Gruñó con desprecio. Kagome supo de inmediato a quien se refería. Era por su hermana. Retuvo el aire ¿aun se acordaba de ella?-... ¿cierto? Sólo yo te he besado... ¿verdad? Sólo yo soy tu dueño...

- Claro que sí, Inuyasha...- Le respondió, intentando tranquilizarlo y acariciando esta vez su mejilla-... soy sólo tuya... lo juro...

El hombre la miró y luego volvió a besarla. El beso suave y tenue de un principio se fue haciendo posesivo, hambriento, sediento. La escuchó jadear, su mano palpó suavemente la estrecha cintura, con la otra mano acarició su sonrosada mejilla, después la bajó lentamente hasta el cuello de la muchacha y finalmente tironeó de su delgada bata. Ella se separó apenas pero en cuanto lo hizo el hombre buscó su boca otra vez, mordisqueando sus labios, absorbiéndolos, rosándolos, después, cuando notó que Kagome se dejaba llevar, siguió besando su cuello tibio y suave, su mano descorrió más la tela de su bata, descubriendo un hombro que mordió con suavidad. La escuchó gemir por primera vez, entonces se levantó con ella sosteniéndola de su cintura y la tendió en la alfombra, frente a la chimenea.

Kagome no protestó, recibió sus besos con la misma emoción y con el mismo ardor con que él lo hacía, posó sus manos en su pecho desnudo, las yemas de sus dedos ardieron al contacto con su piel, dura, caliente, varonil. Dejó que la tocara y le dijera palabras de amor en su oído, mientras el hombre desataba el nudo de su bata, abriéndola para luego casi desgarrar la camisa y dejar al descubierto sus senos.

Inuyasha los observó un instante, mudo y luego los palpó casi aturdido por la suavidad, por sus formas perfectas, por lo deseables que eran. Acercó su boca y lo lamió, al contacto ella casi gritó de placer encorvando la espalda, sólo en ese instante abrió los ojos y contra una fuerza invisible pero poderosa, lo apartó aduras penas sintiendo que moriría del calor que invadía su cuerpo. Cuando él levantó el rostro Kagome se tapó torpemente con la bata, mirándolo asustada e impresionada. Inuyasha la besó con suavidad una vez más y finalmente suspiró, derrotado.

- Mejor ve a dormir...- Susurró, levantándose pesadamente y estirando su mano.

Kagome, que se había arropado lo mejor que pudo, lo miró un segundo más y luego le dio su mano, levantándose y posándose en frente suyo. Lo abrazó y recostó su cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo como poco a poco el corazón se tranquilizaba y el calor de su cuerpo se disipaba.

- No quiero... que te enojes por... por rechazarte ahora... yo te amo... pero...

La apartó de su pecho y posó sus manos en su cabeza, para mirarla atentamente.

- No me enojo... yo esperaré...- Sonrió.

- ¿Por qué estabas tan triste?

Él le sonrió y acercó su frente a la suya.

- Porque te vas... – Respondió en un susurro triste-... tranquila... supongo que debo dominarme y esperar... tengo un pésimo humor...

- Lo sé- Agregó ella sonriendo y recostando su cabeza en su pecho una vez más. Inuyasha besó sus cabellos y luego se apartó.

- Ve a dormir, ahora.

Era una orden, lo miró turbada y dubitativa, pero luego se marchó. Inuyasha suspiró y se dejó caer en el sillón pesadamente. Realmente era una tortura esperar por ella... aun le ardían los labios y sentía el gusto suave y perfumado de su piel desnuda.

&&&&&&&&

El joven y elegante hombre bajó del carruaje y tendió su mano para ayudarla a descender, ella lo hizo pero Inuyasha la sostuvo en su cintura y posó su frente sobre la suya.

- Te extrañaré, cada segundo que pase sin ti, te extrañaré.

- Yo también- Respondió, acariciando su mejilla.

- Vendré mañana... y pasado... y todos los días hasta que nos casemos... luego ya no te dejaré ir...

Kagome rió suavemente y lo obligó a que la soltara. Cuando ambos se giraron para entrar a la casa sus sonrisas se borraron del rostro, Kagome palideció y miró absorta a la mujer que estaba ahí, en el jardín, con una amplia sonrisa en el rosto. Enrojeció y su corazón se paralizó, la miró horrorizada ¿estaría delirando?... ¿Era ella?

- Kikyou...- Musitó Inuyasha, a su lado. Cuando la muchacha lo miró a él, vio como el hombre tenía la vista fija en su hermana.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: **Gracias por los más de 600 reviews** (wow, que rápido llegamos a 600, muchas gracias, de verdad) me emociona mucho recibir tantos comentarios por capítulo n.n. _**Gracias **_y a todos quienes leen.

Por ahí alguien se enojó por el apellido que le di a Bankotsu. La verdad fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, debería haberle puesto "Shishintai" pero realmente ni me acordé, pensé en un apellido Japonés y se me ocurrió "Himura", por cierto, no tenía ni idea que le "pertenecía" al "Samurai X" (es que no veo esa serie) jeje, pero bueno, fue sin intención, un apellido no es único ¿cuantos Pérez, González o Moraga hay en el mundo? Así debe serlo con Himura, de verdad fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Y por cierto, otra aclaración. **Mis fics, todos mis fics, ****SON MIOS****, propios, pensados e ideados absolutamente por mi, ****NO son adaptaciones**. El otro día chateando con mi amiga Amira, me decía que porqué no leía novelas románticas y yo le dije que no me gustaba, me desilusionan, me...mmm aburren (nunca termino de leer una u.u). Ella me dijo que una escritora de novelas románticas comenzó a escribir sus propias novelas porque las que leía no le gustaba. Y pensé... que en cierto modo eso pasó conmigo. Es decir, hace algún tiempo quería ya no escribir más fics pero seguí escribiendo porque así ideaba mis propias historias románticas. n.n en fin...

Nos vemos y gracias por leer hasta aquí, cuídense mucho.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	17. Rivalidad de hermanas

**Capítulo 17: "****Rivalidad de hermanas****"**

Era como si de pronto, hasta los pajaritos hubieran dejado de cantar. Kagome sintió un dolor indescriptible en el corazón y mucha amargura en la garganta, ver que Inuyasha miraba tan absorto a su hermana fue lo más doloroso y cruel que le había tocado presenciar en su vida. Los segundos pasaron lentamente y los ojos de la muchacha se llenaron de lágrimas, desvió la vista hacia Kikyou, frunció el ceño, puso sus manos en puño y avanzó lentamente. Cómo odiaba su sonrisa burlona.

- Vaya, vaya... hermanita...- Dijo al fin, mirándola de pies a cabeza sin abandonar el tono burlón-... te ves... distinta...

Y era lógico. Nada quedaba de la Kagome infantil y aniñada, la que tenía enfrente era una muchacha elegante y hermosa, tanto que hasta la envidió.

- Dijeron que se habían ido a Europa... – Masculló ella, enrojeciendo de pura rabia que sentía-... es obvio que no porque el viaje en barco dura dos meses... ¿en donde han estado?

La mujer cruzó el corto trecho que las separaba, se inclinó besando la mejilla de la chiquilla pero sus ojos esta vez estaban posados en Inuyasha.

- Por ahí...- Se apartó y luego caminó hasta Inuyasha. Kagome sintió que se le congelaba el corazón, volteó y retuvo el aire-... así que... eres el novio de mi hermanita pequeña...

El hombre se quedó callado, pero la miraba absorto y Kagome no supo si él estaba disgustado o... muy impresionado. Se dio valor y caminó hasta él tomándolo del brazo, para que así Kikyou supiera que Inuyasha ya tenía dueña y no era ya ella.

- Él no es la persona que tú me describías, Kikyou, es un hombre bueno, y nos vamos a casar.

Ella sonreía, sonreía y sonreía. Kagome deseó abofetearla por mirar tan insistentemente a Inuyasha.

- Creo que...- Dijo de pronto él mirando a su prometida esta vez, con el rostro endurecido y visiblemente incómodo-... debo marcharme... te veré mañana.

La muchacha esperó su beso pero Inuyasha volteó rápidamente y se marchó en el carruaje. Ella sólo quiso llorar, se sentía tan... tonta y menospreciada... volteó y corrió hacia el interior de su casa.

Ni siquiera saludó a su madre quien estaba dando las órdenes para dejar las cajas y paquetes que habían bajado de su carruaje, sólo deseaba estar sola y llorar. Dio un portazo a su habitación y se lanzó a la cama. Las lágrimas cayeron rápidamente, sentía tanto dolor por Inuyasha que se había paralizado al ver a su hermana... y tanta rabia por ella porque parecía que había vuelto sólo para arruinar su felicidad.

- ¡Por qué!... ¡Por qué tuvo que regresar!- Gimió, dando de puñetazos sobre la almohada. Nunca había sentido tanta rabia, nunca había odiado tanto a alguien, como ahora lo hacía por su propia hermana. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo mala que estaba siendo... ella no podía comportarse así con alguien de su propia sangre... eran hermanas... tal vez... y si tal vez Kikyou... ¿Kikyou estaba arrepentida de todo? Sí... sí, seguro, era lógico. Seguro que en el corto tiempo fuera se había dado cuenta que había cometido un error y... tal vez hasta le pediría disculpas por involucrarla en aquel problema comenzado por ella...

Pasaron horas, ni siquiera escuchaba los golpes tenues que daba la doncella y luego su madre para que abriera la puerta. No oía, sólo podía recordar el rostro de Inuyasha mirando absorto a su hermana ¿sentiría algo por ella aun? No, no podía ser... él... él sólo la noche anterior había dicho que la amaba... y ella había dejado que la viera desnuda, bueno, casi desnuda... le había permitido verla... sin oponerse, arriesgando su "reputación... si sus padres llegaban a saberlo...

Suspiró pesadamente y alzó el rostro húmedo de lágrimas. Pensó, que tal vez eran los celos quienes la estaban dominando, que en verdad Kikyou iba a pedirle una disculpa, que su Inuyasha regresaría mañana tratándola como siempre.

Bien. Se cambió de vestido y se lavó la cara. Suspiró intentando tranquilizarse y bajó al comedor para cenar.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Kagome?... ¡Estábamos preocupados por ti! - Clamó su mamá acercándose rápidamente a ella y luego de mirarla le tocó la frente – ¿Acaso estas otra vez enferma, cariño?... ¡Por Dios!... ¡Te enviamos allá para regresaras sana y mira como vuelves!

- No es nada, mamá- Musitó de mala gana y miró de reojo a su hermana, quien se encontraba sentada ya en su lugar habitual, luciendo como siempre, seria y correcta, como la hija perfecta que todos creían que era.

- Tal vez... se peleó con el novio...- Dijo Kikyou bebiendo una copa de vino y mirándola con atención mientras Kagome se sentaba.

La muchacha le dio una mirada aguda y sombría ¿cómo se atrevía a hacer ese tipo de comentario?... ¿Cómo podía aparentar tanta tranquilidad? Realmente la detestaba, pero aun así confió en que sólo la estaba fastidiando y luego le daría una disculpa.

- ¿Es cierto eso?- Preguntó por primera vez su padre, observándola con el entrecejo fruncido.

- No, papá. No me he peleado con Inuyasha... al contrario, nunca nos hemos peleado.

Kikyou hizo una mueca burlona pero nadie lo notó, nadie excepto Kagome que ahora la veía con "otros ojos", era como si se hubiera dando cuenta que nunca había sido perfecta en nada, ni correcta, ni buena. Sinceramente, admitía que había estado "ciega".

- ¿Entonces porqué llorabas?- Volvió a preguntar su hermana.

La joven enrojeció. Cómo hubiera deseado decirle "¡por ti!", más se contuvo y acercó la cuchara con sopa.

- Lloraba porque preferiría estar en el castillo junto a él, que aquí.

Sus papas se miraron consternados y hasta Kikyou se había sorprendido. Pasó un momento incómodo, el padre de la joven miró con reproche a su esposa, y esta supo de inmediato que tendría primero que hablar con la doncella a ver cómo habían sido las cosas por allá y si su querida y pequeña hija se había comportado con el recato de una dama de sociedad.

- Yo creo que fue bastante imprudente, perdóneme madre, que le diera permiso a Kagome para ir a casa de su... prometido... ¿conoce usted acaso a la familia?

Kagome sonrió y la miró pensando "crees que es un don nadie ¿verdad? Si supieras realmente..."

- No tienes que preocuparte tanto, Kikyou...- Respondió en cambio con seriedad-... nuestros padres conocen ya a la familia de Inuyasha y saben donde él vive, lo que hace, a qué se dedica, tiene una intachable honorabilidad y es digno de toda confianza ¿verdad papá?

- Es cierto. Su padre es un hombre de intachable reputación, tienen una mansión tan grande que parece un castillo y son dueños de unas de las más grandes tiendas de Tokio.

Aunque Kikyou cuando llegó se había enterado por su madre del compromiso de Kagome e Inuyasha, lo cual la sorprendió atrozmente, no sabía en detalle más del asunto. Había imaginado que él tal vez había obligado a su hermana a casarse, sí, conocía más o menos como pensaba Inuyasha... pero siempre pensó que él era un... vagabundo ¡no un rico medio excéntrico!

- Por cierto...- Interrumpió Kagome sus pensamientos-... ¿donde esta tu esposo?

- Ahh... se quedó en Osaka...- Luego sonrió ampliamente-... adivina, me quedaré en casa por un par de semanas... estaré para ayudarte todo el tiempo en el asunto de tu boda ¿qué te parece?

Otro golpe bajo y brutal de Kikyou. Kagome hasta palideció. Se mordisqueó el labio y miró su plato casi lleno de sopa aun. Su hermana estaría ahí... estaría ahí y su Inuyasha... no, no podía pensar más, él la amaba a ella, sólo a ella, se lo había dicho anoche y había estado tan triste porque debía irse... pero desconfiaba... ¿porqué sólo deseaba que Kikyou se marchara de ahí? Tenía miedo... y mucha inseguridad de los sentimientos de Inuyasha.

&&&&&&&&

Se había puesto su mejor vestido, este era de color celeste con un escote amplio y femenino, un sombrerito pequeño del mismo color de su traje en su cabeza, protegiéndola del sol de otoño, guantes cortos y blancos y el cabello suelto y bien cepillado, ahora amaba las ondas de su cabello, la hacía lucir distinta a "ella".

Sentada en un pequeño banco de madera blanco en medio del jardín, bajo un árbol, movió las piernas, nerviosa a la espera de su prometido. Se acomodó el cabello que caía sobre su pecho y suspiró otra vez deseando que el insomnio de la noche pasada no hubiera dejado indicios en ella. El tiempo pasó y sabía que desde la ventana de su alcoba Kikyou la observaba... o tal vez esperaba a que él apareciera.

Al fin se apareció montado en su caballo negro. Cuando lo vio su corazón se sobresaltó y saltó casi del banco de júbilo. Tragó a la expectativa, deseando que su Inuyasha fuera el mismo de siempre, es decir, el mismo enamorado y cariñoso que había sido con ella las ultimas semanas.

Inuyasha bajó de su caballo y no pudo evitar alzar la vista pues había sentido que era observado por un par de ojos fríos e inquisidores que él ya conocía. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Kikyou, quien le sonrió, pero él sólo arrugó la frente y luego bajó la vista, caminó a paso firme y encontró a Kagome en medio del jardín. Ella le sonrió con aquella boca dulce y tierna y él la tomó de la cintura y la besó largamente. Kagome se relajó y Kikyou se alejó de la ventana, ofuscada.

- ¿Cómo estas?- Murmuró el hombre afirmando su frente en la suya. Kagome entrecerró los ojos y aspiró su aroma varonil a bosque y hiedra que ya extrañaba en demasía.

- Bien... un poco...

- ¿Por qué ella sigue aquí? – Preguntó al fin, con molestia.

La muchacha alzó la mirada a él y sus dedos juguetearon con las solapas de su impecable traje.

- Dice... que su esposo se quedó en Osaka... y que se quedará aquí... un par de semanas...

Inuyasha hizo una leve mueca pero aún así Kagome deseaba... saber...

- Tú... ¿aun sientes algo por ella?

Él la miró impresionado, luego frunció el ceño, el rostro se tensó, las manos que estaban en su cintura de presionaron más en ella.

- Siento... siento muchas cosas...- Musitó-... ayer cuando la vi... me quedé en shock... no esperaba verla... y la hubiera golpeado si tú no hubieras estado en ese momento... por eso me marché tan rápido...

La muchacha recostó su cabeza en su pecho abrazándolo más fuerte. A pesar de su confesión tan cruel y dura, era un alivio para su corazón enterarse que el amor que él tenía por su hermana... ya no existía.

- Creí que aun la amabas... me dolió tanto que... la vieras así tan... fijo...- Sonrió avergonzada-... creo que estaba... celosa... lo admito.

El hombre sonrió al fin apartándola un poco y mirándola a la cara, ella estaba sonrojada pero aun así sonreía y respondía a su mirada.

- ¿Celosa?... ¿en serio?

Asintió y él sonrió más. Luego la besó suavemente, aunque poco a poco el deseo se fue haciendo vehemente. La tomó de la nuca, bajo su pequeño sombrero y siguió besándola con el poco recato que lo caracterizaba. Y ella se dejaba, dócil, como siempre.

Inuyasha bajó con besos cortos y delicados en su cuello, su respiración de agitó al posar sus ojos en el nacimiento de los senos de Kagome, él recordó inevitablemente lo que había pasado la noche anterior, claro que lo recordaba, sus labios aun le ardían y sentía más deseos de saborear la piel de ella.

- No sigas...- Musitó la chica posando una mano en su pecho para apartarlo.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos y suspiró fuertemente, luego su mirada dorada se posó en los ojos de la muchacha y sonrió.

- Cierto... debo controlarme, lo siento...

Ella le acarició la mejilla y él tomó su mano y se la besó, de pronto ninguno de los dos pensó ni en problemas, ni en la amenaza latente de Kikyou. Sólo existían ellos, ellos y su amor.

- Te lo juro mamá, poco le faltó para que le desgarrara la ropa... ¿porqué le tienen tanta confianza?

La señora Higurashi la miró enojada y nerviosa, en ese instante entró la pareja sonriente y relajada, sin embargo, cuando ambos miraron a Kikyou la sonrisa desapareció del rostro.

- Necesitamos hablar- Dijo la mujer con seriedad y luego ofreció un asiento al muchacho. Este soltó la mano de Kagome e hizo lo indicado, la joven miró a Kikyou, incómoda y nerviosa. Estaba segura que algo había tenido que ver ella con la seriedad y ahora frialdad de su mamá.

- Usted dirá, señora.

- Me han informado de conductas nada correctas que tiene usted con mi hija, señor Taisho- Dijo sin rodeos. El joven hizo una mueca burlona y casi entornó los ojos, pero no dijo nada- La doncella que fue con Kagome dijo que su comportamiento en la calle no era nada... recatado. Usted sabe que consentimos que mi hija se quedara en su casa por los nervios, confiamos en su caballerosidad y discreción y miré usted como nos ha pagado.

La más joven Higurashi se sonrojó y quiso hablar en defensa de él, pero Inuyasha se cruzó de piernas y brazos y habló en una actitud muy segura.

- Si besé a Kagome en público, fue por mi impulsividad.- Respondió con seriedad lo que provocó el sofoco incómodo de la mujer, que se abanicó el rostro y miró hacia otro lado- Lo siento, si eso le incomoda. Pero en todo caso nos vamos a casar, no tiene nada de malo el que todos sepan que la amo mucho.

Kikyou rió suavemente y los prometidos la miraron con rencor. La señora Higurashi cerró el abanico de un golpe dejándolo sobre su regazo, sus ojos castaños al igual que el de sus hijas denotaban claramente su molestia y disconformidad con la respuesta del muchacho.

- ¿Se da cuenta de lo que dice? Aun sí la quiere y todo, debe respetarla hasta el día de su boda. Esta bien que ustedes hayan...- Miró a Kagome de pronto un segundo, Kikyou, perspicaz como era, notó que algo ella escondía-... mi hija debe ser respetada, ese es el punto, señor Taisho y no sólo en la calle, donde cualquiera puede verlos, también en el jardín de nuestra casa o en el interior de esta, no es su esposa aun, si usted es un caballero, aceptará esto o de lo contrario tendré que hablar con mi esposo... no querrá tener problemas con él, se lo aseguro.

Inuyasha entonces se dio cuenta que aquella mujer, la que un día había amado, se estaba convirtiendo en una muy peligrosa enemiga. No tuvo dudas en que fuera ella quien había ido con el cuento a su madre por haber besado a Kagome en el jardín. Maldita hipócrita... ¿qué era lo que pretendía?

El joven hombre miró a la señora Higurashi y asintió finalmente.

- No se preocupe, entiendo lo que quiere decir. De ahora en adelante yo... mantendré la compostura con mi prometida.

- Eso espero.- Dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie y luego de un instante sonrió, deseando que de todas formas el ambiente tenso se disipara entre ellos.- Es hora del té ¿desea acompañarnos?

Inuyasha se puso de pie e inclinó la cabeza, Kagome lo miró asustada, sabiendo de antemano lo que pretendía.

- No, gracias, debo partir de inmediato.- Se acercó a la muchacha y le tomó una mano, los dedos de ellas se aferraron a los suyos deseando que no se fuera aun, él al mirarla comprobó en sus ojos que Kagome suplicaba casi su presencia. Pero realmente sentía tanto malestar por estar en la misma habitación con Kikyou que no podía evitarlo.-No te preocupes, ya hablaremos...- Murmuró muy bajito y en un segundo en que la madre de las chicas volteaba para salir del salón, le dio un beso rápido en la boca musitando- Te veré pronto.

Salió rápido de allí no sin antes darle una mirada amenazante a su antigua amante. Kagome, derrotada, se fue a su habitación, pero estaba muy ilusionada nuevamente pues ahora había comprobado en verdad que su Inuyasha no sentía más que el rencor que siempre solía decir por su hermana mayor. La quería sólo a ella, se los había dejado en claro ahora mismo a aquellas dos. Encerrada en la alcoba parecía que estaba siendo sofocada, respiró fuertemente y salió otra vez de allí, bajó las escaleras y caminó sin rumbo por la casa hasta que salió al patio. Se cruzó con Kikyou, quien se sobresaltó al verla y luego sonrió. Kagome la miró a ella y luego por sobre su cabeza, su corazón latió con fuerza, esperando ver a alguien por ahí, pero no había nadie. Se sonrojó porque se dio cuenta lo celosa que otra vez estaba y más aun, desconfiada.

- ¿Había alguien contigo?

- ¿Conmigo?... ¡Claro que no!- Rió y entró sin tomarla en cuenta.

Kagome la siguió enojada.

- No creas que vas a salirte con la tuya, sé lo que pretendes, quieres poner mal a Inuyasha con mis padres, no lo permitiré.- Su hermana pareció no escucharla, aquello provocó más la rabia de Kagome, era como si ella quisiera hacerla sentir minúscula, sin importancia- Él me ama y a pesar de todo el malentendido que hubo entre nosotros, las cosas ahora marchan bien y nos casaremos.

Kikyou volteó y posó su mirada fría en la suya.

- ¿Estas segura que te ama?

- Claro que sí- Respondió rápidamente.

- Eres tan ingenua, hermanita...- Murmuró burlona. Volteó y subió las escaleras. Kagome la siguió irritada.

- No sacas nada con quedarte aquí y provocar malentendidos. Inuyasha me quiere y me lo ha demostrado muchas veces- Respondió con vehemencia.

La mujer sonrió con burla y entró a su alcoba, Kagome la siguió, deseando que todo quedara claro entre ellas. Aun esperaba su perdón por haberla involucrado en aquel horroroso problema, pero cada segundo que pasaba pensaba que estaba bien lejos de obtener una actitud de arrepentimiento de su hermana.

- Eres mala ¿crees que no me di cuenta que estas envenenando a mamá con Inuyasha?... ¿por qué haces eso?... ¿acaso lo odias tanto que deseas que nadie más se le acerque?

- ¿Crees que lo odio?- Interrumpió de pronto provocando la desazón inicial de la chiquilla- Yo no lo odio, para nada...

- Pero él si te odia.- Respondió Kagome rápidamente.

- Eso no es cierto...- Contrarrestó tranquilamente, sentándose en la cama como si nada-...él no me odia... aun siente algo por mi... te lo aseguro...

La joven Higurashi respiró con fuerza, reprimió el deseo de abofetearla, gritarle algo, o... cualquier cosa por ser tan mentirosa y descarada.

- Eso te gustaría...- Masculló al fin, volteando decidida a salir de aquella maligna presencia.

- ¿Acaso crees que por que te ha demostrado con besos y quizás otras cosas más es porque te ama?- Dijo de pronto, alzando un poco más la voz. Kagome se quedó quieta, con la mano en la perilla de la puerta- Él no hace eso por amor, tontita, lo hace porque se cree con el derecho de hacerlo, después de todo, eres de su pertenencia...

La joven Higurashi volteó y arrugó el ceño, turbada.

- Que dices...

- Tú no sabes pero desde hace mucho nuestros padres estan casi arruinados... él pagó las deudas de papá y con eso ellos aceptaron el compromiso sin problemas... Inuyasha te compró, hermanita...

Kagome palideció, se quedó absorta mirándola, incrédula ante sus palabras. Luego arrugó el ceño.

- Cómo eres mala, maligna...

La otra se encogió de hombros y respondió.

- Pregúntale a mamá si quieres... por eso Inuyasha hace lo que se le da la gana contigo, cree que tiene el derecho de hacerlo... y en parte... pues lo tiene...

Enrojeció de vergüenza y un nudo se le formó en la garganta. Eso no era cierto, mentirosa, cruel, despiadada Kikyou. Sólo para que no la viera llorar salió rápidamente de allí, su corazón le decía que era mentira, que él la quería mucho y que le demostraba su amor de esas formas... no porque la hubiese "comprado".

Se encerró otra vez en la alcoba y se echó a llorar. Cuando se sentó en la cama se sobresaltó y casi gritó al ver una sombra en una esquina, apareciéndose de pronto y develando, en segundos que quien permanecía escondido ahí era nada más ni nada menos que su propio prometido.

- ¿Por qué lloras?... ¿qué sucede?- Musitó preocupado hincándose en el suelo y tomándole el rostro. La muchacha lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y lo abrazó al cuello. Él la tomó del talle y musitó nuevamente, preocupado- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Ella...- Musitó al fin, en un sollozo-... Kikyou... es... malvada...

- ¿Por qué?... ¿acaso te dijo algo de mí?

La muchacha sollozó una vez más sin decir nada, Inuyasha la apartó y la enfrentó seriamente, la joven masculló adolorida.

- Dice que pagaste las deudas de mi padre... por eso aceptaron nuestro noviazgo...

El hombre endureció el rostro y su mirada se desvió a otro lugar, el agarre en su talle se hizo débil y entonces la muchacha comprendió. Abrió más los ojos, sorprendida y adolorida.

- ¿Es cierto?- Gimió sin creer- Entonces... tú me... ¡¡me compraste!!

- No, no te compré- Respondió poniéndose de pie.

- ¡¡Me compraste!! Por eso sientes que tienes el derecho de hacer conmigo lo que te plazca ¿verdad?

Inuyasha arrugó la frente, sin comprender.

- ¿De qué hablas?

Kagome ocultó el rostro entre sus manos y lloró.

- Me compraste... no... no puedo creerlo...

- ¡Yo no te he comprado!- Protestó, e intentó acercarse a ella pero escuchó voces en el pasillo y corrió a la ventana en donde salió y saltó sin problemas a pesar de estar en un segundo piso.

Cuando corrió por entre los arboles del jardín, vio otra vez a Kikyou desde la ventana que lo observaba con una sonrisa burlona. Y él a través de su endurecida mirada ámbar se juró, que esa mujer se las iba a pagar... porque ya estaba harto que siempre arruinara su felicidad... Kikyou se las iba a pagar...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Hola chicas, gracias por tantos mensajes n.n, wow, cada vez más mensajes, se los agradezco muchísimo.

Bueno, obvio que no quise que Inu sufriera por Kikyou igual que el manga o animé, aquí él tiene los sentimientos bien en claro y amor es lo que menos siente por ella. Sin embargo, Kikyou se aprovechará de su experiencia previa con él para poner en duda el amor de Inu y Kagome... de echo, ya lo esta haciendo... y Kagome cae más en la trampa pues a pesar de todo, aun es una adolescente insegura... jeje... pero Inu quiere venganza aun... veremos que pasa XD

Gracias por leer hasta aquí y nos vemos, cuídense mucho.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	18. Reconciliación

**Capítulo 18: "****Reconciliación****"**

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Kagome alzó la barbilla dignamente y fue hasta el ropero en donde colocó una de sus prendas de vestir. Kikyou se sentó en la cama y miró el interior de la maleta que su hermana recién comenzaba a vaciar, y eso que ya era el tercer día que estaba de vuelta en casa.

- Perfectamente- Respondió y tragó con dolor de sólo recordar lo que había pasado. Se había sentido tan tonta y tan avergonzada y más que eso... dolida por saber que lo de su matrimonio había sido un acuerdo económico entre sus padres e Inuyasha.

- ¿En serio?- Contrarrestó la mujer, luego miró el lujoso y deslumbrante collar de esmeraldas que estaba entre la ropa de la joven. Sus ojos se abrieron y brillaron con sorpresa. Acercó sus dedos a la joya y la tomó entre sus manos, el brillo de las esmeraldas y diamantes casi la cegaron- Dios...

Kagome se giró y vio lo que tenía su hermana en su mano. Recordó aquel momento, único e inmemorable en que Inuyasha se lo dio. Aquella noche mágica en que supo que no era lo que imaginaba, que era un hombre con un corazón ansioso de amar...

¿Qué importaba que hubiera pagado la deuda de sus padres?... ¿No demostraba eso que en verdad era una persona de buen corazón? podría no haberlo hecho, no era su obligación y aun así, los ayudó. Su madre había dicho que había sido de forma voluntaria... Inuyasha...

Se acercó a su hermana y le arrebató el collar de sus manos. Lo observó como si fuera a él quien estuviera mirando. Lo besó y sonrió.

- Inuyasha me lo regaló... fue de su madre...

Kikyou hizo una mueca y se levantó de la cama, incómoda.

- Seguro es robado...- Masculló.

Kagome se rió del comentario, colocó la joya en una de las gavetas de un mueble y luego se giró.

- Crees que es un muerto de hambre ¿verdad?

La mujer se encogió de hombros y la miró despectivamente.

- Da igual.

La más joven de los Higurashi suspiró y agradeció en silencio que ella se fuera de su habitación. Su presencia la sofocaba por momentos. Caminó hasta la ventana y la abrió, esperando que el aire del anochecer entrara a su alcoba y la refrescara. Volvió a suspirar recordando a Inuyasha... él ya no había venido ese día... y faltaba tan poco para la boda...

Dormía esta vez suspirando desolada por el malentendido con su prometido. Cómo ansiaba verlo y decirle que... decirle que lo sentía, que no debía pensar mal de él. Extraña su voz ronca y sus modales algo rudimentarios, su mirada sagaz, su impetuosidad sin lugar a dudas, por que eso le demostraba que la quería, no era porque le pertenecía, era porque la quería.

- Qué tonta soy...- Sollozó acurrucándose más en la cama.-... ingenua...

- A veces... sí lo eres...

Abrió los ojos asustada y casi dio un grito al ver aquellos ojos dorados y brillantes que le recordaron a los de un demonio. Él tapó su boca y con su otro dedo hizo un gesto de silencio, Kagome poco a poco se tranquilizó, su rostro se distendió, pasando del susto inicial a la completa confusión y turbación después, de inmediato sus mejillas se ruborizaron por completo, Inuyasha sonrió sensualmente y bajó la vista con descaro posando su mirada dorada en el escote holgado de su delgada camisa de dormir. La muchacha jadeó y él alzó la vista a ella y la liberó de la presión de su mano en su boca.

- ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?- Gimió al fin, observándolo absorta, luego miró hacia la puerta deseando que esta no se abriera ¡Dios! Si alguien lo descubría allí iban a tener muy grandes problemas...

Él puso una rodilla en la cama y apoyó ambas manos a los lados de la muchacha, ella respiró agitada y a la expectativa, aunque sintió, aparte del miedo, un exquisito sentimiento de felicidad por tenerlo cerca otra vez.

- Mmm ya que es imposible hablar a solas...- Murmuró.

- No deberías estar aquí.- Susurró la joven poniendo ambas manos en su pecho para apartarlo de encima pero Inuyasha no cedió ni un sólo milímetro.- Inuyasha...- Protestó débilmente, pero en cambio lo único que consiguió fue que el joven hombre acercara el rostro al suyo y murmurara.

- Yo no te compré, quiero que me creas. Ayudé a tus padres, es cierto, pagué por sus deudas y no tenía obligación de hacerlo, pero lo hice, por ti, pero era un secreto ¿entiendes? Para que estuvieras tranquila... yo no te compré, princesa...- Insistió otra vez, conciliatorio y pasó una mano por su cabello-... ¿quien te ha dicho eso?

Ella sólo pudo tragar con dolor y arrepentimiento.

- Ya... ya lo sé...- Murmuró al fin bajando la vista-... hablé con mamá y me contó... como fueron las cosas... perdóname... – Lo miró nuevamente casi a punto de llorar-... no debí pensar mal...

- Me dolió que pensaras eso...- Susurró el hombre acariciándole el flequillo-... no debiste dudar...

- Tú no entiendes...- Gimió ella mordiéndose el labio-... pensé eso... creyendo que era parte de tu venganza...- Inuyasha arrugó el ceño, pasmado-... tú querías casarte conmigo para vengarte de Kikyou... pensé que todavía intentabas vengarte de ella... a través mío... decías que yo también era culpable...

Él rió suavemente provocando la vergüenza de la muchacha, entonces Inuyasha acercó más el rostro al suyo y murmuró entre sus labios.

- Casi había olvidado la... venganza...- La vio sonreír apenas-... quiero casarme contigo... _**culpable o no**_... ¿entiendes?

La muchacha suspiró y él la besó suavemente. Era sin lugar a dudas una reconfortante declaración que la hacía sentirse esta vez segura de los sentimientos de Inuyasha. Él la amaba... ¿por qué le costaba tanto confiar?

Él ahondó con pasión el beso, casi hundiéndose en la cama junto con ella, Kagome alzó los brazos y lo abrazó al cuello, olvidando que era un lugar poco decoroso, al menos en ese momento, para manifestar su amor.

Inuyasha, que en un principio sólo pensaba en hablar y tal vez robar un par de besos a su prometida, olvidó también la situación dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, sus deseos ardientes por ella. Se acomodó más en la cama rozando su pierna entre las suyas, ella jadeó y apartó la boca de la suya, sentía otra vez aquel calor agobiante que invadía su cuerpo, la sangre bombear con fuerza en sus venas, la cabeza dándole vueltas mientras recibía sus besos en su cuello y las caricias esta vez bajando y colándose bajo la camisa de dormir, quiso apartarlo pero en cuanto abrió la boca Inuyasha la besó otra vez como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. No deseaba por nada del mundo detenerse ahora, los besos dulces y tiernos, la textura suave y perfumada de su piel, sus jadeos que parecían de felina lo enardecían más que con cualquier otra. Cuando su mano ansiosa y escandalosa se coló entre sus piernas palpando su intimidad, Kagome gimió de placer y lo apartó asustada porque por un momento, un instante, creyó que hasta podría quedar inconsciente. Él se detuvo y la muchacha entreabrió los ojos respirando apenas y sintiéndose turbada y confundida ¿qué había sido eso?

Inuyasha resopló con fuerza recostando la cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo el loco latido del corazón de ella y también el de él. Por segundos también había perdido la conciencia, y hubiera tenido que seguir sin poder contenerse si no fuera porque Kagome lo había apartado asustada de su lado. ¿Por qué? Bien... admitía lo osado que había sido... sus padres estaban un par de alcobas más allá y no era ni razonable ni prudente haberle hecho el amor bajo el mismo techo que... no... no ahora, no así tampoco... no quería que fuera como... algo furtivo y... ¿lo habría hecho ya? No... no podía, sus reacciones lo confirmaban, ella estaba asustada y muy turbada... pero necesitaba saberlo... necesitaba preguntar...

Alzó poco a poco el rostro y observó el rostro sudoroso de la muchacha, las mejillas encendidas, su mirada esquiva, él le acarició el húmedo flequillo y le besó la frente, con ese gesto Kagome pareció tranquilizarse.

- Perdóname...- Murmuró ronco y besó esta vez la punta de su nariz-... perdón...- Se apartó y se sentó en la cama dejándola liberada, la joven lo miró un instante y luego le sonrió.

- Es mejor que te vayas... si se dan cuenta que estas aquí...

- Al menos sé que ya no estas enfadada conmigo...- Respondió en un murmullo sensual que la joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse nuevamente y sonreír.

- Vete...

Él se puso de pie y ella se levantó de la cama acercándose a la ventana, apartó las cortinas y mientras la abría sintió las manos de él en su cintura, la volteó y la besó otra vez con ansiedad, Kagome se apartó sabiendo ya a que los llevaban aquellos besos húmedos y pasionales de Inuyasha.

- Inu... yasha...- Protestó. Contrario a lo que pensaba, él la presionó más contra su cuerpo y murmuró en su oído.

- Si dices mi nombre de esa forma... no podré contenerme...

Kagome se apartó ya nerviosa y lo miró directo esta vez frunciendo el ceño.

- Vete y lo digo por tu bien.

El hombre sonrió e hizo una leve reverencia, luego se acercó y le tomó la mano, entonces su rostro burlón se puso muy serio, ya no jugaba, al contrario, ella supo que él deseaba preguntarle algo... algo de suma importancia.

- Una vez me dijiste... que habías cometido... ciertas "imprudencias"... con...- Cómo le desagradaba pronunciar el nombre de su antiguo prometido-... Houyo... – Kagome lo miraba con atención y por un segundo él decidió no seguir ¿para qué preguntar? Sería algo absurdo porque... porque al fin y al cabo ella se casaría con él y lo pasado... pasado era-... Olvídalo...

- No, no- Protestó la muchacha deteniéndolo de la manga cuando Inuyasha estaba con medio cuerpo en la ventana-Inuyasha... ¿qué quieres saber?... ¿Qué imprudencias fueron las que cometí?

- No importa...- Musitó sonriendo tiernamente, pero la joven lo retuvo de su manga.

- Dímelo...

Él hombre la observó con detenimiento y suspiró, bajó de la ventana y se sentó en el marco tomándole las manos.

- ¿Te entregaste a él?- Vio como ella entreabría los labios y hasta las orejas de Kagome se tornaron rojas.

- ¡Oh!...- Su mano tembló entre las suyas, la muchacha desvió la vista, muy avergonzada-... entiendo... creíste que... bueno yo... no... no fue eso...

- Ah ¿no?- Suspiró él no pudiendo evitar una muy amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

- Ehh... no... nada de eso... lo que pasó fue que... – Ella se rió nerviosamente-... yo lo besé... pero él no me correspondió...

Inuyasha la miró sin entender, confuso, pasó un largo rato antes de levantar una ceja y musitar algo.

- Un... ¿un beso?- Gimió a punto de reír. Kagome hizo un gesto con su boca de vergüenza por sí misma y bueno, también la situación. Ahora que lo analizaba, ahora que ya conocía "algo más" de las relaciones entre hombre y mujeres... pues el beso tonto e insípido que le había dado a Houyo realmente había sido absurdo y sin importancia.

- Basta, no te burles- Protestó en un murmullo. Pero Inuyasha no pudo evitar reír silenciosamente imaginando la escena. La muchacha frunció el ceño y posó una mano en su pecho para que se marchara, pero él le retuvo la mano y la acercó a su corazón.

- Esto ha sido interesante, princesa... y aunque admito que me ha vuelto el alma al cuerpo yo...- Su rostro se acercó al suyo, tenía medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana pero aun así poco le importó la posición-... te hubiera aceptado como sea...

Kagome sonrió agradecida y él la besó una última vez en los labios, con lentitud.

Cuando se marchó la joven lo observó desde la ventana sintiendo completa tranquilidad y por sobre todo amor por ese loco hombre. No importaba como fuera, lo amaba tal y como era.

&&&&&&&&

Aquel día era de mucho trabajo pues el siguiente sería la boda. La familia había acordado finalmente que los prometidos se casarían en el pueblo de Kagome y que la fiesta sería en el castillo de los Taisho. Sin embargo, aquella noche, la previa a la boda, el padre de Inuyasha había organizado una cena con ambas familias en su castillo. Kikyou por primera vez conocería la casa de la que tanto había oído hablar.

Con todos los preparativos a cuestas, en la tarde llegó Inuyasha en su carruaje para recogerlos y llevarlos a todos a Tokio. Mientras esperaba a su prometida en el salón junto a los padres de la muchacha, llegó Kikyou quien le sonrió y le estiró su mano para que él se la besara. Inuyasha la miró como un felino a punto de cazar a su presa, en este caso, para matarla, pero los padres de la muchacha estaban ahí también y luego de un instante en que deseó realmente hacerlo, se forzó a actuar como el caballero que no era para mantener las apariencias.

- Mucho gusto, señor Taisho.

- Igualmente- Respondió seco.

Los padres de las muchachas siguieron conversando a cerca de los preparativos de la boda e Inuyasha deseó que Kagome bajara pronto porque ya sospechaba que tendría que entablar conversación con su ex amante. Y para evitarlo, caminó hasta una ventana y miró hacia el jardín, aunque estaba de espaldas, sentía la penetrante mirada de ella...

- ¿Esta nervioso por la boda?

Giró de medio el lado el rostro y entonces la vio a su lado.

- Por supuesto.- Respondió nuevamente de forma cortante y mirando hacia el jardín otra vez.

La mujer suspiró y miró hacia el frente.

- Anoche no podía dormir...- Musitó de pronto, con un tono de voz juguetón e inocente-... hacía algo de... calor, a pesar de que es ya otoño...- Inuyasha entornó los ojos, bien poco le importaba lo que ella sintiera-... y me asomé a la ventana... me llevé una sorpresa cuando lo vi a usted...- El joven hombre se tensó y ladeó el rostro hacia ella nuevamente, serio-... saliendo de la alcoba de mi hermanita...

Kikyou sonreía malvadamente. Inuyasha arrugó la frente y la enfrentó.

- ¿Vas a delatarme?

- Nunca fuiste a mi alcoba y eso que te encontrabas más cerca...- Ronroneó ella.

El hombre la observó con atención ¿Qué significaba esto?... ¿se le estaba insinuando nuevamente?

- Me encontraba malherido, recuerda que ni siquiera podía moverme...

- Te movías muy bien para otras cosas...- Respondió escandalosamente.

El muchacho miró de reojo a los padres de las jóvenes y luego a Kikyou.

- Eras tú la que estabas sobre mí, querida...- Dijo finalmente, alejándose de ella. Cómo detestaba estar cerca de su presencia, odiaba su mirada, su voz, su manera de ser tan cínica... ¡por todos los dioses! Realmente había estado ciego, muy ciego como para haber querido casarse con esa mujer.

Se acercó a la puerta y se cruzó de brazos impaciente, casi no creyó que Kikyou se estuviera acercando nuevamente a él, molesta.

- ¿Por qué me tratas así?

- ¿Te parece poco el haberme traicionado tan vilmente?- Hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras la mujer se sentaba en un pequeño sofá que estaba a su lado. La miró de reojo y vio como ella suspiraba y se acomodaba su fino vestido blanco.

- No te dije la verdad... es cierto pero...- Sus ojos castaños se alzaron a él-... yo te amaba... lo juro... y... y aun te amo...

Inuyasha retuvo el aliento y miró otra vez a los padres de las jóvenes. El señor Taisho se había puesto de pie y se acercaba a él con cordialidad.

- ¿Quiere beber algo, amigo?

- No, no, gracias- Respondió con una leve sonrisa.

- Insisto, luce muy nervioso y es comprensible. ¿Un pequeño trago de whisky quizás? Le advierto que el que las mujeres lo hagan esperar a uno es de siempre... así que mejor acostúmbrese.

El muchacho sonrió, aceptando finalmente por cortesía.

- Kagome te detesta ¿es que no te das cuenta?- Prosiguió ella en un murmullo, cuando su padre se alejó.

- Estas loca... no te atrevas a injuriarla que no respondo...- Masculló hastiado y poniendo las manos en puño.

- Te odia... – Repitió la mujer-... te lo demostraré...

- No te atrevas a hacer algo o te mato- Masculló nuevamente pero con fiereza y su mirada demoníaca, provocando el casi sollozo de la mujer.

- No te cases...- Dijo ella de pronto, asombrando a Inuyasha que la miró consternado, Kikyou lo miró con súplica-... no lo hagas, te lo ruego...

El joven hombre se rió burlonamente provocando las miradas directas de los padres de las muchachas. El señor Higurashi se acercó a él con el vaso de licor y se lo dio.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

Kikyou se mordió el labio cuando vio que su ex amante se encogió de hombros.

- Su hija mayor, señor, acaba de decirme algo muy gracioso.

- ¿Kikyou dijo algo gracioso?- Repitió impresionado y levantando ambas cejas.- ¿En verdad?... ¿y que fue lo que le dijo?

La joven mujer se tensó y apretó sus puños de rabia.

- Dijo que porqué no habíamos escogido un pastel de chocolate en vez de uno de crema. Le aclaré que el chocolate no es adecuado para una boda ¿verdad?

- Kikyou siempre ha sido buena para comer- Agregó la madre de las chicas mientras se abanicaba el rostro, Inuyasha sonrió burlonamente y la muchacha alzó con desdén el rostro y se alejó hacia otro extremo.

- ¿Hasta cuando nos dignaremos en esperar a la princesita?- Preguntó en cambio, herida y humillada.

La puerta del salón se abrió y como si de pronto todo fuera iluminado con su presencia, se apareció Kagome en todo su esplendor, vistiendo un vestido amarillo ceñido a la cintura y escote cuadrado, con los guantes blancos y largos más arriba del codo, su cabello tomado en una media coleta de la cual pendían miles de bucles negros y sedosos como la noche. Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó a ella besando su mano casi hipnotizado.

- Lamento la tardanza.- Dijo la joven sonrojada al reconocer el lívido de los ojos dorados de su prometido. Su beso fue lento y su mirada penetrante, por un momento se sofocó y respiró con fuerza desviando la mirada y soltándose a duras penas de él- Ya... ya estoy lista.

Kikyou, amurrada en el sillón, se levantó haciendo una mueca de desprecio.

- Menos mal.

No hicieron caso de su comentario, estando ellos dos no importaba lo demás. Se fueron en el carruaje, los padres de las chicas y Kikyou juntos y en frente los prometidos. Durante el viaje a la capital se hablaron mil cosas, pero en ninguno tomó parte la mayor de los Higurashi. Cuando llegaron al castillo estaba atardeciendo y los vastos jardines de la estancia estaban iluminados con grandes lámparas de papel que pendían de los arboles y arbustos que rodeaban el camino que conducía a la morada. Cuando Kikyou vio el castillo casi quedó en shock. Se mordió el labio y miró con rencor a Inuyasha.

Bajaron y fueron recibidos por el mayordomo, quien los condujo al interior. Inu Taisho salió a su encuentro completamente feliz y luego de saludar con entusiasmo a la joven y sus padres, se detuvo serio frente a Kikyou y saludó con formalidad. Inuyasha supo que aquel viejo condenado algo sospechaba entre ella y él... pudo notar la mirada fugaz que le dio.

Aunque la velada transcurrió entre mucha charla, Inuyasha ya se encontraba hastiado de tanta de ella. Dijo que necesitaban descansar de los preparativos un momento y pidió el permiso para pasear con su novia por las tierras. Kikyou con su cizaña hizo un comentario a cerca de que eso era imposible, que sin compañía era muy mal visto que un hombre y una mujer anduvieran solos por ahí, pero el joven hombre, hábil como era, dijo que al otro día se iban a casar así que no tenía nada de malo el que él conversara con su prometida puesto que aun tenían cosas qué aprender el uno del otro.

Los padres finalmente accedieron pero sólo por un breve instante, ya que pronto sería servida la cena.

Pasearon por los prados felices por el futuro que los esperaba. Inuyasha no comentó la conversación con Kikyou ¿para qué? Si esa mujer se atrevía a hacer algo... esta vez seguro la mataría y sabía que eso ya le había quedado bien en claro a ella.

- Esto parece un sueño...- Dijo él besando su mano y mirándola con devoción.- Te juro, princesa, que jamás he sido tan feliz en mi vida... te adoro, te amo con todo mi corazón...

- Yo también te amo- Respondió Kagome, sonriente.

- Ansío que la boda se concrete... quiero tenerte entre mis brazos y no soltarte jamás...- Murmuró ronco. La abrazó y la aferró a su pecho aspirando el dulce aroma de sus cabellos-... antes había estado tan ciego... y creí morir... por sentirme engañado... pero tú... tú estabas ahí, princesa... creo que siempre te amé... desde el momento en que te vi y curaste mis heridas...- Se apartó y la miró a los ojos, como si se intentara convencerse de su situación-... eres la luz de mi vida... – Besó su mano otra vez y sonrió-... eres la única a la cual realmente he amado... lo juro...

- Yo te creo- Musitó ella inflando el pecho y sintiéndose casi aturdida ante tanta felicidad.

- Nadie nos separará, princesa, seremos felices, ya verás, te trataré tan bien que nunca te cansarás de mí...

Kagome rió suavemente.

- Yo nunca me cansaría de ti...- Respondió, posando una mano en su mejilla.

- Te juro que de ahora en adelante esto será como un sueño... te daré todo lo que me pidas, seré completamente fiel a tu amor... y jamás me enojaré contigo...

La muchacha volvió a reír, divertida.

- No digas eso... tal vez nos enojemos alguna vez... pero nos reconciliaremos...

- ¡Oh! Sí, entonces te disgustaré sólo para tener tu perdón y la reconciliación...

La besó una vez más lleno de dicha y felicidad. Esto era más de lo que merecía y a veces se preguntaba si realmente era la realidad. Estaba seguro que a estas alturas ya nadie los iba a separar... conocía a su enemiga, Kikyou, pero su veneno no contaminaría su dicha. Nunca desconfiaría de su Kagome. De eso estaba seguro.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: **Muchísimas gracias por los más de 700 reviews** n.n que felicidad, gracias también por los comentarios _**y por supuesto también a todos quienes leen**_.

Como ven, la boda esta muy cerca y todo es color de rosa para nuestros queridos protagonistas... ¿seguirá así? jeje, ya lo sabrán...

Les aviso que, por razones de fuerza mayor, **DEMORARÉ ESTA VEZ EN ACTUALIZAR**... no sé cuanto (bueno, no es tanto tiempo, un par de días solamente), pero demoraré más de lo habitual, no se preocupen, cuando vuelva sigo escribiendo, ya saben que **jamás he dejado un fic a medio escribir**. Por lo tanto, apelo a su paciencia y que me sigan apoyando, como siempre.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, por su apoyo y cuídense mucho. Pronto volveré.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	19. Culpable o No

**Capítulo 19: "Culpable o no"**

- Inuyasha...- Dijo ella de pronto, rompiendo el silencio que reinaba desde hacía minutos entre los dos.

El hombre la sostenía sobre su pecho y aunque le costaba enormemente no "sobrepasarse" porque estaban solos ahí y nadie los vería, se estaba comportando como todo un caballero. Se mentalizaba que la Luna de Miel iba a ser de lo mejor. Se apartó sólo un poco para saber qué era lo que su prometida quería y murmuró.

- Dime, princesa...

La joven lo miró con atención a los ojos y por un momento se quedó callada, como si no se atreviera a preguntar, bajó los ojos y suspiró y luego, dándose valor y reprochándose su vergüenza ante el que al día siguiente iba a ser su esposo, alzó la mirada otra vez a él.

- Dices que me amas... y yo te creo...- Sonrió fugazmente pero su rostro se contrajo.

- Menos mal- Inuyasha sonrió de forma seductora- Si tienes dudas puedo demostrártelo...

Kagome rió suavemente pero su risa duró apenas un leve instante. Otra vez ella adoptó seriedad y hasta su cuerpo se puso rígido de incomodidad. Él espero pacientemente su pregunta, porque sabía que la había ¿qué sería?... ¿Algo tal vez al trato que iban a tener después de casados? Tal vez ella tenía miedo... tal vez, tenía miedo de sufrir algún tipo de maltrato como por lo general sucedían en los matrimonios actuales, en donde en vez de primar el amor, lo hacía el interés... provocando en ello una conveniencia matrimonial casi insoportable. La mujer era sometida y el hombre hacía lo que quería... así funcionaban las cosas... aunque los padres de ella al parecer no pertenecía a ese grupo. Tal vez esa no era la duda... en fin, creyó que no estaba de más tranquilizarla, en caso de que ese fuera el problema.

- Te amo más que a nada y juro que siempre será así...- Le tomó una mano y se la besó, sin apartar su mirada dorada de la suya-... cuando estemos casados sólo tendrás días de dicha y felicidad, viviré sólo para complacerte, te trataré como a una reina, jamás te reprocharé nada... ni seré violento...- Sonrió casi con vergüenza-... sé que antes me porté mal contigo...- Ella quiso decir algo pero él puso un dedo en sus labios-... jamás volveré siquiera a levantarte la voz, tiene de mi, de ahora en adelante, a un completo esclavo de tu amor.

A pesar de que era otra cosa lo que le iba a preguntar, no pudo evitar emocionarse con sus palabras. Sólo en ese instante recordó a su amiga Eri, quien se casaba con un hombre que ni conocía y era tan viejo que podía ser su abuelo. Los matrimonios arreglados era lo que se llevaba, la forma correcta de establecerse y formar una familia... había sido así con sus padres, había sido con Kikyou, así había sido con Eri... los únicos que eran completamente felices eran sus papas porque... el matrimonio de su hermana lo que menos primaba era el amor... o el respeto... y en su amiga pues... sabía que Eri aborrecía a su futuro esposo... sin lugar a dudas ella era la más afortunada de las personas porque se casaba con un hombre que amaba y que además la adoraba... ¿podría haber algo mejor? Seguramente no.

- Gracias...- Respondió tenuemente, alzando sus ojos a él y sonriendo.

Pero Inuyasha era astuto, supo que esa no era la respuesta a la pregunta que Kagome ni siquiera había formulado ¿se había equivocado? Bien, tendría que ser más directo esta vez.

- No era esa tu duda ¿verdad?

La muchacha se sonrojó y luego le sonrió.

- No, pero me complace que me digas esas cosas... me tranquiliza más, gracias.

- Yo te juro que todo lo que dije será cierto.

Kagome volvió a sonreír complacida y entonces pensó, que ya no valía la pena preguntar si él le decía tan ferviente todo lo que la amaba.

- Confío en ti- Musitó y buscó el refugio de sus brazos en el instante en que una brisa helada golpeó sus cuerpos.

- Dime qué es lo querías preguntarme...- Insistió Inuyasha, pero ella negó con la cabeza. Él la apartó e insistió. Kagome no tuvo más remedio que apretar los labios y formular la pregunta que, a pesar de todo, la incomodaba.

- ¿Sientes aun algo por ella?... – Lo vio arrugar la frente-... por Kikyo...- Kagome se apartó de su lado y se sentó en la hierba, el vestido le era incómodo, el faldón se levantaba y ella tuvo que ponerse casi de lado para estar algo más cómoda, sin embargo, necesitaba sentarse para escuchar lo que tanto le inquietaba-... yo sé que me quieres... pero no puedo olvidar aquella vez... cuando te conocí...- Alzó la mirada a él y parpadeó por el reflejo del sol del atardecer tras el hombre-... la amabas tanto...

- Eso es pasado- Respondió rápidamente, sin poder evitar hacer una mueca.

- Pero no tan pasado- Interrumpió Kagome, al ver el rostro interrogante y confundido de su prometido. La joven arrancó una pequeña flor silvestre del suelo y comenzó a jugar nerviosa con ella- Me refiero... no fue hace mucho... todo eso... el amor no se puede desvanecer así... tan de pronto...

La verdad sentía miedo de que Kikyou estuviera cerca, cerca y que Inuyasha aun sintiera algo por ella. Y aunque su prometido le había jurado amor y ella no dudaba de él... se sentía inquieta. Inuyasha podría decirle que la amaba pero su hermana contaba con armas más poderosas que podían hacerlo cambiar de actitud o de pensar. A eso le temía... a que de pronto, fuera dejada a un lado... y que Inuyasha volviera a los brazos de Kikyou. Su hermana era más hermosa, con más experiencia, con un aura irresistiblemente misterioso que enloquecía a los hombres, además, ya tenía una historia previa con él... tenía todas las de ganar o al menos, se adelantaba a ella ¿no?

- ¿Dudas de mi?- Preguntó él ronco y cuando la muchacha alzó la vista vio que estaba dolorido. Sus mejillas se encendieron y negó rápidamente la cabeza, avergonzada.

- No, no es eso. Sólo que... tú la amabas... y... ahora... pero y si cambias luego de opinión... si...- Se mordió el labio y volvió a sacudir la cabeza, sonriendo avergonzada- No me hagas caso, ya ni sé lo que estoy diciendo.

Inuyasha se puso en cuclillas frente a ella y la muchacha alzó el rostro a él. El hombre le sonrió.

- Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso... y viceversa...

- ¿Viceversa?

- Del amor al odio sólo hay un paso...

Lo comprendió. Y aunque se debería sentir mal porque odiar a las personas no era bueno, eso la tranquilizó. Y lo abrazó con fuerza. Se sentía egoísta, malvada y posesiva. Pero era lo mejor si su querido Inuyasha odiaba a su hermana. No quería perderlo, moriría si eso pasara... moriría si él volvía a los brazos de Kikyou.

- No me dejes nunca...- Musitó y sintió como él la estrechaba entre sus brazos, acomodando la cabeza en su cuello.

- Nunca lo haré... lo juro...

Se quedaron allí un momento en silencio, disfrutando la compañía del ser amado hasta que sin poder evitarlo comenzaron a hablar de cosas más animadas, cosas como los viajes que realizarían luego de la boda, como Luna de Miel, de los arreglos que iban a hacer en el castillo, de la decoración de su alcoba matrimonial (de la cual Inuyasha había invertido bastante tiempo y dinero en ella) en fin, de muchas sueños y proyectos que anhelaban pronto comenzar.

En un instante él se levantó de su lado y miró a su alrededor, vio un campo de flores amarillas que estaban más allá y rogó a Kagome que lo esperara. Ella asintió sonriente mientras lo veía ir en busca de las florecitas. De pronto escuchó un suave silbido, tras ella, volteó el torso y enfocó sus ojos en el bosquecillo oscuro que estaba un par de metros más allá. Arrugó la frente y volteó nuevamente para mirar a Inuyasha que saltaba un tronco derruido en busca de las flores. La joven volvió a escuchar un silbido, más notorio aun, arrugó en ceño y se levantó llena de curiosidad, caminó un par de pasos mirando entre los arboles. De pronto una sombra oscura se atravesó en su camino y casi gritó del susto, pero al contrario, su garganta se secó, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a Houyo. Houyo arriba de un caballo, mirándola con intensidad. Luego del shock inicial gimió.

- Qué... ¿qué haces aquí?

- Soy empleado de la hacienda vecina, de los Himura... – Respondió con seriedad- Necesitaba verla, señorita... necesitamos hablar... a cerca de lo que pasó aquella vez...

Kagome lo miró sin creer lo que veía. Le sorprendió la forma en que le hablaba, ya no lucía tímido ni avergonzado, su mirada era seria, su voz firme, su actitud segura y casi impertinente. Ella luego negó con la cabeza, rencorosa y casi sarcástica.

- Ya no importa-Volteó decidida a no escuchar nunca más a ese hombre, pero en cuando dio un paso él se acercó con su caballo y la retuvo de un brazo. Le dolió el fuerte ademán con que lo hizo, casi sintió que se lo arrancaba- ¿Pero qué pretende?... ¡Suélteme!

- Tenemos que hablar, Kagome- Dijo serio.

La joven se sorprendió de su actitud tan desafiante y que más encima la llamara por su nombre de pila.

- Déjeme...- Masculló rencorosa y luego asustada por Inuyasha. Miró entre los arboles y no lo divisó. Se desesperó y lo miró enojada.- ¡Suélteme! No tenemos ya nada de qué hablar, nada. Desde que me dejó sola aquella vez... pensé que me quería... pero fue ruin y despiadado... ¡en todo caso agradezco el que me dejara abandonada porque finalmente pude abrir los ojos!

- Déjeme explicarle. No huí... fui a buscar refuerzo... si me mataban también ¿quien podría salvarla? No la abandoné, jamás lo haría...

Ella quiso reír, su excusa le parecía tan estúpidamente tonta...

- De todas formas ya no me importa...- Masculló e intentó soltarse pero él apretó más su mano y la joven gimió de dolor- ¡Suélteme o grito!

- No sé que le ha pasado... intento explicar mi conducta... lo que hice fue para salvarla y me... me trata de esta manera... yo, que siempre la amé...

- Realmente dudo que alguna vez me haya amado...- Respondió ella recordando la vez en que lo besó y él ni siquiera le respondió- A decir verdad... nunca supe si me amaba o no... estuve tan ciega...

Él no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba... la miró por primera vez de arriba abajo. Arrugó la frente al darse cuenta la forma adulta y provocativa casi que vestía, de su actitud desafiante y desenfadada, de su mirada brillante y seria, de su tono de voz firme y seguro. Lucía más madura, sin duda, serena... segura y escandalosamente hermosa... eso lo hizo alterar el latido de su corazón y entonces arrugó el ceño.

- No puedo creer lo... lo mucho que ha cambiado... – Alzó la mirada hacia el frente, vio a Inuyasha acercarse y entonces volvió a mirar a la muchacha-... tampoco puedo creer que se vaya a casar mañana con él... pero he venido a salvarla... como se lo prometí.

- No tiene que salvarme de nada- Lo espetó rápidamente y asustándose por la proximidad de Inuyasha. Sabía que lo odiaba a muerte... sabía que ambos se odiaban a muerte. – Me casaré con él porque lo quiero... lo amo... no necesito más de su...ayuda... no tiene que salvarme de nada.

Houyo se quedó helado al escuchar sus palabras. No podía creer lo que ella le estaba diciendo, no podía tampoco aceptar que su prometida... la que había sido su prometida... lo dejara por alguien que hacía poco simplemente le causaba repugnancia, odio y espanto... eso no era posible... no, imposible.

- Juega conmigo...- Musitó apenas.

Kagome miró nuevamente a Inuyasha con preocupación y corrió casi a su encuentro, escuchó los galopes del caballo de su ex prometido y volteó, asustada y enfadada.

- Váyase y no vuelva más. Lo nuestro terminó el día en que me dejó aquella noche... no tiene que salvarme de nada, soy más feliz ahora de lo que nunca fui en mi vida. Gracias de todas formas por... su preocupación.

Salió corriendo del bosquecillo pensando y musitando.

- ¿Pero qué se cree con hablarme de esa forma?... ¿Cree que después de todo lo que pasó iba a seguir con él?... ¡Esta loco! Que fue a pedir ayuda... ¡ja!... ¡Qué excusa más vil y tonta! Tonta yo por haber pensado querer a alguien así que jamás demostró amarme... no le importaba lo suficiente y ahora... ahora quiere comportarse como el caballero que nunca fue...

Cuando salió del bosquecillo vio a Inuyasha quien observaba asustado a su alrededor. En cuanto sus ojos dorados la encontraron, sonrió aliviado y caminó aprisa hasta ella, llevando en una mano un ramillete de flores silvestres.

Sonrió y notó de inmediato la turbación en su rostro de niña, en las mejillas encendidas, en sus manos en puño.

- ¿Dónde andabas, princesa?... ¿qué sucedió?

De pronto recordó a Bankotsu y entonces palideció. ¿El muy bastardo andaba por ahí otra vez? Arrugó el ceño y endureció el rostro decidido a ir a buscarlo y... en cuanto dio un paso Kagome se interpuso posando ambas manos en su pecho.

- ¡No!... no es nada...

- ¿Rondaba alguien por ahí?- Preguntó el joven con un dejo de duda.- ¿Porqué estas tan alterada?... ¿qué pasó? – Miró nuevamente hacia el interior del bosquecillo. Se dijo que si era Bankotsu rondando lo iba a matar... nadie invadía sus tierras... ni menos asustaba a su futura esposa...

- No es nada... en serio...- Respondió ella sonriendo apenas aunque él pensó fugazmente que le estaba ocultando algo-... era un... un conejo... fui a mirar y lo vi... me asusté un poco porque apareció de pronto... – Sonrió avergonzada-... volvamos a casa...

La miró con intensidad y finalmente Inuyasha le sonrió, entregándole las flores. Kagome las recibió gustosa y le dio un beso rápido en los labios, agradecida. Lo tomó del brazo y se volvieron a la casa, olvidando el pequeño incidente. Al menos Kagome... pero Inuyasha... no pudo evitar volver el rostro otra vez en dirección del bosquecillo... algo había ahí... ¿porqué Kagome lo ocultaba? Endureció el rostro sintiendo un terrible dejo de desconfianza...

&&&&&&&&

- Realmente es guapo... pero nunca tanto como mi adorado Inuyasha...

Bankotsu entornó los ojos y se alejó de la ventana para sentarse en el sillón. Su hermano afeminado corrió hasta la puerta y abrió mucho antes que el joven tocara. Cuando éste entró hizo una inclinación con su cabeza a él y luego a su hermano.

- Señor... he recorrido las tierras... todo esta sin problemas...

El joven de ojos azules sonrió complacido.

- Me alegro, nunca se sabe si tendremos algún asqueroso Taisho queriendo adueñarse de nuestros dominios... están acostumbrados a arrebatar lo que no les pertenece...- Agregó con cizaña. Él estaba muy enterado de la situación de su nuevo trabajador ¿Cómo no? Houyo era muy hablador cuando bebía, le había contado la historia completa un día en un bar de la ciudad. Ahí lo encontró hacía menos de una semana, casi por casualidad. Entonces le ofreció trabajo, a pesar de que no lo necesitaba porque aquel muchacho tenía otro oficio, pero lo hizo para alentarlo a que recuperar lo que era suyo... que trabajado en sus tierras iba a estar cerca de la joven Higurashi, de salvarla de las garras del endemoniado Taisho.

Houyo le agradeció emocionado su ayuda. Lo único que quería era retroceder el tiempo y no haberla dejado sola aquella vez... no quería perderla, en verdad la amaba con todo su corazón.

- Cierto...- Murmuró. Bankotsu lo invitó a sentarse y Jakotsu se ofreció a traerles algo de té.

- ¿Tuvo suerte esta vez?

El joven sonrió con amargura.

- La vi... pero esta... muy cambiada...

- Es la influencia de ese asqueroso Taisho. Son manipuladores, basuras, malvados como el mismo demonio... no me extrañaría que haya ocupado quizás qué influencias para retenerla...

- La amenazaba antes con contar lo sucedido a sus padres...- Murmuró triste.

Bankotsu levantó ambas cejas. Ya conocía toda la historia, lo sabía de boca del propio Houyo. Era una historia absurda e increíble, pero a la vez peligrosa y llena de mentiras. Ver el rostro de Inuyasha desilusionado y dolido cuando supo que la mujer con la cual se iba a casar era realmente casada era algo por lo cual hubiera querido pagar un dineral.

- ¿Ve? Si él es así... amenazaba, obliga... somete...

Houyo se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, desesperado al imaginar a su virginal e inocente Kagome en brazos de ese asqueroso...

- Se casan mañana... y ella acepta eso... antes se rehusaba, era capaz de cualquier cosa para combatirlo... y ahora... ahora esta hasta feliz de casarse con él...

- No piense eso, amigo, ese Taisho es un ser aborrecible, quizás qué método empleó esta vez para que ella dejara de luchar y se casara con él... Inuyasha es un ser despreciable, utiliza cualquier cosa para hacer su voluntad... lo sé, lo conozco desde que era un crío.

Aquello sólo provocaba la desesperación del joven hombre y Bankotsu lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. Sonrió y ocultó su sonrisa cuando su hermano entró con una bandeja de té. Obviamente Jakotsu le ofreció primero el brebaje al otro y no a su propio hermano. Tener un hermano afeminado realmente era un gran problema... y vergüenza...

- Debo recuperarla de ese demonio... debo hacerlo...- Gimió Houyo, desesperado.

Jakotsu lo miró con pena y tristeza.

- Usted tiene aun una oportunidad...- Interrumpió Bankotsu-... ellos aun no se casan... puede hablar con su prometida esta misma noche ¿no?- Houyo alzó el rostro y lo miró esperanzado-... vaya hombre, el pueblo donde ella vive no esta tan lejos... vaya y sálvela de las manos de ese hombre... fue su prometida primero ¿no? No permita que se la arrebate tan tranquilamente ¡¡luche por ella!!

Captó el tinte cizañero que empleaba su hermano y lo miró casi enojado. A Jakotsu no le gustaba para nada el odio mortal que éste tenía en contra de su adorado Inuyasha y temía ahora, más que nunca, que una tragedia se avecinaba. Su corazón latió asustado pensando en que la vida de aquel desdeñoso Taisho que nunca se había dignado siquiera en saludarlo, pendía de un hilo... ahora más que nunca, por que este desconocido que había sido el prometido anterior de la futura esposa de Inuyasha tenía una sed de venganza y locura innegable que su hermano aprovechaba de aumentar... algo malo pasaría... estaba seguro y oró al gran Buda por la vida de su amado Taisho.

&&&&&&&&

Él tenía razón, tenía que luchar y no arrancar como la vez anterior. Se lamentó y casi sollozó por aquel imperdonable error, también por no haber sido más explícito en su amor por ella, cuando estuvieron juntos, en demostrar lo mucho que la amaba, en que todo el mundo supiera de su noviazgo... ahora no estaría aquí... lamentándose de su inmadura actitud anterior.

Los había seguido a caballo y esperó pacientemente en el jardín hasta que todas las luces de la mansión Higurashi se apagaran. Pensó en que la habitación de ella sería la primera en oscurecerse, pero no fue así, Kagome seguía con luz en su alcoba ¿estaría nerviosa por lo que le esperaba al día siguiente? Sin duda...

Saltó el barandal y corrió por el jardín hasta posarse bajo la ventana de la muchacha. Suspiró alzando la vista y se dio valor. Subió por la enredadera y luego se afirmó en la cornisa, de ahí y saltar al balcón pequeño de la habitación de Kagome sólo le llevó un instante.

En cuanto la muchacha escuchó el ruido de algo caer se volteó y caminó frunciendo el ceño hasta la ventana. Se acomodó más la bata de dormir, sonriendo porque no le cabía dudas que ese era su impetuoso Inuyasha quizás con qué intenciones. Al abrir la cortina casi gritó. Luego se mordió los labios con rabia y susto y abrió la ventana, decidida a alejarlo de una vez.

Él era de naturaleza suspicaz, suspicaz y desconfiada. Lo desconfiado no tanto... pero había renacido otra vez aquel sentimiento que pensaba olvidado... no estaba olvidado, aún le pesaba la traición de Kikyou.

No se marchó en el carruaje para volver a su castillo, al contrario, se quedó rondando la casa de su prometida un buen instante. Casi estaba a punto de marcharse cuando lo vio. Y entonces su odio mortal renació.

- Houyo...- Masculló sin creer, al verlo ahí observando la mansión de su prometida. Su cerebro comenzó a maquinar situaciones, cosas que aunque antes podrían haber sido simplemente absurdas, los celos, la desconfianza, el error de verse nuevamente usado y traicionado, se acrecentó. ¿Qué hacía ahí?... ¡Por todos los dioses!... No!... ¡No podía estar ahí! Y entonces aquel insignificante hombre saltó la barda y subió hasta la habitación de Kagome. Dejó de respirar al ver aquella imperdonable osadía.

_- ¿Dónde andabas, princesa?... ¿qué sucedió?_

_- ¡No!... no es nada... _

_- ¿Rondaba alguien por ahí?... ¿porqué estas tan alterada?... ¿qué pasó?_

El joven hombre comenzó a respirar rápidamente, los celos lo cegaron por instantes, luego volvía a recobrar la razón, sin embargo sentía a veces que se iba a ahogar, el corazón latía aprisa, las venas parecían a punto de reventar en su cuello, el cuerpo se puso rígido, sentía la sangre en su rostro, las imágenes en su cerebro del engaño de Kikyou, sus sentimientos cuando supo la verdad... el dolor insoportable de sentirse traicionado... engañado...

Ella conversaba con él, en un momento Houyo le tomó una mano, Kagome miró desesperada hacia la calle y luego volvió su vista a él. Podría haberse entrado, haberlo echado y no lo hizo. Inuyasha jadeó de tanto contener su odio. De pronto aquel muchacho la besó e Inuyasha vio lo que quería ver.

El joven hombre aun no estaba completamente recuperado de la traición de Kikyou, eso quedó demostrado en ese instante, cuando todos sus temores, miedos, celos, rabias se apoderaron de él. Pensó en Kagome... pensó que ella lo estaba traicionando, usando... una señorita como ella no se veía a escondidas... no se besaría con otro a menos que estuviera planeado algún estratagema... entonces ¿Kagome planeaba algo con él?... ¿Pero porqué aceptaba casarse?... ¿O no? No, no podía pensar, deseaba correr hacia su balcón, tomar a Houyo de la solapa de su traje, machacarlo a golpes y matarlo. Y a ella... a ella...

Encrispó las manos y se ocultó tras un árbol, en donde cayó sentado, adolorido, frustrado. Los miedos se apoderaron de él... la traición era la cosa más dolorosa que había experimentado con Kikyou... y ahora... ahora con ella ¿por qué?... ¿Por qué?... ¡¡Si decía que lo amaba!!... ¡Si decía que quería casarse con él!... ¿Había sido utilizado nuevamente?... ¿Lo había estado engañando todo este tiempo? Pura, virgen ¡feh!... ¡Seguro Houyo era su amante! Le quedaba demostrado ahora...

Sollozó como un niño herido... sollozó con más dolor que la primera vez cuando descubrió el engaño de Kikyou. Porque se había enamorado, esta vez se había enamorado y... ni siquiera podía odiar a Kagome por el engaño... lo había usado... quizás con qué propósito. Tal vez... tal vez su dinero la había encandilado... al fin y al cabo su familia era pobre... y su hermana lo había rechazado pensando que era un mendigo... ¿sería todo obra de las hermanas? No... no podía ser cierto, no podía...

- ¡No vuelva a hacerlo!- Lo espetó Kagome, disgustada y ofendida.

- ¡La amo!... ¿que no lo entiende? Haré todo con tal de sacarla de esa vida que pretende llevar... no puedo permitir que se case con ese demonio, cuente conmigo y juntos lucharemos con él... no tiene que casarse sólo porque ese hombre lo dice... no tiene más que temer...

Si seguía intentando disuadirlo, sabía que no sacaría nada, salvo el que despertara alguien en la casa y se armara un escándalo de proporciones ¿qué hacer? Intentó tranquilizarlo, rogó al cielo por convencerlo que se marchara de buena manera.

- Escuche Houyo... – Musitó angustiada-... yo estoy bien, por favor, váyase y no vuelva... ¿quiere morir?... ¡Si mi prometido sabe que ha vuelto lo matará! Por favor váyase y no vuelva, de verdad yo ya no lo quiero... mañana me casaré con Inuyasha porque así lo quiero, es MI voluntad.

Houyo se marchó sólo porque la vio angustiada, pero con la firme idea de volver a persuadirla, antes que se casara, tenía el firme propósito de hacerla entender, de que lo perdonara, de que abriera los ojos ¡que casarse con ese despreciable hombre era equivalente al suicidio!

Al fin se fue e Inuyasha, cansado ya de llorar, se levantó con el cabello desordenado, la pañoleta en su cuello mal anudada, los pantalones sucios de polvo y la mirada llena de odio y rencor... observando...

Pero se iba a casar con ella... culpable... o no...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Hola! tanto tiempo, al fin en casa otra vez jeje. Gracias por todos sus mensajes, son tantos... casi 800 o.O wow, muchísimas gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de escribrime. 

Escribí rápidamente para no hacerlas más esperar, he terminado cansada porque hace muy poco llegué... algunas me escribieron preguntándome qué me pasó, que porqué no actualizaba ¿ven? eso pasa por no leer **mis notas de autor**, en el **capítulo anterior dejé escrito que me iba a demorar en la acualización** u.u que mal que no lean esto de acá abajo, pienso que igual es importante...

Con respecto al capítulo... ¿Inuyasa desconfió? sin duda quiero dejar aclarado que el dolor de su antigua humillación aun esta latente... además todo lo que ocurrió entre Kagome y él (me refiero al romance) fue muy rápido, como dice por ahí la misma Kagome, ella incluso pregunta si él aun siente algo por su hermana porque hacía poco la amaba locamente (aunque realmente eso no era amor, ya lo he dejado en claro, amor es lo que siente por Kagome, claro que ahora tiene tanto miedo que piensa que ha vuelto a caer en el engaño)... pero toda la culpa es de Bankotsu, que encontró por casualidad a Hoyou y ahí ideó el plan perfecto para vengarse de nuestro querido Inu... ¿qué pasará después? siii, las cosas se volverán feas de nuevo... pero... ¿qué tanto? jeje, ya lo sabrán...

Gracias a las que leyeron hasta aquí, espero haber despejado algunas dudas, nos vemos pronto y cuídense mucho!

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_

**PD:** Ah, gracias por sus saludos en el día de mi cumple n.n, arigatou.


	20. La Boda

**Capítulo 20: "La Boda"**

- Gracias por venir... ha estado así desde hace un par de horas... debería estar dormido ahora, descansando, mañana se casa y quien sabe a qué hora retomará el sueño...- El anciano observó los ojos azules y vivaces del que era el mejor y único amigo de Inuyasha-... por favor... ha estado bebiendo desde entonces, lo sé, lo escucho lamentarse... mi hijo... cuando llegó lloraba y luego se encerró en la sala... mi hijo llorando... es algo que no había visto desde que tenía 3 años de edad...

Miroku tragó con dolor sintiendo opresión en su pecho. Luego volteó el rostro y miró desde donde estaba la puerta solitaria de aquel lejano salón. Carraspeó y enderezó los hombros dándose valor y esperando poder hablar con Inuyasha... le dolía demasiado ver a aquel anciano hombre tan preocupado.

Caminó con pasos suaves pero firmes el oscuro pasillo. Las antiguas armaduras samurái le salieron al paso, como silenciosos custodios de su joven señor. Pero Inuyasha no necesitaba que lo protegieran, era fuerte en todo, fuerte en carácter, en fuerza física... ¿que podría haberlo dejado tan débil?... ¿El amor? Porque el día siguiente era su boda, no debería estar así... ¿qué había pasado?

- Inuyasha...- Golpeó con sus nudillos tenuemente esperando una respuesta. Se escuchó un leve crujir de algún mueble, el sillón, pensó el joven.- Inuyasha... abre...

- ¡¡Vete al infierno!!

Miroku abrió más los ojos, alarmado ante la violencia de sus palabras. Volteó y esperó que el señor Taisho no estuviera observando y menos que hubiera escuchado, pero se encontró con la mirada triste del anciano que lo miraba desde el otro lado del pasillo. Volteó y aspiró hondo, intentando esta vez ser más seguro y firme.

- Abre la puerta, por favor, necesitamos hablar.

Esta vez no hubo insultos. Pero lo escuchó tararear una canción... y estaba completamente ebrio. Miroku se acercó a la puerta y habló entre la rendija de esta.

- Abre la puerta, Inuyasha... tu padre esta muy preocupado ¿quieres lastimarlo?

El muchacho calló de súbito y su amigo esperó un buen instante antes de escuchar nuevamente ruido en la sala. Esta vez fueron pisadas inestables que se acercaban, hasta que la puerta se abrió. Ver el rostro de Inuyasha demacrado y con sus ojos casi adormilados era algo que rara vez se podía ver... o nunca, en realidad.

- Pasa y cierra.

Le hizo caso actuando rápidamente. Inuyasha caminó a paso firme hasta el sillón y se arrellanó en él. Para estar tan ebrio caminaba con bastante equilibrio, pensó su amigo. El joven de ojos dorados tomó la copa de vino que descansaba en una pequeña mesa junto al sillón y se bebió el líquido de súbito. Tomó la botella que estaba casi vacía y vertió lo que quedaba en su vaso, volviéndolo a beber de un viaje. Miroku lo observaba con suma atención, al fin su amigo alzó la mirada dorada con leve atisbos rojizos y tintes vidriosos, vestigios que demostraban que había... llorado...

- Qué pasó, Inuyasha...- Musitó apenas, conmovido hasta la médula por verlo en ese estado.

El de ojos dorados pareció de pronto perder el control de sí mismo y se tomó la cabeza con las dos manos, inclinándola casi hasta sus rodillas, en un profundo estado de desesperación.

- Fui vilmente engañado... – Gimió, pero no lloró, no tenía más lágrimas para hacerlo-... otra vez...

Miroku arrugó el ceño sin comprender ¿engañado? Se refería acaso... ¿la señorita Higurashi?... ¡Imposible! No, debía estar hablando de otra cosa...

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Ella... – Masculló, apretando con fuerza el vaso de vidrio ya vacío-... la pequeña e inocente... a la cual le entregué mi corazón... Kagome...

El de ojos azules hizo una mueca y luego apretó los labios. Sus sospechas... entonces eran ciertas. Pero no podía ser posible.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?... ¿te hizo algo?

Inuyasha sintió un dolor tan amargo y agudo en la garganta, oprimiéndosela. Jadeó y volteó el rostro avergonzado por no poder ocultar la horrible angustia y dolor que la situación le causaba. Para disimular un poco, dejó el vaso junto a la pequeña mesita y comenzó a jugar con él, su mirada se perdió vacía y apagada en el suelo.

- Me engaña... la vi... la vi con ese...- Hizo una mueca de desprecio con su boca-... con el idiota que tenía antes como novio... los vi...

Miroku suspiró cansadamente y su frente se arrugó, enfocando toda su mirada en su joven amigo, se cruzó de brazos, aun sin poder creer la situación. Había visto a esa muchacha hacía poco en aquel mismo castillo, en la fiesta que el propio padre de Inuyasha había dado en su honor y se había dado cuenta que, repulsión y odio, era algo que la señorita Higurashi no sentía como su amigo le había contado al inicio de la "relación.

- ¿No estarás equivocado?- Cuando lo dijo, el otro alzó su mirada temible hacia él, casi se le sale el corazón. Inuyasha podría ser bien temible cuando estaba enojado... o dolido, en este caso. – Digo... tal vez... conversaban... o una casualidad que se hayan encontrado...

- La besó...- Gruñó el otro.

Miroku apretó los labios y tragó fuertemente.

- Tal... tal vez... la obligó...

- Me mintió... otra vez...

El de ojos azules suspiró con fuerza. Era imposible lo que le estaba diciendo, eran actitudes que más bien correspondían a una mujer descarada y no a una jovencita educada y bondadosa como creía que era la joven Higurashi.

- No puede ser...- Musitó al fin. Porque... bien, se le hacía imposible pensar eso, estaba convencido que aquella niña estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, incluso su querida Sanguito estaba convencida. No podían estar tan equivocados... y ciegos... a menos que esa "niña" realmente fuera una arpía mentirosa y manipuladora como... su hermana...- ay, no... de tal hermana... - Miró a su amigo asustado-... pero... ¿qué es lo que pretenden?

Inuyasha le dio otra de sus miradas asesinas.

- Mi dinero... eso es seguro... siempre ha sido así.

Su amigo hizo una mueca y volvió a suspirar. Las cosas no podían ser de esa manera, aun le costaba creerlo completamente.

- Bien y... ¿qué harás?... ¿la encaraste?... ¿le dijiste algo? Supongo que no hay boda mañana... tu padre estará devastado...

- No la he encarado...- Dijo rápidamente Inuyasha poniéndose de pie y posándose en la ventana, sus ojos parecían observar el oscuro y tranquilo paisaje nocturno del jardín-... no le he dicho nada... pero sí habrá boda... no te preocupes por eso... – Ladeó el rostro y entonces recordó aquella vez. Su corazón dio un vuelvo y toda la actitud firme que había adoptado nuevamente se desmoronó. Sollozó al recordarlo.

_- Eres sólo mía... ¿verdad? No como... como esa...- _Gruñó con desprecio_.-... ¿cierto? Sólo yo te he besado... ¿verdad? Sólo yo soy tu dueño..._

_- Claro que sí, Inuyasha...- _Le respondió, intentando tranquilizarlo y acariciando esta vez su mejilla_-... soy sólo tuya... lo juro... _

Ella se había dejado acariciar, desnudar... simple y llanamente. No, seguro no era la persona que él creía, la inocente y cándida muchachita... tal vez era la amante de ese estúpido... tal vez estaban coludidos desde el principio, para engañarlo, para hacerlo caer... se repuso y tragó con fuerza, le dio la espalda a Miroku, avergonzado por no poder controlarse, sentía los latidos del corazón en la garganta, el dolor en ella, la opresión en el pecho...

- Veremos quien gana finalmente... ella o yo... pero me casaré con Kagome mañana... y querrá no haberme conocido... lo juro...

&&&&&&&&

Su madre le acomodó el velo en la espalda y luego se puso a su lado, observando la imagen a través del espejo. Kagome le sonrió y la mujer no pudo evitar sollozar. Le dio un beso cálido en la mejilla y entonces se apartó.

- Hoy es el día más importante de tu vida, cariño, te deseo toda la felicidad en tu matrimonio.

La muchacha tembló, nerviosa de felicidad y expectación. Apenas había dormido, la ansiedad era tanta que ni siquiera había comido. Pero estaba tan pero tan feliz... y dichosa... y expectante...

- Seré feliz mamá... estoy segura que así será- Pronunció, sintiendo las mejillas enrojecer.

Escuchó la risa sarcástica de su hermana, quien se había posado en la puerta de entrada de su alcoba y la observaba fijamente. La muchacha volteó y arrugó el ceño, ofendida.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- De lo ingenua que eres...

- ¡Basta!- Interrumpió su madre, y entonces miró severamente a la mayor, mascullado un reproche para que Kagome no escuchara- ¿Qué pretendes Kikyou?... ¿asustarla?... ¿por qué estas tan molesta con su boda? Deberías estar feliz por ella.

La mujer volteó con gracia y caminó por el pasillo, apretando los puños de sus manos, sin poder aun aceptar que su hermana se casaba... con él. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, le dolía el que su ex amante se hubiera "enamorado" de Kagome. Se suponía que él la amaba loca y ciegamente a ella... pero tal vez no se casaba por amor... tal vez sólo era... parte de su venganza. Sonrió malvadamente pero aun así sintió horribles celos de su hermana menor.

- ¡Kikyou!... ¡Te estoy hablando!

La joven mujer suspiró pesadamente y volteó. Su madre la había seguido hasta su alcoba y aun seguía disgustada con ella.

- ¿Qué sucede, mamá?

- No me gusta que hagas sentir a Kagome más nerviosa de lo que esta...- La mujer arrugó la frente-... ¿por qué te comportas así?... ¡Pareciera que disfrutaras haciéndolo! – Estaba agitada pero al ver el rostro siempre sereno de su hija suspiró más benevolente- ¿desconfías de tu futuro cuñado?... ¿es eso?

- ¡Oh!... ¡No! Mamá, claro que no...- Sonrió de pronto perversamente-... al contrario, me cae bien... hasta lo estimo... sólo bromeaba con Kagome, ya sabes...ella es tan niña aun...- Se encogió de hombros-... locuras de hermanas... perdóname ¿si?

- Aunque Kagome aun no cumple 17 años, es bastante madura para su edad... el noviazgo la a puesto más juiciosa y no descocada. Al principio yo también tenía mis dudas pero al final me di cuenta que si ambos se quieren... pues entonces esta bien. Kagome tiene suerte de que la amen y que ella ame a su futuro esposo.

- Si... tiene suerte...

- Mejor ve a pedirles disculpas.

La joven levantó una ceja no muy convencida, luego sonrió.

- Lo haré, lo haré enseguida.

La encontró mirándose al espejo, acomodando su vaporoso vestido blanco y una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Cuando ella cerró la puerta, Kagome se incorporó, y a pesar de que sabía que Kikyou sólo estaba ahí para molestarla, no le dio demasiada importancia ¿para qué? Nada en el mundo sería capaz de alterarla en este día. Nada. Ni siquiera la cizaña de su hermana.

- ¿Estas nerviosa?- Preguntó al fin.

Kagome volteó y suspiró con las mejillas encendidas.

- Sí, mucho.

- Es natural...- Respondió, sentándose en una silla, con elegancia-... él es muy exigente en la cama...

La joven novia se sonrojó hasta la médula y arrugó la frente, bajo los guantes de seda blancos le sudaron las manos.

- No tienes que decir eso...- Murmuró avergonzada y evitando aquella mirada vacía pero oscura de Kikyou.

- Él hace esto sólo para vengarse, Kagome... – Dijo la mujer con severidad-... no te hagas ilusiones.

- Estas equivocada- La rebatió fervientemente-Me ama, me lo ha dicho miles de veces... me... me lo ha demostrado y yo confío en él.

Kikyou hizo una mueca.

- ¿Y como te lo ha demostrado?- Supo por el rubor e inocencia de sus ojos que Kagome no había intimado aun con Inuyasha, Ni como hacerlo, estaba segura que los momentos que estuvieron a solas eran acompañados por una chaperona.- ¿Con besos y palabras bonitas?- Sonrió con malicia-Eso no significa nada...

- ¿Estas celosa?

Su hermana rió suavemente y se puso de pie, se acercó a ella y le acomodó casi maternalmente el velo en su cabello.

- Verás hermanita... Inuyasha es un bruto y malvado... siempre será así... si tu quieres casarte con él... sabiendo que te utiliza como venganza pues... ya ¿qué puedo hacer?- Se posó en frente de la chica arrugando un poco la frente y posando sus ojos oscuros en los de ella-... él me ama... con locura... y sé que podría perdonarme por... haberle mentido... total... eso le demostrará que no estaba contenta con mi matrimonio... él pronto me perdonará, lo sé... y tu vas a ser sólo un estorbo... ya lo verás...

La muchacha la miró agitada y roja de rabia. Hubiera querido abofetearla, realmente deseó hacerlo, pero se contuvo y volteó ¿para qué? No sacaba nada. ¡Dios! Sus palabras sólo eran veneno y sarcasmo, otra vez se reprochó el haber sido tanto tiempo ciega con ella. Entonces se acercó a su mesita de noche y tomó el ramillete de flores amarillas que Inuyasha le había regalado la tarde anterior, esta vez atadas con una cinta blanca y que utilizaría como su ramo de novia. Y sonrió. Kikyou podría decir mil cosas... pero Inuyasha era suyo... sólo suyo.

Houyo observaba angustiado el reloj. Se casarían a las 7 de la tarde... y él estaba en mitad del camino con un caballo que se había lastimado la pata al saltar una cerca. ¡Por todos los dioses!... ¡Se suponía que debía impedir aquella maldita boda, debía hacerlo!... ¡De eso dependía su vida!

En la iglesia del pueblo estaban todos sus conocidos y también los amigos de la familia Taisho. Cuando se apareció en la entrada su corazón latió tan fuerte que pensó que todos podían escuchar su retumbar. Tembló y su padre le dio dos golpecitos suaves en la mano, a modo de tranquilizarla. Y entonces vio a Inuyasha, esperándola en el altar, ella le sonrió feliz y como respuesta sólo recibió una mirada seria... tan seria que la desconcertó, pero a medida que avanzaba pensó que él estaba tan nervioso que lucía así de serio, nervioso como ella, eso era seguro. Se posó finalmente a su lado y él hizo una inclinación con su cabeza, recibiendo su mano con frialdad. Kagome frunció levemente el ceño mientras ambos ahora volvían el rostro al sacerdote. Mientras él hablaba sentía la rigidez de su brazo en el suyo. Miró de soslayo, preocupada, escuchando aun la voz del sacerdote como un rumor, un susurro, como la brisa en una noche de invierno. Luego sonrió y pensó que estaba imaginando cosas. Su Inuyasha la amaba, sólo recordar sus promesas la tarde anterior la hacían esbozar una sonrisa inocente y complacida. Y finalmente el sacerdote los bendijo, provocando en la joven un exhalo fuerte de tranquilidad. Había sentido miedo por Houyo, que apareciera y armara un escándalo. Él no estaba, no se había aparecido... pobre, tal vez finalmente se había marchado. Mejor, ahora podía vivir completamente en paz junto a Inuyasha.

Sintió las manos del que ahora era su esposo sobre sus hombros, no fue suave, sino pesadas y sus dedos se aferraron tanto a su carne como las garras de un ave de rapiña. Cuando miró su rostro, esperando su beso, vio la sonrisa irónica y escalofriante que le recordaron aquellos primeros días de "noviazgo", también su mirada había cambiado. Su corazón se sobresaltó y se estremeció de miedo. Tuvo un terrible sentimiento.

- Hasta que las muerte nos separe, princesa...- Musitó ronco, posando sus labios resecos y brutales sobre los suyos, pero fue rápido en hacerlo, rápido y letal, dejándola paralizada.

La fiesta sería en el castillo y fuera de la iglesia muchos carruajes esperaban a los invitados para llevarlos hacia allá. Los novios primeros darían un paseo y llegarían un poco más tarde que el resto al dominio de los Taisho.

En el carruaje, Kagome se acomodó el velo y no supo qué decir. Era evidente su frialdad. Demasiado. Ni siquiera le había hablado, o hecho un comentario. Se acomodó en el asiento mientras el carruaje se movía de un lado a otro debido a la inestabilidad del terreno.

- Inuyasha...- Dijo al fin. La mirada esquiva y dorada al fin se clavó en sus ojos, sagaces, escrutadores, ella sintió el fuerte golpeteo de su corazón, luego frunció la frente. No debía sentir miedo de él... ¡oh! seguro se estaba dejando llevar por su imaginación, seguro era por los comentarios crueles y mordaces de Kikyou.- ¿Sucede algo?... ¿ha pasado algún problema?

- Mmm a mi no ¿y a ti?

Ella se sonrojó.

- Pues tampoco... pero creí que...- Sonrió aliviada y se acomodó más a su lado, reposando la cabeza en su hombro-... soy una tonta, no me hagas caso... supongo que estoy nerviosa... pero ya todo pasó...

- Yo creo, princesa...- Dijo él interrumpiéndola-... que todo esta comenzando...

La muchacha alzó el rostro y lo miró sin comprender. De corazón bondadoso y confiada como era, desechó los pensamientos e incluso las actitudes frías de su esposo pensando que sólo era su imaginación. Le sonrió aunque débilmente mientras aferraba casi desesperada el ramo de florecillas amarillas que estaba en su mano.

Inuyasha no podía soportar como era que ella se comportaba así. Como la novia virginal e inocente que no era. Mentirosa, falsa, mil veces más falsa que Kikyou.

- La confianza será lo primordial en nuestra relación ¿verdad?- Le preguntó al fin, sólo para probarla. La muchacha parpadeó cansada debido al agitado día y volvió a sonreírle.

- Claro.

El hombre rió suavemente. Lo sabía. Falsa como la otra.

- ¿No tienes nada que decirme?

Ella lo miró turbada un instante. Y sintió la cara arder. ¿Qué podría decirle?... ¿Qué Houyo había estado en su habitación la noche anterior? Eso de solo decirlo sonaba demasiado escandaloso. Se mordió los labios. Peor era confesar que el otro la había besado. Y aunque fue un beso tenue y fugaz (porque ella había sido muy rápida para apartarlo) la había besado... estando comprometida con otro. Eso realmente era peor... y motivo de duelo, sin duda. Kagome jamás permitiría que alguien saliera lastimado o muriera, por su causa. Jamás en la vida. Houyo era un muchacho inmaduro y tonto, tal vez lo mejor era olvidarlo todo. Y sin embargo...

- He visto nuevamente a... Houyo ¡oh!... ¡por favor no te vayas a enojar!

Él la miró impasible. A pesar de su mirada como el fuego, en esos momentos bien podría ser una mirada de hielo.

- ¿Sí? Y... ¿donde lo encontraste?

Decirle que era empleado de sus detestables vecinos sería un error, eso produciría problemas. Pensó en el anciano padre de Inuyasha. Un conflicto entre vecinos era algo que no podía comenzar, menos por su culpa. Tampoco podía decirle que había estado en el balcón de su alcoba. ¡Oh!... ¡Dios!... ¡Quería decir la verdad pero si la decía alguien saldría lastimado! Ladeó el rostro avergonzada y miró hacia la calle. El carruaje había serpenteado un río y se había detenido unos instantes bajo un sauce llorón. Kagome sentía una gran desazón e incomodidad... su dilema era grande, muy grande... y aun así concluyó que lo mejor para todos, era minimizar el asunto. Decirle a Inuyasha que había visto nuevamente a Houyo ya era un problema... los acontecimientos específicos que surgieron con su encuentro... tendría que omitirlos. Su mano se aferró más al ramillete de flores, su aroma la estaba mareando... ¿o era la situación?

- En... en la calle... andaba por ahí.

El rostro del hombre era un bloque de hielo. Kagome no se atrevió a mirarlo.

- ¿No te vio?... ¿ni habló?- Preguntó.

Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

- Un saludo... nada más.

- ¡Ja!- La risa burlona se le escapó, pero no le importó, ella se estremeció y alzó al fin su mirada inocente.- Claro.- Acotó él, desviando la vista. Si seguía era capaz de... capaz de... Golpeó la pared del carruaje llamando la atención del cochero- Ya es hora, por favor, llévenos a Tokio.

Cuando estaba en el colegio, había escuchado una vez a una de sus amigas decir que las mentiras no siempre eran malas. Aquello la perturbó mucho, criada con mucho recelo por sus padres, ellos siempre habían inculcado la honestidad ante que el engaño.

_- Nunca se sabe lo que nos puede llevar el cambiar los hechos... u omitirlos... por eso es mejor siempre decir la verdad... nuestra conciencia lo agradecerá...- _Había dicho su padre alguna vez.

_- ¡Oh! Pero hay casos en que es necesario cambiar los hechos.._.- Dijo su amiga.

_- ¿No es eso mentir? Las mentiras son malas, funestas_- Había clamado ella.

_- Pero hay que saber distinguir, hay mentiras buenas y malas. Las malas son aquellas horribles de las cuales nadie debería decir. Siempre causan problemas. Pero las blancas son mentirillas sutiles, son blancas porque tienen como propósito ayudar, salvar, hacer sentir bien a otra persona. Son por una buena causa..._

_- Pero siguen siendo mentiras...- _Musitó ella, no muy convencida.

_- A ver... supongamos que... tu querida hermana te confesara que... esta enferma gravemente, y te pide que si tus papas te preguntan, no digas nada... es por el bien de tus padres, si ellos se enteran que se va a morir sufrirán mucho...- _El ejemplo la hizo fruncir el ceño, enojada

_- No digas esas cosas._

Su amiga entornó los ojos y pensó en otra cosa.

_- La bufanda que te tejió tu mamá es de colores chillones, la lana pica y algunos puntos están sueltos. Es una bufanda horrible que hasta vergüenza da de usarla en público. Pero tu madre esta tan feliz... y tu le dices que es la cosa más hermosa que nunca has tenido... esa es, una mentirilla blanca. Su propósito es hacer sentir bien a la persona o no causar problemas..._

En este momento, la novia pensó que una mentira blanca era igualmente una vil mentira. Se sentía otra vez fatal tener que hacerlo.

Llegaron al castillo y fueron saludados por los invitados nuevamente. Kikyou se acercó a ellos, contrario a lo que pensaba, Inuyasha, su Inuyasha, se inclinó con toda solemnidad y besó por bastante rato la mano de ella. Y hasta soltó una galantería.

- Que hermosa luce, querida cuñada...

Kagome se hubiera puesto a llorar ahí mismo por su actitud. Pero también era algo orgullosa, así que soportó estoicamente la humillación que eso le causaba, mordiéndose el labio y ladeando el rostro. No quería ver la sonrisa de Inuyasha y la mirada audaz que le daba Kikyou.

La recepción fue fría, al menos para Kagome. Inuyasha nunca estaba a su lado y menos le había vuelto a hablar. A estas alturas su carácter y ánimo habían decaído notablemente. Había intentado imaginar que todo era por los nervios, luego le echó la culpa a su imaginación. Ahora se daba cuenta que algo pasaba. El miedo comenzó a apoderarse de ella. Las palabras de Kikyo poco a poco tomaban forma... no... la venganza... había terminado... sí, había terminado...

- Estas muy pálida pequeña...- Dijo su padre, tomándole la cara- ¿Sucede algo?- La muchacha no le respondió, se sentía demasiado triste y temerosa como para hablar. Apretó los labios y comenzó a sudar. Su padre notó la frente perlada de sudor y arrugó la frente.- ¿Estas enferma?- La tocó y luego la miró a los ojos- Estas muy alterada...- Le sonrió con cariño-... es comprensible que estes nerviosa pero estas exagerando... ve a tomar un poco de aire, si sigues así creo que hasta podrías desmayarte.

- Sí, padre- Respondió, caminando aprisa hasta un pequeño salón cercano. En cuanto entró lo reconoció. Las imágenes vinieron a su memoria haciéndola casi llorar. Ahí él le había dado el collar de su madre... ahí había sabido ella que lo amaba...

- Kagome...- Volteó asustada y se horrorizó de ver a Houyo, cerca de la ventana. La joven volteó decidida a marcharse pero él la alcanzó tomándole un brazo.

- ¡Suélteme!... ¡Suélteme o gritaré!- Amenazó, a punto de estallar.

El joven hombre la miró acongojado, herido, lastimado.

- Sé que llegué tarde, casi morí al darme cuenta que nunca podría llegar a la boda, mi caballo...

- ¡Basta!- Gimió apenas.

Houyo reprimió el llanto y luego prosiguió.

- Mi caballo se lastimó y me encontré solo en el camino... nadie pasó hasta un par de horas y... fue demasiado tarde...

- Váyase por favor, se lo ruego ¿acaso quiere morir? Inuyasha lo matará ¿por qué no entiende?

- No me iré sin usted... aun es tiempo, no es su esposa completamente... no le pertenece, si no consumen el matrimonio este puede ser anulado... por favor Kagome, entienda, nos iremos lejos y jamás nos encontrará...

- Suéltela... o disparo.

Ambos pegaron un brinco y se separaron súbitamente. En la puerta de entrada a la sala estaba Inuyasha, siniestro, como loco, amenazando con un revolver a vista y paciencia de todos los que allí vieron la escena. Kagome palideció y se echó a llorar pensando lo peor. Houyo balbuceó algo. Miroku se posó al lado de su amigo intentando persuadirlo. Inuyasha había visto a Kagome entrar en el salón y la había seguido. Se había colocado en la puerta esperando a que saliera pero pronto comenzó a escuchar murmullos, rumores ¿cómo podían ser voces si ella estaba sola? Cuando entreabrió la puerta alcanzó a escuchar la última frase de Houyo. Comprendió entonces que lo que querían era dejarlo abandonado y que el matrimonio se anularía porque ambos aun no habían consumado el matrimonio. Entonces se puso como un loco, abrió los ojos, se tensó, bufó de rabia, ira, rencor y sacó el arma que estaba en su cintura. Al abrir la puerta por completo todos voltearon a ver el "espectáculo". Sólo deseaba matarlo, ahí y ahora.

- No lo hagas amigo... no lo hagas, te enviarán a la horca por dispararle a un desarmado...

Inuyasha posó su mirada dorada en Kagome. La novia avergonzada que ocultaba el rostro entre sus manos. Cobarde, pensó. Traidora ¡mentirosa!

- Inuyasha...- La voz de su padre retumbó en el lugar- Baja tu arma. Seguro este caballero dará las explicaciones del caso ¿no es así?

Miró a Houyo con extrema severidad. Este, muerto de miedo otra vez, balbuceó y miró de reojo a Kagome, finalmente inspiró aire.

- Sólo vine... a saludarla y felicitarla por su matrimonio.

- ¡Oh!... ¿Ves? Baja el arma, Inuyasha, muchacho celoso y desconfiado, este caballero sólo quería saludarla- Dijo Inu Taisho. Nadie conocía a Houyo ni menos que había sido el ex prometido de Kagome, así que nadie pensó otra cosa, al contrario, sólo movieron la cabeza en señal de derrota pues el que aquel joven Taisho fuera un señor de malas maneras y violento, era algo que todos ya conocían.

Houyo se marchó rápidamente no sin antes tener la amenaza latente de su rival.

- Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de MI esposa, te mataré. Ya no hay más advertencias.

Todos lo escucharon y se horrorizaron por la actitud tan poco correcta de Inuyasha. Se compadecieron de Kagome.

Ella no fue capaz de mirarlo a la cara, cuando se acercó.

- ¿Tienes miedo?- Le preguntó él de pronto, con la voz diabólica y la mirada insana.

La fiesta había comenzado, las personas charlaban, bailaban y bebían felices olvidando el incidente. Kagome se estremeció y sollozó.

- ¿Miedo?... – Murmuró apenas, casi como un gemido. Negó con la cabeza y él sonrió más.

- Pues deberías- Respondió brutal, tomándola en brazos y subiendo con ella por una escalera lateral que también daba a la alcoba. Ella intentó bajarse, pataleó, le rogó que la soltara, quería hablar primero, aclararle todo esta vez, explicarle...

La lanzó en la cama y cerró la puerta de la alcoba con llave. La música ni siquiera se escuchaba ahí y la joven supo que no sacaba nada con gritar. Él se quitó el nudo de su lazo y se aflojó el cuello, quitándose la camisa. Kagome no estaba aun preparada para esto... se suponía que se irían al amanecer de luna de miel... no iban a pasar de inmediato la primera noche juntos... no. Intentó levantarse de la cama pero Inuyasha la alcanzó, la tomó en sus brazos y volvió a tumbarla en ella, posándose sobre su cuerpo con brutalidad. Arrancó el velo y luego la parte superior del vestido, los botones saltaron lejos y se perdieron en algún lugar de la alcoba. Kagome sollozó y le rogó que fuera más tierno.

- Por favor... Inuyasha... no así... ¿qué sucede?... ¿por qué te comportas de esta forma? Inuyasha...

Ella forcejeó y él arrancó el corsé, dejando los senos desnudos al descubierto, Kagome cerró los ojos avergonzada y entonces él le aprisionó las muñecas con ambas manos. La joven jadeó.

- Mentirosa... falsa... no eres la virginal doncella que me hiciste creer... ¿Cuántas veces ya lo has hecho con tu amante? Y diciéndome a mí que eras... ¡ja!- Rió y entonces Kagome se horrorizó de sus palabras.

- Qué... ¿qué dices?- Gimió apenas.

- ¡¡Sé que te has juntado con ese idiota!!... ¿por que?... ¿Por qué me engañaste, mentirosa?... ¡No sabes como me duele que seas igual que tu hermana!

- No, Inuyasha, escucha... no es lo que estas pensando... no¿cómo puedes pensar eso de mi? Yo te amo, jamás lo... no lo he hecho... no, yo soy...

- ¡Basta!... ¡Mentirosa! Pero ya verás...

La besó con fuerza en los labios, herido hasta el fondo de su corazón. Le arrancó lo que le quedaba de ropa sin escuchar sus protestos, él se quitó la suya de inmediato y posó su fuerte y viril cuerpo desnudo sobre el suyo. Al principio ella esquivaba sus besos e intentaba aun detener la situación, sin embargo poco a poco se dejó, y hasta Inuyasha, sin darse cuenta, dejó la violencia para besarla suavemente y con el mismo amor que siempre le tenía. Olvidó él engaño, la acarició maravillándose del contacto suave y tibio de su cuerpo, Kagome respondió a sus besos ardientes y caricias. De pronto el febril rencor de Inuyasha volvía a apoderarse de él, las manos se encrisparon en una de las piernas de ella, la otra se posó en su cuello con casi brutalidad, le mordió el hombro en señal de posesión. Ella era suya, culpable o no. Suya.

Le abrió las piernas y la penetró, Kagome sollozó ante el dolor y se contrajo bajo él, había sido algo rudo, pero no tanto, como pensó que sería. Y entonces Inuyasha lo supo, choqueado y turbado, apenas bajó el rostro y tanteó con su mano entre sus piernas. La señal clara de su pureza le quedó manchada en sus manos, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y volvió la vista a la chica, que yacía sujetándolo con fuerza del cuello y los ojos cerrados, su rostro denotaba dolor y él quiso morir.

- Ka... Kagome... lo...- Escuchaba su respiración fuerte en su cuello, su sollozo y la humedad de sus lagrimas cayéndole en el hombro-... siento... lo siento... Kagome...

- No importa...- Musitó ella, apartando el rostro y mirándolo con una sonrisa inocente-... soy tuya ahora... sólo tuya...

Se quedó casi petrificado, la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, Kagome buscó sus labios y poco a poco él se tranquilizó. Las imágenes se fueron borrando de su mente, la ira, el rencor, la rabia se disiparon. De pronto sólo deseaba amarla a ella, solo a ella, no sabía como, pero el aliento dulce y tibio, el vaivén de sus movimientos, sus jadeos inocentes y perturbadores lo hicieron olvidar todo. Al menos por esa noche... al menos por ese instante... al menos en eso no había mentido. Ella era suya como lo había prometido. Ya no sabía ni qué pensar...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Gracias por todos sus comentarios, como ya es tan tarde (el capítulo salió bastante extenso, ni se quejen) y estoy muerta de cansancio, me limitaré a ser breve en esta nota de autor. **_Solo agradezco a todos quienes me dejaron sus reviews, los leí todos y me gusta que me escriban, gracias, así me inspiro mejor_**.

Cuídense mucho y nos vemos.

**_Lady Sakura Lee_**.-


	21. Una Noche muy Fría

**Capítulo 21: "****Una Noche muy fría****"**

Aunque había sentido miedo y luego vergüenza por como él la había tratado, a pesar de recibir sus besos rudos y casi bestiales, poco a poco los dos se fueron calmando. Ella dejó de protestar y sentir miedo, él dejó de comportarse como un déspota vengativo. Al contrario, de pronto la besaba con la misma ternura, suavidad y pasión desmedida de antes. Sentía que la amaba y que volvía a ser el de siempre, pero de pronto parecía acordarse y se comportaba casi brutal. Sintió la mano de él apretando su muslo con rudeza, la otra que se posesionaba de su cuello y finalmente del beso a un ósculo que más que dolerle la hizo sentir tan excitada como nunca antes. Lo que pasó después fue demasiado rápido. No había alcanzado a darse cuenta hasta que sintió el roce de su sexo en el suyo, la presión y la sensación que estaba unida a él la hizo casi perder la razón, un dolor leve en la parte baja la despertó de lo que bien podría haberla sumido en un estado de completo... éxtasis... el caso es que volvió a la realidad, y sollozó, aferrándose con desesperación a su cuello. Percibió que el cuerpo de él se tensaba, se detenía de forma súbita, murmuró algo, casi como un sollozo, ella apenas lo escuchó, los latidos de su corazón los sentía en la boca, la cabeza le daba vueltas, el cuerpo le ardía...

- Lo... lo siento... Kagome...

Cuando apartó el rostro y lo miró vio el dolor en sus ojos, más que dolor, espanto. Kagome supo que le había demostrado la verdad. Fuera lo que fuera, le había demostrado que era sólo suya.

- No importa...- Musitó, sin poder evitar sonreír. En ese momento, no sentía ni rencor ni rabia contra él ¿por qué? Era su esposo ahora... no podía odiarlo... sus ojos dorados y el reflejo de su rostro en los suyos le bastaba para comprender el terrible espanto y culpa que en ese momento sentía. No importaba. Él no había hecho nada que no fuera correcto. La había hecho suya. Era ahora su esposa-... soy tuya ahora... solo tuya...

Habían vuelto los besos tiernos y a la vez apasionados, las caricias ardientes, el constante perdón de él en su oído. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? No lo supo, pero se quedó dormida de cansancio. No, dormida es el estado profundo de relajación y ausencia. No estaba dormida. Sólo cerró los ojos y se dejó abandonar levemente. Escuchaba la respiración de Inuyasha a su lado, a veces, él hablaba en sueños, parecía delirar y ella supo porqué. Era la culpa. La culpa, la desconfianza, el miedo de sentirse engañado lo hacía delirar y lo había hecho actuar de esa forma. Había desconfiado de ella... después de todas las promesas de amor, después de todos los juramentos de felicidad... Kagome se ladeó y pareció despertar de lo que hacía bastante rato parecía un sueño. Había vuelto a la realidad. Se salió de la cama pudorosa y se envolvió en la sábana. Lo miró con tristeza. También había sido su culpa, por no decirle completamente la verdad de Houyo. Pero lo había omitido por su bien. Y él dudó.

Dudó.

Se sintió humillada ahora.

Dudó. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Tal vez había sucedido muy rápido... pero aun así, le dolía demasiado saber que él había dudado de ella. La comparaba como Kikyou. ¡Ella no era como su hermana!

Sollozó y caminó hasta el baño. Habían tiestos de agua allí que debían ser calentados pero ella sólo los vació y se bañó con rapidez. Necesitaba sentirse purificada, limpia, liberada.

Él dudó.

Cuando salió del baño enfundada en una bata que las doncellas habían puesto cuidadosamente en el cuarto, lo vio despierto, sentado en la cama, mirándola con dolor. Kagome se atragantó y sintió las mejillas enrojecer. Volteó el rostro y caminó hasta el ropero. Todo estaba listo para ser habitado por ellos. Así que ahí estaban sus vestidos nuevos y los antiguos y también los trajes de él. Apretó los labios y pensó en la gente de allá abajo. Celebrando aun. Debía unírseles y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Kagome...

No lo miró. No podía hacerlo. Se sentía tan dolida.

Inuyasha se quedó sentado en la cama, mirándola tan dolido que sentía se le hacía trizas el corazón. ¿Qué hacer ahora? Se había dejado llevar tanto por los celos, por el rencor, por el temor de ser nuevamente engañado que... pero Houyo había estado ahí y... antes la había besado y...

La cabeza le dolía demasiado. Sería por los litros de alcohol que había bebido durante la recepción, que a todo esto, aun se celebraba allá abajo... pero no, no era el alcohol, a pesar de haber bebido tanto, ni siquiera se había mareado. Ahora sí lo estaba... no era el alcohol. Era la vergüenza...

- Kagome...- Volvió a repetir. Ella no se giró, vestida ya con el corsé y las medias, sacó un vestido amarillo antiguo, de esos que traía de su casa, de esos que aun la hacían parecer niña y se lo puso. – Kagome... debemos hablar...

Ella se giró finalmente, sus mejillas aun seguían encendidas, su rostro estaba pálido, el cabello húmedo debido al baño. Vestida así como estaba ya no parecía tan niña. Bueno, nunca le pareció tan niña.

- Yo quería hablar antes...- Respondió la muchacha y su boca evitó un sollozo-... Ahora ya no quiero.

Se volteó y salió de la alcoba en silencio. Inuyasha no hizo nada por un par de segundos... o minutos... luego se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y se reprochó con mil insultos. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?... ¿Cómo iba a obtener su perdón?... ¿Cómo iba a justificar lo que había hecho? Por todos los dioses... ¿cómo iba a recuperar su confianza?

- Ahh te cambiaste de vestido... ¿incomodaba el otro?- Le preguntó su mamá, mientras le acomodaba el flequillo de su desordenado cabello.

- Este es más cómodo- Respondió apenas, ni siquiera podía mirarla a la cara. En realidad, no podía mirar a la cara de nadie, todos los que estaban ahí celebrando, era por su boda...

- Debiste escoger otro más apropiado, cariño, uno de los nuevos tal vez que te regaló tu esposo... son más distinguidos, más adecuados ahora a tu nueva condición.

Ella se encogió de hombros sin ánimos de nada.

- Sigo siendo la misma, mamá, con este o cualquier otro vestido.

Se alejó evitando la conversación de todos, se sentó en un rincón, junto a la ventana, desde allí ladeó el rostro y miró el jardín. Era de noche y estaba oscuro, pero las farolas decorativas y luminarias mantenían alumbrado el lugar. Pero no veía nada, su mente estaba tan sumergida en lo que había pasado que hasta dejó de escuchar la música.

_- Te amo más que a nada y juro que siempre será así...- _Le tomó una mano y se la besó, sin apartar su mirada dorada de la suya_-... cuando estemos casados sólo tendrás días de dicha y felicidad, viviré sólo para complacerte, te trataré como a una reina, jamás te reprocharé nada... ni seré violento...- _Sonrió casi con vergüenza_-... sé que antes me porté mal contigo...- _Ella quiso decir algo pero él puso un dedo en sus labios_-... jamás volveré siquiera a levantarte la voz, tiene de mi, de ahora en adelante, a un completo esclavo de tu amor._

_- Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso... y viceversa..._

_- ¿Viceversa?_

_- Del amor al odio sólo hay un paso..._

Ella se mordió el labio y casi lloró. No lo odiaba. ¿Acaso él si?... ¿Por un malentendido?... ¿Por su desconfianza?

- No deberías estar tan triste en el día de tu boda...

La joven alzó el rostro y se dio cuenta que a su lado se había sentado Sango. La esposa del amigo de Inuyasha. Se enderezó entonces y su mirada se perdió en el salón y las parejas que bailaban. No tenía deseos de hablar, ni de nada. Su sonrisa siempre en los labios, la viveza de su mirada castaña y profunda, su conversación siempre amena se había apagado. Era otra. Y de alguna forma lo era. Inevitablemente se sonrojó y respiró con dificultad.

Sango se movió algo incómoda. Ella también había estado nerviosa el día de su boda, de eso hacía poco más de un año, así que comprendía a la muchacha. Además era tan joven e inexperta... e Inuyasha era medio bruto y arrebatado... ¿cómo se había podido enamorar de esta cándida muchacha? Imaginaba que él tenía otros gustos. Gustos más... osados. Viudas alegres, amantes descaradas, jovencitas sobre los 20...

- El matrimonio es algo bueno, no tienes porqué tener miedo...- La miró fijamente y Kagome desvió la vista hacia su hermana, Sango creyó otra cosa y sonrió-... es comprensible que estes triste porque ya no estarás con tu familia pero... vas a tener tu propia familia. Los hijos son una bendición.- Agregó sonriendo más y tocándose la barriga casi plana con una mano. No se le notaba el embarazo pero estaba segura que todos reparaban en su estado. O tal vez no, el caso es que desde que supo que estaba embarazada, se sentía completamente distinta.

Kagome no le respondió y la muchacha suspiró, derrotada. Pero vio de pronto como su espalda se erguía, sus hombros se cuadraban, el rostro se tensaba y sus labios temblaban. Dirigió la mirada hacia donde la chica observaba y lo comprendió. Era Inuyasha quien bajaba lentamente las escaleras y la buscaba con la vista. Cuando la divisó, él suspiró aliviado y la muchacha volteó el rostro. Sango frunció el ceño pero no hizo comentario alguno. Cuando vio que Inuyasha se acercaba a la joven se levantó rápidamente dando una excusa y dejándolos a solas.

- Por favor... Kagome...- Murmuró.

Esperó, esperó a que lo mirara ¿cuanto rato? No supo exactamente, pero le pareció una eternidad hasta que aquellos ojos castaños y profundos se dignaran a mirarlo. Recordó entonces lo diferente que habían sido cuando habían hecho el amor. Se habían amado, por un momento. Y luego, el hechizo volvió a romperse. El principio y el final del acto, deseaba olvidarlo.

Tragó sintiendo un nudo doloroso en la garganta, los labios los tenía resecos, el pecho le oprimía.

- He cometido... un gravísimo error... ruego me perdones...

Los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas pero no derramó ni una. Ella respiraba fuertemente, agitada y parecía a punto de estallar en llanto. Se mordisqueó los labios y desvió la mirada.

- Dudaste de mí...

- No me contaste nada...- Murmuró.

Ella volvió a mirarlo y esta vez tenía la frente arrugada, por primera vez en semanas la vio disgustada.

- Juraste que nunca me tratarías mal... que nunca serías violento... que jamás me levantarías la voz y...- Tragó dolorosamente y una lágrima se derramó en su mejilla-... la primera noche...- Masculló y miró de reojo para comprobar que nadie la oyera-... en la primera noche me haces... todo eso...

Él estaba paralizado, sus labios temblaron pero no fue capaz de decir nada, bajó la vista avergonzado y horriblemente arrepentido.

- Perdóname...- Musitó al fin.

Volvió sus ojos dorados a ella y Kagome desvió la mirada. La verdad... no estaba preparada para perdonarlo ahora, le dolía demasiado el que hubiera desconfiado de sus acciones... y que hubiera roto su promesa.

- Eres un mentiroso... desconfiado... ¡y encima coqueteas con Kikyou!

- Estaba herido...- Masculló casi enrabiado.- Además también tuviste la culpa... me mentiste...

- ¡Para salvar tu cuello!- Respondió sollozando y con rabia- Lo amenazaste de muerte la otra vez... ahora volviste a hacerlo ¿cómo crees que me sentiré si te...?

Inuyasha al menos tuvo ese consuelo. Aunque lo odiara, estaba preocupada por su destino... significaba algo ¿no?

Kagome hizo un gesto de desesperación, suspiró, se irguió y se enjugó las lágrimas. Luego se alejó de él hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. Ahí se le unieron sus padres que la abrazaron felices, sin sospechar que todo era un caos en su vida.

&&&&&&&&

La celebración había terminado casi al amanecer. Se suponía que partirían a su Luna de Miel (Inuyasha había dicho que era un lugar secreto) a mediodía, pues necesitaban primero descansar. Kagome realmente no creía que a estas alturas partirían de viaje. No tenía ni deseos...

Se acurrucó más en la cama y tembló. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando él se acostara a su lado? Ni siquiera deseaba hablarle. ¡Dios! Se sentía tan desilusionada y triste...

El sol no aparecía en el cielo, pero necesitaban descanso. Inuyasha dudó en entrar, apretó la mano en la perilla de bronce de la puerta y tensó el rostro. ¿Estaría aun disgustada? Sin duda. Abrió lentamente la puerta y entró. Kagome arrugó la frente y se acomodó más en la cama, cubriéndose hasta la barbilla. De inmediato volteó, dándole la espalda. Apretó los labios y caminó lo que le quedaba hasta la cama, allí comenzó a desvestirse otra vez, sólo se vistió con un pantalón algo holgado de algodón. La muchacha cerró los ojos con fuerza ruborizándose al recordar su musculoso cuerpo desnudo. Lo había visto hacía poco. Y quería verlo otra vez. La cama se hundió, era porque él se estaba recostando. La chica respiraba apenas ¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Ya... ya lo "peor" había pasado. Él apagó la vela que estaba a su lado y Kagome se acurrucó más a un lado. Lo escuchó suspirar y luego moverse inquieto. Pasó un momento de silencio, pero ella escuchaba claramente su respiración, a momentos normal, luego agitada, al principio lejana, ahora tan cerca...

- Kagome...- Susurró, y estaba cerca, claro que sí, estaba tras ella y su aliento le rozó el oído.

Intentó tocarla, pero justo cuando sus dedos alcanzarían un bucle de su cabello que colgaba cerca de su oído, la joven se giró de súbito quedando ambos tan cerca que Kagome se asustó e intentó nuevamente alejarse, pero él la sujetó con fuerza de un brazo, ella se agitó y sintió como le saltaba el corazón del pecho.

- Suéltame...

- No podemos estar así...- Musitó él. Al principio lucía enojado, no, más bien impaciente, a la chica no le extrañaba, pero luego Inuyasha se tranquilizó y aflojó el agarre de su mano en su brazo.- Kagome... perdóname...- Susurró, acercándose a la joven que bajó la vista, respirando apenas, temerosa, avergonzada aun. Verlo semi desnudo le erizaba la piel y la hacía jadear... malvado hombre...

Su pecho le rozó el suyo, sintió como su mano se enredaba sobre la delgada tela de su camisa, a la altura de la cintura, percibía su respiración caliente y fuerte en su frente, se atrevió a alzar la mirada y lo encontró. El brillo de aquella mirada inusualmente dorada... era como ver el fuego de una hoguera, cálida y a la vez amenazante, maravillosa e hipnotizante...

- Oye... perdóname por lo... por la forma en que... ¿te lastimé?

¿Podría sonrojarse más de lo que estaba? bajó la vista porque realmente lo estaba.

- No... no en realidad... – Alzó otra vez los ojos y arrugó la frente-... lo que me dolió fue tu molestia... tus insultos...

- Perdóname.

Kagome se soltó y se alejó de él, tanto, que un poco más y se caía de la cama.

- No cumpliste tu promesa, no es tan fácil. Además aun recuerdo como le coqueteabas a Kikyou.

Inuyasha se sentó en la cama perdiendo la paciencia. La verdad ahora se sentía frustrado. ¡Nunca le había costado rogar tanto! Pero había cometido un error imperdonable...

- Bueno... si me hubieras contado desde el principio tú encuentro con ese mal...- Le costaba aceptar que tenía toda la culpa. Ella también era culpable, ambos eran culpables.

- Ya te expliqué porque lo hice ¡tonto!

El hombre la miró impresionado, poco a poco las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron, se formó una sonrisa divertida que la turbó.

- Te comportas como una niñita... y ya no lo eres...

Kagome tragó con fuerza, se levantó de pronto de la cama, tomó la almohada y se la lanzó en la cabeza.

- ¡Tonto!... ¡Idiota!... ¡Mentiroso!... ¡Bruto!

Le había lanzado todas las almohadas que estaban en la cama y cuando ya no vio ninguna a mano estuvo a punto de lanzarle un jarrón con flores que estaba en su mesita de noche. Inuyasha se había ya levantado e intentado esquivarla, aunque los almohadones no le dolían ni un céntimo, realmente en vez de enojarse de reía más de ella.

- Sí que te comportas como una chiquilla...- Le respondió burlón y mirándola con ojos ardientes agregó-... anda, vamos... perdóname...

- ¡Ni lo sueñes!... ¡No me tocarás ni esta noche ni nunca!... ¡Bruto!

La sonrisa burlona desapareció de su rostro. Aquello le había dolido.

- Soy tu esposo ahora... tengo derechos...

- ¡Me importa un bledo tus derechos!... ¡No me tocarás y punto!- Le respondió herida y alterada, más por orgullo que por estar realmente enojada, porque admitía que también había sido culpable por omitirle los hechos a Inuyasha pero... ¡él había desconfiado de ella! Y más encima, lo que más le dolía, era el que le hubiera coqueteado a la malvada de su hermana... si de sólo pensar en ese encuentro casi la hace llorar... tenía miedo de perderlo a manos de ella... pero aún así y ahora no quería ceder... ya ni siquiera sabía como reaccionar o pensar.

Inuyasha finalmente tomó un almohadón de los que estaban en la cama y la miró, muy serio.

- Esta bien... comprendo tu... enojo... sólo por esta vez te dejaré sola... pero la próxima vez dormiremos juntos... como debe ser.- Sentenció.

La muchacha estaba a punto de perder el control por su actitud tan... tan...

- Arrogante...- Masculló y volvió a tomar otra almohada del suelo con intenciones de lanzársela-... presumido... – Se la lanzó y le dio en la cabeza.

- Ya verás...- Amenazó Inuyasha y la puerta se cerró justo cuando otra almohada chocó con ella.

- Petulante, altanero... tonto...- Musitó la joven tranquilizándose. La habitación quedó en silencio y eso la hizo estremecer. ¿O era el frío? La verdad es que el sonido del viento era bien fuerte, seguro que este invierno sería muy frío. Volteó y caminó con lentitud hasta la cama, se arropó lo más que pudo pero aun así sentía demasiado frío.-... tonto...- Musitó una vez más. Imaginó con notable pesar que sería mejor estar en los fuertes y cálidos brazos de ese tonto que estarse muriendo de frío ahora. Pero no cedería... no aun.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A** Hola, gracias por dejarme sus comentarios y saludos _**y gracias a todos quienes leen**_.

Bueno... no ha sido TAN terrible. Los héroes no son perfectos, sino, no serían humanos ¿verdad? n.n Al final, ambos tuvieron la culpa y ahora ninguno de los dos quiere aceptarlo. Ya saben como son, Inu es demasiado orgulloso como para ceder y Kagome es demasiado terca como para hacerlo también (me acordé de un capítulo en donde se enojan, por culpa de Kouga, ya saben, Kagome se va a su casa, Inu esta también enojado pero al final es él el que da el primer paso yendo a su casa, claro que luego se disculpa por haberle roto el reloj pero buee... así es Inu jejeje) ahh y luego lo de "tonto"... otro capítulo que me recordó en que también se enojaban por culpa de Kouga y Kagome se va a su casa no sin antes gritarle bien fuerte ¡tontoooo! n.n al fin y al cabo, ambos son bien inmaduros jeje, eso los hace queribles.

Nos vemos y cuídense mucho.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_.


	22. El Calor de sus Brazos

**Capítulo 22: "****El Calor de sus Brazos****"**

El cielo estaba gris y el viento era parecido a aquel que provocaba los terribles tifones. Jakotsu suspiró y pensó que si las cosas seguían así, si en verdad se aproximaba un tifón, su querido y adorado Inuyasha no podría viajar... lo cual significaba, no iba a tener su Luna de Miel con aquella chiquilla tonta.

Volvió a suspirar. Cómo hubiera deseado estar en aquella fiesta, no importaba que fuera la celebración de su matrimonio, quería verlo, seguramente su traje impecable de etiqueta le hubiera resaltado lo guapo que era. Ahh, seguro que sí. Maldita rivalidad de Bankotsu con él. Si no se odiaran casi a muerte (en realidad admitía que era su hermano quien lo provocaba) hubiera estado en aquella fiesta. Ahhh, la noche anterior estuvo tentado a saltar la cerca y aparecerse allí... pero estaba seguro que si lo hacía sería echado a patadas. ¡Pero la culpa la tenía Bankotsu!

Ladeó la cabeza e imaginó la fiesta otra vez. No le quedaba otra. Una gota cayó y luego otra. En segundos comenzó a llover y en menos tiempo la fina lluvia fue un aguacero. Era tan tupida que ni siquiera se podía ver nada en un par de metros. El viento soplaba, los árboles de inclinaban y algunas ramas volaron por los aires. ¡Cielos!... ¡Esto sí era un tifón! La casa crujió, un árbol se desprendió de raíz y casi le dio de lleno en el hombre que a duras penas galopaba en su caballo. Lo reconoció, era su hermano mayor ¿a qué hora había salido? Aun no amanecía por completo ¿acaso no había dormido en la casa?

- Ahhh ya te conseguiste amante nueva ¿verdad?

El de ojos azules alzó la barbilla y se sacó el abrigo empapado en agua. Lo sacudió y luego se lo entregó a un sirviente quien además le recibió el sombrero y las botas.

- En esta ciudad no queda ninguna que valga la pena...- Rezongó y llamó a una sirvienta a gritos pidiéndole un café bien caliente. Se sobó las manos y agradeció que la chimenea de la sala estuviera encendida, se sentó en el sillón que estaba junto a ella y esperó desentumecer su gélido cuerpo.

- ¿Y entonces?... ¿en donde andabas?

Bankotsu estiró las piernas y los brazos y le sonrió a su afeminado hermano.

- Averiguando por ahí...- Se sonrió-... tengo información de primera mano de la fiesta de los Taisho...

- ¡¡¡No!!! - Jakotsu se había echado a sus pies y lo había mirado expectante y entusiasta.- ¿Estuviste ahí?... ¿en serio?

El de ojos azules sonrió más y se tocó la barbilla, evocando el momento.

- No tuvo nada de especial... excepto un momento... sii... nuestro querido empleado fue sorprendido por el propio novio, a solas, en un salón, junto a la novia...

El otro abrió los ojos desproporcionadamente.

- ¡NOOO!... ¿Lo engañaban? – Rió feliz- ¡A mi querido Inuyasha le ponen los cuernos!

- Buee... bueno, no tan así...

- ¿Como que no? Si la novia esta sola con su ex prometido...

- Inuyasha se puso furioso, lo hubieras visto... pero nadie más pensó mal, es que nadie sabe que Houyo fue novio de ella primero que Inuyasha... ese rumor tendremos que divulgarlo...

Jakotsu se cruzó de brazos e hizo un gesto desilusionado.

- Veo ahora lo que pretendías. Querías que Inuyasha matara al tontito de Houyo y que lo llevaran a la cárcel por eso...

- Es una lástima que nuestro empleado huyera como un cobarde... un duelo nos hubiera liberado de él...

Jakotsu rió y se levantó de un salto del suelo.

- Mi Inuyasha es el mejor tirador de la capital y quien sabe, tal vez del país...- Bankotsu lo miró irritado, cómo odiaba que él defendiera tan abiertamente a su peor enemigo-... además ellos ya tuvieron un duelo, me lo contó el propio Houyo... y... adivina... le perdonó la vida jeje... todo un caballero... y eso que él siempre dice que no lo es...

- Ese Taisho es realmente un estúpido. Yo que él que rato le hubiera pegado una bala a mi rival...

- Eso demuestra que tiene corazón... y que además no es tan idiota como tú crees ¡pues si mata al otro tonto es seguro que se va preso!

Bankotsu sonrió malvadamente y mientras su hermano se alejaba dando gracias al gran Buda por que a su Inuyasha no le había pasado nada, el de ojos azules ya se había forjado una idea para deshacerse de su detestable presencia. El estúpido y arrebatado joven Taisho realmente se había condenado solo... y ahora sí, nada ni nadie lo salvaría. Aunque se tuvieran que sacrificar algunas cabezas, valía la pena. En Tokio sólo había cavidad para uno de los dos... qué lastima que la bella Higurashi se fuera a quedar tan joven viuda...

&&&&&&&&&

- Es extraña esta tormenta... es como si se hubiera adelantado el invierno y aun falta para eso...- Musitó Inu Taisho, de pie enfrente de la ventana y observando el caótico paisaje de allá afuera.

La lluvia caía en abundancia, el viento soplaba con tanta violencia que durante la noche hasta algunos árboles se había derribado, los caminos estaban hechos un desastre y nadie se atrevía a salir de sus casas. Volteó y miró a la pareja que estaba desayunando en el comedor. Inuyasha lucía bastante tranquilo a pesar de que el viaje en barco se había suspendido. Los puertos estaban cerrados hasta nuevo aviso. En cambio Kagome... la muchacha estaba muy seria y bastante incómoda.

- Es cierto... parece que el invierno se ha adelantado, escuché que anoche hacía muchísimo frío, afortunadamente no soy friolento, así que no sentí nada...- Sonrió malvadamente mirando de reojo a la muchacha que notó el sarcasmo y enrojeció. Inu Taisho sonrió.

- Qué ibas a sentir frío muchacho tonto, con semejante esposa nadie pasaría frío.

- Ni lo creas padre, hay mujeres que pueden ser un témpano de hielo...

Quiso asesinarlo ¿cómo se le ocurría decir esas cosas a su padre? ... Inu Taisho en cambio rió estruendosamente caminando hasta la salida.

- Qué bromas más absurdas se te ocurren...

Kagome volvió la mirada a su café y pensó en lo mal que se sentía por tener que fingir a ese pobre anciano. Pero Inuyasha parecía de lo más tranquilo y relajado. Malvado... engreído... petulante...

Se quedaron solos en la sala. Reinó por un tenso instante el silencio. A pesar de que se habían saludado en el pasillo con cierta frialdad, al menos de parte de Kagome, habían llegado juntos al salón comedor dando la impresión que venían así desde sus aposentos, haciendo creer al anciano Taisho que no existía ni una clase de problemas entre ellos.

Inuyasha la observó minuciosamente. Vestía otra vez recatada y sobre los hombros llevaba una pequeña manta de lanilla haciéndolo suponer que era debido al frío que existía en el castillo. Hacer que una casona tan grande como esa mantuviera el calor era algo complicado, pero lo realmente malo era el que no se había juntado aun la leña suficiente y por lo tanto, la prioridad era mantener siempre encendida la chimenea de la habitación de Inu Taisho y la del salón en la que Inuyasha acostumbraba a leer o realizar sus negocios. Así que era comprensible que todo lo demás fuera tan frío como el polo norte.

- Es una lástima que los puertos estén cerrados debido a esta tormenta...- Dijo el hombre al fin, suspirando casi derrotado.

Kagome se limpió la boca con la servilleta de lino y se levantó de la mesa.

- Una lástima, permiso.

- ¿A dónde vas?

Él no pudo evitar preguntar y ella no pudo evitarlo mirar.

- Ehh... no sé...- Se encogió de hombros-... por ahí...

Inuyasha se puso de pie y frunció el ceño.

- Es obvio que no puedes salir de esta casa... lo digo porque afuera es un diluvio (y no como advertencia a que pudiera encontrarse con la sabandija de Houyo...)

- No haría tal cosa- Respondió.- Eso sería una insensatez.

El muchacho de ojos dorados comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa burlona.

- Y tú eres la sensatez en persona...

Ella enrojeció de rabia, la mirada asesina bien podría intimidarlo y lo hizo, extrañamente Inuyasha sintió como le punzó el corazón.

- Tú tampoco eres la sensatez en persona.

Él siguió sonriendo y eso a la muchacha le provocó un irresistible sentimiento de rabia. Quiso gritarle "tonto" otra vez y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, en cuanto abrió la boca para gritárselo se sonrojó. Realmente se estaba comportando como una niña, cuando a todas luces ya no lo era. Se volteó decidida a alejarse de él o estaba segura perdería la compostura... en todos los aspectos. Y deseaba ser firme y segura y no una débil que al primer atisbo de amor se lanzaba a sus brazos. Cuando abrió la puerta de la sala casi tropezó con la persona que estaba por entrar. Alzó la vista y casi se congeló, más de lo que estaba, cuando vio que quien estaba en frente suyo era su hermana. Kikyou.

- Querida cuñadita... pasa, pasa, el desayuno esta preparado...

- Buenos días, hermanita...- Saludó esta, esbozando una gran sonrisa y luego mirando con satisfacción a Inuyasha- Gracias... tengo mucho apetito...

Cuando no. Pensó Kagome con rabia y horribles celos. Volteó y miró como el maldito de Inuyasha la agasajaba con cumplidos y atenciones. Y la otra le sonreía complacida. ¿Qué estaba pasando?... ¿Qué era esto tan cruel?

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Kikyou?- Gimió, respirando a duras penas y controlándose. Si fuera una muchacha cualquiera, de esas de las novelas de Eri, se lanzaría sobre Inuyasha y le abofetearía su abierta galantería. ¡Maldito!

- Estaba tan cansada esta madrugada que... me quedé dormida en la biblioteca...- Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros y recibiendo la taza de café hirviendo que le daba Inuyasha, sonriente y que a pesar de eso miró a Kagome, cómo si comprobara que ella lo estuviera mirando-... Gracias...- Le sonrió al muchacho. Su hermana arrugó la frente y su mirada se tornó fiera, pero la otra ni lo notó.-... el caso es que cuando desperté me di cuenta de este terrible error, iba a volver pero me es imposible con semejante temporal... aunque si mi presencia aquí es molestia yo... buscaría un medio para retirarme...

- ¡Oh! Sería muy imprudente- Interrumpió Inuyasha.- Salir con este clima sería el suicidio...

- Papá y mamá estarán preocupados...- Musitó Kagome y pensó qué bien podría suicidarse Kikyou ahora. Sí, era una mala mujer ahora, mala y celosa.

- Enviaremos un mensajero. No hay problema- Dijo Inuyasha comiendo un gran trozo de pan untado en mantequilla.

Claro, que se muera el mensajero... pensó Kagome. Y ese Inuyasha... muy empeñado en que su hermana se quedara ¿pero qué pretendía?... ¿herirla?... ¿castigarla?... ¿o celarla? Era ella quien debía castigarlo... pero sabía como hacerlo enfadar... un hombre tan lujurioso como ese...

Los dejó solos aunque moría de celos. Hubiera llorado si no fuera que eso la haría sentirse débil ante ellos. Debía demostrarles que no lo era, aunque cuando se encerró en la biblioteca sollozó sin consuelo. Ese malvado Inuyasha...

- ¿Qué sucede, pequeña?

Alzó el rostro asustada y vio al anciano Taisho sentado junto a la ventana, con una manta sobre sus piernas y el bastón delante suyo. Se sonrojó sintiéndose delatada. Se secó las lágrimas e intentó sonreírle.

- Nada... señor Taisho... algo sin... importancia...

- Ahhh no, yo sé que es ilusión de toda novia su Luna de Miel...- Rezongó el anciano con un gesto de impaciencia-... es una lástima que el clima les haya echado a perder el viaje... pero no llores por eso, en cuanto cambie podrán partir... no llores por eso, querida...

Kagome le sonrió apenas y se sentó en el suelo, a sus pies, desde ahí lo miró. Ella nunca había tenido un abuelo y este señor era lo más cercano a uno... a pesar de ser el padre de Inuyasha. Le tenía mucho cariño y afecto.

- Mientras tanto el castillo es tuyo... ¿porqué no vas a dar un paseo por la galerías? Estoy seguro que Inuyasha no te ha mostrado del todo este lugar... hay habitaciones que son excepcionales, por ejemplo en la torre... ¡ah! y también el vivero... ese te gustará... era de mi querida Izayoi...

Ella notó la melancolía en sus palabras.

- Debió quererla mucho...- Musitó.

- Demasiado... yo estaba perdido antes de conocerla... pero cuando la encontré, cambié... así sucede con un Taisho. Cuando encuentran a su alma gemela, le son fieles hasta la muerte y completamente devotos a ella...

Ella hizo una mueca ¿fieles hasta la muerte? Debería aparecerse ahora mismo en aquel salón y comprobar si Inuyasha había caído en los brazos de Kikyou. Pero no podía... no debía dudar porque o sino, estaría siendo injusta y desconfiada igual como lo había hecho él. Ohhh, sin querer la presencia de su hermana se había convertido en una especie de prueba, una prueba de la fidelidad de Inuyasha... ¡Dios!

Aburrida, desilusionada y horriblemente nerviosa por la presencia de Kikyou e Inuyasha, se había pasado casi todo el día encerrada en la habitación. Ahora exploraba sola el castillo, el viento y la lluvia había amainado y ya se podía salir a la calle, pero estaba segura que su hermana se quedaría una noche más... su corazón le dolía imaginando... que si esta vez rechazaba a Inuyasha este se iría a los brazos de su hermana... ¡oh!... ¿Sería capaz?

_- Cuando encuentran a su alma gemela, le son fieles hasta la muerte y completamente devotos a ella..._

Sus manos tocaron el pétalo de una rosa muy roja. Era suave, tan suave como la seda. Acercó el rostro y aspiró su aroma.

- Al fin te encuentro ¿porqué escapas de mi?

El vivero estaba casi en penumbras pero la tenue luz del pasillo le permitía aun ver en ese lugar. Kagome se irguió y arrugó el ceño.

- Yo no escapo de nadie, eres tú el que esta tan ocupado con Kikyou que no te has dado cuenta que hay más gente en este lugar...

El hombre sonrió y se acercó a la rosa que antes había admirado, la cortó y la observó en su mano.

- No digas eso...- Alzó el rostro y sus ojos dorados brillaron en la penumbra-... el que tu hermana este aquí no eclipsa tu presencia...

- Mentiroso...

Sonrió tiernamente acercándose a ella que se había dirigido hasta el final del vivero, escapando de él. En cuanto la joven notó que la había seguido y que estúpidamente se encontraba entre la pared y él, se dio cuenta que ya no podía escapar. Inuyasha estiró su mano ofreciéndole la rosa. Kagome suspiró pesadamente.

- Perdóname...- Insistió otra vez, ronco. Su mirada dorada se había dulcificado. Necesitaba tanto su perdón y había pensando que ser cortés con Kikyou sería una muy buena idea para que Kagome al final cediera, pero al contrario de lo que pensaba, su joven esposa los había dejado solos y lo había evitado todo el día. Qué tortura le había resultado estar con su cuñada ahora, porque cuando estuvieron solos le dejó en claro que aun la detestaba. Despechada, la mujer le había jurado que "_volvería a sus brazos, tarde o temprano_"...

Nunca volvería a sus brazos, de eso estaba seguro.

- ¿Porque no se la das a Kikyou? Seguro ella estaría complacida...- Respondió cruzándose brazos y haciendo un desprecio.

- Yo sólo quiero complacerte a ti...

Lujurioso, el tono de su voz era lujurioso. Kagome se ruborizó pero mantuvo la compostura. Él inclino la cabeza y puso su mejor cara de cachorro desvalido. Ella miró la rosa y al fin se la recibió.

El reloj tocó 11 campanadas, la muchacha aprovechó la guardia baja de su esposo para pasar por su lado y escapar finalmente de él. El hombre la siguió y la alcanzó, le tomó la mano y ella lo miró seria.

- Kagome, por favor... ¿querías una prueba? Admito que me siento un bastardo... yo desconfié de ti y tu hoy me dejaste con ella... sabiendo todo lo que hubo entre nosotros... confiaste más en mi de lo que yo confié en ti ayer... vi lo que quise ver... es cierto... pero tenía tanto miedo de perderte...

¿Qué podía decirle? También había desconfiado... moría de celos sabiendo que estaban juntos... sentía en parte lo que Inuyasha había pensado de Houyo y ella... lo comprendía pero...

- Pensaste que era como ella... me comparaste con ella...- Respondió con dolor-... antes, es cierto, quería ser como Kikyou ¿sabes? La idolatraba y odiaba el no poder estar a su altura...- Hizo una mueca burlona con sus labios-... odiaba ser mas bajita... más delgada... odiaba tener este cabello y este flequillo rebelde... y odiaba mi carácter... todo el mundo decía que una señorita no podía ser impetuosa sino recatada...

- Yo amo que seas impetuosa...- Interrumpió Inuyasha. Kagome casi sollozó.

- Tú pensaste que era así porque ya había tenido algo con... con...- Perdiendo finalmente la compostura, ocultó el rostro con sus manos y lloró. Lloró delante de él sin importarle ¿qué podía hacer? Ya no podía seguir fingiendo dureza y entereza.

- Kagome...- Le partía el corazón. ¡Por todos los dioses! Estaba llorando ¡llorando por su culpa! Y él que le había jurado que sólo tendría días de felicidad... se sintió peor que un gusano...- Kagome... perdóname...- Se acercó lentamente y dudando si podía hacerlo ¿se opondría a él? La abrazó y ella se dejó.- No quise lastimarte...- Murmuró, mientras la muchacha apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro-... lo juro pero... soy un imbécil... creí perderte y perderte sería la muerte para mi... perdóname...

No sabía qué decirle, se sentía herida aun por su desconfianza. Pero ella misma había sentido desconfianza todo el día... no podían hacerse eso, no.

Kagome se soltó de sus brazos y corrió lejos de su alcance.

&&&&&&&&

La mujer se acicaló perfectamente, cuando finalizó, miró por la ventana y se mordió el labio. La lluvia amainaba y el viento era tenue ahora, lo único que quedaba era el casi glacial frío. Si el tifón terminaba tendría que volver sin excusas a su casa mañana... y perdería definitivamente a Inuyasha... ya estaba enterada del enojo entre ambos y sabía de buena fuente que no habían dormido juntos, así que esta era su oportunidad, Inuyasha sería suyo otra vez, como siempre debió ser.

Salió silenciosa al pasillo y dirigió sus pasos hacia la habitación de él. La conocía puesto que durante la tarde le había preguntado a una doncella. Si la muy estúpida de Kagome no lo quería, ella se quedaría con él... de todas formas, le haría un gran favor, Kikyou estaba segura que ese matrimonio era pura farsa.

La habitación estaba muy lejos de la suya, la de visitas, y cuando llegó a la otra ala del castillo abrió lentamente la puerta esperando encontrarlo. Su corazón latía fuertemente, la sonrisa era inevitable en sus labios, casi saboreaba sus besos ardientes y osados... más sin embargo se quedó de piedra cuando vio la cama vacía...

&&&&&&&&

Kagome se acurrucó más en la cama, había mantas de lana sobre la colcha y aun así no podía tolerar el frío que hacía. Si hubiera más leña encendería la chimenea pero lo prudente y cuerdo era dejar los pocos leños para que calentaran la habitación del anciano... además ella era joven... de frío no moriría... ¿o si? Oh... ahora le vendría muy bien dormir junto a Inuyasha... pero él no había venido a dormir con ella... había estado segura que vendría, pues él jamás hacía caso menos a sus advertencias... ¿acaso ahora le tomaba la palabra? Bien ¡que durmiera solo si eso quería! De pronto un pensamiento siniestro la inquietó ¿y si su hermana lo buscaba?... ¡¡¡Nooo!!!

La puerta se abrió suavemente y ella se incorporó, entonces su corazón casi le saltó del pecho. A pesar de ser muy tarde ya, de estar el castillo a oscuras, de que todos sus habitantes estaban sumergidos en un profundo sueño, él estaba ahí, de pie, vestido sólo con el pantalón del pijama, el pecho desnudo, el cabello suelto y mirándola nuevamente como cachorro desvalido.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- Susurró.

Kagome se sentó en la cama, derrotada y asintió. Él sonrió y entró, cerrando la puerta tras su espalda. Los músculos de sus brazos y su pecho se movieron, despertando el apetito carnal en ella. ¡Oh!... ¿Desde cuando tenía esa clase de deseos?

Inuyasha se sentó a su lado y ella bajó la vista, nerviosa.

- Pensé que dormías...

- No podía...

- Ni yo...- Respondió, observándola minuciosamente. Kagome se abrazó a sí misma casi tiritando de frío, aunque en realidad ocultaba los escalofríos que su presencia le causaba, ella lo miró de reojo ¿cómo no podía sentir frío si apenas vestía un delgado pantalón? Él parecía de lo más cómodo- ¿Tienes frío?- Preguntó el hombre, al fin.

- Mmmm no mucho...

Inuyasha sonrió. A pesar de la oscuridad veía su piel de gallina y sus labios casi amoratados.

- No quiero que enfermes...- Murmuró conciliatorio. Ella lo miró suspicaz.

- ¿Viniste a decirme eso?

El hombre le sonrió. Sonreía a menudo cuando estaba a su lado.

- En realidad venía a que nos diéramos calor mutuamente... es muy tonto que estemos separados y muriéndonos de frío...

- Yo no veo que te mueras de frío...- Respondió la muchacha.

- Mmmm eso no lo sabes a ciencia cierta...- Respondió, casi enigmático. Ambos se miraron fijamente. Kagome finalmente suspiró y asintió. Se recostó de lado, dándole la espalda y esperando a que él se acostara. Lo hizo, su cuerpo varonil se rosó con el suyo, ella se mordió el labio, sólo con aquel sutil contacto sintió la piel arder y tembló.-... ¿te molesta si... te abrazo?... prometo que... no haré nada más...

- Esta bien...- Respondió casi con un jadeo.

Él pasó sus manos por su cintura reteniéndola desde atrás. Su nariz se llenó del aroma de su cabello, de su cuello desnudo, en realidad, pensó, era tan afortunado de tenerla...

- Te amo...- Musitó junto a su oído y sin poder evitarlo. Deseaba controlarse y lo estaba haciendo estoicamente... tampoco quería arruinar el momento.

Kagome no respondió. Era mejor el silencio esta noche... el silencio y el calor de sus cuerpos... de sus brazos... era así como imaginaba que podría ser... ya no sentía ni frío, ni tampoco dudas, ni rencor o resentimiento... sólo el calor de sus brazos...

Inuyasha entendió. No tenía aun su perdón pero... al menos había cedido algo... bien... así era Kagome... nada fácil realmente... pero estaba seguro que las cosas serían ya diferentes mañana... si... mañana al fin se irían de Luna de Miel... y ya nada ni nadie podría separarlos...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Hola, **muchas gracias por los más de 900 reviews**, vaya que son muchos ya, agradezco por sus comentarios _**y a todos quienes leen**_, sí que fueron bastantes esta vez, pero leí cada uno de sus mensajes y se los agradezco de corazón.

Bueno, nos vemos pronto y cuídense mucho, saludos a todas las personas que han estado de cumpleaños y las que lo estarán en estos días, jeje, felicidades.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	23. Perfecta para él

**Capítulo 23: "****Perfecta para él****"**

Al principio le costó mucho relajarse ¿cómo hacerlo? Las manos de Inuyasha alrededor de su estómago eran como fuego, su respirar ronco, sensual y agitado que chocaba en su cuello, eso no ayudaba nada. Mentalizó cualquier cosa... pero no podía, él se movía a veces, acercándose más a ella, provocándola, eso pensaba Kagome con fingido enfado, aunque en realidad deseaba que la abrazara muy fuerte y no la soltara más.

- Hueles... muy bien...- Musitó de pronto.

La muchacha se sonrojó ¿cómo sabía que estaba aun despierta? No le respondió de todas formas, mantuvo los ojos cerrados y se mentalizó algo que no la perturbara. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora si estuviera en el colegio? Seguro dormida. Qué absurdo pensamiento. Era tonto fingir más. Se volteó y abrió los ojos, las manos de Inuyasha se mantuvieron en su lugar, esta vez reteniéndola desde la espalda.

- ¿Por qué no te duermes?- Le reclamó al fin provocando la sonrisa sensual del hombre.

- ¿Por qué tú no lo haces?

Se quedó con la garganta atragantada, él sonrió más y ella hizo una mueca de enfado.

- Contigo así... es imposible...- Declaró.

- ¿En serio?

Lo miró seria en la penumbra de la habitación, ella no tenía deseos de sonreír, pero sí de romper el hielo de su corazón. Lo abrazó inesperadamente acercándose más a él, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de Inuyasha.

- Tonto...

Lo escuchó reír quedamente.

- Eres muy orgullosa...- Ronroneó, Kagome sonrió pero no dijo nada-... aunque no es un defecto en ti ¿sabes?... nada es un defecto...

- Mentiroso...

Él volvió a reír.

- Es en serio... por ejemplo...- La acercó más y entonces la chica apartó el rostro y lo miró fijamente, expectante-... que seas más bajita es una gran ventaja para mí, así puedo tenerte entre mis brazos y protegerte, como quiero...- Eso provocó una sonrisa divertida en la muchacha. Inuyasha entonces acercó una mano y suavemente acarició su flequillo, sus dedos siguieron un mechón de su costado, enredó sus dedos en las puntas -... que tus cabellos sean así, los hace más... acariciables... – Meditó-... no es liso, ni es rizado... es... impredecible...como tú...

- Dices eso sólo para molestarme...- Protestó ella con un dejo juguetón.

De pronto los ojos dorados de Inuyasha brillaron lujuriosos, Kagome sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente. No se equivocó, los dedos que estaban enredados en un bucle de su cabello se desenredó, bajando lentamente a hasta su cuello, la muchacha jadeó, su respiración se hizo fuerte, sonora, dificultosa. Era el efecto que él causaba en ella, con sus caricias y su cuerpo.

- Lo digo porque es cierto... tampoco... estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices de tu cuerpo... no eres delgada, sino... esbelta... tentadora...- Su mano bajó suavemente y al final se posó sobre un seno, Kagome jadeó y sintió escalofríos en todo el cuerpo. No tenía frío, hacía mucho que no tenía ni una pizca de frío, al contrario, el calor la quemaba, la hacía casi sudar. Sus pupilas de agrandaron de deseo y la muchacha bajó la mirada avergonzada-... un cuerpo perfecto... para mi... – Susurró él, en su oído, mientras sentía como ella se contoneaba a su lado. Lo deseaba, era más que obvio. La mano apartó la delgada tela de su camisa dejándolo al descubierto, acercó sus labios y lo succionó, Kagome gimió y lo apartó a duras penas. Sus mejillas eran dos rosetones casi febriles, los ojos brillantes y turbados, apenas habló y al hacerlo le tembló la voz al igual que sus manos.

- Así que... todo el discurso era para llegar a esto...

Él sonrió ampliamente como si fuera un niño al cual lo habían sorprendido en una travesura. La muchacha lo miró seriamente un segundo y luego se acomodó la camisa de dormir y se volteó, dándole la espalda otra vez.

- Ni creas que me he olvidado de todo lo que pasó...

¡¡Dios!!... ¿Eso fue todo?... ¿No había funcionado?... ¿No? Y él que estaba... la ingle estaba...

- No me dejes así...- Musitó muy serio, casi siniestro. Y cómo no, el dolor entre las piernas le era insoportable, pero ella no se daba cuenta de eso, o no sabía en realidad...

Kagome se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza.

- Quiero dormir de una vez, Inuyasha.

- No se juega con un hombre de esa forma...- Volvió a musitar, tomándola del brazo y obligándola a voltear. Kagome, que sonreía satisfecha, se congeló con la mirada cargada de deseo que él tenía-Yo... necesito tenerte...

- No te he perdonado por lo que me hiciste ayer...- Le respondió aun sin entender su inesperado enfado. – Además le coqueteaste otra vez a Kikyou... eso no lo olvidaré tan fácil...

- ¡¡¡Argg!!!

Era imposible, esa chiquilla era demasiado terca y obstinada. Se levantó de la cama y la miró enfadado.

- Estas insoportable ¡te comportas como una niña!

- ¡Debiste casarte con una vieja entonces!- Le respondió herida.

Inuyasha no quiso decirle nada, estaba seguro que si seguían con esos gritos todos los iban a escuchar ¿es que jamás lo perdonaría? Se había equivocado... sólo Dios sabía cuanto había sufrido por eso pero... Kagome ¿por qué no lo perdonaba? Si supiera todo el dolor que le causaba su rechazo...

- No quería a nadie... salvo a ti...- Murmuró al fin.

A Kagome casi se le rompió el corazón.

_- Cuando encuentran a su alma gemela, le son fieles hasta la muerte y completamente devotos a ella..._

Tembló de frío otra vez ¿cómo era posible? Ya no le tenía a su lado y todo se volvía gélido y triste.

- Lamento haberte molestado...- Se volteó, se sentía demasiado frustrado, triste y con un nudo doloroso en la garganta y en corazón. Puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta dispuesto a marcharse.

- ¡Espera!

Volteó y la vio correr hasta su lado, la tomó en sus brazos y se besaron con pasión. Podía ser una niñería de parte de ambos o inmadurez, pero así eran ellos, unos locos corazones que se habían encontrado y ansiaban amarse con locura y desesperación... pero ambos ya habían sido lastimados anteriormente, tal vez por eso las dudas afloraban en su naciente relación. Sin embargo la comunicación y la demostración de su amor bien podía disipar todo tipo de dudas, más en Kagome, ella necesitaba que le demostrara con hechos cuanto la amaba. E Inuyasha lo hizo, era lo que más ansiaba.

La levantó casi del piso sin soltarla de la cintura y besándola ardientemente. Kagome acarició la amplia y musculosa espalda desnuda, dispuesta a todo esta vez.

Inuyasha la depositó suavemente en la cama, se apartó de su boca apartándole los mechones de cabello para admirarla mejor, su pierna se había inclinado entre las de ella, la muchacha buscó sus besos nuevamente, con desesperación y él le correspondió.

El calor coloreó sus mejillas, jadeó ante sus besos en el cuello, en sus hombros, en el nacimiento de sus pechos. Antes de perder la razón ella abrió los ojos y se incorporó, dirigió sus labios sedientos a su pecho varonil, arrastró la lengua saboreando la piel con gusto a salado y a amaderado de su cuerpo. Inuyasha emitió un ronco jadeo, las piernas le temblaron, comenzó a ver luces bajo los párpados caídos. Kagome se acercó más, estaba de rodillas sobre la cama, lo abrazó con fuerza desde la cintura y besó su estómago y luego con pequeños besos hasta el borde de su pantalón. Entonces ella entreabrió los ojos y vio el bulto allí, se ruborizó y alzó la vista a él, expectante, Inuyasha la tumbó en la cama y le inclinó una pierna hasta posarla en su cintura, así subió su camisa de dormir, acariciando y desnudando hasta quitársela por completo. Esta vez se tomó el tiempo para contemplarla y en verdad pensó que era la mujer más hermosa, pura y perfecta que había conocido en su vida. Buscó sus besos, hambrientos de ellos, presionando su cuerpo con el suyo, sintiendo la dulce tortura del roce de su sexo, pero no quería aun unirse a la joven, no aun, necesitaba demostrarle que en verdad era ella la elegida, que la amaba con todo su ser y desesperación.

Y entonces volvió a bajar con sus besos ardientes hasta el cuello, la garganta y luego sus senos. Lo que le provocó a la muchacha fue un estallido de placer que casi la hizo gritar, pero ella se contuvo mordiéndose los labios y agarrando como tenazas las sábanas de la cama. No terminaba con aquella conmoción tan grande cuando otra vez sintió aquel cosquilleo en la piel, los besos de Inuyasha estaban en su vientre, desde allí jugueteó con su lengua, como si probara cada poro de su piel. Ella sintió que su cuerpo le ardía, que el corazón parecía a punto de estallar, sudaba y sudaba tanto que se sentía húmeda en partes que no debería, lo miró asustada y a la vez expectante ¿qué pretendía?... ¿Era correcto esto? Ohh... en realidad debía serlo... ¿qué era todo esto que sentía?... ¿Por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba así?... ¿Por qué... porqué deseaba tenerlo locamente otra vez entre sus piernas? Recostó la cabeza en la colcha aturdida casi, la habitación parecía dar vueltas y vueltas y vueltas... sus manos buscaron la cabeza de Inuyasha, necesitaba... ¿apartarlo? Lo único que pudo fue enterrar sus manos en sus negros y suaves cabellos mientras sentía la lengua en su estómago. Le dio cosquillas y rió como una niña pero entonces exclamó, cuando con un ademán rápido e inesperado, él pareció levantarle más las piernas y saborear esta vez su intimidad. Cayó en aquel estado de profundo delirio, semi inconsciencia, gozo, turbación, deseo, toda una gama de sentimientos que se fundieron en uno hasta provocar que finalmente gritara de placer. Cuando aquello pasó, se sintió muy cansada pero ardorosa... ¿esto no iba a terminar?

- Tonto...- Gimió apenas, casi en un gemido.

Inuyasha sonrió. No se iba a detener.

No. No aun.

Él exhaló todo el aire retenido, caliente y estremecedor, entre sus piernas, se sentía a punto de estallar, pero aun le faltaba... así que, controlándose estoicamente, el rostro rojo, la sangre corriendo de forma vertiginosa en su cuerpo, especialmente en su sexo que estaba tan hinchado y preparado que le dolía, siguió con besos húmedos y quemantes en sus muslos, en las rodillas y hasta sus tobillos. Cuando terminó se puso de pie y se quitó el pantalón, Kagome, quien miraba expectante, vio entonces por primera vez y con detención el miembro masculino en toda su extensidad. Se ruborizó y lo miró atónita. Inuyasha se acercó a ella abrazándola con su atlético y vigoroso cuerpo, apartó otra vez los mechones de su rostro y susurró en su rostro.

- Seré... cuidadoso esta vez... – El tono de su voz provocó más escalofríos en Kagome-... no tienes qué temer...

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza al cuello recibiendo sus besos una vez más. Le ardían los labios, los sentía casi adormecidos, pero no podía detenerse, deseaba besarlo, deseaba hacerlo porque con cada beso sentía que le trasmitía sus más íntimos, sinceros y recónditos sentimientos. Sus manos se deslizaron suavemente por sus costados, palpando la piel dura y caliente de Inuyasha, ella musitó algo pero él no entendió, las palabras de Kagome, más que palabras si es que lo eran, eran jadeos y gemidos colmados de placer que lo excitaban aun más de lo que estaba. Las caricias suaves de ella en su espalda que subían y bajaban se le hiso una tortura insoportable. La tomó de la cintura casi levantándola de la cama con una sola mano y la acomodó bajo él.

El acople de sus cuerpos fue esta vez totalmente diferente al anterior. Suave y lentamente, ella sintió que se adentraba en su cuerpo y aquel momento en que sucedía parecía torturantemente abrazador. Cerró los ojos reteniendo la respiración y alzando ella misma las caderas en una acción de puro instinto y deseo que no sabía cómo aplacar. Se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta que le decía que lo hiciera más rápido, ansiaba que la penetrara más a fondo y que cuando eso fue posible, que se deslizara con frenesí. Una ola de calor parecía estarla consumiendo desde adentro, parecía que todo a su alrededor se había desvanecido, que el placer la elevaba a las nubes, que eran uno sólo con su querido y amado Inuyasha.

Él volteó la posición dejándola esta vez arriba, ella entreabrió los ojos sorprendida pero no dijo nada. Dejó que él la guiara como lo estaba haciendo, sabía que disfrutaría sin lugar a dudas. Y no se equivocó, al sentir las manos en su trasero obligándola a contonearse ello provocó una explosión que nació desde dentro de su ser y que mientras se movía, parecía incapaz de detenerse. Inuyasha se incorporó y la abrazó, ambos ahora frente a frente siguieron la danza que los unía más que nunca. Kagome enterró las uñas en su espalda al momento que una ola de placer la envolvía y la alejaba por segundos de este mundo. Sintió en ese momento el calor de su simiente inundando su interior al tiempo que Inuyasha en un ronco suspiro exhalaba en su cuello. Se quedaron quietos un instante, el instante en que bajo los párpados de Kagome todas las pequeñas lucecitas de colores comenzaron a disiparse, entonces escuchó la quietud del castillo, la respiración de Inuyasha cada vez más lenta en su cuello, la tibieza que poco a poco comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Se separó temblando y lo miró.

Su esposo abrió los ojos y la contempló un instante más. Jamás había sentido aquel éxtasis del que tanto hablaban algunos hombres en sus charlas machistas de conquistas... y esta era la segunda vez que lo tenía con ella. Sería la perfección y estrechez de su cuerpo, la pureza de sus acciones, el deseo de ambos, lo que sea, hacer el amor con ella era la cosa más erótica que jamás había tenido. Se sentía enardecido otra vez al ver aquellos labios rosados y carnosos que temblaban, en los ojos brillantes de Kagome que lo miraban turbados aun, en el flequillo húmedo de sudor que se pegaba en su frente. Acercó sus labios a ella besándola una vez más, esta vez tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo. Las caricias de Kagome en su espalda lo hicieron perder otra vez la compostura, como una fiera que había salido de su jaula jadeó lleno de deseo y la volteó, dejándola aprisionada otra vez contra su cuerpo. Para su agradable sorpresa, ella le sonrió.

&&&&&&&&

- Tonto...

- Si me dices eso otra vez juro que no me controlaré...

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa que le provocó escalofríos. Arrugó el ceño y se acercó a la muchacha acariciándole el flequillo.

- Las promesas de un hombre están hechas para ser cumplidas... y yo cometí un gravísimo error al no cumplir las mías...- Musitó adolorido.

Kagome entendió a qué se refería. Aquella promesa antes de casarse en donde juraba jamás tratarla mal o lastimarla. Ella sabía que Inuyasha aun se culpaba por lo sucedido. La verdad verdad... eso le dolía a ella también. La desconfianza... era algo que sólo podía existir en corazones tan heridos y lastimados como el de ellos. La muchacha trazó una línea imaginaria en el pecho del hombre y murmuró.

- Debemos confiar esta vez... para no caer...- Alzó la vista mirándolo atentamente a los ojos. Tragó con fuerza como si le costara hablar, luego de un momento lo hizo-... yo también estaba celosa de Kikyou... y pensé durante todo el día en que podrían volver... tenían un lazo tan fuerte... lo recuerdo... recuerdo como me hablabas de ella...

- Eso era puro deseo...- Respondió él posando su mano sobre la suya, a la altura de su corazón-... puro y llanamente deseo...

- Pero ella te ama...- Musitó. En cuanto lo dijo deseó haberse mordido la lengua ¿cómo se le ocurría decir semejante cosa? Aunque era verdad... si su hermana se había arriesgado tanto, sabiendo lo peligroso que era su esposo, era porque realmente sentía algo por él.

- Si me hubiera amado no...- Él de pronto sonrió y la miró divertido-... oye, no deberías decir eso.

Kagome sonrió quietamente apoyando la cabeza en su pecho desnudo.

- Pero es la verdad.

- Ahh... – Sonrió divertido. Que linda ella, diciéndole esa "clase de verdad". Era tan inocente aun.-... era puro sexo... te contaré algo... ella me encontró en la playa malherido... y le agradezco haberme salvado... aunque luego supe porqué lo había hecho... un hombre sabe cuando una mujer esta frustrada... y ella lo esta... fui como... su juguete...- Declaró y entonces frunció el ceño. Él tampoco debía decir eso, pues dañaba su virilidad y orgullo. Había sido usado para satisfacer los deseos sexuales de una mujer y lo había consentido. Claro ¿qué hombre hubiera dicho "no"? Mmm un hombre como el que era ahora, seguro, pensó con satisfacción-... si no hubieras llegado aquella noche y no hubieras curado mis heridas, hubiera muerto de alguna infección... te preocupaste de mi, de mi ser, no me mantuviste vivo para tener sexo conmigo...

Ella alzó el rostro y lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

- No se me hubiera ocurrido tal cosa.

- Yo sé que no.- Respondió Inuyasha, sonriente.- Tú eres pura y no tienes mal intención en nada de lo que haces... incluso para decir insultos y protestas seguías siendo adorable. Eres impetuosa, sincera en tus acciones y palabras, eso lo supe desde el principio...- Sonrió y le acarició un bucle que descansaba en su pecho-... nunca había conocido a una persona así... por eso quise tenerte conmigo... eras diferente... ERES diferente... - Recalcó.-... Todo lo que tu dices que es imperfecto en ti, yo encuentro que es adorablemente perfecto... eres perfecta para mi.

Kagome algunas veces se había preguntado como era que ese hombre tan apuesto y varonil la prefería a ella en lugar de su hermana, puesto que Kikyou las tenía toda de ganar, tanto en hermosura, como en desplante y experiencia. Y ahora entendió porqué. Era simplemente por el hecho de ser como era. Nada más. Todo lo que en su vida había pensado era imperfección, llegaba él y decía que era exactamente lo que lo había enamorado. En verdad tenía mucha suerte de haberlo conocido. Sollozó pasándose la mano por los ojos.

- Gra... gracias...- Respondió emocionada-... me has hecho muy feliz...

- No- Respondió el ronco, acercando el rostro a ella y apartándole la mano -... tú me has hecho muy feliz.

&&&&&&&&

El clima era frío en extremo, nublado y casi lluvioso, pero ambos lucían como si fuera la más hermosa de las primaveras. Kagome, vestida con un grueso vestido verde esmeralda, un sombrero del mismo color cubriendo su cabeza, el cabello suelto que descansaba en su espalda, un abrigo negro que la cubría completamente y llevando guantes, se despedía con las mejillas aun sonrosadas a pesar de la palidez de su piel del anciano Taisho.

- Cuídese mucho, por favor- Suplicó.

- Lo haré niña, ve tranquila y disfruta el viaje...- Le respondió.

- Cuando vuelva, me agradará mucho hablar con usted, sus historias me entretienen... prometió contarme la historia de este castillo.

- Mi hijo te contará historias mejores...- Respondió riéndose.

Kagome le correspondió con la sonrisa.

- Sí, pero él cuenta lo que le conviene... yo quiero saber todo de su boca.

Inu Taisho rió estruendosamente causando la sorpresa en su empleado y en el propio Inuyasha. Su padre no sonreía a menudo, el que se estuviera riendo de esa forma realmente era un milagro.

- Así será, querida niña... así será...- Le respondió, dándole de golpecitos en su mano enguantada.

Inuyasha que vestía traje plomo y que también llevaba abrigo, hizo una inclinación a su padre y dio una mirada fugaz a Kikyou que casi lloró por su partida.

Kagome subió al carruaje ayudada por Inuyasha y luego él se sentó a su lado. El coche se puso en marcha mientras la joven agitaba su mano en señal de despedida, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. El señor Taisho suspiró y solo cuando el carruaje desapareció de su vista permitió que Toutossai lo guiara hacia el interior de la casa.

Kikyou entendió que ya nada podía hacer allí, así que caminó tras ellos pensando que ya debía volver a casa.

- ¿Viste lo felices que son?- Dijo el anciano.

- Claro que son felices, están recién casados- Respondió el empleado.

- Ojalá que cuando vuelvan Kagome este de encargo... es mi último anhelo... – Suspiró, imaginando en sus brazos un pequeño muchachito o muchachita de ojos color miel, como todos los de su familia.

- Seguro así será, señor...

Kikyou casi lloró ¿había perdido? Seguro, esos dos se habían reconciliado... era más que obvio por la forma en que se miraban y se tocaban. Era como si guardaran un secreto profundo y sólo de ellos dos. Los odió con toda su alma. Pero Inuyasha estaba vivo... y ella no concebía su existencia sin él... rememorar los momentos vividos en la bodega abandonada de su casa era realmente algo torturante. En verdad lo amaba, desesperadamente, casi enloquecedoramente... no podía olvidarse de él... y le importaba un comino que Naraku se enterara...

&&&&&&&

Pocas veces había visto el mar, así que no le importaba que el viento soplara con fuerza y que fuera tan helado que adormecía su piel, tampoco las gotitas de lluvia que caían de vez en cuando provocando el espanto de los otros pasajeros que estaban en cubierta y que corrían al salón buscando refugio. Jamás había estado en un barco y ver el horizonte brumoso y con unos casi celestiales rayos de sol que se abrían paso entre las nubes para descansar sobre las turbulentas aguas, era algo digno de admirar. Aspiró el profundo aroma a sal y entonces percibió las manos de Inuyasha en su cintura y el pecho en su espalda. Ladeó el rostro y recibió un beso en sus labios.

- Te amo...- Murmuró Inuyasha, una vez más, con la voz débil de la emoción y mirándola con atención a los ojos.

- Yo también te amo...- Susurró. Y entonces se recostó en su pecho y ambos observaron así, muy juntos, el horizonte. Sin importarles el viento que azotaba sus cabellos y ropas, la lluvia molesta y helada, un clima imperfecto para los demás... pero perfecto para ellos, para dos almas completamente enamoradas...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A:** Hola a todos, les agradezco todos sus mensajes, en verdad me hacen mucho bien recibirlos y leerlos, gracias_** a todos quienes leen, muchas gracias por su incondicional apoyo**_.

**A las personas que estan escribiendo, a las que me piden consejos, a las que se sienten desilusionadas por no recibir los reviews que querían, les digo que sigan escribiendo, nada es fácil, nadie es conocido a la primera. No escriban por los reviews que van a recibir, sino por la historia que quieren transmitir. Escriban con cariño, con pasión, con sentimiento y con ganas. Si les gusta escribir seguirán en esto... no se sientan desanimadas, mientras haya una persona leyendo, escriban por esa persona porque captaron su atención y escriban para liberar su alma**.

Mis fics con historias con esperanzas, sé que es difícil pero estoy segura que hay personas que nos estan esperando y nos querrán tal y como somos. Es bonito soñar y mantener siempre la esperanza que algo bueno sucederá, por eso me gusta escribir cosas así, que nos permitan soñar y seguir adelante, en este mundo cada vez más loco y complicado. El _amor_ mueve montañas... permitamos que se sigan moviendo las montañas...

Gracias por leer hasta aquí y nos vemos pronto.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	24. Felíz Cumpleaños

**Capítulo 24: "****Feliz Cumpleaños****"**

- Una muchacha tan hermosa como usted no debería estar tanto tiempo alejada de su marido...- Dijo el señor Taisho.

Kikyou hizo una mueca casi imperceptible mientras se acomodaba los guantes.

- En verdad a mi esposo poco le importo, así que no hay problema por eso.

El hombre la miró con detención sintiendo lástima por ella. Era una mujer joven, bonita, tenía el mundo a sus pies si quiera... pero estaba envenenada, amargada. No era tonto, sabía que algo había habido entre su hijo y esa mujer. Era más que lógico, las miradas a veces de rencor y odio que afloraban sobre todo en Inuyasha, la de súplica en la de ella... se imaginaba lo que había pasado. Ella había tenido un romance con él y luego... seguro su hijo no sabía que era casada y se había armado un escándalo... como no, si luego de aquel viaje, cuando llegó herido, a pesar de sus gravísimas heridas él sólo pensaba en casarse... su hijo era demasiado apasionado en cuanto a sentimientos y acciones... seguro se habría puesto como loco...

El anciano se arrellanó en su sillón y musitó casi pensativo.

- ¿No es feliz?

- No nos soportamos.- Respondió bruscamente.

- Si es tan infeliz... ¿Por qué no se divorcia? Usted es joven aun y puede rehacer su vida... no es bueno pasarse la vida amargado... no es bueno...- Musitó al fin, casi hundiéndose en sus propios pensamientos.

No le respondió, no tenía ni porqué hacerlo. Se despidió de él con una inclinación de cabeza y se marchó. Cuando subió al carruaje miró hacia lo alto de las torres del castillo, pensando y deseando, volver nuevamente a ese lugar.

&&&&&&&&

- Es... impresionante... no puedo creer que estemos en un lugar así... ¡y sobre el mar!

Inuyasha sonrió divertido y le dio golpecitos en su pequeña mano.

- Me alegro que te guste... y que bueno que no te marees... hay personas que no toleran mucho esto de andar en barco...- La miró y sonrió seductoramente-... pero a ti realmente te hace bien... definitivamente.

Kagome sonrió avergonzada, acomodándose un molesto mechón de su cabello tras su oreja. No tenía que ser adivina para saber que a pesar de llevar un pequeño sombrero, su peinado estaba arruinado, los bucles caían desordenadamente en la cara y tras la espalda.

- Estoy completamente despeinada, no creo que esto me haga ver bien.

- ¡Oh! Pero en verdad te hace ver bien... – Y sus ojos brillaron en pleno día-... más que bien diría yo...- Su mano alcanzó un mechón de su cabello que se negaba a quedar rígido o escondido bajo el sombrero-... luces... radiante... natural... excitante...

Kagome sonrió con inocencia y desvió la vista hacia el mar. Mientras el viento soplaba fuertemente ella se alejó del balcón y entró en la espaciosa y lujosa recámara. Se sentó en la cama y se quitó el tocado de su sombrero. Inuyasha cerró la puerta corrediza de grueso vidrio y entró en la alcoba.

- El capitán nos ha invitado a comer a su mesa esta noche ¿qué te parece?

La muchacha lo miró de soslayo mientras se quitaba los pendientes.

- ¿En serio?... pues... supongo que debemos sentirnos... halagados ¿no?

- Yo creo que sí.

La joven sonrió y se puso de pie rápidamente.

- ¿Y cuando llegaremos a las costas de China? Estoy ansiosa por conocer ese misterioso país.- Intentó desabotonarse sola la parte trasera de su vestido pero apenas pudo con dos botones.

Inuyasha rió suavemente, ella parecía una niña en problemas. Se acercó y se posicionó tras su espalda. En cuando la joven lo vio acercarse con ese caminar lento, casi gatuno se le aceleró el corazón. Las mejillas se le encendieron y volteó el rostro rápido hasta el frente. ¿Es que acaso nunca se iba a poder controlar? Alguna vez escuchó que con el tiempo aquellas incontrolables emociones se apaciguaban y que la vida matrimonial se volvía monótona y hasta aburrida. Bueno... no podía decir que llevara mucho tiempo casada con Inuyasha, apenas una semana, pero aun no encontraba atisbo de poder aburrirse con él... bien... era muy pronto para pensar en eso pero aun así cada vez que se acercaba de esa forma, que sonreía de medio lado, que la miraba a los ojos, sentía que podría derretirse ahí mismo. Ahora deseaba controlarse y volvió el rostro al frente, aspirando fuertemente y poniendo los brazos en su cintura.

- Estos trajes son tan complicados...- Musitó, sólo para mantener la mente en otro lugar.

- Cierto...- Respondió él en un murmullo. La muchacha sentía que sus acciones estaban siendo demasiado lentas... ¿lo hacía a propósito? – Con respecto a la llegada a China... supongo que en un par días llegaremos...- Sonrió y cuando terminó, le dio un beso suave en la mejilla- ¿Muy ansiosa?

Ella se volteó y ladeó la cabeza mirándolo atentamente.

- En realidad sí. Nunca había salido ni siquiera de mi pueblo y ahora conozco y vivo en la capital...

- Y sales al extranjero- Terminó Inuyasha, sonriente.

- Por supuesto. Ansío conocer ese país... es el país de origen de tu padre, de tu familia.

- Ahhh...- Sonrió, con esa sonrisa de medio lado que dejaba a Kagome sin aliento- Veo ahora el punto...

- ¿Punto?

- Comienzo a ponerme celoso de mi padre...- Masculló, cruzándose de brazos.

Kagome se sorprendió abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, Inuyasha estuvo de reír pero quiso mantener estoicamente la broma.

- ¡No! No es eso... lo digo porque... ¿acaso no te interesa conocer el país de tus ancestros? Y...- Se dio cuenta de lo absurdo de la situación. Inuyasha no podía tener celos de su anciano padre. Lo miró con rencor entendiendo la broma- ¡Eres un tonto!

Fue él que ladeó el rostro y la miró con ojos ardientes.

- No me digas así que no respondo...

- ¡Tonto!... ¡Tonto!

Inuyasha se acercó y ella corrió por la habitación sonriendo traviesamente.

- No escaparás...- Amenazó el hombre con una inusual risita traviesa. Saltó a la cama y estuvo a punto alcanzarla, pero ella, joven aun, se escabulló rápidamente riendo. Herido en su orgullo y completamente excitado, la siguió diestro por la habitación. La mala suerte fue para Kagome que, mientras corría a la sala de estar que tenía su grandiosa cabina, se tropezó con el borde de su traje y de no ser por las fuertes manos de su esposo, se habría dado un golpe muy doloroso en pleno rostro. Dejó de reír para dar paso al susto. El corazón le latía desbocado cuando él la volteó y apartó los cabellos para mirarla acuciosamente, muy preocupado- ¿Estas bien?... ¿no te lastimaste?

- No... no... gracias... – Aunque el susto no había sido demasiado, lo estaba, pero en cuanto se sintió en sus brazos sonrió tranquilamente-... te gusta salvarme ¿verdad?

Inuyasha sonrió y la estrechó más contra su cuerpo.

- Por supuesto... no permitiría que te pasara algo malo...

Kagome sonrió y lo miró a los ojos. Era extraño ver su propio reflejo en aquellas cuencas hermosas y doradas, suspiró enamorada.

- Eres mi héroe entonces... a pesar de que en un principio me dabas algo de miedo...- Arrugó el ceño mientras Inuyasha parecía no comprenderla-... pensé que estabas... loco... esquizofrénico... o algo por el estilo...

- ¿En serio?- Preguntó sorprendido, levantando ambas cejas.

- Ajá- Respondió, mirando parte de su pecho varonil que quedaba al descubierto por la camisa que no estaba abotonada hasta el cuello, luego alzó los ojos a él- Cambiabas constantemente de humor... cuando te enojabas parecías... un demonio... – Se obvió el detalle de la noche de bodas pero mejor era no acordarse de ello.-... ahora eres mi cachorrito...

- ¿Cachorrito?- Musitó el hombre levantando una ceja. Kagome se rió, sabía que aquella descripción no le gustaba nada de nada- ¿Cachorrito?... ¿yo? Prefiero ser un lobo... grrrr- Y le mostró sus blancos dientes dispuesto a morder su cuello.

La muchacha se rió con aquella risa juvenil y encantadora que lo estremeció.

- No me gustan los lobos... me dan miedo... quiero que seas mi cachorrito...- Y sus dedos juguetearon con los botones de su camisa.

- Bien...- Respondió, dándose por vencido y cuando ella alzó la mirada notó en él el fuego del deseo en sus ojos.-... seré tu cachorrito... pero este cachorrito necesita cariño...

Ella volvió a reír e intentó apartarse pero Inuyasha no la soltó, la retuvo muy fuerte contra su pecho. El hombre bajó los ojos admirando el nacimiento de sus senos y sonrió malvadamente cuando notó que el traje que ella usaba estaba a punto de caer al suelo. Así que sólo hizo un leve movimiento con su mano y este cayó, dejándola a ella solamente con el corsé y las medias. La muchacha hizo un gesto de reproche, de niña mimada, con sus labios.

- Pero debemos asistir a la cena del capitán...

- ¡Dejemos al capitán plantado! No creo que se enoje- Respondió y depositó besos lujuriosos en su cuello.

- No, Inuyasha... se ha portado muy amable con nosotros... no podemos hacerle este desaire...-Protestó con debilidad, entrecerrando los ojos y comenzando a sentirse embriagada por sus besos.

- ¡Feh! No... no se morirá... si no asistimos a su tonta cena...

Kagome se apartó y lo observó muy seriamente.

- Inuyasha... hay que ser educados con nuestro anfitrión...

- Prefiero que nos quedemos aquí, mi princesa... anda, vamos...- Sus manos comenzaron a desnudar los nudos de su corsé pero ella se apartó totalmente poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

- ¡Que no!... ¿no te enseñaron que hay que ser cortés con los anfitriones, Inuyasha?- Kagome lo reprendió como si él fuera un niño.

La miró con rencor.

- ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en ir?

- Porque a mi sí me enseñaron educación y si no quieres no importa, puedo ir sola- Se dio la vuelta y caminó otra vez a la habitación.

Inuyasha la siguió exasperado, observándola como sacaba un vestido de esos que el hombre pensaba sólo debían ser reservados para él. Arrugó el ceño casi rabioso.

- No irás, no permitiré que vayas sola, menos cuando anda tanto estúpido soltero que cada vez que apareces en el salón se les cae la baba- Ladró y le quitó el vestido de las manos-... no irás, dije que no.

Ella pensó que bromeaba pero en verdad estaba muy enojado y eso la turbó. Sonrió a medias e intentó quitarle el vestido pero Inuyasha la esquivó.

- Entrégamelo, Inuyasha... Inuyasha por favor...- La paciencia tenía límites y a ella ya se le había acabado.- ¡Arggg¡- Se cruzó de brazos completamente enfadada- ¡Eres un tonto!

Él, que se divertía de lo lindo haciéndola enfadar, cambió el rostro a uno... uno que ella ya conocía bien. Ese parecido al de una bestia lista para cazar a su presa. ¿Qué había dicho para causar ese efecto? Ay ¡Dios! Decirle "tonto" causaba en ese hombre un efecto totalmente opuesto a lo que la chica intentaba decir ¡debería haberlo recordado!

Inuyasha lanzó el vestido lejos y caminó despacio a ella otra vez con esa mirada lujuriosa, la muchacha intentó apartarlo pero la sostuvo de la cintura y la besó. A pesar de que se opuso, aunque débilmente, luego olvidó su enfado dejándose llevar. Él la tomó en sus brazos y siguió besándola, caminando con la joven hasta la cama en donde la recostó con suavidad. Cuando se apartó se desabotonó rápidamente la camisa sonriendo lujurioso y se posó sobre ella otra buscando sus dulces y suaves besos.

- Inu... yasha... basta...

- Me provocaste... y lo sabes...- Gimió, atrapando su labio inferir eróticamente. La muchacha suspiró cerrando los ojos y sabiendo que no podía oponerse a él. No quería hacerlo tampoco. Al diablo el capitán y su cena...

El hombre le besó los hombros y se detuvo en el borde del corsé. Cómo odiaba esa prenda, siempre le causaba exasperación, volteó a la muchacha y casi rompió los nudos, ya no tenía la paciencia de cada noche para desatar cada nudo de ella, Kagome rió y agradeció tener más de ellas pues sabía que esta ya era historia. Él se la quitó y volteó otra vez a la joven quien recibió sus besos, gustosa. Cómo amaba la impetuosidad de su querido Inuyasha.

Cada vez que la tocaba ella gemía de puro placer, conocía ahora las formas perfectas de Kagome, los puntos estratégicos en que podía hacerla enloquecer, lo rápido que aprendía... él sonrió malvadamente mientras le besaba su plano estómago. Realmente no se cansaba de la chica... no tenía porqué hacerlo.

Ella se sonrojó pensando si no sería tanta la lujuria de Inuyasha, cada noche era así de apasionada y bueno... hoy ni siquiera era de noche aun y él ya quería tenerla. No sabía casi nada de esto pero si él le decía que no tenía nada malo puesto que era su esposa... bien, además ¿cómo resistirse a ese hombre? No podía, era imposible y cada vez que intentaba esquivarlo, Inuyasha parecía más empeñado en atraparla y poseerla. Kagome sonrió y fue ella esta vez quien desabotonó su pantalón e intentó quitárselo pero no pudo. El hombre se incorporó y lo hizo el mismo dándole una mirada electrizante.

La joven se mordió el labio y le devolvió la mirada salvaje. Estaba afirmada en los codos sobre la cama, las piernas inclinadas, el cabello suelto, desordenado, las mejillas ardientes, los labios entreabiertos, húmedos e hinchados por sus besos. Él jadeó lleno de deseo y se posó otra vez sobre ella besando su cuello y retirándole la ropa interior. Deslizó su mano tras la cintura, obligándole a levantar la pelvis y la penetró ansioso. Kagome lo retuvo posando ambas manos en su amplia espalda y cada vez que él se movía, ella enterraba sus uñas más fuerte, jadeando y gimiendo sin cansarse de la unión, besándolo y dejándose besar.

Inuyasha soltó su cintura dejándola descansar en la cama, siguió con sus embestidas, enredando sus manos en la frondosa e impredecible cabellera de la muchacha, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y murmuró mil promesas de amor otra vez, Kagome sonrió agradecida casi perdiendo la razón. Enredó sus piernas en la cintura del hombre cuando ya estaba a punto de acabar. El momento fue igual de glorioso, ambos alcanzaron el éxtasis al mismo tiempo, hubo una explosión de luces de colores parpadeando y la loca sensación de estar en los aires. Poco a poco las luces comenzaron a desvanecerse así como la sensación etérea, para encontrarse abrazados los dos sumidos aun en una unión que fue inesperada y a la vez ansiada. Kagome acarició el cabello de Inuyasha quien había dejado descansar la cabeza en su pecho, su aliento aun era caliente y forzoso, le rozaba la piel y la hacía sentir escalofríos a pesar de estar sudando.

Él levantó poco a poco el rostro y le sonrió. Se incorporó levemente y la besó una vez más con suavidad.

- Eres... tan exquisita, princesa...

Ella se acomodó junto a él y lo abrazó. Aunque tuviera mucho sueño ahora sabía que ese efecto pasaría y que ambos volverían una vez más a amarse. No podían evitarlo, cada vez que sus cuerpos se unían sentía que alcanzaba un estado de completo goce. Y que al mirar los ojos de Inuyasha parecía incluso leer sus pensamientos.

Ya no había dudas en ambos, cada día que pasaba su lazo era más fuerte e inquebrantable... al menos, eso pensaban ellos...

&&&&&&&&

Bajaron lentamente la escalera y los ojos se dirigieron a la joven pareja ¿cómo no observarlos? Ambos eran bellos y enamorados, la pareja perfecta, decían.

Las fiestas a bordo del barco eran habituales y Kagome jamás había sido tan feliz, más mimada y más emocionada en toda su vida. Inuyasha se portaba tan atento y ella en verdad agradecía a Dios que todo se hubiera solucionado entre ellos. Ahora ni siquiera pensaba en la sombra de Kikyou ¿para qué? Sabía que él era solamente suyo...

Al fin llegaron a las costas de China. El clima era más benigno en ese lugar o tal vez era ese día, el caso es que el cielo estaba casi completamente despejado de nubes y el sol brillaba aun alto. El barco recaló en el puerto principal y ellos bajaron ansiosos.

Estarían allí, en la capital, un par de semanas, luego el barco se marcharía con rumbo al sur en donde recalarían en varios puertos, como un tour, hasta que luego éste retomaría el camino de vuelta a casa.

El primer día recorrieron el bullicioso barrio de la capital, admirando la arquitectura y lo cosmopolita que se había vuelto el país, al igual que el de ellos.

Inuyasha la llevó a una aldea que estaba a un par de horas de la capital sólo para mostrarle el lugar donde había nacido su padre. No encontraron la casa y eso no era de extrañar puesto que Inu Taisho hacía muchísimo tiempo había abandonado ese país para asentarse en Japón. Cuando volvieron al barco estaban tan cansados que apenas se metieron en la cama, se quedaron completamente dormidos.

Llevaban casi dos meses recorriendo lugares maravillosos. A Kagome tanto le había gustado la isla Formosa (Taipéi en la actualidad) que rogó a Inuyasha se quedaran más tiempo del esperado. Él aceptó ¿cómo oponerse a sus caprichos? Imposible. El barco se marchó y ellos se quedaron disfrutando del paisaje un par de días más, solos en el hotel. Por fin en tierra, pensó la muchacha, sonriente.

Sería el clima semi tropical, la comida especiada y algo distinta a lo que solían comer, el andar algo más ligeros de ropas pues la humedad a veces era insoportable o el estar tan lejos ya de la familia, pero aquella mañana despertó nuevamente y ya era la tercera vez, con deseos de vomitar.

Apenas alcanzó a tomarse el cabello cuando su estómago se vació en el excusado. Pensó que moriría, porque ella siempre había sido una muchacha muy sana y jamás en la vida le había pasado algo así. La verdad se sintió fatal y lo peor, cuando volvió a la cama se dio cuenta que Inuyasha no estaba en ella... en realidad... no estaba cuando ella se había despertado ¿en donde estaría?

- Ahhh ¿porqué me tiene que pasar justo hoy?- Gimió desesperada, abrazando la almohada con fuerza. La habitación parecía dar vueltas aun y sentía mucha debilidad y dolor en el estómago.

Se durmió una vez más, a pesar de que ya era de día. Inuyasha la encontró en la cama y sonrió. Se acercó a ella con suavidad y dejó una cajita pequeña junto a la almohada. Se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla, extrañándose de inmediato de encontrar aquellas siempre mejillas ardientes, en frías ahora. Al instante Kagome se despertó y lo miró con ojos vidriosos. La joven se pasó una mano por los cabellos, sabía que lucía fatal y realmente lucía mal.

- Feliz cumpleaños, princesa...- Musitó él rodeándola por la cintura y dándole un beso esta vez en la sien. La joven sonrió y lo abrazó agradecida. El hombre se apartó y la miró muy preocupado - ¿Sucede algo?... ¿no dormiste bien?

- Creo que eso debe ser... – Se sonrió. No le comentó el incidente de la mañana ¿para qué? Era innecesario preocuparlo. Sus ojos se desviaron hasta donde Inuyasha observaba sonriente, ella al principio no entendió y sólo después de un instante vio la cajita. Rió como una niña y la tomó. Cuando la abrió vio un precioso broche de perla y esmeraldas. Le recordó aquel collar que le había regalado, el que había sido de su madre, pensó que esto se lo regalaba porque hacía juego.

- Pero no es lo único que te tengo, princesa...- Se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta. Mientras la joven observaba sonriente el hermoso broche, Inuyasha se acercó a la cama y le dejó en frente una bandeja con un pastel pequeño cubierto de crema y adornos de fresas. Sólo mirarlo y el que el aroma de la crema penetrara sus pulmones la hizo palidecer y querer vomitar otra vez. Corrió al baño y volvió a vaciar su estómago aunque esta vez ya no tenía nada.

El hombre, asustado, corrió siguiéndola pero se detuvo tras la puerta cerrada. Golpeó aunque ella no le abrió y estuvo a punto de derribarla echando una maldición cuando Kagome apareció otra vez, caminando casi como un muerto viviente y evitando mirar el pastel. La joven se acurrucó en la cama y a pesar de que hacía calor, tembló de frío.

- ¿Estas enferma?... ¿qué te duele? Llamaré un médico...- Bramó al fin, exasperado pues su esposa ni siquiera le respondía.

Esperó mirando impaciente al hombre que la observaba con atención mientras colocaba el estetoscopio en su pecho. Hacía muchas preguntas y lo exasperaba, pero comprendía que era de vital importancia. Su rostro se había endurecido ¿qué tal si ella enfermaba?... ¿Si era una de esas fiebres horribles de aquellas islas? No, no debía pensar en eso... ¡oh!... ¡Por Dios! Se pasó una mano nerviosa por los cabellos mientras la joven lo miraba intentando tranquilizarlo.

- Inuyasha... sólo ha sido esto... no tengo nada más... las náuseas no matan a nadie ¿verdad doctor?

El hombre sonrió y guardó sus cosas en su maletín.

- Pues no, señora... ni las nauseas ni los niños...

Ella lo miró atónita e Inuyasha tardó un poco más en comprender el significado de sus palabras. Sólo cuando el anciano se acercó a él y le dio la mano felicitándolo, lo comprendió por completo.

- Felicidades... dentro de aproximadamente siete meses será padre de un niño o una niña...- Se volvió a la muchacha que estaba tan estática como el joven hombre y sonrió más- Por cierto... feliz cumpleaños...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: **Muchísimas gracias por los ya abundantes e increíbles mil reviews**, se los agradezco infinitamente y de corazón _**y a todos quienes leen, muchísimas gracias**_.

Cuídense mucho y nos vemos.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	25. Preludio de Tormenta

**Capítulo 25: "****Preludio de Tormenta****"**

Se quedó sin pensar. Ni siquiera pudo emitir una despedida al anciano médico que se marchaba con una sonrisa. Su mirada estaba fija en la de Inuyasha que la miraba tan atentamente que parecía querer quemarla con la mirada. Finalmente el joven hombre sonrió por completo para dar paso a la risa, una risa que ella nunca había escuchado en él. Inuyasha se acercó a la chica, se sentó a su lado y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos dándole besos en las mejillas y en los labios.

- ¡Un niño!... ¿te das cuenta, princesa?... ¡Un niño!... ¡O niña! Da igual ¡es un hijo nuestro!

Le costó salir del estado en que estaba, parecía que las palabras eran irreales, que no la involucraban a ella ¿un bebé?... ¿un bebé?

Lo miró sin decir nada un momento, pero la felicidad de Inuyasha era realmente emotiva, la joven poco a poco llevó sus manos bajo las mantas y las posó sobre su vientre plano ¿un bebé?... ¿ella?

- ¿Kagome?... ¿princesa?... ¡Ey!- Él le apartó los cabellos sudorosos de su frente y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, apoyó su frente en la suya y musitó.- Tranquila... vamos a tener un hijo ¿entiendes? Un hijo...

Un hijo. Lo miró como si de pronto despertara de un sueño, la sonrisa del hombre era cálida y amplia, radiante. Era un hijo de los dos. Hundió más las manos en su estómago y entonces sonrió.

- Que... – Balbuceó, con un hilo de voz. No pudo decir nada más, salvo sonreír y sentir un cálido sentimiento dentro de su cuerpo, entonces lo abrazó con fuerza, casi desesperada y lloró. Era primera vez que lloraba por estar feliz...

Era hora de volver, lo sabían y mientras Inuyasha salía urgente al puerto ella se quedó allí, tendida en la cama, conmocionada aun. Se acariciaba constantemente el vientre y pensaba que era imposible que allí albergara vida. Pero estaba ahí, lo había confirmado el doctor... además... era obvio que sucedería, tarde o temprano. Pero la conmoción era tan grande... tan... difícil de creer... hacía un par de meses ella aun soñaba con fiestas y divertirse y ahora... ahora estaba casada con aquel hombre tan maravilloso y más aun, iban a tener un bebé, ella iba a tener un bebé.

Se levantó con lentitud de la cama y caminó con pasos suaves hasta la bañera, la cual ya estaba preparada para su baño. Se desnudó y se metió en ella sintiendo la tibieza del agua que la estremeció.

Era el día de su cumpleaños, tenía ya 17 años y su obsequio sin lugar a dudas era la noticia que había recibido. Iba a ser madre ¿madre? Pero... si apenas... apenas sabía... se mordió los labios y se estremeció ¡pero si ella no sabía nada de bebés! Sintió miedo, miedo al futuro que la esperaba ¿cómo iba a cuidar de un bebé?... ¿Qué iba a hacer? Eran tan... tan pequeñitos y frágiles... lloraban mucho y necesitaban tanto cuidado ¿sería capaz de... de criarlo? No... no sería capaz... no iba a ser capaz...

- Kagome...

Alzó el rostro asustado a él y tragó con fuerza. Inuyasha se acercó y se arrodilló junto a la tina, acarició los cabellos húmedos de la chica quien no apartaba sus ojos grandes y expresivos de los suyos.

- Inu... yasha...

Él arrugó el ceño. Notaba en su voz débil la angustia, su mirada sobre la suya lo confirmaba.

- ¿Qué sucede, princesa?

La joven lo miró sin responder, de pronto alzó sus manos temblorosas y las posó otra vez en su vientre, sintió nuevamente aquella cálida sensación invadiendo su cuerpo, pero el calor era más intenso en el estómago. Comenzó a respirar con fuerza, con sus labios entreabiertos dejando escapar el vaho de su aliento.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Insistió el joven hombre, asustado y esta vez tomándola de los hombros- ¿Qué te pasa?

Cerró los párpados con fuerza y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con el dorado intenso de su mirada. Aquello de alguna forma la tranquilizó y entonces apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, humedeciéndole la camisa.

- No sé... me da... miedo... – Lo miró otra vez como si intentara excusarse-... yo no sé nada de bebés... ¿y si no soy capaz? Son tan frágiles y... quiero ser buena madre...

Inuyasha sonrió tiernamente acariciándole el cabello, se acercó y le dio un beso tenue en los labios. Ella no le respondió, al contrario, sintió sus labios temblar y no supo si era por el frío o el miedo. Sostuvo su rostro con una mano, acariciando con el pulgar su mejilla, no se separó de ella más lo suficiente para hablar.

- Nadie nace sabiendo... yo sé que serás una buena madre... es un bebé... todas las mujeres saben cómo cuidarlos...

- Pero yo no sé nada... – Gimió aterrada, negando con la cabeza-... ni siquiera... he tomado uno en mis brazos...

- No debe ser muy complicado...- Sonrió ampliamente-... y no te preocupes... yo estoy contigo... te ayudaré... no tienes por qué temer, princesa... estoy contigo ¿recuerdas? El bebé es nuestro... nuestro...

Kagome lo miró esperanzada. La fuerza y convicción de las palabras de Inuyasha la tranquilizaron tenuemente. La muchacha se acercó a él y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho. Quería ser una buena madre para ese niño... amarlo con toda su alma, cuidarlo y hacer de él una persona digna e íntegra ¿sería ella capaz de lograr eso?... ¿ella? Que ni siquiera sabía como cambiar a un bebé, alimentarlo...

- Ya es hora de salir del baño... – Dijo de pronto su esposo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Cuando la chica lo miró otra vez se dio cuenta del rostro aun feliz de Inuyasha. Él estaba tan contento por esto... ella debería estar igual, bueno, lo estaba pero el miedo de pronto la había dominado. Qué tonta, se suponía que no se acobardaba por nada, ni por nadie. Qué tonta había sido. Sonrió más sintiendo que esta vez ganaba fuerza y seguridad. Era por su querido Inuyasha, lo sabía.

- Tienes razón...- Musitó, pero sin soltarlo del abrazo.

Inuyasha adoptó de pronto una actitud traviesa y juguetona, y la alzó de la bañera sin importarle lo empapado que quedó. Kagome dio un gritito y se avergonzó de su desnudez, pero al instante rechazó el pensamiento. No tenía porque a estas alturas tenerle vergüenza, ya la conocía por completo, así como ella a él.

- Inuyasha ¡qué haces!

La dejó en el suelo y luego tomó la toalla, comenzando a secarla sutilmente.

- Nada...- Se encogió de hombros como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Kagome de todas formas sentía que las mejillas le ardían.

- Déjame...- Musitó muy bajito-... yo puedo sola...

El hombre alzó el rostro y la miró con esa cara de cachorro desvalido.

- Sólo quiero mimarte...- Pero sus manos se habían detenido en su cintura y ella sonrió suavemente.

- Mentiroso... sólo quieres... acariciarme...

Inuyasha sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Qué quieres qué haga? No puedo contenerme cuando estas así...- Sus ojos la miraban de pronto de arriba a abajo con deseo, ella quitó la sonrisa ¡qué rápido cambiaba de expresión ese hombre!-... desnuda ante mi...

- Ahhh- Caminó aprisa y tomó la bata que estaba cerca, se la colocó arropándose como si muriera de frío y lo miró luego con fingido reproche.- ¡Eres un lujurioso!

Él sólo sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros y manteniendo la mirada en la suya. La muchacha se volteó y caminó rápido hasta la habitación, riendo en secreto. Siempre era lo mismo, siempre.

De pronto sintió las manos en su cintura y el cuerpo musculoso de Inuyasha en su espalda, presionado contra él, y le dio besos suaves en el cuello. Hubiera querido deshacerse de aquel impetuoso abrazo, pero no pudo, volteó el rostro y buscó sus besos. El hombre la volteó y la estrechó contra sí, besándola apasionadamente. Al fin aflojó sus manos con suavidad, liberándola de su agarre, volvió a mirarla contemplativo, le dio un beso en la frente y musitó serio esta vez.

- ¿Sabes quien bailará de felicidad cuando se entere que vamos a ser padres?

La muchacha le sonrió, acariciándole la mandíbula.

- Tu papá...

- Exacto...- Sonrió Inuyasha, luego suspiró, no cabía más de tanta felicidad-... ya me lo imagino... el viejo va a hacer una fiesta cuando lo sepa ¡eso seguro! Una fiesta igual a cuando te recibió en el castillo.

Ambos rieron ante el recuerdo.

- Me imagino como se pondrá...- Murmuró Kagome-... ansío que lo sepa pronto... me hará muy feliz verlo contento... tu padre me agrada mucho...

Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado.

- ¡Feh! Te agrada porque supo conquistarte, si no lo conoceré yo...

- Bueno... de tal padre... tal hijo ¿no?

Él sonrió y se sentó en la cama mientras la contemplaba como se vestía. Hubiera querido quedarse así por siempre pero...

- Mañana por la mañana hay un barco que parte a Japón, así que... supongo que debemos arreglar ya nuestras cosas.

Kagome se acercó a él y se arrodilló a su lado, le tomó las manos y lo miró con fervor.

- Me hubiera gustado permanecer más tiempo aquí... pero ya es hora de volver a casa...

- Claro, princesa... - Respondió, dándole un beso en la mano-... ya es hora de volver a casa...

&&&&&&&&&

El sol de las costas de isla Formosa fue quedando atrás poco a poco, el aire tibio desapareció para dar paso al frío helado, casi gélido. El cielo se tornó gris y mientras más se adentraban en altamar, el clima se volvía más hostil.

Kagome salió de la habitación muy abrigada y buscó por el pequeño barco a Inuyasha. Llevaban más de una semana navegando y cada día que pasaba sentía que extrañaba más su hogar, el castillo, su tierra.

Se detuvo afuera, cuando el viento soplaba con fuerza trayendo unos finos copos de nieve que se acumulaban en el cabello negro de su esposo. La joven frunció el ceño al verlo ahí, junto a la baranda, meditabundo sin importarle que el embravecido mar le salpicara con sus gélidas aguas, mojándole el rostro y parte de su ropa. Kagome se acercó a él con lentitud abrazándose a sí misma debido al frío ¿cómo podía estar ahí, parado, sin que eso le afectase en lo más mínimo? Se detuvo un par de pasos atrás debido al vértigo, y no dijo nada, pero Inuyasha, como si de pronto hubiera adivinado su presencia, se volteó. A la muchacha le turbó la expresión de su rostro. Estaba endurecido, tenso, la mirada era... preocupada, la Manzana de Adán en su garganta se movía inquieta.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó al fin- Anoche tuviste pesadillas y hoy... hoy no eres el de siempre... ¿vas a contármelo?

Fue él quien la miró turbado esta vez y finalmente sonrió con debilidad. Era imposible esconderle algo a ella, imposible...

Se acercó y la tomó del codo intentando que se alejara de aquel peligroso lugar.

- Vamos adentro... aquí esta resbaloso y además hace frío, debes cuidarte, princesa... - Las ultimas palabras tuvieron un leve tinte de reproche. Kagome estiró sus labios como lo hacía cuando alguien la sermoneaba.

La condujo hacia el interior, donde había escasa gente paseándose o descansando en algún sillón, teniendo una charla que parecía amena. Un garzón pasó por su lado llevando en la bandeja de plata exquisitos dulces de diferentes formas, colores y olores que despertó de inmediato el hambre de la chica que lo siguió con la vista como si fuera algo imposible de alcanzar. Inuyasha la observó y luego rió quietamente, la guió hasta una solitaria mesa que quedaba junto a una ventana y la obligó a sentarse mientras él iba por algo de comer.

La muchacha lo vio alejarse y pensó "_pobrecito ¿cómo sabe que muero por comer dulces ahora?" _Siempre complacía sus tontos antojos, los cuales habían aparecido hacía tres días. Todo comenzó una noche en que despertó agitada, saboreando entre sus labios resecos un delicioso helado de crema... y eso que la crema de su pastel de cumpleaños le había provocado náuseas... pero quería un helado, sí, lo ansiaba y su boca se hacía agua por saborear uno de crema... no pudo quedarse dormida, el deseo de saborear el helado era incontenible que no podía estar tranquila y parecía que los labios se le resecaban más de sólo pensarlo. Y estaba Inuyasha, buscando por quien sabe dónde un helado que fuera de crema... aunque demoró (ella estaba segura que se había tal vez disgustado con un cocinero por despertarlo a tan infame hora de la noche), llegó con un potecillo con helado... y el helado sí era de crema, espesa y dulce, deliciosa y refrescante que la comió con las ansias de una niña pequeña.

- ¿De menta?- Preguntó de pronto, mostrando en sus ojos una bandejilla con dulces redondos y rectangulares espolvoreados con azúcar y que olían a menta. A Kagome le brillaron los ojos y alzó el rostro a él, complacida y avergonzada.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Me lo imaginé- Respondió, dejándoselo en frente de la chica que tomó una y se la llevó de inmediato a la boca.

Menta, menta, deliciosa menta. Hizo un gesto heroico para no demostrar tanto regocijo pero sentía que las mejillas le ardían de tan complacida que estaba. Un camarero se acercó con otra bandeja, dejó una taza de bonita porcelana en la mesa y la llenó de café con crema. A Kagome casi se le salen las lágrimas de los ojos de felicidad.

- Gracias...- Murmuró al fin, llevándose la taza a los labios y saboreando ahora la espumosa bebida. Si antes sentía frío y hambre ahora ya estaba caliente y casi satisfecha, Todos gracias a Inuyasha- ... eres mi héroe...- Agregó con una risita.

- Ya sabré cobrar después tanto trabajo...- Respondió, inclinándose sobre la mesa, acercándose a ella mientras comía.

- Malvado...- Respondió, con la boca casi llena. Se bebió otro sorbo de café con crema para aclararse la garganta-... tonto...

Y tal como lo suponía, los ojos dorados de Inuyasha se tornaron brillantes, llenos de deseo que le encendió la piel.

- Espero que sigas tan bien como ahora y no tengas más malestares... – De pronto el hombre le quitó el platillo de galletas en donde aun quedaban tres de ellas-... tal vez no deberías comer tanto... vas a enfermarte...

- Ahhh...- Kagome casi sollozó, estirando sus manos y haciendo aquel gesto de niña triste que tanto adoraba. Le dio de inmediato de vuelta el platillo- ¡Gracias!

Inuyasha afirmó el rostro con su mano y la observó comer. Casi no podía creer que iban a ser padres y que aquella muchacha tan dulce y divertida le iba a dar un ansiado hijo. ¿Cómo no complacerla en todo lo que se le ocurriera? Si le pedía la luna buscaría la forma para traérsela, de eso estaba seguro, pero su princesa nunca pedía nada extravagante (menos mal)... salvo comida... sonrió porque a pesar de que comía bastante últimamente, seguía siendo igual... bueno, tal vez era demasiado pronto aun para notar algún cambio físico en ella.

- Ni creas que con esta comida he olvidado que me debes una respuesta, Inuyasha...

La miró y vio que ya se había acabado todo, aunque rió cuando vio restos de galletas en las comisuras de sus labios. Tomó la servilleta de género y se inclinó a ella, pasándosela suavemente por la boca. Kagome se sonrojó avergonzada. Cuando él volvió a su puesto Kagome lo miró muy seria. Inuyasha suspiró con resignación. Era imposible ocultarle algo... y menos eludirla...

- Si no es nada, princesa...- Se recostó en la silla casi suspirando otra vez-... sólo tuve un mal sueño... es todo...

- Pero te dejó muy preocupado, lo sé...- Acotó la joven, posando una mano en su brazo- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?... ¿fue muy mala la pesadilla?

Inuyasha hizo una mueca.

- Es lo más extraño. Ni siquiera recuerdo qué fue lo que soñé... pero... no sé... he estado inquieto todo el día... – Miró hacia afuera y vio el turbulento mar y la densidad de la nieve que se acumulaba en cubierta-... no me gusta nada lo que estoy sintiendo...

A ella se le aceleró el corazón. No supo porqué, pero de pronto experimentó escalofríos. Intentando cambiar de tema se acercó más a su lado adoptando una actitud más relajada.

- Llegaremos pronto al puerto de Tokio ¿enviaste un telegrama para que fueran a esperarnos?

Él sonrió y le dio de golpecitos suaves en su mano para tranquilizarla. Debía pensar más las cosas antes de decirle algo. No podía inquietarla, menos en su estado, bien le había dicho el médico aquella vez que los primeros meses eran los más complicados y donde abundaban los abortos espontáneos, por lo tanto debía cuidarse mucho.

- Claro, princesa... ¿aun no quieres que le envíe uno a tu familia?

Ella hizo una mueca y esquivó su mirada.

- Ehh... sigo pensando lo mismo... ya iré a visitarlos cuando llegue...- La verdad, es que no quería ver a Kikyou en el puerto, su felicidad era demasiada como para tener que verle la cara. Se lo reprochó internamente. Tal vez era tiempo ya de olvidar las cosas... ¿no? Es decir... no podía sentir celos de ella ahora menos que nunca... bien... debía ser más madura y enfrentarla... seguro que Kikyou también había dado por superado el asunto. Sí, lo mejor era hacer las pases... pero no ahora, no cuando llegara, sino después...

Al fin las costas de Japón. Kagome agradeció en silencio puesto que lo que había durado el viaje, los mareos y vómitos habían sido casi de todos los días. Y en vez de engordar por toda la comida que había ingerido, había adelgazado. Ahh, pero en casa estaría mejor, mucho mejor.

Cuando ambos bajaron al puerto se extrañaron de ver a Toutossai acercándose a ellos. Inuyasha miró a todos lados esperando ver el carruaje y a su padre. En ese momento, nevaba abundantemente en la ciudad y Kagome se acurrucó más en su abrigo. El hombre saludó al criado alegremente y sin esperar respuesta caminó hasta el carruaje, abrió la puerta esperando ver al anciano pero éste estaba vacío.

- ¿Mi padre no vino?

- Inuyasha... esta nevando...- Le dijo sutilmente la muchacha, acercándose a él-... no querrás que saliera con este frío...

Entraron al carruaje y el anciano criado también lo hizo, extrañamente, pues la servidumbre debía ir adelante junto al cochero. Aunque a Inuyasha no le importó, ese anciano era más familia que sirviente.

- Me alegra de verlos tan bien, jovencitos... – Dijo de pronto el hombre, pero el tono de su voz era tan serio que Kagome no pudo evitar sentir que algo malo sucedía. Instintivamente se pasó la mano por el vientre, acurrucándose más al lado de Inuyasha-... han pasado cosas... cosas que... mejor no hubieran vuelto...

- ¿Qué esta diciendo?- Lo increpó el joven Taisho, esta vez alarmado, casi levantándose de su asiento.

- Ha pasado algo muy grave, amo... su padre... – Y entonces Inuyasha palideció totalmente-... tuvo un ataque cardiaco hace un par de días...

La muchacha posó una mano entre sus labios para evitar el sollozo de tan fuerte impresión. Luego de un tenso momento el joven amo pareció tranquilizarse.

- Pero... esta vivo ¿verdad?... esta bien ahora...

- Esta vivo, claro amo...- Respondió Toutossai. Kagome exhaló fuertemente entrecerrando los ojos-... aunque su condición es muy... muy delicada...

- Pero él estaba muy bien, estaba perfectamente bien cuando lo dejamos ¿qué le sucedió? Si tuvo un ataque... debió haber pasado algo ¿no? Digo... ¿tuvo alguna impresión fuerte o algo así?

La joven lo miró apenada. Inuyasha estaba preocupado, no, desesperado, le dolía el corazón verlo así. El anciano criado se sobó las manos nerviosamente evitando mirarlo, al fin lo hizo y eso alarmó demasiado a Kagome.

- Sí amo... tuvo una impresión muy fuerte... por eso dije, que no debieron haber vuelto... las cosas... las cosas están muy feas por aquí...

- ¿De qué esta hablando?- Gimió Kagome, desesperada.

- Usted fue acusado de asesinato, amo...- Dijo al fin. Kagome se quedó paralizada e Inuyasha reacio a escuchar tonterías.- Asesinato del... del joven Houyo... encontraron su cuerpo inerte en nuestras tierras... muerto de dos balazos, uno en la cabeza y otro en el corazón.

Kagome de pronto sintió que las fuerzas se le escapan del cuerpo y luego ya no supo más. Se había desmayado.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Gracias por sus mensajes y apoyo _**y a todos también quienes leen**_, **muchísimas gracias por los 1050 reviews** n.n

Aviso a las fans de _**Anyara**_ que ella ya esta de vuelta y con una nueva historia n.n léanla.

Bueno... con respecto a esta historia, las cosas se complican de un modo insospechado y ya veremos en que desencadenará todo esto... ya veremos... jejeje

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, cuídense mucho y nos vemos pronto n.n

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	26. Un Corazón Enloquecido

**Capítulo 26: "Un Corazón Enloquecido"**

- ¡Diablos!... ¡Diablos!- Masculló Inuyasha agitado, olvidándose de su propia desgracia para preocuparse solamente de Kagome. La tomó de la cintura y le dio suaves golpecitos en las mejillas- Kagome... ey, Kagome... tranquila... Kagome...

Toutossai se había inclinado y había observado la palidez en las mejillas de la jovencita, miró preocupado a Inuyasha.

- Pediré al cochero que se dirija a casa del doctor...

No alcanzó a voltear cuando escuchó al muchacho dar gracias al cielo, cuando volteó nuevamente vio a la joven que abría poco a poco los ojos. Lucía extraña, pensó el criado, su rostro estaba un poco más delgado... y sus ojos brillaban en exceso...

- Tranquila, princesa... tranquila... ¿ya te sientes mejor?

Kagome estaba aturdida aun, le costó darse cuenta donde estaba, qué había pasado... afirmó sus dos manos en los antebrazos de Inuyasha y entonces, poco a poco, recordó lo que el criado que estaba sentado enfrente, mirándola con curiosidad, había hablado. Palideció más y su corazón latió con fuerza.

- Houyo... – Gimió al fin-... ¿Es cierto?... ¿es cierto?- Miró a Toutossai y suplicó casi con el rostro desfigurado- Esta...

- Muerto, sí, señora y bien muerto.

La muchacha se llevó una mano a la boca para reprimir el sollozo, se apoyó en Inuyasha sintiéndose nuevamente débil y mareada.

- Toutossai por favor, sé más sutil para decir las cosas...- Lo reprendió el joven amo, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

El anciano criado sólo hizo una inclinación de cabeza y luego miró a la joven. Nunca había pensado en lo frágil y susceptible que era.

- ¡Oh! Pero...- Masculló la joven sin poder creer que aquel hombre se encontraba muerto, pero luego alzó el rostro y abrió los ojos con pavor mirando aterrorizada a Inuyasha- ¡¿Te culpan a ti?!

Inuyasha negó con su cabeza intentando tranquilizarla. Aquello era absurdo e irreal. Tenía la conciencia muy tranquila además.

- Tonterías, no hagas caso princesa...

Toutossai hubiera querido contrariarlo, decirle que no era algo sin importancia, al contrario, que las cosas estaban muy, pero muy feas para él... pero temía que si hablaba, aquella muchacha volviera a desmayarse...

- ¡Dígamelo!- Demando en cambio Kagome queriendo soltarse de Inuyasha y mirándolo asustada. – ¿Porqué culpan a Inuyasha?... ¿fue por eso que su padre tuvo un ataque? Y... y... y... ¿como murió Houyo?... ¡Dígame qué esta pasando!

- Kagome, tranquilízate- Demandó el muchacho tomándola del brazo y obligándola a sentarse en el carruaje, justo éste había pasado por una calle con desniveles, provocando que el vehículo se meciera estrepitosamente de un lado a otro. La joven cayó sentada y se hubiera golpeado en la ventana si no fuera porque su esposo la tomó del brazo con tanta fuerza que la retuvo estoicamente a su lado. Ella se tranquilizó levemente y lo miró arrepentida.

- Lo... lo siento...- Musitó y sin saber más como controlarse, se acercó a su pecho buscando el refugio que buscaba.

Inuyasha suspiró pesadamente ¿qué podía hacer? Ella estaba muy alterada y era lógico, después de todo... Houyo... el idiota de Houyo muerto... asesinado de dos impactos de bala ¿Quién podría haberlo matado? Y... ¿porqué? Sabía que Kagome no se quedaría tranquila hasta que supiera todo con más detalle... hubiera querido no seguir con el asunto... pero evitarlo sólo la pondría más nerviosa... y eso no era nada bueno ni para ella, ni para el bebé. Volvió a suspirar con fuerza y enfocó su mirada ámbar en el criado.

- Por favor... Toutossai... cuenta todo con más detalle...

El anciano carraspeó y arrugó la frente.

- Hace bastantes días se dio la alarma de desaparición del joven Houyo... la dio el propio señor Himura diciendo que no se había presentado a trabajar desde aquel día de la boda de ustedes...

- ¿Nuestra boda?- Repitió Inuyasha. Y luego palideció notoriamente al recordar el incidente aquella vez. Parecía que Kagome también lo había hecho porque encrispó con fuerza las manos que reposaban en sus antebrazos y la escuchó gemir.

- Sí, señor... supongo que... ya recordará el incidente de aquella vez...

- "_Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de MI esposa, te mataré. Ya no hay más advertencias"._

La muchacha se incorporó poco a poco, lo miró aterrada. Inuyasha sabía que ella también había recordado la amenaza. Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

- ¡Feh! Lo amenacé, es cierto pero... ¡no pueden culparme por eso!

- Inuyasha jamás haría tal cosa...- Sollozó la joven suspirando fuertemente y calmándose.-... es indudable que se esta cometiendo un error y será solucionado.

- Claro que sí, princesa- Afirmó él con completa seguridad.

- El caso es que lo encontraron en nuestra propiedad, señor... lo encontraron hace un par de días... estaba bien escondido entre ramas y nieve... no se había descompuesto sólo porque el frío mantuvo el cuerpo, pero la data de muerte es de hace casi dos meses... eso dijo el forense... o sea, desde la fecha de... ya sabe... _la amenaza_...

Sólo imaginar el cadáver le revolvió las entrañas. Kagome se apartó completamente de Inuyasha temerosa de volver a vomitar. Afirmó la espalda en el asiento, cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza varias veces, imágenes maravillosas... cielo, cielo azul... prados verdes... aire refrescante... aire...

Él notó el tono grisáceo de su pálido rostro y se apresuró a abrir la ventana, el viento gélido entró en la pequeña cabina pero fue muy beneficioso para la muchacha.

Afortunadamente llegaron al castillo y cuando bajaron, ambos se dirigieron a prisa a la recámara del anciano Taisho. Inuyasha había rogado a Kagome que se fuera a recostar a la habitación pero ella ni siquiera lo escuchó, su preocupación por el anciano hombre era evidente y él en verdad agradeció aquel gesto... a pesar de todo.

Cuando entraron en la recámara Inuyasha no pudo evitar contener la respiración. De pronto su sangre se había casi congelado, en sus ojos se habían agolpado lágrimas que no pudo reprimir, en la garganta se formó un nudo tan grande que le dolió. Era indudable que... la muerte estaba cerca...

Caminó lentamente seguido de su joven esposa. Sus ojos, aunque empañados en lagrimas, estaban fijos en la cama en donde reposaba un cuerpo al cual le costaba respirar, el ruido de su respiración era lento, irregular y muy sonoro. A su lado, había una criada que le limpiaba el rostro con un paño, cuando vio a la pareja los miró triste e hizo una leve inclinación con su cabeza.

Inuyasha miró al fin a su padre, quien dormía pesadamente pero que con cada respiración, parecía que se le iba la vida en ella. Kagome se sentó en una silla y buscó una rugosa mano, la cual sostuvo entre las suyas trasmitiéndole el poco calor que ella misma tenía. Oró fervientemente por su recuperación y recordó con inevitable pesar y dolor aquellos pocos momentos que habían compartido.

- Padre...- Lo llamó Inuyasha. La joven alzó el rostro y le dolió más ver la expresión de su rostro. Inuyasha lucía abatido y angustiado en extremo. – Padre... soy yo...

Kagome notó que la mano que sostenía entre las suyas se movió sutilmente, cuando enfocó su mirada ansiosa en el rostro del anciano notó como éste entreabría sus pesados párpados. La muchacha sonrió a pesar de que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Su esposo, quien estaba al otro lado de la cama, arrodillado, también pareció sonreír con debilidad.

- Inu... ¿yasha?- Su voz era casi un susurro, pero aun así a ambos les emocionó escucharlo.

- Padre...- Las manos del muchacho buscó la suya y la besó con devoción. Kagome se levantó de la silla y desde allí lo observó emocionada.-... Ya estoy aquí...

El anciano al fin volteó y lo miró, en cuanto sus ojos encontraron los dorados del muchacho sonrió apenas pero luego su rostro se ensombreció y arrugó el ceño.

- Te acusan de... esos malvados...- Su voz era angustiosa pero débil y su rostro se había contraído más, revelando que el miedo se apoderaba de ese anciano hombre debido al destino de su hijo menor.

- No se preocupe por eso, padre, están equivocados- Respondió con fuerza y tratando de convencerlo. - ¿Cree que soy idiota como para dispararle a un hombre sabiendo que eso podría condenarme a la horca? Menos cuando estoy recién casado y...- Luego sonrió y se inclinó más-... tenemos que... darle una noticia que le alegrará... – Alzó el rostro a Kagome y le sonrió- ¿Verdad?

La muchacha le devolvió la sonrisa y el anciano esta vez ladeó el rostro para mirar a la jovencita, intrigado. En cuanto la miró y vio su deslumbrante sonrisa, a pesar de tener lágrimas en los ojos y oscuras ojeras bajo ellos, supo de qué se trataba, porque recordaba a su misma Izayoi más de 25 años atrás...

- Estas... – Musitó.

Kagome asintió rápidamente, feliz y a la vez tan triste, era difícil dejar de sonreír y la vez impedir que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

- Sí... pronto será abuelo... por eso debe cuidarse mucho ¿entiende? No tiene que preocuparse por cosas que tienen solución... usted descanse y deje todo en nuestras manos.

- Yo sabía... que me ibas a dar... este regalo... gracias pequeña...- Dijo con voz débil y visiblemente emocionado, incluso sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que Inuyasha jamás había visto, bueno, tal vez sí, cuando su madre había muerto, pero de eso tanto tiempo ya...

La muchacha apretó los labios para reprimir el sollozo y luego le sonrió. Sentía tanto que estuviera en ese estado tan débil... si antes que se fueran estaba bien, bromeaba y se movía por todos lados aunque con ayuda, ahora parecía que con gran esfuerzo hablaba y de moverse... pues era obvio que le era casi imposible. No quería perderlo, no deseaba perderlo, habían imaginado con Inuyasha la alegría que le traería el bebé... lo consentido que sería con él... no, esto no podía realmente estar pasando...

- Por eso debe descansar...- Insistió otra vez y le dio un beso en su mano-... descanse para que así vuelva a tener fuerzas y pueda mimar a su futuro nieto.

El anciano sonrió con debilidad una vez más, la mirada dorada pareció perder brillo y movilidad.

- Yo... no creo que vea a ese niño nacer...

Kagome se llevó las manos al rostro llorando amargamente e Inuyasha apretó los puños con exasperación.

- ¡No diga eso!... ¿desde cuando el anciano Taisho se deja abatir tan fácilmente?... ¡Vamos!... ¿no era su anhelo tener un nieto?... ¿no quería hacer una fiesta cuando lo supiera? Y ahora se echa a morir así por una estupidez...

El anciano volvió a sonreír con debilidad, ya sin distinguir el rostro de los muchachos. Todo era oscuridad ahora y sabía que poco a poco estaba abandonando este mundo. Era innegable ya, el corazón latía cada vez más lento, más cansado de seguir bombeando.

- Muchacho... tonto...- Musitó entrecerrando los ojos-... la muerte llega... cuando debe de... llegar... todo tiene un tiempo... y yo... ya cumplí el mío...

Kagome se sentó otra vez en la silla y jadeó de tanto llorar, Inuyasha se incorporó hasta el anciano tomándolo de los hombros y moviéndolo con rudeza.

- ¡¡Feh!!... ¡¡Esta delirando!!... ¿¡cómo que cumplió su tiempo!?... ¡¡No sea payaso!!

El anciano sonrió apenas y su cabeza se ladeó cansada en el almohadón.

- Soy... feliz... de haber visto... que a pesar de... todo... has madurado... pronto... serás un padre... tan orgulloso... como yo... lo estuve de ti... y de Sesshoumaru...

Exhaló un último suspiro y su respiración forzosa cesó. Kagome alzó el rostro y lo miró consternada, Inuyasha se quedó estático observando el cuerpo inerte ahora del anciano Taisho. Al cabo de un momento el rostro del joven se desfiguró de horror, tomó con su mano temblorosa una mano del anciano, palpó su pulso y sollozó de dolor al darse cuenta de la realidad. La muchacha creyó que perdería la conciencia, todo comenzaba a dar vueltas pero en un esfuerzo estoico y que requería de mucha fuerza interna logró controlarse.

Llegaron los criados y el médico, éste ultimo, después de un leve examen, confirmó la muerte del gran Inu Taisho. Ya todo había terminado.

&&&&&&&&

Durante la tarde llegó su familia, los cuales le dieron el pésame a un pétreo Inuyasha, aunque Kagome sabía que por dentro se estaba deshaciendo de dolor.

Observó a Kikyou que se acercaba con cautela a su esposo, y era lógico, esta vez venía acompañada de Naraku. La muchacha retuvo el aliento cuando aquellos dos hombres se dieron la mano. Si Naraku supiera...

- ¿Cómo te sientes, querida?- Le preguntó su madre, tomándola de la barbilla y obligándola a mirarla- Luces... ojerosa...

Estaban en la sala con la chimenea encendida y los restos del anciano Taisho ya estaban siendo velados en el salón principal en donde Inuyasha había ido nuevamente para recibir a las personas a darle un último adiós al anciano. Ahora, rodeada de su familia, sentía que el dolor se había mitigado un poco.

- Tal vez... tiene problemas con su esposo...- Dijo Kikyou con malicia.

- ¿Tienen problemas?- Preguntó su padre, muy preocupado.

En ese momento una criada trajo una bandeja con café caliente para todos y leche para Kagome.

- Para nada, padre... estamos perfectamente...- Respondió, llevándose la taza a los labios y saboreando la cálida y espumosa leche que calentó su cuerpo.

- Pero te ves tan... desmejorada... es cierto que la muerte del anciano debe haberte afectado pero ¡no es para tanto!- Clamó Kikyou. Su esposo la apoyó.

- Muy cierto, no debes ocultar a tu familia si estas mal en tu matrimonio, sabremos qué hacer...

- ¡Basta!- Interrumpió la muchacha apartándose la taza de leche y dejándola en una mesita que estaba su lado. Los miró a todos con profunda seriedad, sentía las mejillas enrojecer, sus ojos pasaron por el rostro de Kikyou, quien lucía ansiosa por saber lo que sucedía, seguramente pensaba que en verdad tenía problemas con Inuyasha, seguramente imaginaba que él aun no podía olvidarla, que casarse con ella sólo había sido una venganza y que... no importaba. Miró a su madre y suspiró, posando ambas manos sobre su vestido negro del luto.- Mamá... no estoy mal con Inuyasha... lo que pasa es que... he tenido muchos malestares y... – Sonrió tenuemente-... seguramente te pasó lo mismo cuando quedaste embarazada de nosotras ¿verdad?

Su madre le sonrió de inmediato, complacida, Kikyou se quedó de piedra, casi la fulminaba con la mirada y los dos hombres pues... aun no captaban el mensaje, la sutilidad no estaba en su naturaleza, sólo cuando la señora Higurashi la abrazó y sollozó notaron que algo había pasado.

- Esta embarazada... eso es lo que sucede...- Masculló Kikyou sin poder evitar que la voz le temblara y además sintiera rabia, mucha rabia contra ella.

El padre de las muchachas finalmente felicitó a Kagome, emocionado, al igual que su esposa, pues éste era el primer nieto que iban a tener, el cual pensaron siempre que la mayor de sus hijas se los daría primero.

Poco a poco comenzó a llegar más gente, vecinos, amigos, todos querían darle el pésame a Inuyasha y a su joven esposa por la muerte del anciano.

La tarde avanzó, comenzó a nevar otra vez allá afuera, Naraku se unió al grupo de hombres que comenzaron a charlar de política y negocios. Kagome se encontraba sentada y cada ciertos minutos Inuyasha se acercaba a ella para saber cómo se encontraba. No le gustaba nada la palidez casi mortal que lucía su rostro, sabía que el dolor que sentía no le hacía nada bien al bebé así que intentó complacerla en lo fuera con tal de que estuviera tranquila, olvidando su propio dolor. Y ella lo sabía, y se sentía peor sabiendo que era constante la preocupación por ella, cuando era ella quien debía apoyarlo, así que a pesar de sus excusas, lo acompañó un buen rato en el salón, junto al féretro, recibiendo a la gente que deseaba aun darle el pésame.

Cuando Kikyou vio a Inuyasha que llevaba casi obligadamente a Kagome al salón, de vuelta con su familia, supo que era ésta su oportunidad. Buscó la mirada de su antiguo amante pero éste ni siquiera la miró. El joven Taisho dejó a la muchacha sentada y volvió a salón, se sentó en una silla solitaria cerca del féretro y se dejó abandonar en los recuerdos que tenía de niño y de su padre.

De pronto sintió unos dedos que se encrispaban en su hombro, alzó la mirada y se sorprendió levemente de encontrar a Kikyou a su lado, tan cerca que no pudo evitar sentirse turbado y mirar de inmediato a su alrededor, a ver si alguien los observaba.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó casi como un gruñido. Se levantó de un brinco y se tensó por completo.

La mujer lo miró a los ojos visiblemente dolida.

- Lo... lo lamento tanto...

Inuyasha levantó ambas cejas, sorprendido por su actitud.

- Gracias...- Musitó aun sin confiar en verdad en su dolor. Ella ni siquiera conocía a su padre... debía estar fingiendo... como siempre.

- Pero no todo esta perdido... que Kagome este embarazada no significa que...

Se le hubiera caído la quijada si no la hubiera tenido afirmada.

- ¿Estas loca?- Masculló horrorizado.- Vete de aquí, no sé que haces aun en mi casa...

- ¡Oh! Por favor, Inuyasha, no me trates así... te he extrañado tanto todo este tiempo...- Ella iba a abrazarlo, perdiendo por completo toda la compostura aun delante de la gente que se encontraba en el salón. Desesperado, la tomó de los antebrazos y la alejó con rudeza.

- ¡¡Estas loca!!- Volvió a mascullar. Kikyou estaba a punto de llorar- ¡Loca!... ¿¡Qué pretendes!?... ¿No te acuerdas que lo nuestro se acabó hace mucho tiempo ya? No vuelvas a acercarte a mi de esa forma- Le advirtió, levantando un dedo y luego mirando a su alrededor por si alguien los había visto o escuchado. Pero afortunadamente nadie parecía haberse percatado del bochornoso incidente, entonces suspiró con fuerza, aliviado. No es que pensara que Kagome desconfiara de él... era el hecho de que ella tuviera que pasar por un disgusto... y también de que su propio esposo estaba ahí ¡Kikyou realmente estaba loca!

- Sí ¡¡loca por ti!!- Respondió realmente perdiendo la compostura, luego de un instante se tranquilizó -... Inuyasha...- Sollozó-... Un bebé no puede alejarme de ti... no puede...

El hombre se pasó una mano por la frente, parecía que esto era una pesadilla. De pronto se tensó al ver en la entrada del castillo, la alta y elegante estampa de un hombre entre los 28 a 30 años. Todos lo miraron e incluso Kikyou, que sollozaba a su lado no pudo evitar posar sus ojos en el aparente desconocido. Frunció el ceño al notar lo extremadamente apuesto que era, que se parecía un poco a su antiguo amante, aunque al parecer era levemente más alto, tenía el mismo cabello largo, aunque claro y cuando el hombre posó su mirada enfrente la mujer notó la similitud del color de sus ojos con los de Inuyasha. El hombre se acercó lentamente hasta ellos y se detuvo frente al joven amo. El desconocido y él se miraron y luego se abrazaron con efusión, a pesar que el cariño no existía en ellos, en momentos como éste algo los unía, un mismo padre ya muerto.

- Sesshoumaru...

El alto y distinguido sujeto se irguió y miró a Kikyou con curiosidad.

- ¿Tu esposa?

Hizo una mueca de desprecio.

- Mi cuñada... – Corrigió.- Ven, te presentaré con mi esposa...

Así que era el hermano de Inuyasha... sí, sabía que lo era pues alguna vez Inuyasha lo había mencionado. Así que al fin aparecía... seguro a apoderarse de la herencia que le correspondía... aquello le causó un disgusto enorme, pero se calmó. Había estado a punto de mandar todo al demonio con tal de recuperar a Inuyasha, sin pensar siquiera en donde estaba y que su esposo estuviera un par de metros del salón... no podía evitarlo... necesitaba recuperarlo... ahora estaba vulnerable por la pérdida del anciano Taisho pero... estaba segura que vulnerabilidad era lo que necesitaba para que él la perdonara... un estúpido bebé de Kagome no impediría que ella fuera feliz con él... no lo impediría... si tan sólo no naciera...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A:** Hola chicas, muchas gracias por todos sus mensajes y también por leer mi fic, en verdad se los agradezco muchísimo.

A ver, el asunto es que Houyo "desapareció" la noche de la boda... y encontraron su cadáver hacer un par de días atrás, como ha nevado, su cuerpo no esta tan descompuesto y eso que pasaron dos meses... obviamente las sospechas estan contra Inuyasha por la amenaza y porque fue además encontrado oculto en sus propias tierras... ¿qué más pasará? ahí esta la loca de Kikyou que se niega a aceptar que ha perdido pero, al igual que el animé, supongo que aun de alguna forma lo quiere de vuelta...

Nos vemos y muchísimas gracias por todo, se cuidan.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	27. Protegiendo lo más Querido

**Capítulo 27: "****Protegiendo lo más Querido****"**

Cerró la puerta tras su espalda muy despacio y luego volteó, el silencio era total en aquella habitación. Observó la chimenea, la cual estaba a punto de extinguirse y caminó hacia ella, inclinándose y echando más leños para avivar el fuego, era muy temprano aun para que se apagara y el calor de la habitación debía ojalá mantenerse hasta el otro día. Volteó y observó con indescriptible ternura a su joven esposa, dormida ya en la cama. A la luz de la penumbra podía ver sus rasgos desde donde estaba. Su cabello negro y azabache se derramaba sobre la almohada blanca, blanca las sábanas, blanco su rostro pero rojas las mejillas y sus carnosos labios entreabiertos. Caminó lentamente y se sentó a su lado. Observó el contorno de su cuerpo oculto muy bien por las gruesas colchas que tenía encima. Inuyasha deslizó el dorso su mano, a la altura de su brazo. Ella se encontraba profundamente dormida y no se movió. El hombre se acercó y besó su mejilla ardiente. Cuando se incorporó, poco a poco la luz de los ojos castaños, ocultos por sus párpados, aparecieron y se enfocaron en él. La muchacha se movió y sacó los brazos bajo las mantas, se sentó en la cama y miró somnolienta a Inuyasha.

- No quería despertarte...- Susurró el hombre.

La joven se pasó una mano por el rostro y luego apartó los mechones de su flequillo que le caían sobre los ojos, tardó un par de segundos en despertarse por completo, luego miró a Inuyasha con detención, él lucía tan abatido y triste, aunque no era para menos. Tenía la ropa desarreglada, arrugada, el cuello de la camisa semi abierto, el rostro duro, la mirada apagada y bajo sus hermosos ojos dorados pequeñas sombras negras que la preocuparon.

- Debes dormir, Inuyasha.

Él acarició su mejilla y suspiró.

- No tengo mucho sueño.

No podía obligarlo. Su dolor debía ser inmenso. A ella misma le dolía demasiado. Suspiró resignada.

- Al menos... quédate aquí, conmigo...

La miró directo a los ojos y sonrió. Sabía que era una invitación muy tentadora y se lo agradecía. Vagar por el castillo torturándose por los recuerdos no le hacía bien. La muchacha se acomodó hacia el medio de la cama permitiéndole a él que se recostara. Inuyasha se quitó las botas y se acostó a su lado. En seguida Kagome se abrazó a su cintura apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Él no respondió de inmediato, sino que aspiró mucho aire y después de un momento exhaló. Era como si se hubiera contenido todo el tiempo, un suspiro demasiado profundo.

- La muerte de mi padre...- Musitó, mirando el techo de la habitación-... fue absurda... él estaba bien hasta que me culparon por la muerte de Houyo... quien lo haya hecho me las va a pagar...

Kagome lo abrazó más.

- Tranquilo, no puedes pensar de esa forma...

Inuyasha bajó el rostro y también la muchacha buscó su mirada.

- Me están acusando de un crimen que no cometí... la persona que mató a Houyo me odia, es indudable, y se ha tomado muchas molestias para incriminarme... recuerda que encontraron el cadáver en nuestras tierras...

- ¿Quién crees que pudo haber sido entonces?- Preguntó, consternada- Porque... matar a alguien... para inculparte...- Tembló involuntariamente pero no de frío.

- Tengo muchos enemigos...- Meditó con voz queda-... pero...- Tenía sus sospechas. Claro que sí, no era ciego para no darse cuenta de la rivalidad que existía con su vecino. Miró a Kagome como si despertara de un sueño y le sonrió, acariciándole nuevamente su sonrosada mejilla- No te preocupes princesa... todo estará bien ¿ves? Nada ha pasado, no tienen las suficientes pruebas para incriminarme... – Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir rencor y rabia por quien había asesinado... y también por la persona que lo había incriminado ¿quien sería?... ¿El inspector Matsuoka?... la persona que lo había inculpado directamente a él también era el responsable de la muerte de su padre, él y quien había asesinado a Houyo para incriminarlo... malditos los dos...

- Tu padre tenía tantos amigos... vi a muchas personas en el cementerio...- Dijo la joven tomando una mano grande de él y observando con detención sus dedos largos y gruesos-... debes estar satisfecho con eso, era un muy buen hombre y todos lo querían demasiado.

- Lo sé.- Musitó muy ronco, perdiéndose nuevamente en sus pensamientos. Recordaba su niñez, y a ese hombre tan fuerte y respetado por todos, siempre a su lado. Siempre a su lado. Iba a seguir su ejemplo, porque ahora él mismo iba a ser padre. Ladeó el rostro y le sonrió con dulzura a la muchacha- Creo que por hoy ya es suficiente de hablar de mi padre... ¿cómo te encuentras?

Kagome sonrió ampliamente.

- Sin problemas...

Él levantó una ceja provocativa.

- ¿En serio?

La rodeó con su cuerpo hasta dejarla bajo suyo, Kagome rió suavemente debido al giro que tomaban las cosas. Vio el rostro de Inuyasha cerca, su sonrisa sensual y hermosa y el brillo nuevamente en sus ojos dorados. Puso ambas manos bajo su robusto pecho, eso la hacía sonrojar y aun sentir a estas alturas agradables cosquillas en el estómago.

- Inuyasha... tu hermano esta en la pieza continua ¿no?

El hombre sonrió tanto que mostró casi por completo su blanca dentadura. Kagome lo entendió. Si será malvado. Le pegó suavemente con su mano.

- ¡Inuyasha! te gusta provocarlo ¿verdad?

- Vivo para eso...- Respondió en un murmullo. Ambos rieron suavemente y eso distendió más la atmósfera. Después de tanta tristeza, tanto dolor, era bueno volver a reír, aunque fuera por tonterías. Además Inuyasha sabía que su padre estaba tranquilo, al menos había tenido el consuelo de verlos antes de partir al otro mundo.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado con su corista?

El hombre acarició otra vez el flequillo de la muchacha y meditó.

- Ni idea... realmente no nos llevamos muy bien pero... agradezco que haya vuelto... no es bueno que...- Miró a Kagome con seriedad-... si algo pasara conmigo... tú te quedes sola...

Kagome se horrorizó de sus palabras.

- ¿¡Qué dices!?

- Que haya otro hombre en esta casa es primordial. Si tengo enemigos, dos son mucho mejor que uno.

Ella ladeó el rostro, enojada. Su sentido del humor era realmente macabro en estos momentos.

- No digas tonterías.- Respondió esta vez con sequedad.

Inuyasha sonrió tiernamente y acarició su mejilla.

- No son tonterías... es prudencia... si la persona que me culpa esta tan empeñada en hacerme la vida difícil... pues hay que estar prevenido ¿no?

A Kagome no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba diciendo, apretó los labios y se contuvo. Lo mejor era no pensar en cosas malas, estaba segura que si lo hacían éstas en verdad sucederían. Bien, era una tontería pero... no era el momento para ser pájaro de mala agüero e Inuyasha lo estaba siendo.

- No te enojes, princesa...

Él suspiró pesadamente al recibir sólo su silencio. Se recostó esta vez tras suyo y la abrazó desde atrás, susurró en su oído suavemente.

- Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti...

Entonces ella sonrió y suspiró. No podía enojarse por eso, él sólo la estaba protegiendo... Ladeó el rostro y le sonrió agradecida.

- Gracias...

- Es un placer...- Susurró, dándole un beso en la mejilla. La estrechó más contra si mientras sentía que finalmente el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Al fin... después de noches sin dormir... al fin encontraba la paz y la tranquilidad que necesitaba... en brazos de su querida Kagome.

&&&&&&&&

Lo observó con infinita cautela pero a la vez curiosidad. Era tan... distinguido, enigmático, serio... tan contrario a Inuyasha. Kagome se bebió la totalidad de su leche pensando que este hombre más bien le causaba cierta reticencia que confianza.

- Sesshoumaru...- Dijo al fin. Tuvo de inmediato toda la atención de él, sus ojos dorados eran más oscuros que los de su esposo y tan escrutadores que le causó incomodidad. - ¿Te quedarás por mucho tiempo? Supe que... estabas enamorado y que por eso te habías marchado.

El hombre, que se había llevado una taza de café a los labios, la apartó rápidamente y la dejó en la mesa. Inuyasha retuvo la risita, es que nunca nadie podía preguntarle nada y él sabía que a pesar de su disgusto, Sesshoumaru iba a ser "cortés" con Kagome puesto que era una mujer. Si él le hubiera preguntado le hubiera dado una mirada asesina y un "¡qué te importa!".

- La verdad...- Musitó de pronto, incómodo y luego desvió la vista-... eso fue un error... nunca debí salir de aquí.

- Lo lamento- Respondió ella.

Pero Sesshoumaru, quien se había puesto de pronto meditabundo, fijó sus ojos en Inuyasha con seriedad.

- Estamos siendo arruinados por una persona que sólo desea que nuestra familia desaparezca, hay que tener cuidado y...- Miró a Kagome y sus ojos bajaron hasta el vientre aun plano de la muchacha-... cuidar de los futuros miembros de esta familia.

- Yo sé perfectamente eso- Respondió Inuyasha y a su esposa se le aceleró el pulso.

- Oh, por favor, no hablen de esa forma. Aun... aun se me hace tan... difícil de creer que haya alguien que quiera... perjudicarlos... ¿en que te ha perjudicado a ti, Sesshoumaru?

El mayor de los Taisho la miró con seriedad. No estaba dispuesto a contar que había sido "engañado", eso dañaba en su orgullo más de lo tolerable... pero aquella muchacha... de alguna forma y aunque iba contra todos sus parámetros de conducta... hizo una mueca de sólo pensar en lo sucedido.

- La mujer me sedujo y yo caí en su trampa, la seguí por el mundo hasta que... abrí los ojos... la corista estaba empeñada en que cayera en el abismo... su nombre es Kagura... y una noche supe que realmente quería mi desgracia por orden de... los Himura.

- ¡Feh!... ¡Lo sabía!- Respondió rápidamente Inuyasha. – Esos bastardos...- Gruñó, apretando los puños de su mano-... anhelan nuestras tierras y quieren deshacerse de nosotros, contigo, para que cayeras en desgracia allá lejos y quizás pensaron que hasta te suicidarías por una mujer...- Hizo una mueca, realmente los Himura no conocían a Sesshoumaru, él jamás se mataría por una mujer, no ahora al menos-... y conmigo inculpándome de la muerte de ese... ahhh, por eso Houyo trabajaba para ellos... todo se conecta ahora...

- También, de forma indirecta, han matado a nuestro padre- Respondió el señor del hielo.

Kagome se estremeció, instintivamente posó ambas manos en su vientre a modo de protección.

- Sé que ellos estuvieron tras la explosión del barco la otra vez... y ahora... pero no se saldrán con la suya... han cavado su propia tumba...- Agregó Inuyasha, con rencor.

La muchacha se estremeció de miedo. Si aquello que decían ellos era verdad, si los Himura sólo deseaban acabar con la familia Taisho para apoderarse de sus tierras entonces... Inuyasha tenía razón... su hijo... el niño no nato...

- En esta ocasión...- Agregó Sesshoumaru adoptando toda la frialdad y a la vez seguridad que tenía-... debemos unirnos... y protegernos, los unos a los otros, de otra forma, nos destruirán.

Inuyasha sonrió con ironía.

- Estoy de acuerdo en hacer una tregua contigo por esto. En este momento yo corro peligro y si algo me pasa debes cuidar de Kagome y de mi hijo.

Sesshoumaru se quedó estático, ni una emoción denotó su semblante. El menor de los Taisho supo que su hermano ya había pensado en eso... pero necesitaba estar completamente seguro que lo haría...

&&&&&&&&

Cuando terminó la hora de la comida del mediodía, Kagome se fue a la biblioteca a leer algo, junto a la chimenea. Sesshoumaru había ido a recorrer las tierras sin importarle la ventisca de nieve, e Inuyasha se encontraba en el salón, solo, sentado en el gran sillón favorito de su padre, meditando todo lo que habían hablado a la hora del desayuno, inquieto aun y esperando... esperando a ver si la policía se atrevía a hacer algo en su contra ¿serían capaz? No podían meterlo preso por haber amenazado a Houyo de muerte... ni porque su cadáver lo hubieran encontrado en sus tierras... No, no podían... eran razones infundadas. Endureció la mandíbula sabiendo que la tormenta se avecinaba...

- ¿Señor? Señor lo buscan...

Alzó el rostro de inmediato, el corazón le latió aprisa imaginando que el momento había llegado, seguro la policía lo arrestaría, era eso. Cuando desvió el rostro de Toutossai y miró hacia la entrada se relajó, pero sintió luego de inmediato malestar.

- Kikyou...

Una doncella le recibió el abrigo y los guantes, luego, la mujer se dirigió con lentitud hasta Inuyasha. Los sirvientes desaparecieron de inmediato.

- Buenas tardes, Inuyasha...- Saludó, con un gesto gracioso de cabeza pero luego se abalanzó a él y lo besó. El hombre se puso de inmediato de pie y la sujetó de los antebrazos, lográndola separar a duras penas.

- ¿¡Estas loca!?- Bramó, pero luego se contuvo, pues Kagome se encontraba muy cerca en la biblioteca- ¿A qué has venido?

- Extrañaba a mi hermanita...- Respondió sonriente, luego corrigió- Mentira, te extrañaba a ti.

- Realmente te has quedado sin cerebro ¿verdad?... ¿Cuándo vas a entender que lo que hubo entre tú y yo esta muerto?

- Mentira...- Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros-... no me dirás que amas a la tonta de Kagome... sólo te casaste con ella para hacerme sentir mal... para herirme, así como te herí yo... querías vengarte de ella también por mentirte...

Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos y sonrió abiertamente, provocando el sonrojo incómodo de la mujer.

- Me casé con Kagome pero... poco me importó que fuera culpable o no... aunque es cierto... al principio quería vengarme con ella por todo lo que me hiciste... luego me di cuenta de mi error... – Frunció el ceño-... creo que hasta debo agradecerte... sino fuera por ti, no te hubiera conocido... no hubiera conocido tampoco a Kagome... no me hubiera casado con ella ni me hubiera enamorado de verdad... no me hubiera dado cuenta la basura que eres...

Kikyou lo miró con rencor, iba a decir algo, pero en ese instante Kagome se apareció en el salón.

La joven se sorprendió de ver a su hermana ahí, otra vez, arrugó el ceño y caminó con lentitud preguntándose qué la traía de vuelta nuevamente al castillo. A pesar de su desconfianza, ni siquiera imaginaba que el descaro de su hermana llegaba al extremo de ir ahí sólo para recuperar a Inuyasha, Kagome era muy inocente aun, algo que le jugaba en contra con esa "enemiga".

- Buenas tardes... Kikyou...

Miró hacia la puerta esperando ver tal vez a algún miembro más de su familia, o su esposo, pero ella había venido sola. Sola con esta ventisca.

- Hola, Kagome- La saludó con una cínica sonrisa. Se acercó a ella y le besó la mejilla- ¿Cómo te sientes?... ¿y cómo esta el pequeño Taisho?- Su mano se posó en su estómago y Kagome dio un brinco sintiéndose angustiada y turbada. Su hermana la miró con atención y ella se excusó débilmente.

- Estamos bien... gracias...- Miró a Inuyasha con seriedad-... iré a dormir un momento...

- Ve, princesa...- Musitó acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la frente- Descansa...- Susurró.

Kagome le sonrió y luego miró a Kikyou.

- ¿Me acompañas?

La mujer la miró con irritación. ¡Maldita Kagome! Que se fuera sola a la alcoba si eso quería, solo quería estar junto a Inuyasha... pero luego su rostro cambió al ver a su joven hermana subir el primer escalón de la larga escalera que conducía al segundo piso del castillo.

- ¡Oh!... ¡Claro!

Se acercó a ella y subieron con lentitud las escaleras. Inuyasha había vuelto a su sillón, sintiéndose en extremo incómodo por la inesperada visita. En ese momento llegó Sesshoumaru quien traía el grueso abrigo de piel cubierto de nieve y agua, se lo quitó, al igual que el sombrero que traía y caminó hacia Inuyasha con determinación. Iba a hablar hasta que algo lo hizo mirar hacia lo alto de las escaleras, arrugó el ceño con una extraña sensación. Inuyasha dirigió la vista hasta Kagome y notó la mano de su cuñada en la espalda de la chica. Palideció y tuvo un horrible presentimiento. Se levantó de un brinco y corrió hasta donde estaban las mujeres, apartando suavemente a Kagome de Kikyou y luego la sostuvo de la cintura con mucha fuerza.

- Ehhh... llevaré yo a mi querida esposa a su habitación...- Sonrió forzadamente-... si no te importa Kikyou...

Kagome sonrió a Inuyasha pero Kikyou lo miró llena de rencor. Estaba loca, sí, estaba loca y lo sabía, era desquiciado hacer algo en contra de Kagome pero... sería capaz de todo por recuperar a Inuyasha... de todo...

Bajó y miró con detención a Sesshoumaru, aunque ni siquiera lo saludó. Ofuscada y humillada pidió su abrigo y sus guantes, decidida a marcharse y tal vez volver otro día para cometer su descabellado e insano plan.

Horas más tarde, mientras los hermanos estaban en la biblioteca, Sesshoumaru de pronto alzó el rostro de entre los documentos del negocio que tenían y preguntó al fin algo que lo estaba corroyendo desde hacía rato.

- Esa mujer... es mi impresión o... ¿es nuestra enemiga también? Sé que es... la hermana de tu esposa pero... tuve un extraño sentimiento cuando la vi junto a Kagome en la escalera...

Inuyasha, que estaba en la ventana mirando el paisaje blanco de su jardín, endureció el rostro pero no volteó.

- No creo que tenga las mismas intenciones que Bankotsu... aunque... de que es peligrosa... lo es... pero con Kagome...

- ¿Kagome?... ¿Su propia hermana?- Preguntó el otro levemente sorprendido. Y eso que Sesshoumaru no se sorprendía con nada. O casi nada.

Inuyasha volteó con las manos en los bolsillos, por primera vez miró tan serio a su engreído hermano que éste se volvió a sorprender, ligeramente claro.

- Si por cualquier cosa yo... no estoy... – Sabía que tarde o temprano la policía vendría por él, que su esposa quedaría sola, que Kikyou además de Bankotsu rondaban su casa, porque aquella tarde había comprendido la demencia y peligrosidad de su antigua amante-... cuida de Kagome, por favor... te lo suplico.

Suplicaba, debía hacerlo puesto que su orgulloso hermano era reacio a ayudarlo. Nunca lo había hecho, nunca le había pedido un favor tan grande en su vida... pero por Kagome... ¿en quien más podría confiar? Gracias a Sesshoumaru que se había quedado mirando a Kikyou cuando esta subía las escaleras con su esposa, se había dado cuenta, era como si indirectamente, le hubiera abierto los ojos. Sin saberlo tal vez, Sesshoumaru la había salvado.

- Por favor... hazlo por... la descendencia de la familia...- Musitó una vez más, mirándolo fijamente y con horrible angustia.

Luego de un breve silencio el mayor de los Taisho asintió.

- No tienes qué decirlo. Yo la protegeré con mi vida.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A** Lo más querido para Inuyasha ¿eh? no se vayan a confundir, pero con un cuñado así de lindo creo que... jeje, menos mal que Kagome esta muy enamorada de nuestro Inuyasha jaja.

Bueno queridas amigas, muchísimas gracias nuevamente por todos sus amables comentarios, _**gracias y a todos quienes leen también**_.

El otro día estaba leyendo "Terra Chile" y me llamó la atención un reportaje a los **fanfics**. Contaban a cerca de este "submundo" pero lo que más me gustó fue lo que la periodista puso al final, algo que siempre les he dicho también, aquí va, textual: " _**Háganle caso a las advertencias de los autores y, sobre todo, sean tolerantes. Las personas que escriben fanfics lo hacen por amor al arte y para entretenerse, si no les gusta lo que están leyendo y no tienen algo PRODUCTIVO que decir, quédense callados y busquen otra cosa**__**.."**_

Bueno, como ven, nadie nos paga por esto, por eso digo que no sean tan destructivos con las críticas y tampoco traten de buscarle siempre "la quinta pata al gato" o el detalle, porque estos fics son solo para entretener y pasar el rato, amor al arte, como dice la periodista... no tenemos editor y muchas veces cometemos errores, pero sólo son fics, así que mejor pásenlo bien leyendo y disfruten.

Es todo, cuídense muchísimo y nos vemos pronto.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_.-

PD: Ah! sí, a **este fic le queda ya muy poco**... jeje...


	28. Mal Presentimiento

**Capítulo 28: "Mal Presentimiento"**

Se peinaba la extensidad de sus cabellos oscuros como el ébano, en un movimiento casi mecánico y repetitivo, sus ojos estaban fijos en el cristal frío del espejo, no observaba su reflejo, sino que estaba más sumida en sus pensamientos que pendiente de la realidad.

Algo le oprimía el corazón. La sensación había sido repentina, dolorosa, como cuando un dedo es clavado por una fina aguja de cocer, así había sido, sólo que el pinchazo había sido un momento eterno, como si la aguja se estuviera clavando cada vez más hondo en la suave carne de su corazón. Jamás en su vida le había pasado ésto... era tan... extraño y macabro. Como si de pronto...

Dejó el peine sobre la mesita del tocador y se puso de pie súbitamente. Tal vez era... el estar embarazada era lo que la hacía sentir y pensar cosas que... no debería. Caminó con lentitud hasta la ventana y observó el paisaje completamente blanco de allá afuera. No nevaba, pero lo había hecho toda la noche. Se sobó los brazos a pesar de que la habitación estaba tibia debido al fuego de la chimenea. Tal vez no tenía frío... tal vez era otra cosa...

- ¿Señora?

Ella se giró lentamente y vio a una doncella que al mirarla, hizo una leve inclinación con su cabeza.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- La señora Sango esta aquí, desea verla.

Sango, la esposa de Miroku. Apenas habían hablado un par de veces... ¿deseaba verla? Se alisó el encajé negro de su faldón y luego miró a la doncella.

- Dígale que suba, por favor y... tráiganos té, se lo agradecería.

- Enseguida señora- Respondió rápidamente la muchacha haciendo una pequeña reverencia y pensando que bien le hacía falta a esa joven un café bien caliente pues encontraba que la palidez de su rostro era casi fantasmagórica. Cuando había entrado en la habitación se sorprendió de verla con aquel vestido negro del luto y su piel más blanca que nunca... le trajo a su memoria recuerdos de cuentos de fantasmas y almas en pena...

Sango llegó en pocos momentos a su habitación. Lo primero que Kagome vio no fue su rostro, sino la pequeña barriga que se alzaba bajo su grueso vestido azul. Cuando alzó la mirada a ella sonrió abiertamente, dándose cuenta de su estado.

- Vaya... no... no sabía...

Recibió un cálido beso en la mejilla mientras la otra le tomaba firmemente sus manos heladas.

- Bueno... estabas de viaje, es comprensible...

- ¿Y para cuando esperas el bebé?

- 5 meses o tal vez un poco menos- Respondió, aun emocionada. – Me contaron que tú también estas de encargo...- Agregó, soltándole las manos-... Inuyasha me lo dijo el otro día... los felicito, de verdad los felicito.

Kagome rió suavemente y la invitó a pasar a la pequeña salita que tenían junto a la recámara. Esta era más iluminada que la alcoba, tenía grandes ventanales que proporcionaban una vista blanca que llegaba a doler las pupilas. Ahí había un par de cómodos sofás, un librero en un rincón y una mesa con unas cuantas sillas. La joven invitó a la otra a tomar asiento, mientras la doncella traía una bandeja con tazas, la cafetera y una serie de dulces pastelitos en un pequeño plato.

- Gracias por venir, me estaba sintiendo muy sola- Dijo de pronto Kagome, mientras vertía té en una taza y luego se la brindaba a su invitada.

Sango se apartó un mechón de su flequillo y luego tomó la taza que su anfitriona le daba. Bebió un sorbo y enseguida tuvo la sensación de bienestar que tanto añoraba. Hacía tanto frío allá afuera que hasta le dolían los huesos.

- Yo también estaba sola en casa y por eso quise venir a visitarte...- Murmuró con lentitud-... mi esposo, Miroku, esta de viaje por una semana pero no lo culpo, asuntos de su trabajo.

Kagome miró un pastelito y justo cuando lo iba a tomar lo desechó, pues de pronto lo que en un momento le parecía delicioso, luego pensó que era repugnante y hasta asqueroso. Su pobre estómago estaba sufriendo mucho con esto del embarazo.

- ¿Te sientes mal?

La joven sonrió negando con suavidad. Se bebió otro sorbo de té y luego suspiró.

- No es nada. – Enfocó su mirada en la suya- Puedes quedarte en el castillo mientras llegue tu esposo ¿no crees? Así nos haríamos compañía.

- ¡Oh! – Se excusó rápidamente, sonriendo avergonzada- No... no quisiera molestar...

Kagome sonrió con sinceridad.

- No es una molestia, en serio... me agradaría mucho...- Sus pensamientos volaron hacia el anciano Taisho quien la entretenía con mil historias, aunque eso había sido cuando había estado de visita en el castillo... Inuyasha no siempre podía estar a su lado por el trabajo -... el castillo luce muy silencioso... lo extraño mucho... al padre de Inuyasha...- Sollozó, limpiándose rápidamente una traviesa lágrima que salía de su ojo. Sango estiró su mano y la posó sobre la suya.

- No llores... no le hace bien al bebé que estés tan triste... ni preocupada...- Lo decía claramente porque la atmósfera llena de tensión en ese hogar era evidente. Y como no estarlo, cuando todo el mundo hablaba del asesinato de Houyo culpando a Inuyasha...

Kagome suspiró pesadamente, alzó el rostro y sonrió con debilidad. Qué podía decirle. ¿Que lloraba por todo y por todos? Lloraba por el destino de ese pobre anciano, por la muerte de Houyo y por el miedo que le causaba el destino de Inuyasha. Lloraba tanto, incluso por el clima que le parecía deprimente.

- Estoy bien... fue sólo...- Volvió a suspirar y luego bebió un ultimo sorbo de té-... no sé... tal vez... – Se pasó una mano por el cabello que le caía sobre un hombro-... no estoy acostumbrada a este lugar aun... quien sabe...

- Debes tranquilizarte...- Dijo una vez más la otra muchacha, intentando reconfortarla.

La joven sacó un pañuelo blanco de encaje blanco de su manga y se terminó de secar las lágrimas. Posó sus ojos en la ventana. El sol era débil y anaranjado y pensó en lo bien que sería salir de ahí, del castillo, aunque fuera un momento y tomar aire, aunque éste estuviera congelado. Se lo pidió amablemente y contra todo pronóstico, la otra muchacha aceptó en seguida.

Caminaron ambas por sobre la nieve vestidas con gruesos abrigos, bufandas y guantes. Kagome aspiró el aire gélido y puro y pensó que a pesar de todo, el día era completamente hermoso.

Llegaron a la pequeña laguna que estaba casi congelada, aquel lugar le trajo a la memoria recuerdos que la hicieron sonreír. Corrió y se posó en la orilla, nunca había visto una laguna congelada, su aspecto era tan extraño y a la vez bello.

- No te acerques demasiado...- Dijo de pronto una voz varonil que si no fuera porque la tenía sujetada del brazo, del susto se hubiera caído. Cuando volteó el rostro se sorprendió de ver al hermano de su esposo, a caballo.

- Sesshoumaru...

El hombre bajó y miró a su alrededor con inquietud.

- No deberían estar por aquí, están muy lejos del castillo... y además comienza a nevar.

Su voz era potente y autoritaria, Kagome se estremeció y luego frunció el ceño, molesta.

- Discúlpanos, Sesshoumaru, pero estamos dando un paseo.

- Vamos Kagome, es hora de volver...- Musitó Sango en su oído y observando con reticencia a ese hombre que parecía echar chispas de sus ojos.

La mirada castaña y la dorada fulminante se desafiaron por instantes. Sesshoumaru pensó brevemente en que jamás nadie lo desobedecía. Y ella... arrugó el ceño y la soltó suavemente del brazo.

- El hielo puede quebrarse y tú podrías caer y ahogarte... además sabes que nuestros vecinos lo único que quieren es hacer desaparecer nuestra estirpe... el único lugar donde estarás protegida es el castillo.

Su voz había sido grave pero levemente serena, como si se controlara por no ser violento ni tan autoritario. Kagome pareció tranquilizarse y finalmente asintió, lo miró arrepentida.

- Lo siento... sólo queríamos... dar un paseo...

Caminaron de vuelta al castillo custodiadas por el hombre. Ella se sintió mal por lo que había pasado... nunca debió haber aceptado que la "protegiera"... es decir... no quería ser mal agradecida, era por el hecho de causar molestias a ese hombre de tan corto temperamento.

Cuando llegó al salón vio a Inuyasha y corrió a él buscando sus besos. Sango miró para otro lado al igual que el incómodo Sesshoumaru.

- ¡Llegaste!

Inuyasha le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y se sorprendió levemente por la palidez, que contrastaba tanto con el vestido negro del luto y sus cabellos azabaches, sueltos y suaves que caían tras su espalda. Le acarició un bucle que caía sobre un hombro y musitó.

- Fui y volví, princesa... quería volver pronto a tu lado...

Ella se inclinó más, cerca de su oído y susurró.

- La próxima vez envía a tu hermano y tú te quedas...

El hombre sonrió. La verdad es que no había ido a la departamental, sino que a la casa de la mismísima Kikyou. Aludió una excusa tonta en frente de Naraku, el siniestro y apático esposo de la mujer, diciendo que Kagome le había enviado un recado a su hermana. Kikyou se había mostrado complacida, tal vez deseosa e ilusionada de tener a Inuyasha junto a ella nuevamente. Cuando estuvieron solos tuvo la oportunidad de increparla.

_- No creas que soy un estúpido como para volver a tu lado_...- Hizo una mueca y la mujer, que no había alcanzado a abrazarlo, lo miró consternada_-... estas loca_ _y juro que si te atreves a hacerle algo a Kagome te mataré..._

_- Estas acostumbrado a amenazar...- _Se mofó ella, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una mueca de desprecio_- Además no sé de qué estas hablando..._

Caminó raudo hasta ella y la zamarreó de los brazos.

_- Tienes intenciones perversas... estoy seguro... pero de verdad te juro... que esta vez no me quedaré en amenazas..._

_- ¡¡No me importa nada!!- Clamó _de pronto, exasperada y alejándose de él- _Sólo quiero que vuelvas conmigo... ohh por favor, una palabra tuya y... podemos marcharnos fuera del país... nunca nos encontrarían..._

Se había dado cuenta que hablar con esa mujer era inútil. Estaba aloca, definitivamente lo estaba. Inuyasha respiró fuerte y finalmente enfocó su endurecida y fiera mirada en el rostro de la mujer.

_- No te atrevas a hacerle algo... porque aunque sea un mal pensamiento... juro que te mato..._

_- Si me matas no te podrás quedarte con Kagome_- Respondió rápidamente, desafiante.-... e_lla ya estaría muerta..._

Tuvo que controlar los impulsos asesinos que ahora mismo él tenía. Kikyou era repugnante, malvada, perversa... pensar así de su propia hermana...

_- Tal vez no te mate... pero desearías estar muerta..._

Se atragantó ante su amenaza, esta vez sí tuvo miedo.

- Bueno... tienes razón... – Fingió una sonrisa intentando olvidar aquel desagradable encuentro y volviendo a la realidad, Kagome cerca suyo, mirándolo sonriente-... ahora dejaré el negocio en manos de él... de todas formas Sesshoumaru era quien se encargaba mayormente...- Agregó, sonriéndole más a su adorada esposa.

La joven lo abrazó con fuerza e Inuyasha sonrió divertido por su actitud tan infantil. Últimamente se estaba comportando tan extraña... "_es por el embarazo_" le había dicho Miroku, antes de marcharse "_si se pone a llorar por cualquier tontería ya sabrás porqué es... no te preocupes... se le pasará_"

- Sesshoumaru me da miedo...- Murmuró ella, mirándolo de reojo.

Inuyasha rió esta vez estruendosamente y los demás lo miraron como si estuviera loco. Kagome sonrió y se sentó junto a Sango que observaba complacida la escena.

- Verás, le he pedido a nuestra amiga que se quede un par de días con nosotros, ya que Miroku esta de viaje- Explicó.

Inuyasha se sentó en el sillón que era de su padre y ahí de pronto adoptó un aire que dejó a Sesshoumaru casi congelado. El muchacho infantil y despreocupado de la vida parecía de pronto tener el mismo aire de seguridad y liderazgo de su padre ¿estaba delirando? Hizo una mueca mientras caminaba hacia la licorera y vertía en un pequeño vaso de vidrio macizo, un poco de ron.

- Me parece una buena idea- Dijo Inuyasha mirando esta vez a la muchacha, esposa de su estimado amigo- Una mujer más embarazada no me parece inconveniente...

- ¡Inuyasha!- Protestó Kagome.

El hombre rió y luego se encogió de hombros.

- Realmente me sentiría honrado que la esposa de mi amigo se quedara aquí.

Sango sonrió y finalmente asintió con debilidad. Llamaron a la puerta de pronto y Kagome volvió a sentir aquella punzada en el corazón. Miró a Inuyasha, que sonreía aun y luego volvió el rostro hacia la puerta. Desde donde estaba no alcanzaba a ver el vestíbulo, pero escuchó voces y luego las voces parecieron hablar más fuerte. Toutossai apareció enseguida con el rostro serio y tenso, seguido de un hombre anciano, otro joven a su lado de suspicaces ojos azules y dos policías tras ellos. La muchacha ahogó un grito de espanto al darse cuenta a qué venían.

- Señor Inuyasha...- Dijo el sirviente apenas.

Inuyasha se puso lentamente de pie, la sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro, Sesshoumaru se acercó a él como todo un hermano mayor dispuesto a "proteger al hermanito", ambos miraron desafiantes a los hombres que los rodearon enseguida.

- Señor Inuyasha, debe venir con nosotros al cuartel.- Dijo el anciano Matsuoka, jefe de la policía.

- ¿Se puede saber a qué?- Le preguntó desafiante.

Kagome se había levantado del sillón y había caminado presurosa hasta él, sin embargo el hombre la dejó atrás, como si la estuviera protegiendo. El hombre que estaba al lado del anciano inspector esbozó una mueca arrogante.

- Por la muerte de usted ya sabe quién. Houyo Akitoki, encontrado en sus tierras de dos balazos...

- ¿Quién diablos es usted?- Preguntó en cambio el joven hombre, con irritante desagrado.

- Perdón, me llamo Kouga Koizumi, ayudante del inspector Matsuoka.- Respondió el joven, sonriendo abiertamente y estirando su mano a modo de saludo, gesto al cual Inuyasha no respondió.

- ¿Se me acusa de esa muerte?... ¿Por qué ha venido hoy precisamente? – Le preguntó en cambio al anciano.

- Por consideración a la muerte de su padre... así que... ya que le hemos hecho ese favor, tenga el favor de acompañárnoslos al cuartel...- Agregó Kouga con su media sonrisa de arrogancia.- Sólo haremos... algunas preguntas...

- Puede hacérmelas aquí- Respondió con autoridad y firmeza. El otro negó y respondió con ironía.

- Mejor en el cuartel... por favor...- Hizo una ademán con la mano invitándolo a salir. Los policías estaban ahí, tensos en extremo, esperando sólo una orden, la orden de obligar a llevar a ese hombre en caso que se opusiera.

Inuyasha sintió las manos de su joven esposa en su brazo, aferradas con desesperación a él, ladeó el rostro y se le encogió el corazón de verla tan preocupada y a la vez asustada. No quería armar un escándalo... en otros tiempos tal vez hubiera peleado sin importarle las consecuencias ¿Quien se creía ese arrogante?... ¿Con quien creía que hablaba? Pero ahora...

Apartó suavemente las manos de Kagome mientras ella comenzaba a sollozar, prediciendo lo inevitable. Él acarició su mejilla y acercó la frente a la suya, sonriéndole tiernamente.

- No te preocupes, princesa... no pasará nada... les demostraré que no hice nada...

- Por favor... no...- Suplicó, mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla. Sintió hiel en la garganta y apenas tragó debido al dolor.

Inuyasha la besó en los labios sin importarle los demás ¿qué importaba? Nada ahora. Cuando se apartó tuvo que obligar a la muchacha a soltarlo. Sesshoumaru sostuvo a Kagome quien lo único que deseaba era no separarse de su esposo. El joven Taisho sin embargo miró al jefe de policía con decisión.

- Aquí me tiene, arreglemos este asunto de una vez por todas.

El anciano suspiró pesadamente y Kouga sonrió triunfal. Después de todo, este era su primer caso y ansiaba que el crimen fuera resuelto del todo, estaba seguro que si lo hacía el anciano Matsuoka se retiraría y le dejaría la jefatura a él. Atrapar a un millonario no era común... si él lo hacía ganaría mucho prestigio...

Se lo llevaron y Kagome lloró desconsoladamente cayendo de rodillas al piso. Ella sabía muy en el fondo de su corazón... que las cosas no eran tan fáciles como Inuyasha creía... no.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Hola, muchísimas gracias nuevamente por todos sus reviews, en verdad se los agradezco mucho y más aun que son los capítulos finales, gracias a_** todos quienes leen también.**_

Bueno, ahora sí se nos viene todo encima, Kagome embarazada esta muy sensible y susceptible a todo... Seshoumaru se quedó para cuidarla pero... ¿quedará nuestra heroína de brazos cruzados? jeje... al menos tiene a Sango... ¿y que es de los malvados hermanitos Himura? todo eso y mucho más en el próximo capítulo! (jaja, mucha tv en la vacaciones parece, gomen n.n')

Nos vemos y cuídense muchísimo.

**_Lady Sakura Lee_**


	29. Peligro de Muerte

**Capítulo 29: "Peligro de Muerte"**

La chimenea estaba a punto de extinguirse, apenas unos pocos leños se consumían lentamente aun, pronto se apagarían por completo. Jakotsu suspiró con hastío. Odiaba el clima tan helado pero aun así no tenía deseos de avivar el fuego ¿para qué? La temporada de invierno era de lo más aburrida, ni siquiera habían fiestas o conciertos que pudieran entretenerlo. Salir a caballo a dar un paseo era imposible debido a la nieve.

Meció el pie con desgano mientras estaba recostado en el sofá, cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto inundando la habitación con el viento gélido que entró sin piedad para apagar por completo el fuego de la chimenea. Iba a protestar por tanta imprudencia pero en cuanto vio el inusual rostro sonriente de su hermano calló.

- ¡¡Al fin!... ¡¡Al fin!... ¡¡Lo hemos conseguido!- Dijo Bankotsu quitándose la capa y el sombrero y lanzándolos a una mesa que estaba en un rincón. Ante la voz potente, se asomó Renkotsu con rapidez desde la escalera y al ver a su hermano tan sonriente lo adivinó.

- Lo... ¿lo conseguiste?

- ¿Qué?... ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó el afeminado, impaciente.

- El estúpido de Inuyasha ya esta en el cuartel...- Pronunció y Jakotsu tuvo que ahogar su grito de espanto tras su mano-... sólo van a tomarle declaración... pero no saldrá de ahí... ya no.

- ¿En serio?... ¿todo ha salido entonces de acuerdo al plan?- Preguntó aun reticente su hermano. El otro sonrió ampliamente.

En cambio Jakotsu tembló de miedo y tragó un angustioso sollozo, miró a sus hermanos con repugnancia, deseó decirles mil palabrotas. Matar al pobre Houyo para inculpar a Inuyasha... pobre Houyo... y pobre Inuyasha...

- Se irá derechito a la horca, es seguro- Sentenció Bankotsu completamente satisfecho.

Los dos hermanos rieron estruendosamente y sin soportarlo más, el afeminado se levantó alzando la barbilla y salió del salón. Los otros se quedaron mirando un momento.

- No debió enterarse de nuestro plan... podría ser... peligroso para nosotros...- Dijo Renkotsu en un murmullo, mientras el otro se sentaba en el mismo sillón en que antes estaba su hermano-... es decir... tú sabes lo que siente por el idiota del Taisho ese... podría... traicionarnos...

- ¡Feh!- Recostó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y sonrió con ironía- ¡Claro que no! Su amor no es tan grande como para hacer tal tontería...- Frunció el ceño y por un segundo meditó en lo que decía su hermano, pero era Jakotsu, su hermano de sangre, a quien conocía tan bien como a él mismo. Entonces se tranquilizó y sonrió tontamente-... Nunca preferiría la vida de _ese_ antes que la nuestra... nunca...

&&&&&&&&

- No llores... por favor Kagome...

Sango sentía que se le hacía trizas el corazón de verla ahí, de rodillas en el suelo, llorando e hipando por la ausencia de Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru estaba a su lado y no había ni musitado media palabra, aunque intentó levantarla de un brazo, realmente no pudo, bueno, si hubiera ocupado su fuerza sí lo habría hecho pero... no podía violentarla, él mismo estaba pétreo e incómodo, sin saber qué hacer, aunque aparentemente estaba a punto de perder la paciencia... y de eso Sango estaba muy consciente por eso deseaba ya tranquilizar a la chica.

- Kagome... Kagome tranquila... sólo fueron al cuartel para interrogarlo... volverá...

Pero la joven sabía que lo dejarían allí, había visto la arrogancia en aquel joven ayudante del inspector, ansiaba encontrar al culpable, y el culpable para él era su querido Inuyasha... sólo pensar en perderlo, en que podría ser llevado a la horca por un crimen que no había cometido la conmocionó a tal grado que finalmente perdió fuerzas y se desmayó.

Cuando abrió los ojos sentía la cabeza pesada y los ojos adoloridos. Le costó enfocar su mirada en la habitación, reconoció su cuarto y a un hombre anciano que no conocía y que la miraba con mucha atención. Él sostenía su muñeca con suavidad y fruncía el ceño de vez en cuando.

- Quien... quien es usted...- Musitó al fin.

El hombre le sonrió y de pronto Sango apareció ante su campo visual con una sonrisa, se acercó a ella y le acarició el cabello.

- Es el doctor de la familia Taisho... te desmayaste...

El anciano doctor soltó con suavidad su muñeca y le sonrió paternalmente.

- Es usted una jovencita muy nerviosa... si sigue así pondrá en peligro a su bebé.

Ella lo miró atónita y gimió. Sango le acarició la frente y le sonrió.

- Tranquila... vas a tranquilizarte ¿verdad?

A Kagome se le formó un nudo doloroso y amargo en la garganta ¿cómo iba a tranquilizarse, después de todo lo que estaba pasando? Pero su niño... se llevó las manos al vientre y cerró los ojos. Inuyasha no querría verla así... debía cuidar a ese niño, pobrecito ¿qué culpa tenía él? Sí, debía tranquilizarse aunque eso era muy difícil.

- Lo mejor es que se quede en reposo lo que queda del día... recomendaré unas aguas para que pueda dormir tranquilamente... y no se altere, que eso no le hace nada bien... a ninguno de los dos.

Cuando abrió los ojos otra vez vio la sonrisa paternal del anciano, la mirada preocupada de Sango, pensó en Inuyasha si se enteraba del asunto... no... no era bueno seguir así... tenía que tranquilizarse. Suspiró fuertemente, con resignación y asintió débilmente como una niña pequeña, dispuesta a obedecer cualquier orden que fuera en su beneficio.

- Lo haré, doctor.- Respondió con un hilo de voz. – Pero... primero debo saber de Inuyasha... déjeme ir a verlo, por favor...

El anciano arrugó la frente, contrariado.

- Tengo entendido que sólo le están haciendo algunas preguntas... no hay necesidad de ir...

Ella negó con la cabeza angustiada otra vez.

- No... él no volverá hoy... déjeme ir a verlo...- Suplicó.

- Kagome.

Sesshoumaru se apareció en la habitación provocando su completa turbación. Inconscientemente se abrigó más con una manta de lana que le habían puesto para cubrir sus piernas pero que esta vez la muchacha llevó hasta los hombros. De alguna forma ese hombre la intimidaba... no era así al principio, al contrario, no le temía... pero ahora... había algo en esa mirada tan intensa... tan insistente que la hacía avergonzarse de ella misma...

- Kagome- Volvió él a repetir, acercándose a la cama pero no lo suficiente, desde donde estaba la observó con su usual mirada que podía congelar la sangre.- Quédate donde estas y haz caso al médico. Yo iré a ver qué pasa con Inuyasha.

- Lo... ¿Lo harás?- Gimió apenas, desvalida.

De alguna forma su arrogancia se vio disminuida por su inusitada amabilidad. Sango lo conocía poco y le sorprendió enormemente lo complaciente que ese hombre era con Kagome... incluso la forma de hablarle era menos violenta que la que utilizaba con los demás... ¿sería porque estaba embarazada?... ¡Bah! Ella también lo estaba, hasta se le notaba la barriga y él seguía siendo el señor del hielo cuando le hablaba.

Kagome recostó la cabeza en su almohada y suspiró. Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación dando pasos seguros y firmes que resonaron en el pasillo. Detuvo a una doncella y la envió a la habitación de su cuñada para que recibiera órdenes del médico para poder preparar algún brebaje que la tranquilizara. Siguió su camino, altivo y frío como siempre, y ya en el vestíbulo se colocó el abrigó y tomó el sombrero. Cuando abrió la puerta la ventisca gélida de la pequeña tormenta le azotó los cabellos claros y casi se congeló hasta las pestañas. Pestañeó varias veces poniéndose de inmediato el sombrero, se detuvo de pronto de súbito cuando vio un carruaje estacionado junto a las escaleras y entonces la puertecilla de éste se abrió. Un fino zapato con hebillas doradas se asomó, Sesshoumaru frunció el entrecejo, observando. Otro pie se posó en el suelo y luego una falda vaporosa rojo intenso los cubrió. La mujer, que estaba enfundada en un grueso chal de la cabeza hasta la cintura caminó con prisa hasta él, entró en el castillo y el hombre se giró, cerrando la puerta y esperando a que la invitada se diera a conocer.

Cuando la mujer se quitó el chal de la cabeza él hizo una mueca de impaciencia. Desde que la había visto le causaba un completo malestar, tenerla cerca era simplemente insufrible.

- Buenas tardes, Sesshoumaru.

- Kikyou.- Dijo simplemente, seco- ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Vine a ver a mi hermanita ¿esta Inuyasha?

Él arrugó más la frente, su mirada la intimidó un poco.

- ¿Viene a ver a su hermana o a Inuyasha?

Ella lo miró desafiante, se giró y comenzó a quitarse los guantes.

- Da igual.

Estaba muy impaciente y hacía de toda su fuerza de voluntad para soportar a esa intrigante y peligrosa mujer.

- Kagome esta en su habitación, descansando. Inuyasha no esta.

Kikyou se sintió desilusionada. Apretó los puños conteniendo su rabia. Había viajado horas desde su hacienda, en las afueras de su miserable pueblo, para llegar al castillo, inventándole excusas absurdas a su antipático esposo, soportando el largo viaje, muriéndose de frío... todo para nada... Oh pero... Kagome estaba aquí. Levantó una ceja cuando vio a la doncella bajar con el médico. Reconoció al galeno por su típico maletín de la profesión que lo delataba, el hombrecillo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de respeto y se detuvo en frente de Sesshoumaru.

- La señora debe descansar, por favor, cuide que beba el brebaje que le di antes de ir a dormir, eso le mitigará los nervios.

- Lo haré, no se preocupe- Respondió suavizando un poco la voz.

El anciano se despidió y Kikyou se giró a él sorprendida.

- ¿Le pasó algo a Kagome?... ¿esta enferma?

Él notó que su voz no era el típico de preocupación... ni sus ojos tampoco podían ocultar la felicidad que eso le causaba. Sintió repugnancia ¿era esa mujer tan malvada como había sospechado Inuyasha?...

- No esta enferma, sólo tuvo un desmayo.

- Oh, iré a verla... - Se había recogido la falda para correr hacia la habitación, pero antes siquiera de dar un paso, Sesshoumaru la sujetó firme de un brazo impidiéndole su cometido. La mujer volteó el rostro sonrojada pero de contrariedad.- ¿Qué sucede?

- No subirá.- Sentenció simplemente, con su típica autoridad y frialdad.

La mujer pestañeó varias veces creyendo que era una broma.

- ¿¿¿Perdón???

- Kagome esta descansando, no subirá a importunarla.

Lo miró con odio, sus ojos castaños, oscuros y fríos casi echaban chispas de furia.

- ¿Quien es usted para impedirme ver a mi hermana?... ¡¡Suélteme!!- Exclamó haciendo un ademán para soltarse pero casi sollozó al sentir los dedos de él clavándose en su piel.

- Vete maldita mujer, tus chillidos me molestan.

Kikyou se atragantó, lo miró abriendo inmensamente los ojos, turbada y luego ofendida.

- Sólo... sólo quiero ver a mi hermana...- Musitó.

La poca paciencia que tenía se le agotó finalmente. Respiró con fuerza, la obligó a salir junto con él a la calle y cerró la puerta fuertemente tras su espalda. Sólo en ese instante la soltó, y cuando lo hizo ella aun sentía el dolor agudo en su piel debido a la ferocidad de su brusco agarre. Se lo sobó disimuladamente.

- Usted es un peligro para la esposa de mi hermano y no permitiré que se acerque a ella. Conozco sus perversas intenciones, reconozco cuando alguien tiene veneno en las venas y cuando se ha perdido la razón...

- No sé de qué...- Murmuró, pálida como la misma nieve que caía suavemente sobre sus negros cabellos y sus hombros-... yo no...

Sesshoumaru nuevamente la tomó del codo, la obligó a subir al carruaje y habló por última vez.

- La entrada a esta casa esta absolutamente prohibida para usted... si insiste tendremos que hablar con sus padres a cerca de sus intenciones... o tal vez sería mejor hablar con su esposo...

Su orgullo estaba más que herido ¿Quién se creía ese arrogante y petulante hombre para tratarla de esa forma? Iba a decir algo, estaba completamente ofuscada y enojada, pero ni siquiera pudo hablar porque él la interrumpió.

- No se preocupe, la escoltaré hasta las afueras de Tokio para que así no se pierda en el camino.- Le cerró con fuerza la puerta y le dio ordenes al cochero, que no tuvo más que obedecer ante semejante autoridad.

Sesshoumaru subió a su caballo y se fue galopando tras ella, como había prometido, hasta las afueras de la ciudad. Pero no se movió del camino hasta que vio el carruaje desaparecer por completo en el horizonte. Por hoy el asunto con esa mujer estaba terminado.

&&&&&&&&

Llevaba horas, horas en esa habitación oscura, húmeda, fría y maloliente, cansado, con los huesos entumecidos, hambriento, y con una horrible jaqueca que estaba seguro no se le quitaría muy fácilmente.

Suspiró y se desanudó la pañoleta que llevaba al cuello para poder respirar mejor, sentía que se asfixiaba, aunque cuando aspiró casi le dio arcadas por lo nauseabundo del lugar.

- Señor Taisho...- Dijo el joven de ojos azules leyendo una pequeña libretita en donde anotaba sus apuntes-... ¿qué era exactamente el señor Houyo de su esposa?... ¿acaso su amante?

Lo miró con rencor, pues el hombre había sido tan burlón que estaba seguro quería provocar su humillación. Le sonrió de medio lado con ironía. Ni siquiera eso merecía importancia.

- Él era el antiguo novio de ella, no su amante.

- Pero lo encontraron en un salón el día de su boda...- Agregó Kouga con la misma ironía-... es más, según los testigos, personas que asistieron a su boda, dijeron que usted mismo los encontró en una habitación... a los dos... y solos...

- ¿Y eso qué?- Contrarrestó, alzando la barbilla con desdén.

- Usted se enojó... ¿acaso los encontró en alguna... situación incómoda?

Se puso de pie y lo tomó fieramente de la solapa de su traje.

- Ofende a mi esposa...

- Sólo quiero saber...

Se miraron ambos a los ojos, desafiantes. Inuyasha finalmente lo soltó con poca delicadeza, el otro se acomodó el traje y dio un paso atrás a fin de evitar nuevos enfrentamientos.

- Hablaban. Fue todo.

Kouga sonrió. Luego volvió a sus notas y leyó.

- Sin embargo usted se enojó. Y mucho.

- Soy celoso ¿y qué?

El joven de ojos azules alzó una ceja. No era muy común que un hombre admitiera celos. Bien, ese tonto sólo se estaba condenando.

- Sí... emmm... tan celoso que hizo una amenaza al señor Houyo... si llegaba a acercarse nuevamente a su joven esposa.

- No lo niego- Se cruzó de brazos con impaciencia- Lo amenacé, es cierto y sé que muchos me escucharon esa noche. Cualquier hubiera hecho eso si ve a un hombre acosando a su esposa.

- Siii... es cierto...- Meditó el otro, afirmando una mano en la mesa de madera tosca que estaba en medio de la habitación-... cualquiera lo hubiera hecho... sobre todo un hombre celoso... un hombre que... sería capaz de todo por deshacerse de su rival...

- ¡Ese estúpido no era mi rival!

Kouga sonrió ampliamente, sin decir nada. El momento fue tenso, porque Inuyasha sabía que bajo esa sonrisa había algo que ocultaba, se lo decía aquella mirada azul inquisidora y arrogante que estaba clavada en sus pupilas.

- Seamos sinceros esta vez, señor Taisho...- Dijo finalmente el joven inspector- ... usted le quitó la novia a ese hombre, se fueron incluso a duelo... el otro perdió... usted ganó... sin embargo Houyo no se quedó quieto e insistió en recuperar a su novia. Esa es la verdad. Vio un peligro en él... lo mató la noche de su boda, escondió el cadáver y al otro día se fue tranquilamente de Luna de Miel...

- Yo no lo maté, sería estúpido haberlo escondido en mis propias tierras- Le respondió con sarcasmo.

Kouga también pensaba lo mismo. Un hombre aparentemente tan inteligente, porque lo era, no era fácil llevar un negocio como el que tenían los Taisho, no se permitiría ese absurdo error. Pero... bien podría haberlo hecho adrede... tal vez no alcanzó a esconderlo y tenía pensado cambiarlo de lugar cuando volviera de su viaje... podría ser...

- Mmmm ya lo sabremos...- Musitó una vez más. Se encaminó hacia la salida mientras Inuyasha se ponía de pie, ansioso. Llevaban horas allí dándole mil vueltas al asunto. ¿Cuándo lo dejaría en paz? No tenía pruebas concretas para inculparlo.

- ¿Ya terminó?... ¿Puedo marcharme?- Le preguntó ansioso e ilusionado. Deseaba volver y estar pronto junto a su Kagome... ella no debía estar nada bien ahora... era tan preocupada... seguro estaría nerviosa...

El joven inspector levantó una ceja de arrogancia.

- No aun... haremos un descanso y luego volveré.

Echó una maldición pegando un puñetazo sonoro en la mesa, esta crujió y casi se fue abajo. Inuyasha se sentó de mala gana en la silla cruzándose de brazos y conteniendo toda la rabia que sentía contra ese cretino que se creía tan inteligente y que lo único que quería era meterlo preso. No era tonto como para no darse cuenta que Kouga Koizumi buscaba cualquier excusa, cualquier mínima pista para llevarlo a la horca.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, sorprendiéndose de ver a su hermano entrar. Inuyasha lo miró levemente asustado, de pronto lo único que pensaba era en Kagome.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Vine a ver cómo andan las cosas... tu esposa estaba preocupada.- Le respondió.

Inuyasha suspiró y se pasó impaciente una mano por el cabello.

- Que bueno que no haya venido... esto podría hacerla sentir mal...

Sesshoumaru apretó los labios y se obvió lo que había sucedido con ella.

- ¿Y cómo van las cosas?... ¿hasta cuando te seguirán interrogando?

El menor de los Taisho suspiró cansado y hastiado.

- No lo sé, no lo sé... ese Kouga Koizumi busca cualquier detalle para llevarme a la horca... pero no hay pruebas contundentes en mi contra... así que...

Entró el mismísimo Kouga junto con el anciano inspector Matsuoka. El primero sonreía triunfal trayendo en su mano una bolsa de papel, el segundo en cambio estaba muy serio y enojado, sus canosas cejas se juntaban tanto la una con la otra que parecían una sola.

- Verá... señor Taisho... ¿reconoce esto?

Extrajo de la bolsa de papel una pistola mediana de color plata con grabados en su armazón. Inuyasha la miró con detenimiento y observó sus iniciales grabadas en la parte inferior de ella. Sesshoumaru arrugó la frente.

- Es mi arma, sí, me la regaló mi padre a la edad de 18 años.

Kouga sonrió más.

- Indudablemente. Mientras estábamos aquí un grupo de policías revisó nuevamente su propiedad... esta arma...- La mostró a la luz-... la encontramos cerca de donde se encontró el cadáver del señor Houyo...

- Qué... ¿Qué dice?- Musitó, abriendo más los ojos debido a la impresión que eso le causaba, porque esa arma, desde hacía mucho, estaba en su escritorio, en la biblioteca...

- Señor Taisho... le sugiero que contrate a un abogado...- Interrumpió Matsuoka. En seguida un policía se acercó a Inuyasha y lo esposó rápidamente- Usted quedará detenido y se iniciará un juicio en su contra...

Inuyasha apenas balbuceó, aun aturdido por la infame noticia. Sesshoumaru hizo una mueca hastiado a Kouga.

- ¡¿Qué esta diciendo?!

- Que su hermano no volverá a casa aun... yo creo que no volverá más...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A:** Hola a todos otra vez, **muchísimas gracias por los más de 1200 reviews,** esto rompe todos mis records y se los agradezco a cada uno de ustedes, **_gracias por su mensaje_** y apoyo _** y a todos los que leen también**_. 

Nos vemos pronto con los últimos capítulos... cuídense mucho.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	30. El Destino de Kikyou

**Capítulo 30: "El Destino de Kikyou"**

No sabía qué iba a decirle a ella... realmente no sabía...

Caminó con lentitud hasta entrar al castillo. El anochecer había llegado hacía un par de horas, la tormenta había arreciado levemente, pero estaba afuera muy oscuro, muy tétrico, muy desolador.

Sesshoumaru cerró la puerta pesadamente tras su espalda recordando lo sucedido en el cuartel. El cadáver encontrado en sus tierras, el arma también encontrada allí... el arma... entonces esos desgraciados Himura de alguna forma habían entrado al castillo... debería tener más cuidado que nunca ahora, tenía a alguien a quien proteger... alzó la mirada hacia el segundo piso y tragó con dolor ¿Qué iba a decirle ahora?... ¿Cómo le diría que Inuyasha estaba preso y muy cerca de la pena muerte sin que ella se alterase o pusiera en riesgo la vida del bebé que cargaba? Esto era muy, muy difícil...

Caminó con pasos lentos deseando que nadie lo hubiera escuchado entrar, pero el piso de madera crujía sonoramente bajo sus zapatos. Hizo una mueca. Deseaba ir a su habitación y encerrarse ahí para evitarla a ella. Volvió a gesticular una mueca ¿desde cuando se tomaba tanta consideración? Cerró con fuerza los ojos. Era por la promesa que le había hecho a Inuyasha, había jurado protegerla con su vida... después de todo, ella cargaba con el heredero de la familia Taisho.

Suspiró en medio del pasillo, sus ojos se habían posado en la habitación de los esposos, la luz estaba encendida aun, bien, era temprano todavía, nomás de las 10 de la noche, tal vez Sango estaba acompañándola. Suspiró nuevamente y siguió a su habitación, la cual estaba después de la de ellos.

- ¿Sesshoumaru?

Se detuvo en seco al escuchar la suave y triste voz femenina que lo llamaba. ¡Diablos! Hizo una mueca de impaciencia pero se controló estoicamente. Volteó con lentitud enfrentándola. Él nunca había sido considerado, ni cuidadoso con nadie pero sabía que con ella debía serlo... ¡Diablos!

- ¿No deberías estar dormida? – Le preguntó arrugando la frente.

La muchacha lo miraba como si estuviera a punto de llorar, como le dolía eso. Kagome se arropó más en el abrigo que se había puesto para ocultar la camisa de dormir, llevaba el cabello suelto y desordenado, tenía muy mal aspecto en realidad, lucía enferma. Le preocupó.

- No volvió... ¿verdad?

Kagome no lo oía, era obvio eso. Suspiró pesadamente desviando la vista hacia el frente. Necesitaba ser cuidadoso con lo que decía...

- Las cosas... no son tan fáciles pero lograremos probar su inocencia. Visité a un amigo de la familia que es abogado... ayudó en muchos asuntos de nuestro padre y estoy seguro que él logrará probar la inocencia de Inuyasha, no te preocupes, todo estará bien.

No lloró, la joven bajó el rostro y suspiró fuertemente.

- Gracias.

Ella se volteó y se encerró en su habitación, Sesshoumaru suspiró pesadamente... al menos... no le había causado un shock... tal vez Kagome... ya estaba preparada para esto. Claro que lo estaba.

&&&&&&&&

Enfrentarse a un juicio público sería difícil, pero más difícil sería para su esposa, quien debía declarar. No, no podía enfrentarla a eso, sería muy vergonzoso para Kagome, humillante y doloroso, pero... no podía evitarlo, necesitaba su declaración, tal vez eso le salvase el cuello.

- Llamaremos a su esposa a que testifique... ¿estuvo con usted todo el tiempo aquella noche?

Miró al abogado como si estuviera hablando cosas insanas. Y cómo no, si le había además recordado aquella terrible noche en que, descargando toda su ira y desconfianza, había dudado de la virtud de ella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- Mi esposa esta embarazada... no quiero que venga y causarle estas molestias.

- Su testificación podría salvarle el cuello...- Dijo el abogado seriamente. Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con intensidad.

- Sea sincero. Lo que diga mi esposa será un mero trámite, estoy condenado ¿verdad? Todo esta en mi contra.

El abogado lo miró con seriedad ¿cómo podía mentirle? El arma era suya, el muerto estaba en sus tierras, lo había amenazado de muerte... eras pruebas definitorias para todos...

- Esta tarde es el juicio...- Dijo el abogado con seriedad-... declararán personas a favor y en contra, pero al fin lo que cuenta son los hechos...

- Lo sé.- Musitó escueto, jugueteando con sus dedos-... lo sé...

El abogado se marchó para volver más tarde al juicio público e Inuyasha fue enviado a su estrecha y sucia celda. Habían pasado dos días ya y en ninguna ocasión tuvo la oportunidad de tener visitas. Y era lo que más le dolía. Ansiaba con toda su alma ver a su Kagome y darle tranquilidad...

Se sentó en el piso de piedra y casi lloró por su futuro. ¿Cómo podía ser tan injusta la vida para privarlo ahora de la felicidad? Recordaba sus años en que gastaba su tiempo en fiestas, libertinajes, cortejos estúpidos y ocio y ahora, ahora que tenía una familia, que pronto sería "padre"... estaba a punto de perderlo todo.

- ¡¡No!!- Masculló dando un golpe sonoro con sus puños en el suelo, de los nudillos brotó sangre y a él no le importó, la pena y el dolor era mucho más grande que las heridas que se le habían formado debido al cruel golpe.

Kouga se acercó lentamente a la celda y observó al hombre en silencio. Verlo ahí en el suelo, con una mano ensangrentada, sollozando, la mirada perdida en el piso de piedra... hizo una mueca... había algo en él que no lo convencía como un asesino, lo admitía... pero las pruebas estaban allí, sin embargo... todo era tan obvio, absurdamente obvio... ese hombre era inteligente ¿cómo había podido dejar su arma cerca del cadáver?

&&&&&&&&

- Mejor no vistas de luto...- Sugirió Sango, observándola de reojo.

Kagome se giró con el vestido sin abotonar aun y la miró interrogante.

- Pero... ¿por qué?

- Ya llevas varios días con él... y además Inuyasha no le gustará verte así... luces muy triste... y no deberías estar triste, recuerda, vas a ser madre.- Insistió la mujer, sentada en el borde de la cama.

La muchacha la miró meditando sus palabras, luego se miró el vestido, un hermoso vestido de encaje, de escote moderado y mangas largas, sueltas del codo hacia la muñeca, de tela suave y lujosa, pero completamente negro, incluso el falso bajo él era de ese color. Negro... se volvió hacia el espejo y por primera vez notó lo pálida que estaba y lo fantasmal que lucía con aquel vestido. Sintió escalofríos y se lo quitó rápidamente.

- Tienes razón...- Musitó casi nerviosa. De pronto le recordó a como eran enterrados los muertos.

Se estremeció y caminó con rapidez vestida solo con el corsé hasta el ropero. Ahí colgaban muchos vestidos de todos los colores, también los antiguos que solía usar en su casa, allá en su pueblo. Los desechó, esos no eran los vestidos de una dama, así que tomó uno que le había regalado Inuyasha, de esos a la moda francesa, con escote cuadrado y mangas en campana y se lo puso. Al instante su imagen cambió. Le recordó el día de la fiesta, pues este vestido era verde esmeralda con encajes blancos. Pensó en el collar, pero se detuvo al imaginar que en un juicio sería poco adecuado usarlo, pero luego recordó el broche, su regalo de cumpleaños, entonces sonrió y se lo prendió a la altura de su corazón.

- Ahora eres otra...- Musitó Sango, sonriente.

Kagome tomó el cepillo y se peinó muy bien el cabello, pensando en lo mismo que su amiga, ahora era otra y así debía verla Inuyasha.

Tomó bocanadas de aire muchas veces y entró. Al fin podría verlo, ojalá pudiera hablar con él. La crueldad de la policía había llegado hasta ese punto. De nada habían servido las súplicas al inspector Matsuoka, no le permitirían ver a Inuyasha hasta el día del juicio. Y hoy era ese día.

La expectación era evidente en ese lugar. La muchacha sintió la mirada de todos sobre ella cuando entró. Sesshoumaru la guió cerca del estrado y se sentó a su izquierda, Sango, a su derecha. Respiró profundamente deseando que esto se acabara pronto.

Jugueteó con sus manos impaciente, luego jugó con el cordón de su capa, se mentalizó que debía tranquilizarse, debía hacerlo, dejó al fin las manos tranquilas sobre su regazo.

Cuando entró él, Kagome se levantó de súbito sonriendo pero la sonrisa no duró demasiado puesto que verlo en aquel estado tan abatido y deplorable le destrozó el corazón. Aún así, cuando Inuyasha ladeó la cabeza buscando entre la gente su rostro, le sonrió.

El juicio en su contra comenzó. Habían personas que habían estado en su boda que declararon haber escuchado la amenaza de Inuyasha contra Houyo. No los culpaba, sólo podían decir la verdad de lo que había sucedido. Entonces en un instante se dio cuenta que Kikyou estaba ahí, muy cerca suyo, eso la perturbó mucho. Comenzó a respirar con fuerza deseando tranquilizarse.

- Tranquila...- Musitó Sango, una vez más tomándola del borde de su capa.

- Sí... sí, estoy tranquila...- Murmuró.

Y entonces le tocó a ella finalmente declarar. Se levantó alzando la barbilla con dignidad y tranquilidad, aunque por dentro moría de nervios. Caminó hasta el estrado en donde tuvo que jurar decir la verdad. Luego le hicieron las preguntas. Y ella respondió.

- Inuyasha no pudo haber matado a ese hombre porque estaba conmigo... todo el tiempo estuvo conmigo...

Mentira. Sólo estuvo con ella una parte de la noche. Pero nadie sabía que no había sido así, aunque ¿por qué Kikyou sonreía tan malvadamente? Aquella noche se había quedado en el castillo ¿sería capaz de contradecir eso? Pero el momento no llegó y Kagome pensó que tal vez su hermana no sabía tanto... o amaba aun demasiado a Inuyasha como para condenarlo...

No había nada más qué revelar, todo estaba dicho, todas las pruebas estaban ahí. Y después de muchas horas, sin piedad, el juez declaró a Inuyasha culpable, pues la declaración de su esposa, al tener un vínculo tan estrecho, no era fiable.

Casi se murió de la impresión al saberlo, se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar el grito de espanto que la noticia le causaba.

- ... Mañana, al amanecer...- Agregó el juez.

Vio que a Inuyasha lo llevaban nuevamente a su celda, ella se levantó de un salto esquivando a Sesshoumaru que intentaba detenerla para tranquilizarla, corrió hasta su esposo y lo abrazó llorando desconsoladamente. Aunque los guardias quisieron alejarla de él, de pronto Kouga sintió compasión e impidió que lo hicieran. Kagome se abrazó al cuello de Inuyasha con fuerza y lloró amargamente.

- ¡No es justo! Inuyasha... ¡no es justo!... ¡Tú no lo hiciste!

- Tranquila...- Musitó apenas. ¿Y qué podía decir? Todo estaba en su contra... ¿cómo iba a rebatir y demostrar su inocencia?- Tranquila, princesa...- Pero Kagome se aferraba a él con tanta fuerza que le fue imposible apartarla para consolarla. Miró al inspector quien estaba cerca y pidió con suma tranquilidad.- ¿Podría hablar con ella a solas?

Kouga lo miró brevemente y luego a la muchacha que lloraba junto al hombre.

- En su celda. Sólo un momento.

- El tiempo es lo que me escasea ¿podría ser más benevolente esta vez?

El anciano inspector Matsuoka, que estaba cerca de ellos, respondió en vez del otro dando su consentimiento.

Solos en la oscura y fría celda Inuyasha logró que ella se sentara en un asiento de madera que estaba adosado a la pared, él se puso en cuclillas y le quitó las manos que la joven tenía sobre el rostro, la miró con una leve sonrisa pero eso no quitó el lógico llanto de la muchacha.

- No llores princesa... no llores así... - Musitó, acariciándole la mejilla febril.

Kagome negó con la cabeza varias veces, negándose a la decisión del juez. Esto no podía estar pasando ¿cómo iban a condenarlo por algo que no había cometido?

- Cómo... - Protestó, poniendo las manos en puño-... Cómo puedo ayudarte... ¡dímelo!- Suplicó.

Los dedos de Inuyasha acariciaron con lentitud su mejilla, él la miraba directo a los ojos, a veces pensaba que podría haber algo más... algo que lo pudiera ayudar pero ¿qué? No sabía realmente...

- No puedes hacer nada...

- ¡No!- Protestó ella una vez más, casi deliraba- No me quedaré de brazos cruzados... hablaré con él juez... hablaré con el inspector... ¡si no me escuchan haré algo para sacarte de aquí como sea!

Él levantó una ceja. Escapar, escapar sería el único recurso que le quedaba, el más fiable después de todo... pero... miró a la muchacha. No, tendrían que estar siempre huyendo, y ella también tendría que hacerlo y el bebé que llevaba en su vientre... no, no podía darle esa clase de vida, jamás.

- No princesa...

La muchacha se puso de pie y lo miró horrorizada.

- ¡¿¿No??!... ¡No!... ¡Estas loco! Como vas a aceptar morir por algo que no cometiste¡¡Tú no lo mataste!!

Inuyasha se puso lentamente de pie y le tomó ambas manos, las tenía heladas y se las llevó a los labios besándolas con devoción.

- Princesa... escapar es indigno de mi...

- ¡No hables de dignidad ahora!

Él rió a pesar de las circunstancias. Su pequeña Kagome era tan impetuosa y decidida como siempre. Se acercó a ella y la besó, la muchacha lo abrazó al cuello y respondió a sus besos como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Cuando finalmente él se apartó la sostuvo entre sus brazos con fuerza, rememorando las curvas tibias de su pequeño cuerpo, de su olor dulce, de su voz.

- ¿Cómo podría darte ese futuro?- Musitó al fin, tragando con infinito dolor mientras la muchacha se aferraba con fuerza a él escondiendo el rostro en su pecho. No la escuchaba, pero sabía que ella lloraba nuevamente- No mi amor, sería egoísta de mi parte... estaríamos siempre huyendo... escapando... y tu estas embarazada ¿crees que dejaría que te movilizaras de un lado a otro cuando tu embarazo esté más avanzado?... ¿Cómo crees que me sentiré dándole a nuestro hijo el vivir siempre huyendo?

- ¡¡Pero le darías la posibilidad de tener un padre!!- Exclamó apartándose de él y mirándolo consternada- ¿Porqué me quieres dejar sola?... ¿Por qué?... ¿no quieres conocer a tu hijo?... ¿no quieres estar con nosotros por siempre?

Inuyasha le acarició el rostro y no dijo nada por un instante, la joven lo miraba con suplicaba, esperaba de alguna forma hacerlo entrar en razón... huir era la mejor opción... si no...

- No princesa... no huiré.

Ella se tragó el sollozó y lo observó pálida, se mordió los labios, pensaba mil cosas, en ese momento hasta lo odió por ser tan testarudo ¿tenía que serlo también en esta ocasión?

- Eres un tonto...- Musitó al fin y sólo provocó la carcajada de Inuyasha. Kagome se acercó rápidamente a la salida, el policía le abrió, cuando cerró la puerta de la celda, Inuyasha la miraba turbado.- Tonto... pero a pesar de eso te salvaré... ya verás...

Él se acercó para detenerla, pero Kagome volteó y se alejó en la oscuridad de los calabozos. Inuyasha la llamó, no entendía qué había dicho... ¡Dios!... ¿y si cometía una locura?... ¡Que imprudente!

- ¡¡Maldición!!- Masculló completamente nervioso. Ni siquiera se acordó que al amanecer lo colgaban.

Salió de los calabozos y se encontró de inmediato en un pequeño hall en donde estaba Kikyou. La mujer se acercó presurosa a ella.

- ¿Cómo esta? Dime por favor...

Le suplicaba, su hermana le suplicaba. Kagome la observó. Ella lucía muy nerviosa y asustada, tanto como ella, la joven pensó en que a pesar de todo, aun lo amaba. El destino había sido cruel tal vez con ellos, tal vez... tal vez su hermana lo amaba, a su mala manera, pero lo amaba... lamentablemente Kikyou estaba casada y Kagome sabía que no renunciaría a ese matrimonio por dinero, podría haberlo hecho cuando recién toda esta historia comenzó, pero no lo hizo. Sintió lástima de ella, pobre Kikyou, primaba el dinero antes que el amor...

- Demasiado tranquilo para mi gusto...

- Oye Kagome... - Hablaba frenéticamente, ansiosa, se acercó más a ella y musitó en un loco murmullo-... he estado pensando... que podríamos contratar a alguien... para que lo saquen durante la noche, que escape... o... podríamos sobornar a los policías, tu tienes dinero y si hace falta yo te daré más ¿qué dices?

- Él no quiere huir- Respondió seria.

A Kikyou se le desfiguró el rostro.

- ¿¿Qué??... ¿esta loco?... ¿por qué?... ¿por qué?

- Por orgullo... por honor... o porque esta loco, no sé...- Masculló pero alzó la barbilla con dignidad- No me quedaré de brazos cruzados, lo salvaré, como sea.

- ¿Qué harás?

- Iré a casa de los Himura, es mi última opción- Respondió seca, luego miró a su alrededor- ¿Sesshoumaru y Sango donde están?

- No... no sé, en la otra sala, hablando con el petulante inspector Koizumi, supongo.

- Bien, no les digas a donde fui- Respondió, poniéndose la capucha y abrigándose más con su capa.

Kikyou se había quedado estática en el lugar... ¿los Himura?... ¿No eran esos los antipáticos vecinos de los Taisho? Corrió hasta Kagome rápidamente. Ambas salieron al exterior y aunque estaba atardeciendo, a la muchacha no le importó tener que caminar entre la nieve para llegar a la mansión de sus vecinos.

- Te acompañaré, sube a mi caballo.- Dijo al mujer, apeándose en su hermoso equino negro y bravo. Kagome miró al animal y negó rápidamente.

- No, no puedo, debo cuidarme.

- Anda, así llegaremos más pronto- Insistió, ofreciéndole una mano. Su hermana menor volvió a negar. La mujer no tuvo más remedio que seguir su paso junto con el equino. A medida que avanzaban perversos pensamientos se ideaban en su insana mente. Estaban las dos solas ahí... Inuyasha no había aceptado huir, lo cual no le convenía ¿qué tenía pensado hacer Kagome? - ¿Para qué vas a hablar con los Himura?- Preguntó al fin, cuando comenzaba a nevar nuevamente. Estaba solas las dos, una arriba de un grandioso e inquieto corcel negro, la otra caminando a su lado, segura y sumergida en sus pensamientos. - Kagome...- La llamó nuevamente, la muchacha reaccionó y alzó la vista a ella- ¿Para qué vas a hablar con ellos?

- Inuyasha y su hermano creen que ellos quieren sus tierras... y que son los responsables de la muerte de Houyo, para inculparlo, están acabando poco a poco con todos los Taisho... y yo... no sé... les rogaré que... que salven a Inuyasha, son mi única opción...

Kikyou rió con sorna, Kagome la miró dolida.

- ¿Crees que rogando harás que ellos se culpen para salvar a Inuyasha?... ¡Es absurdo!

- Bueno... – Musitó, lenterizando el paso-... es que... tal vez enviaron a alguien para asesinar a Houyo... les daré todo el dinero que quieran, incluso las tierras porque sin Inuyasha no importan las tierras... no sé... allá veré que hacer, pero no me daré por vencida- La miró con decisión y Kikyou comprendió.

Ambas volvieron a retomar la marcha, la mujer pensó más claramente que su hermana. Eso no daría resultado, Kagome era tan inocentemente boba. Sintió rencor por ella. Si Inuyasha no huía era por esa tonta, porque estaba embarazada, porque sería un estorbo para él, conocía el sentimentalismo de Inuyasha... seguro por eso no se negaba a escapar... pero... si tan solo Kagome no fuera un obstáculo, si ella ya no estuviera, entonces... Miró a Kagome una vez más, sus ojos oscuros de pronto brillaron con perversidad... Kagome era un estorbo... era un estorbo... si tan solo no existiera... tonta, estúpida Kagome...

Ya había anochecido, cruzaban unos campos solitarios y oscuros, la nieve amainó solo un poco, se escuchó el ulular de un búho, estaban ahora en el pequeño bosquecillo que separaba las tierras de las dos familias, todo estaba en silencio, Kikyou miró de reojo a Kagome... sentía tanto odio por ella... su absurdo plan de suplica no resultaría y eso sólo provocaría que a Inuyasha lo ahorcaran sin piedad al amanecer... Kagome sólo era un obstáculo... debía liberarlo ella... ¡y al diablo Naraku! Ahora podría dejarlo, total... Inuyasha tenía dinero de sobra...

De pronto se sacó una pinza del sombrero que llevaba, era larga como una aguja de bordar, con una flor de perlas en la punta como adorno y que combinaba muy bien con el color de su vestido, se relamió los labios y acercó el caballo más cerca de su hermana, enseguida le pinchó el anca al animal el cual se encabritó y se paró en sus dos patas, Kagome miró asustada al animal e intentó alejarse, pero el caballo que se alzaba en sus dos patas rebuznando salvajemente se acercaba siempre a ella.

- ¡Kikyou!... ¡Kikyou cuidado!

Ella misma lo pinchaba con la aguja y obligaba al animal a que se acercara a su hermana menor, de pronto las patas delanteras del caballo alcanzaron a Kagome pegándole en el pecho y derribándola fuertemente al suelo, Kikyou sonrió al ver a su hermana ahí, sin movimiento, intentó calmar al animal pero este no lo hizo, el caballo seguía encabritado, molesto y se alzaba en sus dos patas dispuesto a derribar a quien lo montaba. La mujer se asustó, de pronto las manos se resbalaron de las riendas y ella cayó de espaldas al suelo, se escuchó un grito desgarrador que provocó el alzamiento del vuelo de numerosas aves nocturnas.

Kagome entreabrió los ojos sintiendo el cuerpo congelado y a la vez adolorido. De pronto vio enfrente suyo a un extraño sujeto... era... ¿hombre o mujer? La miraba atentamente, pero no demostraba maldad sino más bien curiosidad. Ella intentó incorporarse pero apenas movió la cabeza, lo demás era imposible.

- Qué... quien es usted...- Gimió y enseguida se acordó de lo sucedido, se llevó las manos al estómago con rapidez, miró hacia abajo y vio sangre entre sus piernas, jadeó de horror- ¡Dios!... ¡No!

- Tranquila... – Dijo el desconocido, obligándola a recostarse nuevamente-... has tenido suerte... señora Taisho... al menos estas con vida...

- ¿Quién es usted?

- Soy... – Hizo una mueca suave-... Jakotsu Himura... ¿qué hacía usted por aquí?

Kagome comenzó a llorar de impotencia ¿Cuánto había estado inconsciente?... ¡Dios! El tiempo... el tiempo había transcurrido sin piedad para salvar a Inuyasha... y... ¿su bebé? No, él estaba bien, se lo decía el corazón... sí... él estaba bien...

- Venía... ¡oh! Es que... mi esposo... Inuyasha... lo ahorcarán al amanecer... he venido por ayuda... pero el caballo de mi hermana...- Se detuvo y abrió los ojos con pavor- ¡Kikyou!

Ladeó el rostro violentamente y la vio. La mujer estaba un par de metros más allá, tendida sobre la nieve, había nieve sobre su cuerpo, el rostro lo tenía ladeado mirando hacia ella, los ojos abiertos, la sangre seca en su boca y en la nieve, la muchacha se llevó las manos a la boca consternada.

- Ahh, ella no tuvo tanta suerte...- Dijo Jakotsu con frialdad-... se quebró el cuello... esta muerta...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Hola a todos nuevamente, **el final es en el próximo capítulo**, **_muchísimas gracias a todos quienes me escribieron_**, leo cada uno de sus reviews y me alientan día a día a seguir en esto, también _**agradezco a las personas que leen sin dejar su comentario**_ jeje, don't worry be happy, gracias a todos por su incondicional apoyo y por ser fans de esta linda parejita. 

Cuídense mucho y nos vemos.

**_Lady Sakura Lee_**.-


	31. Después de la Tormenta

**Capítulo 31: "Después de la Tormenta"**

Sesshoumaru clavó sus ojos dorados e intensos en la figura de ese petulante ayudante del inspector Matsuoka. Esperó lo prudente, pero el otro seguía conversando con su superior y parecía no terminar nunca... o tal vez lo evitaba, porque lo miraba de vez en cuando con bastante reticencia. El mayor de los Taisho finalmente respiró con fuerza perdiendo toda la paciencia y avanzó con pasos grandes y decididos hasta Kouga. El de ojos azules se sorprendió de tenerlo ya a su lado, se movía muy rápido y sintió cierta incomodidad tenerlo cerca puesto que su estampa robusta y musculosa, con ese rostro temible y endurecido, a cualquiera atemorizaba. Aunque por supuesto Kouga arrugó la frente no demostrando el leve temor que ese hombre le causaba.

- ¿Si?- Le preguntó en cambio, con desdén y frialdad.

Los ojos dorados se clavaron como fuego en sus pupilas azules.

- Necesito hablar con ambos.- Respondió, seco, pero tenía la vista fija en el joven ayudante.

Los hombres no pudieron evitar estudiarlo con rapidez, debido a su profesión, ambos fruncieron el entrecejo y aunque el anciano parecía tranquilo pero inconforme, el más joven lucía irritado y nervioso.

- Usted dirá, señor- Dijo el anciano Matsuoka. Sólo en ese segundo Sesshoumaru se dignó a mirarle.

- Quiero saber si es 100 por ciento seguro que mi hermano es culpable, señores, la vida de una persona no es un juego.

- Sabemos que no es un juego...- Respondió con sarcasmo Kouga.

El mayor de los Taisho levantó una ceja reprobatoria. Tragó saliva y alzó más la barbilla con desdén.

- Y si lo sabe ¿cómo es posible que se condene a un hombre tan fácilmente con pruebas tan poco fidedignas?

El anciano, quien usaba gafas por su miopía, se las acomodó en las narices con incomodidad.

- Verá señor, nosotros presentamos a la corte lo que encontramos, es el juez quien determina si se es culpable o no...

- A mi me parece que este juicio ya estaba decidido, mi hermano iba a ser llevado a la horca por la mañana, culpable o no- Respondió brutal.

Los hombres se miraron con los rostros tensos e intercambiaron miradas cómplices. Fue el anciano Matsuoka quien finalmente apartó la vista de la de su ayudante y suspiró, desviándola hacia el frío Taisho. Lo cogió de una manga con suavidad y se acercó a su oído.

- Es preferible que hablemos en otro lugar...

Sesshoumaru comprendió. Volteó hacia atrás y vio a Sango esperándolo sentada en un banco de madera, un poco más lejos. Bien, ella estaba ahí, Kagome con Inuyasha... y él hablaría ahora claro con estos hombres que parecían querer decirle algo. Siguió al anciano hacia el exterior, estaba atardeciendo, caminaron por el antiguo edificio de piedra y lo rodearon bastante hasta casi llegar a la parte trasera. Allí no había nadie y era el lugar propicio para hablar de asuntos "complicados".

- Diga de una vez qué es lo que sucede- Increpó el mayor de los Taisho perdiendo por completo la paciencia ante tanto misterio. Un segundo más tarde vio a Kouga que se posaba junto al anciano.

- Lo que sucede es que a nosotros también nos parece que el veredicto fue algo...- El ayudante se relamió los labios como si buscara la palabra adecuada pero finalmente dijo la que ya tenía en la punta de la lengua-... precipitado - Vio a Sesshoumaru removerse inquieto en frente suyo, pero el hombre no dijo nada, así que prosiguió con su explicación - Es cierto, nosotros mostramos las pruebas que habían en contra de su hermano, aun así siempre pensamos que no eran del todo definitorias... hay algo que me molesta, algo de lo cual no estoy...- Miró de reojo a su superior y se corrigió rápidamente-... no estamos satisfechos... creemos que es una trampa.

Sesshoumaru esbozó una sonrisa tan satánica que Kouga experimentó escalofríos.

- ¡Bravo!- Respondió, dando dos aplausos sonoros- Los felicito, al fin abrieron los ojos, bien por ustedes.

- No sea sarcástico, jovencito- Interrumpió el anciano- Mejor díganos quien podría haberles hecho esta mala pasada.

- Los Himura, nuestros vecinos.- Respondió rápidamente.

Kouga levantó una ceja.

- Él fue quien empleó a Houyo... ¿porqué habría de matarlo?- Preguntó.

- Nuestras tierras... nuestras familias han tenido problemas con el mismo asunto desde siglos...

El joven ayudante del inspector afirmó la espalda en la pared.

- Veamos... – Su mente comenzaba a trabajar a una velocidad increíble-... Houyo era el primer prometido de la señorita Higurashi, perdón señora Taisho, el sujeto la buscó pero la dama se comprometió con su hermano... despechado se hizo trabajador de aquellas tierras, tal vez para estar cerca de ella... no lo culpo, la dama es bastante hermosa...- Alzó la mirada a Sesshoumaru que lo observaba fríamente y se sonrojó apenas-... el despechado fue a la fiesta de la boda, ocurrió el altercado que conocemos y... de eso se aprovechó alguien de la familia Himura para cometer el delito... ¿y el arma? Definitivamente es de su hermano.

- Pudo conseguirla de cualquier forma- Respondió Sesshoumaru, impaciente- Su teoría es bastante buena y es lo mismo que Inuyasha pensaba... ¿y eso es suficiente para liberarlo?

- Por supuesto que no, porque todo eso es pura conjetura- Respondió el anciano Matsuoka.

Sesshoumaru hizo una mueca de exasperación, incluso el blanco níveo de su rostro se volvió levemente enrojecido de la rabia contenida.

- Bien...- Musitó al fin, intentando contenerse-... ¿se puede saber qué diablos necesitan hacer para inculpar a los bastardos Himura?

Kouga suspiró agobiado.

- Hay dos opciones. La primera es que ellos declaren... – Miró al anciano-... no creo que admitan el asesinato a menos que estén acorralados... y dos...- Miró a Sesshoumaru-... probar que fueron ellos los asesinos a través del propio Houyo.

Comenzaba a sonar escalofriante eso, pensó el mayor de los Taisho.

- Houyo esta muerto.- Indicó, irónico.- Él ya nada puede aportar...

Se dibujó una leve sonrisa en Kouga, sus ojos de pronto brillaron demasiado.

- He escuchado por ahí... que no existe el crimen perfecto... y si antes no sabíamos porque dábamos por seguro que su hermano era el asesino... seguro que si buscamos, encontraremos...

- ¿Desenterrará el cadáver de Houyo?- Preguntó Sesshoumaru, levemente impresionado.

El joven inspector apartó la espalda de la pared y alzó el rostro con convicción.

- No queda de otra, el tiempo esta en nuestra contra...- Miró al anciano-... sería bueno... averiguar si existe... algún tipo de lazo entre los Himura y... el juez...

Matsuoka apareció entender. Cierto, si existía un lazo entre ese hombre y los Himura entonces se podría explicar el porqué del veredicto tan precipitado del juicio.

- Muy bien, en marcha entonces.

El anciano caminó deprisa y lo siguió Sesshoumaru sintiendo el corazón latir aprisa de emoción y nerviosismo. De pronto sintió que posaban una mano en su hombro, volteó frunciendo el ceño, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo tocaran sin su consentimiento, encontraba que era una falta de respeto intolerable, pero se mordió el labio cuando Kouga habló con seriedad, interrumpiendo el reproche.

- Si usted quiere puede acompañarme esta noche al cementerio, pediré a alguien más para que cave la fosa y... buscaremos lo que debemos encontrar- Lo miró fijamente esbozando una sonrisa burlona-... no le da miedo los cementerios ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto que no- Respondió como el hielo.

El otro sonrió feliz y ambos siguieron caminando hasta que Sesshoumaru dijo que primero debía ir a dejar a su cuñada y amiga a casa y luego volver con él.

Kouga se quedó esperando y miró rápidamente el reloj. Muy tarde... el sol ya se había ido y nevaba suavemente desde hacía un rato. Comenzó a sobarse las manos impaciente debido a que el tiempo estaba en su contra para poder averiguar la verdad de todo. Tenía que descubrir este caso, no importaba lo irritante que le causaban los Taisho, por orgullo, por honor, debía descubrir la verdad de la muerte de Houyo, estaba seguro que esto era una gran oportunidad para su carrera.

Entonces vio a Sesshoumaru salir del cuartel increíblemente pálido y... ¿asustado? El hombre venía a grandes zancadas, las manos en puño, la mirada dorada e intensa mirando a su alrededor, algo buscaba o... a alguien.

- ¿Le pasa algo?

Sesshoumaru se quedó estático con la nieve cayendo suavemente en su cabeza, no dijo nada, pero tenía el rostro endurecido, la garganta se agitaba una y otra vez, luego ladeó el rostro y miró a Kouga.

- Mi cuñada... no esta... y su hermana tampoco...

- Tal vez ya se fueron a casa... ¿es malo eso?

Sesshoumaru comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

- Más que malo... fatal... escuche...- Por primera vez Kouga vio que Sesshoumaru no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer-... no podré acompañarlo... juré protegerla a ella... usted no conoce la clase de hermana que tiene... debo encontrarlas... ¿podría enviar un policía con la señora Sango? Esta sola y embarazada, custódienla al castillo, es lo único que pido.

Kouga arrugó el ceño, pensó por un momento que tal vez ese hombre exageraba ¿cómo que la propia hermana de la señora Taisho era peligrosa? Era absurdo... ¿o no? Bien, admitía que debido a su profesión, no debía de extrañarse de nadie. Asintió consintiendo el pedido y enseguida Sesshoumaru subió a un caballo e instó al animal a galopar tan rápido como podía.

&&&&&&&&

Kagome ladeó el rostro rápidamente cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apretando los labios para no llorar, sin embargo la espantosa imagen la tenía ya clavada en la retina. Su hermana estaba muerta... muerta...

- ¿Pero qué hacían en nuestras tierras solas y a esta hora?

¡Oh! Cierto, Inuyasha... ¡oh! Qué cruel la vida... Kikyou... muerta e Inuyasha... ladeó nuevamente el rostro mientras sentía escalofríos de saber que un par de metros más allá el cadáver de su hermana la observaba en su horrendo silencio.

- A Inuyasha lo ahorcarán... lo matarán... he venido...- Sentía un nudo horroroso en la garganta, intentó incorporarse, le dolió horriblemente el cuerpo, pero más el estómago porque le punzó e hizo una mueca de dolor, el afeminado la ayudó hasta que ella quedó sentada, cuando sus ojos vieron la sangre entre sus piernas no pudo más y ocultó el rostro con sus manos echándose a llorar desconsoladamente.

Todo había salido mal, todo... ni siquiera concebía pensar en lo que le hubiera pasado a su bebé, no, pero aun así tanto dolor, tanta muerte en segundos la abrumó haciéndola casi desfallecer. Jakotsu la sostuvo de la espalda impidiendo que ella cayera al suelo, en ese momento escuchó un galope, el galope se fue haciendo cada vez más sonoro, miró a su alrededor, de pronto, entre los árboles, apareció la imagen del hombre más hermoso que jamás había visto... sobre un caballo blanco con el cabello largo y claro al viento, la nieve cayendo lentamente sobre él, su mirada tan... tan igual a la de... ahhh... el hermano de su Inuyasha... jamás lo había visto tan cerca.

El hombre bajó de un salto y le dio una mirada temible a Jakotsu, el afeminado tragó con fuerza sintiéndose amenazado. Sesshoumaru pasó junto al cadáver de Kikyou, el cual apenas miró y luego con pasos presurosos se acercó a él y se inclinó, quitándole a Kagome de las manos. Fue él ahora quien la sostuvo desde la espalda.

- Kagome... Kagome...- La llamó, asustado.

- Se acaba de desmayar...- Musitó Jakotsu, apenas.

- ¡¡Maldición!!- Clamó Sesshoumaru al notar la sangre entre sus piernas, la tomó en sus brazos y caminó de prisa hasta su caballo, Jakotsu lo siguió.- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó con voz como el trueno y observando el pálido rostro de la muchacha.

- No sé, yo las vi a las dos ahí en el suelo... la otra mujer ya estaba muerta... por ahí vi un caballo con el lomo lastimado... la señora Taisho despertó y seguro se impresionó por... ¿es cierto que cuelgan a Inuyasha al amanecer? Dígame por favor ¡se lo suplico!

Sesshoumaru ya había subido a su caballo con Kagome en su regazo, miró por primera vez al afeminado, le turbó levemente su naturaleza, arrugó el ceño.

- ¿Quién es usted?

- Vivo aquí, soy Jakotsu Himura... oh por favor, no se enfade conmigo, sé que nuestras familias son rivales pero...- Tragó algo avergonzado-... no puede ser cierto... no...

Sesshoumaru lo observó un instante sin entender sus emociones, volteó al caballo, el equino cabalgó un poco, luego lo hizo voltear otra vez acercándose a Jakotsu.

- Ella vino por ayuda... ahora se la pido yo... por la vida de mi hermano, señor Himura... venga al castillo... por favor...

El "por favor" salió forzado, obviamente no estaba acostumbrado a decirlo.

- ¿Para qué?- Preguntó cruzándose de brazos, aunque se regocijó por dentro. Estar en el castillo Taisho... simplemente ni en sus mejores sueños.

- Necesito hablar con usted... por favor... algo referente a mi hermano.- Agregó, sospechando ya lo que ese afeminado sentía por Inuyasha.

No tuvo que rogar más y realmente estaba a punto de apuntarlo con su pistola para obligarlo a seguirlo, cuando Jakotsu aceptó sin mayor problema. Entonces Sesshoumaru cabalgó rápidamente al castillo y el otro caminó entre la nieve con pasos rápidos, ansioso por estar pronto en el hogar de "su" Inuyasha.

&&&&&&&&

La tormenta era más fuerte ahora, la ventisca apenas lo dejaba ver con claridad, moverse era demasiado dificultoso, pero no se iba a dar por vencido hasta descubrir toda la verdad.

Una palada más de nieve y luego un ruido sonoro de madera. El ataúd, pensó alentándose, se inclinó asomando más el farol al agujero que dos hombres habían cavado para extraer al muerto.

- ¡Rápido, la tormenta parece que empeorará!- Les gritó a los hombres, que cavaron con fuerzas renovadas el borde del ataúd para extraerlo con mayor facilidad.

Kouga observaba la escena ansioso, sus ayudantes podrían creer que era un insano loco por interrumpir el reposo de un muerto, "sacrilegio", tal vez. Pero él sabía que de alguna forma, los muertos "hablaban", sólo había que ser muy cuidadoso... si tan solo él no se hubiera cegado por el deseo de ver a ese "rico aristócrata" culpable de asesinato... no es que fuera clasista ni nada, sino porque sabía que culpar a alguien así de influyente en la sociedad era un gran logro... sin embargo no podía primar eso cuando lo que estaba en juego era la vida de alguien... debía primar por sobre todas las cosas la verdad... y la verdad era lo que iba a descubrir esa noche, sin duda, por su honor.

Ayudó con la soga y los tres hicieron fuerza hasta que el ataúd salió de foso y quedó a un lado. Los ayudantes juntaron las manos e hicieron una inclinación con la cabeza a modo de respeto. Kouga miró el ataúd de modesta madera de pino. Nadie había reclamado el cuerpo de ese pobre muchacho, tal vez por eso no se tomaron las medidas necesarias a la hora de sepultarlo... seguro que ni siquiera le habían cambiado de ropa...

- ¿Lo verá aquí mismo?- Preguntó un hombre, pálido, pero debido al miedo que le provocaba ver al muerto que al frío que había.

- Por supuesto que no- Masculló inclinando la cabeza- Súbanlo al carruaje que lo llevaremos a la morgue.

Los ayudantes suspiraron aliviados e hicieron lo encomendado con rapidez. Estar en un cementerio, bajo una horrible tormenta de nieve, de noche y más encima asaltando tumbas... seguro que pasarían varias noches sin dormir de puro miedo...

&&&&&&&&

Cuando abrió los ojos, arrugó la frente porque sentía la cabeza pesada, adolorida. Y entonces pensó, que todo había sido un sueño, no, una pesadilla, porque ahora estaba en su alcoba, la reconocía, pero al querer moverse sintió que el cuerpo casi no le respondía, el dolor en el era intenso, como si la hubieran golpeado en todas partes. Aun así, se sentó en la cama y entonces vio a un anciano que se limpiaba las manos con una tolla, era el médico de la otra vez y entonces palideció, dándose cuenta que no, no era un sueño, se quitó la manta que cubría sus piernas y vio con horror la sangre en su vestido y las piernas, negruzca y seca. La punzada que le dio en el estómago fue tan dolorosa como terrible.

- Mi... mi bebé...- Gimió, mirando con pavor al anciano que se acercaba a la joven, pero Kagome desvió la vista al cuenco de agua que estaba sobre una silla, el agua era completamente roja... roja que ella comprendió era de su sangre.- No...- Sollozó y el cuerpo le comenzó a temblar involuntaria y descontroladamente.- No...

- Tranquilícese, señora- Dijo el médico, posando una mano en su hombro y obligándola a recostarse. – No ha pasado nada... – Kagome lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, el rostro desencajado, su respiración era forzosa y estaba a punto de entrar en un estado de shock-... la hemorragia... ya pasó... el bebé... no sabemos a ciencia cierta si lo perdió o no... tendremos que esperar un par de días para saberlo...

- No...- Ella ladeó el rostro, esperanzada-... ¿no sabe aun?

- La hemorragia fue breve...- Respondió el anciano-... lo que significa algo... – La joven suspiró y rogó al cielo por la vida de su niño no nato, se mentalizó que sí, que él estaba bien, que aun estaba en su vientre vivo-... además...- Deslizó una mano por sobre su frente y sonrió tenuemente-... no tiene fiebre... lo mejor es que descanse y ni se atreva a levantarse por un par de días... relájese y duerma, es muy tarde ya...

Kagome se volvió a sentar en la cama, se llevó las manos al vientre y sollozó.

- ¡Cómo quiere que me relaje! Mi esposo... ¡mi esposo va a ser colgado al amanecer! – Las lágrimas cayeron abundantemente por sus mejillas. Se sentía tan desdichada ahora, ni siquiera podía levantarse y despedirse de su amado Inuyasha... no, no podía despedirse... él no iba a morir... ¿y qué iba a hacer ahora? Se sentía tan impotente... angustiada, aterrada, nerviosa... Ocultó el rostro con sus manos y lloró con amargura- Qué puedo hacer... qué puedo hacer... Inuyasha... Inuyasha...

El anciano no sabía qué hacer... pedir a esa mujer que se relajara era imposible. Sintió mucha compasión por ella... no auguraba un buen término de embarazo, en caso que esta vez no hubiera perdido al bebé, pues estaba seguro que la tristeza y el dolor de su viudez serían culpable de que ella tal vez nunca fuera madre.

Sesshoumaru entró sin siquiera golpear, exasperado ya de tanto esperar. Cuando vio a la joven llorando tensó el rostro por completo y por primera vez sintió tristeza. Tragó y el nudo en su garganta fue doloroso, desvió el rostro al médico rápidamente, esta vez con aflicción y el hombre negó con la cabeza para disipar dudas.

- Debe descansar mucho, por favor, que no se levante... aun no sabemos si su bebé... – Entonces vio al hombre suspirar aliviado-... lo sabremos en un par de días...

- Gracias, señor- Respondió, agradecido. Y luego volteó el rostro a Kagome, hizo una mueca, volvió la cabeza hacia el anciano.

- Es inevitable, lo sé, que llore por... por su esposo pero... si sigue así esa criatura jamás verá la luz del sol...

- No se preocupe, nos encargaremos de ella para que descanse, ese niño es el futuro de nuestra familia.

El anciano se arregló las mangas de su camisa y asintió.

- Entiendo eso, perfectamente... – Agregó, esta vez colocándose la chaqueta y tomando el maletín- No se preocupe, sé el camino. Cualquier cosa avíseme.

- Nuestro cochero lo devolverá a su casa- Agregó el mayor de los Taisho.

- Gracias.

El médico se marchó dejándolos solos en la alcoba. Sesshoumaru permanecía cerca de la puerta, observando a Kagome llorar desconsoladamente. Por momentos sentía algo extraño en el corazón... aquel sentimiento doloroso que experimentó cuando supo de la muerte de su padre. Sentía mucha compasión por ella. En su estado... no debía sufrir de esa forma... el antiguo prometido... la hermana... y ahora... Inuyasha...

- No llores- Dijo de pronto, como una orden.

El sollozo cesó levemente, Kagome apartó con lentitud la mano del rostro y lo miró. El hombre lucía glacial, como siempre.

- Debo... tengo que ir donde Inuyasha...- Gimió con dolor.

- No puedes- Le respondió brutal.

La joven volvió a llorar, no por la forma en que se lo había dicho, casi una orden, sino porque en verdad no podía. Era como... como poner en una balanza y ver qué valía más: La vida de su hijo... o la de Inuyasha.

- No... no quiero estar así... necesito verlo... ¿por qué?... ¿por qué pasa esto?- Alzó el rostro bañado en lagrimas al cielo y gimió con desgarrador dolor- ¿¿¿Por qué???

De pronto Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros, Kagome lo miró asustada.

- ¡Tranquilízate!... ¡Basta ya de llorar!... ¡Tu tonto Inuyasha no va a morir!- La fuerza de sus palabras se fue perdiendo, él se tranquilizó, la miró directo a los ojos suavizando el tono de su profunda voz- Te... te lo prometo.

La joven hipeó y lo miró esperanzada, el hombre la obligó a recostarse nuevamente.

- Sesshoumaru...- Dijo de pronto la muchacha, llamando su atención ¿por qué cada vez que ella lo nombraba sentía escalofríos en el cuerpo?-... de... ¿de verdad? Un hermano... de los Himura estaba conmigo... él... ¿cooperará?

- Eso espero, pero de todas formas hay otras cosas que lo pueden delatar. – Miró su reloj y tensó el rostro nuevamente, el amanecer estaba muy cerca, debía ir donde ese ayudante y... rogaba a todos los dioses porque ocurriese un milagro... sino el milagro lo iba a hacer él sacando a Inuyasha a la fuerza de la cárcel... escapar era la segunda opción, aunque su testarudo hermano menor no quisiera. No permitiría que esa muchacha se quedara viuda y llorara para siempre la muerte de ese mal nacido afortunado.

- Gracias... ruego al cielo... que vaya contigo...- Agregó al joven, aun sollozando.

El joven hombre asintió y volteó, reprimiendo aquel sentimiento que sabía no era correcto. No podía sentir eso por esa mujer... por ella no... pero... por primera vez supo que... ¡al corazón no se manda! Sango lo esperaba afuera, preocupada, él agradeció que estuviera ahí, permitió y rogó que cuidara de Kagome, le dijo que tenía asuntos que resolver, Sango asintió gustosa.

Entró en la biblioteca y Jakotsu se puso inmediatamente de pie. Sesshoumaru hizo una mueca. La presencia y actitud de ese... hombre, le resultaba simplemente repulsiva e incómoda. Aun así se acercó un poco y lo miró con su natural actitud del hielo.

- Estará bien... pero mejor estaría si Inuyasha vive.

- ¡Yo también quiero que viva!

El hombre lo miró fijamente.

- Iré al punto, señor Himura, le confesaré que mi hermano esta siendo culpado por un crimen que no cometió... Kagome... mi cuñada...- Se rectificó-... iba a su casa porque... pensaba tal vez que de alguna forma la ayudarían... tal vez usted señor Jakotsu sabe quien mató a ese pobre hombre... lo conocía ¿verdad?

- Cla... claro- Tartamudeó y desvió el rostro para no enfrentarlo.

Sesshoumaru se acercó un poco más a él.

- Tengo una teoría... sé que nuestras familias se han odiado por siempre... las tierras... siempre es por las tierras... yo podría ofrecerle parte de nuestras tierras si usted me dice quien mató a Houyo.

- ¿Cómo cree que yo sé?- Clamó sorprendido.

La sonrisa de Sesshoumaru lo pasmó, simplemente era cruel.

- Sólo un ciego no se daría cuenta. Ustedes tal vez... enviaron a alguien para que matara a Houyo... robaron el arma de esta casa... y así inculparon a mi hermano... ¿me equivoco?

- ¡¡Es mentira!!... ¡¡Claro que se equivoca!!

- Dígame... y le puedo salvar la vida porque una vez que ahorquen a mi hermano ninguno de ustedes estará vivo al anochecer... – Sentenció, malvado y siniestro como el mismísimo demonio. Jakotsu palideció de terror.

- Pe... pero... yo no... no sé...

La paciencia tenía límites y Sesshoumaru en todo caso, no la tenía. Se acercó y lo tomó del cuello aprisionándolo contra el sillón, tomó el abrecartas que estaba en la mesita del lado y lo amenazó con ella situándola cerca de sus partes bajas, el otro se horrorizó.

- Si no me dice la verdad juro que lo mutilaré... y comenzaré por la parte más inservible de todas para usted...

Jakotsu jadeó, pataleó, intentó gritar, se movió con fuerza y eso que la tenía, pero no era nada en comparación con el musculoso cuerpo de Sesshoumaru.

- ¿No?... ¿no me dirá nada?- Preguntó sarcástico, y entonces acercó la navaja más, provocando que al otro casi se le salieran los ojos de sus cuencas.

- Ba... basta... se lo diré... yo no... no fui... fue Bankotsu... fue él...

Lo soltó al fin esbozando una sonrisa amplia de satisfacción. Jakotsu se incorporó y tosió fuertemente sintiendo la tráquea adolorida y recuperando el aire perdido, su rostro estaba casi amoratado y aun sentía las garras de ese bruto en su cuello adolorido.

- Levántese y acompáñame, no hay tiempo qué perder- Agregó Sesshoumaru, tomándolo de un hombro y el otro se incorporó tan dócil como una muñeca de trapo, sin oponer más resistencia.

&&&&&&&&

Suspiró y alzó la mirada hacia la única y pequeña ventanilla con barrotes. Con resignación y a la vez miedo vio el cielo aclarar, poco a poco, lentamente. Entonces suspiró otra vez. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor escapar, pensó, tragando apenas. ¿Y Kagome?... ¿En donde estaba? Temía que algo le hubiera pasado, se había marchado tan impetuosamente, como siempre... Kagome... y la tormenta de anoche... esperaba que su hermano al menos la hubiese cuidado... al menos sabía que la dejaba en buenas manos. Siempre se habían llevado mal, ser hermanastros era como ser desconocidos. Se odiaban por todo, hasta por la más minúscula cosa. Inuyasha alguna vez pensó que su hermano era un amargado... aunque él también lo envidiaba, la fuerza que denotaba Sesshoumaru sólo de presencia le hubiera gustado tener... sin saber que la testarudez de él era la envidia del otro.

De pronto pensó en su futuro hijo ¿cómo sería?... ¿niño o niña? Qué importaba... deseó que fuera como ella, exactamente como ella, sonrió. ¿Y qué le diría Kagome de él? Se dio cuenta que jamás vería su rostro, que nunca iba a escuchar una pequeña vocecita llamándolo papá, que no vería a su dulce Kagome con una barriga enorme... oh, Kagome... ¿cómo iba a cuidar sola de ese niño? Si ella le temía al embarazo... hubiera querido tenerla entre sus brazos y mecerla, tranquilizándola, diciéndole que siempre estaría ahí... pero no sería... era tan grande el amor y tan corto vivirlo... ¡qué cruel!

Entonces sollozó, sollozó y luego lloró de rabia y pena. Tal vez si imploraba por su vida... si rogaba por... por tan solo ver a su hijo nacer... si pedía que aplazaran su muerte... sólo eso... sólo eso y moriría luego en paz...

&&&&&&&&

- No sé como tiene estómago para eso...- Musitó un policía, haciendo una mueca mientras Kouga tocaba con sus dedos el cuerpo congelado del muerto.

Gracias a la estación, el cadáver de Houyo se había conservado intacto. Ahí estaban los dos agujeros de balas, aplicando sus conocimientos de una nueva materia que llamaban "forense" que había aprendido en la escuela, dedujo que el disparo había sido a boca jarro, es decir, a muy corta distancia, pues los agujeros eran devastadores. Tal vez con uno había muerto, pero seguro el disparo en la cabeza había sido para asegurar la muerte.

Bajó la vista mirando minuciosamente el cuerpo enfundado en un traje negro, arrugado, con la punta de un lápiz fue moviendo algunas capas de tela, para mirar mejor, revisó la camisa, las mangas, bajo la chaqueta de su traje arrugado... muy arrugado... el pobre difunto tenía ramilladuras y hematomas en las mejillas, en el cuello, en los nudillos de sus delicadas manos... dedujo que había peleado con su asesino... miró las manos en puño, eso le había llamado desde el principio la atención, el que el otro se hubiera quedado con las manos en puño. Intentó abrirla con el lápiz, imposible, no pudo. Exasperado tomó un par de guantes de goma y esta vez acercó sus manos e intentó abrir el puño directamente. Un policía ladeó el rostro y estuvo a punto de vomitar cuando esta crujió y Kouga se quedó con un trozo de carne congelada en su mano. Pero no era lo único que allí había... entre la carne muerta, bajo los dedos, algo brillante y pequeño desprendía casi luz propia... la acercó a sus ojos y aunque la luz era escasa o tal vez el sueño lo estaba venciendo, vio lo que ahí estaba... y entonces sonrió.

- ¡Bingo!

Introdujo la mano y el objeto en un recipiente pequeño, se apartó la mascarilla y corrió hacia el exterior. La comisaría estaba cerca, lo mejor era hablar con el alcalde esta vez... no podía recurrir al juez de antes, aun tenía leves sospechas.

Cuando salió de la morgue se paralizó, pues ya había amanecido.

&&&&&&&&

_**Vivo al borde de un abismo  
sólo por tu boca  
voy siguiéndote los pasos  
como un perro tras tus huellas  
me llevas  
soy la sombra de mi mismo  
soy lo que no era  
solo por tenerte cerca  
se que haría lo que fuera, si pudiera  
Y aunque yo viva en la mentira  
sé que sin ti no tengo vida...**_

Lo llevaban con las manos atadas a la espalda, custodiado por dos soldados, había poca gente en la plaza, él sólo buscó el rostro de su Kagome. Aunque en parte le alivió, mejor que no lo viera morir... no quería tener como ultimo recuerdo su dolor... jamás...

Mientras caminaba lentamente hasta la tarima en donde pendía la soga, recordó como se conocieron, sonrió ante aquel primer encuentro... lo había salvado, de la muerte y de la otra, sin saberlo... y él tampoco lo supo, hasta tiempo después...

¿Cómo se había enamorado de Kagome? Tal vez poco a poco... o desde el principio, aun no lo tenía muy claro, el caso es que cuando fue consciente que la amaba deseó estar a su lado a toda costa... tal vez inconscientemente la había culpado de todo, su plan para vengarse de ella había sido descabellado, pero sólo era el loco plan de un loco hombre deseando amor verdadero... y ella se lo dio... a pesar de todo...

_**Quisiera ser la tierra sosteniéndote  
la seda que toca tu piel  
quisiera ser el agua que calma tu sed  
quisiera ser el sol iluminándote  
la brisa del otoño el tiempo que  
no pasa cuando estoy mirándote**_

Ahora estaba ahí, sin ella, su corazón se oprimía de dolor al saber que jamás la volvería a ver... esto no podía estar pasando...

- Kagome, mi princesa... te amaré hasta más allá de la muerte... - Musitó con dolor desgarrador, alzando el rostro al cielo.

_**Siento el frio de la noche dentro de mi alma  
solo el roce de tus labios  
me traería la calma, la calma  
soy un naufrago en un mar  
de puro sentimiento  
tus ojos son las estrellas  
que me guiarán a puerto, a puerto  
y aunque yo viva en la mentira  
se que sin ti no tengo vida...**_

**&&&&&&&&**

Ya había salido el sol, Kagome estaba sentada en la cama, lloraba en silencio, pero tenía la vista fija en la ventana. No nevaba, el día era luminoso, pero ni siquiera los pajarillos trinaron anunciando el nuevo día.

Sango tragó apenas observando tensa a la joven. Ella misma quiso llorar, porque sabía ya que en ese momento colgarían a Inuyasha. Era ya, demasiado tarde para cualquier cosa.

Se acercó lentamente a la joven sentándose en la cama y entonces la abrazó. Kagome recibió su abrazo y lloró. Esto era una pesadilla, la más horrible de las pesadillas... su hermana muerta y ahora... sentía que el dolor era tan insoportable que moriría ella también... pero se recuperó con infinito dolor. No debía ser egoísta y pensar sólo en ella... si su niño había sobrevivido a tan peligrosa caída la noche anterior entonces debía cuidarlo con todas sus fuerzas, eso hubiera querido Inuyasha... Inuyasha... no, él no podía estar muerto, no, el corazón se negaba a aceptarlo, no podía ser... no podía ser... él estaba vivo... sentía un tenue calorcito en el corazón que parecía querer reconfortarla, a pesar de su infinito dolor... él estaba cerca... cerca...

Se escucharon voces allá abajo, las mujeres se apartaron y se miraron impresionadas, sin decir nada, escuchando las voces, expectantes y ansiando en secreto un milagro. Se escucharon pasos rápidos, risas masculinas, la puerta se abrió intempestivamente, apareciendo en el umbral un andrajoso y sucio Inuyasha, que miró a Kagome con una amplia sonrisa y luego corrió hasta ella para arrodillarse junto a la cama y darle de besos en sus manos.

La muchacha se quedó estática ¿era un sueño otra vez? No pudo reaccionar, Inuyasha alzó el rostro y la besó, sólo al sentir el calor de sus entrañables labios en los suyos, las lagrimas volvieron a caer de sus ojos, esta vez de felicidad, lo abrazó con fuerza al cuello mientras respondía a sus impetuosos besos, luego rieron ambos como niños, felices del encuentro, cuando el hombre se separó volvió a tomar sus manos entre las suyas y se las besó con devoción.

- Pero... qué... qué ha pasado...- Tartamudeó la muchacha, aun sintiendo el cuerpo temblar por tanta emoción.

Inuyasha le secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas y sonrió.

- Ya todo esta aclarado.

Sesshoumaru observó la escena y luego volteó, decidido que pronto se marcharía para buscar sus propia vida. No podía vivir allí, no ahora con lo que sentía.

- El juez era un pariente lejano de los Himura, por eso mi juicio fue tan... irregular...

- ¿Por eso te salvaste?- Preguntó, abriendo más los ojos e Inuyasha pensó que aunque Kagome los tenía enrojecidos, ver su propio reflejo en ellos era la cosa más hermosa en la vida.

- No princesa...- Sonrió, esta vez sentándose a su lado en la cama y deslizando el brazo tras su espalda, la muchacha recostó la cabeza en su hombro.- No fue eso... debo decir que estoy vivo gracias a un par de personas... el señor Matsuoka, por averiguar lo del juez... a Sesshoumaru, por llevar a Jakotsu y obligarlo a que declarase la verdad... y a... ese detestable Kouga Koizumi, que gracias a su ambición por ser ascendido y su orgullo, averiguó con métodos pocos ortodoxos que quien había matado a Houyo había sido Bankotsu...

Kagome ladeó el rostro y lo miró.

- ¿Cómo lo averiguó?

Inuyasha suspiró y posó la punta de sus dedos en la barbilla de la muchacha, para retener su mirada.

- Porque los hermanos Himura llevan cada uno un colgante de plata con el símbolo de la familia... una espada grande que ellos llaman "Banryu"... cuando fueron a su casa él no la tenía... y era obvio... porque Houyo la tenía en su mano...

La muchacha se llevó la mano a la boca, consternada.

- En... entonces... todo esta... ¿acabado?... ¿Solucionado?... ¿cómo sacaron tu arma de aquí?

- Debe haber sido el día de nuestra boda, si preguntamos estoy seguro que alguien dirá que lo vio, por eso supo de mi amenaza, se aprovechó de eso, planeó todo desde ese momento... maldito desgraciado... pero ahora será el quien irá a la horca... y sus hermanos por cómplices estarán encarcelados por bastante tiempo...

- No, no digas eso... ese hombre, Jakotsu... él me salvó la vida...

Inuyasha la miró serio.

- Es cierto... oh, Inuyasha...- Se echó a sus brazos otra vez-... a pesar de toda esta felicidad... ocurrió una desgracia...

&&&&&&&&

Eran flores blancas y pequeñas. Como su nombre. Palpó la fría loza de piedra y oró una vez más por su alma. Esperaba que su alma hubiera encontrado el reposo que necesitaba ya que una muerte violenta e imprevista seguro no la dejaría descansar en paz.

Inuyasha observó a Kagome orar frente a la lápida de Kikyou. Jamás le contó que aquella mujer había querido matarla... que incluso esa había sido su intención, aquella noche. No podía ser cruel y ensuciar su nombre ¿para que? Estaba seguro que eso aumentaría el dolor de ella. Y que su esposa sufriera por alguien como Kikyou era inconcebible. Aunque él también deseó que su alma descansara en paz.

Cuando la joven volteó él sonrió.

- ¿Lista? Recuerda que hoy vienen a cenar Miroku, Sango y sus revoltosas gemelas.

Ella de pronto dejó de sonreír, miró a su alrededor.

- ¿En donde esta?

Inuyasha volteó asustado y comenzó a caminar, tras un árbol vio al pequeño Inu que se escondía de él riendo traviesamente, tenía la misma sonrisa de Kagome, las mismas carcajadas que tanto amaba. Lo tomó en sus brazos y frunció el ceño aparentando disgusto.

- Pequeño travieso ¿porqué te escondías de tu padre?

Kagome suspiró y caminó a ellos rápidamente.

- Nunca esta quieto ¿eras igual de pequeño, Inuyasha?- Le reprendió ella a su esposo. Inuyasha puso su mejor cara de cachorro desvalido, luego rió y caminó un par de pasos con el niño, al cual dejó luego en el pasto.

- Preguntémosle al anciano Taisho...

- Lelo... lelo...- Dijo la criatura, tocando con su pequeña manita regordeta la lápida del viejo Inu Taisho.

- A- Bue- lo- Corrigió Kagome, arrodillándose a su lado.

Inuyasha se puso de rodillas y la tomó de la cintura.

- Déjalo que lo llame como quiera, no creo que el viejo se enoje.

Kagome le dio una mirada glacial, pero luego sonrió. Tonto Inuyasha. Siempre el mismo. La joven tomó al niño en sus brazos y se puso de pie, el muchacho la imitó pero esta vez él le quitó al niño de los brazos y lo sentó en sus hombros, el pequeño rió otra vez feliz, admirando la altura.

Ella sonrió y luego volvió el rostro hacia la lápida y se inclinó para dejar una rosa blanca.

- Lo visitaremos nuevamente... puede estar tranquilo...- Murmuró, sabiendo que fuera en el lugar que estuviera, ese bondadoso hombre los observaba satisfecho.

Inuyasha volteó con el niño aun sentado en sus hombros y observó a Kagome. Su corazón sintió nuevamente aquella satisfactoria calidez que lo invadía cada vez que la miraba en algo que lo impresionaba profundamente. En verdad no se había equivocado en elegirla como su esposa... todo había comenzado tan mal entre ellos y aun así él... sonrió... aun así, a pesar de todo, quería tenerla a su lado... había querido vengarse de ella por la traición de Kikyou, pero al contrario de eso, jamás pudo lastimarla... la amaba profundamente desde el inicio... culpable o no.

**FIN.**

* * *

**N/A**: **Muchísimas gracias por leer hasta aquí, por todos sus mensajes de apoyo y ánimos, por ser fieles e incondicionales, por hacer de esta historia una de sus favoritas, por aceptar mis fallos, en verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón, por los casi 1300 reviews, _leí cada uno de ellos, siempre lo hago, son mi incentivo para seguir escribiendo y creando historias lindas y llenas de esperanza de esta pareja que es hermosa_: Inuyasha y Kagome. No soy escritora, hago esto porque me gusta simplemente, nada más.**

La canción de este capítulo y que me inspiró desde que imaginé este fic, es de _**Chayanne**_ y se llama "_**Quisiera ser**_", no quería terminar la historia sin tener que colocar una canción que inspirara.

**Gracias por permitirme ser de alguna forma su amiga,** sé que no soy muy buena por el msn, no hablo mucho en realidad, me expreso mejor con las palabras, gracias a quienes me entienden y aceptan tal como soy.

Bueno, ideas, como siempre, hay muchas en mente, tiempo y disponibilidad no mucho, ese es el problema... ahora de todas formas me voy a dar un merecido descanso porque quedé realmente agotada, agotada pero muy **satisfecha por una historia más terminada y por saber que cada vez hay más gente por ahí que gusta de ellas**.

**Cualquier avance de nuevo fic, comentario personal, alguna noticia que quieran saber, vayan a mi profile que ahí dejé la dirección de mi** _**space**_ n.n

Por favor, evitemos el plagio, **pueden dar el link del fic**, nada más ¡¿si?

**Gracias por todo nuevamente y espero poder saber de ustedes en una próxima ocasión.**

¡Que viva la pareja Inuyasha & Kagome!

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_.-

26 de Febrero de 2008.


End file.
